Harry Potter - Falsch zitiert und aus dem Zusammenhang gerrissen
by routerf
Summary: Stell' Dir vor, die Harry Potter Hörbücher wären Schallplatten. Und stell' Dir vor, alle sieben Platten liegen auf sieben Turntables um Dich herum. Und stell' Dir vor, Du bist der DJ. Harry Potter in the Mix ! ...vorerst fertig!
1. Vorwort

**Harry Potter – Falsch zitiert und aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen**

**Vorwort**

Hallo und willkommen zu „Harry Potter – Falsch zitiert und aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen". Diese Geschichte ist ohne jeden Zweifel eine Parodie. Und das Vorwort ist relativ lang. Wer das überspringen und gleich das erste Kapitel lesen will, möge das nun tun.

**Zum Aufbau:** Die Story greift die Original-Zitate der Bücher (und teils auch der Filme) auf, mixt sie munter durcheinander und ersetzt bzw. ergänzt sie durch völlig sinnfreien, aber humorvollen Inhalt.

Die Geschichte spielt vor allem auf die Hörbücher an, die ich schon viel zu oft gehört habe und jeden Tag wieder höre. Jede komische Betonung, jede witzig immitierte Stimme, jeder Übersetzungsschnitzer und jeder Lesefehler wird gnadenlos aufgezeigt. Die Idee zu so einer Story hatte ich schon ewig, schon bevor ich auch nur den Begriff Fanfiction kannte.

Alle Sachen beziehen sich auf die unrevidierten Fassungen der (Hör-)Bücher.

Die Fanfiction ist aber noch nicht fertig, weswegen regelmäßige Updates ausbleiben werden, aber sie wird fertig, so viel kann ich sagen.

**Eine kleine Warnung: **

Diese Geschichte hat keine durchgehende Handlung, hält sich in keinster Weise an den Canon, spielt mit Vorurteilen und Klischees, zielt ab und zu weit unter die Gürtellinie, unterbietet einige Niveaugrenzen, ist nicht immer jugendfrei (angedeuteter Slash) und kann den Bauchmuskeln schaden.  
>Kurz: Es ist völlig durchgeknallt und wird sicher nicht den Nerv der Masse treffen.<p>

**Disclaimer**

Mit dieser Geschichte begebe ich mich auf sehr dünnes Eis. Viele Stellen werden zum Teil original aus den Büchern übernommen. Vonwegen Eigenleistung, Plagiate und so. Zudem ist Jo wahrscheinlich auch sauer, weil ich mit den Charakteren des Canon nicht sehr sorgfältig umgehe (Sorry, ist auch nur für diese Geschichte).

Sonst ist alles wie immer: Mir gehört eigentlich gar nichts. Die Rechte liegen bei Joanne Kathleen Rowling, bei Warner Bros., bei Rufus Beck, bei Carlsen und bei Deiner Mudda. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass jedem klar ist, dass ich dem Harry Potter-Universum nicht schaden will und diese Geschichte auf Grundlage der freien Meinungsäußerung, inklusive dem Recht auf Parodie, geschrieben wurde.

Ach ja, selbst der Titel ist geklaut. Es gibt in der Satire-Spalte von Spiegel Online eine Serie, die „Aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und falsch zitiert" heißt.  
>Einige Sachen sind übernommen oder inspiriert von: Coldmirrors Fanfictions und Synchronisationen, Michael Gerbers 'Barry Trotter', Werbung...<br>Mit freundlicher (unwissender) Hilfe vom Gurkensalat (harrypotter-xperts).

Dieser Disclaimer gilt im Übrigen für die ganze Fanfiction.

Nur um das klarzustellen:  
>Ich liebe die Harry Potter Bücher. Ich finde auch, dass Klaus Fritz einen wunderbaren Job beim Übersetzen gemacht hat. Und ich schwöre auf alles, was mir etwas bedeutet, dass die Hörbücher von und mit Rufus Beck godlike sind.<br>Merke: Parodie ≠ Verachtung der Geschichte

Und nun: Viel Spaß !


	2. Das erste Buch

**Das erste Buch**

**Hinweis:** Diese Fanfiction setzt gute Kenntnisse der Harry Potter Bücher und bestenfalls der Harry Potter Hörbücher voraus. Andernfalls werden die ein oder anderen Sachen nicht zünden. Fühlt Euch vorgewarnt. Das gilt auch für alle weiteren Kapitel

(remastered: jetzt mit weniger Rechtschreibfehlern, besserer Formatierung, deutlichen Dialogaktueren und einheitlichen Schreibweisen)

**oOo**

Auch diese Pack tuschelte ganz aufgebracht und eine Sammelbüchse war nirgends zu sehen. Vernon schnappte ein paar Worte von ihrer Unterhaltung auf.  
>„Die Potters, das hab ich gehört, Ihr Sohn Howard..."<p>

4 Stunden später:  
>„Wie war nochmal sein Name. Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte Vernon.<br>„HOWARD, ein hässlicher, normaler Name.", schnappte Petunia.

**oOo**

Ein völlig Fremder hatte ihn umarmt. Und er hatte ihn einen _Muggel_ genannt. Mr. Dursley steckte sich einen Finger ins Ohr und begann heftig zu quirlen. Denn _Muggel_ war überhaupt kein richtiges Wort.

**oOo**

„Mein _liebe__r_ Professor. Ich habe noch nie eine Katze so steif auf einer Mauer sitzen sehen. Wollen Sie auch eine Viagratablette? Sehr günstig im Preis, bläst Ihren kleinen Freund so richtig auf."  
>Professor McGonagall blickte ihn an. „Sie wären auch steif, wenn Sie den ganzen Tag auf einer Backsteinmauer gesessen hätten."<p>

**oOo**

Dumbledore seufzte. „Seit 11 Jahren versuche ich die Leute dazu zu bringen, ihn bei seinen richtigen Namen zu nennen: Voll der Mord"

**oOo**

„Hagrid, wo hast Du das Motorrad her?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.  
>„Hab es mir geborgt, Sir. Vom alten Sirius Schwarz"<br>Sirius kam hinter einer Ecke hervorgesprungen.  
>„Würdet Ihr bitte meinen Namen richtig benennen? Nur weil Ihr Sprachnazis jedes Wort übersetzen wollt, müsst Ihr noch nicht meinen Namen zerhackstückeln." Er begann zu schluchzen. Dann schrie er sie an: „Ihr Rassisten. Diskriminiert mich einfach...nur weil ich schwarz bin."<p>

**oOo**

Dumbledore zwinkerte. „Narben können sehr nützlich sein. Ich selbst habe eine Narbe oberhalb des rechten Knies und die zeigt alle meine Vornamen in orthographisch korrekter Schreibweise."

**oOo**

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass in eben diesem Moment Gläser im ganzen Land erhoben wurden. „Auf Harry Potter, den Jungen der in Windeln gewickelt ist und in einer Krippe liegt."

**oOo**

Onkel Vernon regte sich beim Autofahren ständig auf. Die Leute bei Harriets, Harry, Harrys Haare, Harry, nicht existierende Gleise und Harry waren neben Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry und Harry nur einige seiner Lieblingsthemen.

**oOo**

Als die Schlange an Harry vorbei glitt, zischte sie: „Voldi, ich komme. Tschüss Amigo!"  
>Harrys Narbe brannte und plötzlich hallte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Kooomm zu mir!"<p>

**oOo**

Als er den Schrank wieder verlassen durfte, hatten die Sommerferien schon begonnen und Onkel Vernon hatte mehrere Briefe der Schule beantworten müssen, warum Harry den Unterricht schwänze.

**oOo**

„Was machst Du da draußen? Briefbombenkontrolle?"  
><em>So kann man es sagen, ja.<em> Harry ging in die Küche und gab Onkel Vernon die Rechnung und die Karte.  
>Während Onkel Vernon den Brief aufriss, rief Harry: „Auf in den heiligen Krieg, nieder mit Euch Heiden."<br>Er drückte den Auslöser in seiner Hand und die Küche explodierte.

**oOo**

Während Vernon sprach kam etwas sausend den Küchenkamin hinunter gesaust. „EULEN!"

**oOo**

Dudley saß wimmernd auf dem Rücksitz. Sein Vater hatte ihn von rechts und links geknallt, weil er versucht hatte, seinen Fernseher, seinen Computer und seinen Videorecorder in seiner Sporttasche mitzunehmen.

**oOo**

Dann war morgen...MITTWOCH. Der Tag nach Harry elftem Geburtstag.

**oOo**

Vielleicht sollte er Dudley aufwecken. Nur um ihn zu ärgern. Drei, Zwei, eine..  
>„PALIM PALIM."<br>Da draußen war Didi Hallervorden.

**oOo**

Hagrid strahlte. „Du siehs' Dei'm Vadder mächtig ähnlich, aber die Augen has'se von deiner Mum."  
>Onkel Vernon gab ein merkwürdig rasselndes Geräusch von sich.<br>„Ich verlange Disziplin und Ordnung!"

**oOo**

Er wollte eigentlich „Danke" sagen, aber auf dem Weg zum Mund gingen ihm die Worte verloren und stattdessen sagte er: „Willuballmir?"

**oOo**

„Sie hat nämlich genau den gleichen Brief bekommen und ist dann in diese, diese, diese, diese, diese, diese, diese, ist dann in diese, diese, diese..."  
>Hagrid versetzte Ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Ein deutliches Kratzen war zu hören und Tante Petunias Schallplatte war wieder in der richtigen Spur.<br>„...ist dann in diese Schule verschwunden."

**oOo**

„Daa waaa diesa Zauberaa. Der is' böse geworden. So böse wie's nur geht. Schlimma noch, schlimma als schlimm. Sein Name war: V...V...na gut: MimbelWimbel"

**oOo**

Er kam in Euer Haus und Du-weißt-schon-Wer hat sie geTÖTET. Und dann hat er versucht auch Dich zu TÖTEN...Oder hatte inzwischen einfach Spaß am TÖTEN..Keiner hat es überlebt, wenn er sich einmal entschlossen hat jemanden zu TÖTEN. Und er hatte einige der besten Hexen und Zauberer der Zeit geTÖTET. Und was ich noch sagen wollte. Ich habe innerhalb der letzten Minute etwa fünfmal TÖTEN gesagt. Ich finde das ist angemessen, wenn man mit einem Elfjährigen redet, nich' wahr?

**oOo**

Doch nun war Vernon endgültig zu weit gegangen. Hagrid packte den Schirm, schwang ihn über seinem Kopf hin und her und polterte: „Beleidige nie AAAA...ähm...EEEEEEEEElvis Presley in meiner Gegenwart!"

**oOo**

„Hagrid, da ist eine Eule."  
>„Gib Ihr 5 Knuts."<br>„Knuts?"  
>„Die kleinen, weißen aus Eisbärenfell."<p>

**oOo**

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung SCHWARZ.  
>Einen einfachen Spitzhut SCHWARZ.<br>Ein paar Schutzhandschuhe SCHWARZ.  
>Einen Winterumhang SCHWARZ mit SCHWARZEN Schnallen.<br>Sirius tauchte mitten in der Winkelgasse auf.  
>„Wie oft soll ich Euch sagen, dass mein Name nicht übersetzt wird?"<p>

**oOo**

Sie traten vor den Schalter. „Moin. Wir sinn hier um nen bissen Geld aus Harry Potters Verlies zu entneymen, ne? Wir sind aus dem fernen Ostfriesland angereist, nech. Wir ham' auch nen Schlüssel. Mögen 'se Hundekuchen?"  
>„Nein, ich mag Toastbrot."<br>„Ja, nech, wie dem auch sei. Es geht um den Sie-wissen-schon-was in Verlies Sie-wissen-schon-welches."

**oOo**

„Ich kann mir nie merken, was der Unterschied zwischen Stalagtiten und Stalagmiten ist."  
>„StalagTITTEN haben einen sprechenden Namen. Und jetzt sei' ruhig."<p>

**oOo**

„Wenn seine Eltern Zauberer sind, dann hat er Deinen Namen mit der Muttermilch eingesogen. Du hast die beiden übringens vorhin im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen."  
>„Wer? Dorris Crockford?", fragte Harry.<br>„Nein.", machte Hagrid.  
>„Dädalus Diggel?"<br>„Nein."  
>„Tom, der Wirt?"<br>„Nein. Okay, Du hast Recht, sie waren nicht da. Irgend so ein Idiot hat mir vorhin was zugesteckt, damit ich Dir sage, dass die Malfoys im Tropfenden Kessel waren. Klaus Fritz oder so ähnlich hieß der."

**oOo**

Harry lag auf dem Bett und las bis spät in die Nacht, denn schließlich war das peinlich für jeden, außer Hermine, die in dieser Hinsicht einfach komisch war. Er unterbrach sein Lesen. Wer zum Teufel war Hermine?

**oOo**

„Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen mich hinzufahren?" Ein Brummen. Harry nahm an, dass es Ja hieß. „Danke...dass Ihr mich NICHT fahrt."

**oOo**

"Wer?"  
>"HHAARRRRYY PPOOTTTTEERR!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.<br>"Oh der. Ja, allerdings, der bin ich...nicht!"

**oOo**

Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf der Entdeckung der sechs Anwendungen von DrachenMILCH und den zwölf Anwendungen von DrachenBLUT, zusammen mit seinem Lebenspartner Nicholas Flamel.

**oOo**

Die Abteiltür ging wieder auf. Doch diesmal waren es nicht Neville oder die Süßigkeitenhexe. Drei Jungen traten ein und Harry erkannte sofort den mittleren. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Ron packte Krätze am Schwanz und hob ihn hoch. „Ich denke, er ist k.o. gegangen. Nein, doch nicht. Ist wohl wieder eingeschlafen. Und soo... war es.", endete er etwas lahm.

**oOo**

„Hey Junge, ist das Deine Kröte?", fragte Hagrid.  
>„TRAVERS", schrie Neville selig vor Glück. „Den kenne ich gut, hat meine Eltern mal getroffen...mit einem Fluch."<p>

**oOo**

„Meine Damen und Herren. Willkommen in Hogwarts. Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze. Bitte beachten Sie: Diese Veranstaltung wird etwa ...zehn Minuten später...beginnen. Bitte machen Sie sich beim Warten zu Recht. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis."

**oOo**

Doch „Brown, Lavender" wurde DER erste neue Gryffindor, während „Zabini, Blaise" zu EINER Slytherin gemacht wurde.

**oOo**

„Können Sie nicht?", fragte Harry.  
>„Ich habe seit fast 400 Jahren nichts mehr gegessen und das, obwohl ich nächstes Jahr meinen 500. Todestag feiere.", gab Nick traurig zurück.<p>

**oOo**

Als Dean Thomas fragte, wie Quirrel denn den Zombie erledigt hatte, fing dieser an über das Wetter zu reden.  
>„Wie haben Sie den Zombie verjagt?"<br>„Oh, also das war so. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und sagte, ach was für ein wunderschöner Herbsttag und dann war der Zombie auch schon tot."

**oOo**

Und die Weasley-Zwillinge behaupteten, auch der Turban sei voller Viagra, damit Quirrel steif und fest sei, wo immer er gehe und stehe.

**oOo**

Harry las den Brief. 'Hättest Du nicht Lust mich zu besuchen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken? Die Uhrzeit ist unwichtig, meinte dieser Klaus Fritz. So eine Zeitangabe, wie beispielsweise 3 Uhr nachmittags, ist ja auch wirklich voll überflüssig.  
>Hagrid'<p>

**oOo**

Von der Decke hingen...Snape kam herein, schaute sich um, brüllte „SCHINKEN" und verschwand...und Fasane herunter.

**oOo**

„Filch macht sie extra scharf auf mich. Kann sie nicht abschütteln. Früher war das besser, aber dann hat Filch noch mehr aphrodisierende Chilischoten in ihr Futter gemischt."

**oOo**

„Oh, machst Dich für den Lahmarsch stark?"  
>„Lahmarsch? Was ist denn das für eine Beleidigung?"<br>Hermine Granger mischte sich ein. „Lahmarsch ist die Übersetzung von Longbottom als langsamer oder lahmer Arsch, genannt Lahmarsch. Laut Wikipedia ist es die beste Übersetzung."  
>„Wikipedia ist keine verlässliche wissenschaftliche Quelle", tönte Malfoy aus dem Hintergrund. „Von wem ist denn der Artikel?"<br>Hermine dachte nicht einen Moment nach und sagte: „Klaus Fritz"

**oOo**

„Kein Crabbe und kein Goyle hier oben, um Dich rauszuhauen, Malfoy"  
>Der selbe Gedanke schien auch Malfoy gekommen zu sein.<br>„Dann tu's doch wenn du DAS Mum dafür hast."

**oOo**

„Na gut, aber ich warne Euch. Erinnert Euch an das, was ich Euch gesagt habe, wenn Ihr morgen im Zug nach Hause sitzt. Ihr seid ja so was von naiv, Harry."

**oOo**

„Ich hab's Euch doch gesagt", keuchte Hermine. „Ich habs Euch doch gesagt", sagte Harry zu Ron, nur um fünf Jahre später zu sagen, „Ich hab's Euch doch gesagt", was er gegenüber Ron auch schon einige Male getan hatte.

**oOo**

„Wo sind sie hingegangen?", wollte Filch wissen.  
>„Ich sag Dir nichts, wenn Du nicht bitte sagst.", grinste Peeves.<br>„Na gut, bitte."  
>„Sie sind in den Korridor da drüben. Hab Dir gesagt, dass ich 'nichts' sagen würde, wenn du NICHT bitte sagst, höhöhö."<p>

**oOo**

Harry riss zuerst den Brief auf und das war ein Glück, denn er lautete:  
>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben 100 Millionen Galleonen gewonnen. Schicken Sie einfach die Nummer Ihres Verlieses in Gringotts und Ihren Schlüssel an uns zurück und wir füllen es! Wenn Sie innerhalb von 24h antworten nehmen zusätzlich an der Verlosung eines Nimbus 2000 teil."<p>

**oOo**

Und dann hörten sie es. Ein leises Grunzen und das Schleifen gigantischer Füße. Ron deutete nach links. Vom Ende des Gangs bewegte sich etwas Riesiges auf sie zu. Sie sahen wie das Etwas in einem Fleck Mondlicht Gestalt annahm. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Harry drückte die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und spähte hinein. Ihm bot sich ein furchtbares Schauspiel. Snape und Filch waren im Zimmer allein. Snape hatte den Umhang bis über seinen Hintern hochgezogen, dieser war rötlich und geschwollen.

**oOo**

„Und da sind schon die Tore. Mach ihn rein, Angelina! Und TOOR! TOOOr, TOOOr für Gryffindor. Das Spiel ist aus. AUS. Gryffindor ist Weltmeister!"

**oOo**

„Flint bringt den Sucher der Gryffindors glatt um. Das könnte natürlich jedem passieren. Da bin ich mir sicher! Also 100 Punkte für Slytherin."

**oOo**

Hermine hatte sich zur Tribüne durchgekämpft, auf der Snape stand und raste nun auf ihn zu. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, kauerte sich auf den Boden und murmelte ein paar wohl gewählte Worte. „Ich-kenne-den-Zauberspruch-nicht!" Aus ihrem Zauberstab züngelten hellblaue Flämmchen.

**oOo**

„Aber eine Schlägerei ist gegen die Hausordnung, Hagrid! 5 Punkte Abzug für...in welchem Haus warst Du nochmal?"

**oOo**

Es war eine sehr schöne Frau. Sie hatte dunkelrote Haare und ihre Augen...sie hatte Harrys Augen. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Du solltest auch in der Mannschaft sein, Longbottom. Du hast kein Hirn."  
>Neville lief rot und drehte sich um.<br>„Ich bin im Dutzend billiger als Du, Malfoy!"

**oOo**

Malfoy höhnte. „Weasley, wenn Gold Hirn wäre, dann wärst Du dümmer als Longbottom und das soll was heißen."

**oOo**

Die Zuschauer tobten. Das musste ein Rekord sein.  
>„Ron", rief Hermine. „Harry!"<br>Ron drehte sich weg.  
>„Ron."<br>Er schaute sie an.  
>„Harry!"<p>

**oOo**

Denn Harry schoss wie eine Kugel Richtung Boden.  
>Malfoy lachte. „Offenbar hat Potter ein wenig Hirn auf dem Boden gefunden. Der HERR ließ es regnen. AMEN!"<p>

**oOo**

Er spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und blickte in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.  
>„Gut gemacht!"<br>Dumbledore ging weiter und legte Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
>„Gut gemacht!"<br>Dann ging er zu Dean, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Gut gemacht!"  
>Alle schauten verwirrt drein, bis auf Malfoy, der leise murmelte: „Das muss ich unbedingt Hancock erzählen."<p>

**oOo**

Keiner konnte jetzt sagen, er hätte nur einen berühmten Namen. McGonagall sprang hinter einer Ecke hervor, wo sie sich versteckt hatte. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht, Potter! Wie können Sie es wagen. Gerade Sie, Sie haben doch nur einen berühmten Namen."

**oOo**

„Charlie!", rief Harry.  
>„Du hast sie auch nicht mehr alle. Ich bin Ron, weißt Du noch?"<br>„Nein, Charlie. Du bist Charlie Weasley, mein Sohn. Ich bin Dein Vater, Luke ähh Charlie."

**oOo**

Und dennoch. Zwölf Steine der Weise hätte er gewettet, dass es Snape war, der gerade das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Snape tauchte hinter Harry auf und hielt ihm die offene Hand hin. „Das will ich sehen."

**oOo**

Hagrid beugte sich zu ihnen herunter. „Alles in Ordnung bei Dir, Hermine? Keine Sorge, es kann nicht weit sein, wenn es so schwer verletzt ist und dann können wir _hinter den Baum_!"

**oOo**

„Könnte ein Werwolf die Einhörner getötet haben?", fragte Harry.  
>„Nein, nicht schnell genug.", meinte Hagrid. „Ich wusste es. Da ist etwas, was hier nicht hingehört."<br>„Ein Werwolf?"  
>„Nein, kein Werwolf."<p>

Vier Jahre später:  
>„Was hat sie gegen Werwölfe?"<br>„Hat Angst vor ihnen vermute ich mal. Genau wie DU damals vor vielen Jahren."

**oOo**

„Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht.", sagte Ronan.  
>„Ein Einhorn wurde verletzt. Hast Du was gesehen?", fragte Hagrid.<br>„Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht."  
>„Ja, aber hast Du irgendwas ungewöhnliches gesehen?"<br>„Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht."  
>„Ja, ich meinte etwas mehr in der Nähe."<br>„Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht."  
>Bane stieß dazu.<br>„Guten Abend Bane. Es ist ein Einhorn verletzt worden. Weißt Du was drüber?"  
>„Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht."<p>

**oOo**

Als Harry seine Bettdecke zurückschlug lag darunter, fein säuberlich zusammen gefaltet, der Tarnumhang mit einer Notiz.  
>„Welchen Teil von 'Gebrauche ihn klug' hast Du nicht verstanden?"<p>

**oOo**

Doch er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln etwas zu tun vergessen zu haben. Etwas wichtiges. Er versuchte es den anderen zu erklären, doch Hermine meinte: „Diese Frage würde ich mir auch stellen, wenn ich im Schulstoff am See sitzen würde."  
>Harry schaute sie an. „Was meinst Du?"<br>„Stoff? Klamotten? Schuluniform...Wortspiel mit Stoff, den Du in der Schule lernst. Verstehst Du?"  
>„Nein."<br>„Okay, dann kommt das in die 'nicht witzig'-Kategorie."

**oOo**

„Findest Du es nicht ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass Hagrid sich nichts sehnlicher als wünscht als einen Drachen und dann überraschend plötzlich ein Fremder auftaucht, der zufällig ein Drachenei in der Tasche hat?"  
>Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Nein!"<p>

**oOo**

„Wo ist eigentlich Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer?" Sie blickten sich um, als hofften sie auf Schild, das ihnen den Weg wies. Und tatsächlich. Ein Schild führte sie in eine Mädchentoilette. Ein Spülbecken war im Boden versunken und ein großes Rohr war sichtbar. Harry sprang ohne Zögern. Der Rest ist Geschichte.

**oOo**

Hermine trat vor. „Neville, das tut mir jetzt überhaupt nicht Leid. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**oOo**

„Wer seid ihr? Gespenster oder kleine Schulbiester?", frage Peeves.  
>„Der blutige Baron hat seine Gründe unsichtbar, aber gewichtig, zu bleiben, Peeves.", krächzte Harry.<br>„Verzeihung, meine Blutigkeit, Herr Baron, Lord von Bloodhell, König der Endoplasmatischen Retikula, Sir."

**oOo**

„Komm runter Hermine", rief Harry schon einmal prophylaktisch.  
>Das Flötenspiel verstummte und Hermine landete neben ihnen.<br>„GLÜCK?", kreischte Hermine. „SCHAUT EUCH NUR AN!"  
>„Du hast es wenigsten versucht.", meinte Ron.<p>

**oOo**

In dem Raum waren hunderte Vögel, die herum flogen und hüpften. „Glaubt Ihr, die greifen uns an, wenn wir durch die Tür wollen?", fragte Harry.  
>„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Ron. Ein Schrei von der Tür ließ die beiden zusammenfahren. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und deutete auf Ron. „OPPUGNO!"<br>Der schrie. „Yeah! Angry Birds!"

**oOo**

Wenn die Weißen eine ihrer Figuren schlagen konnten, zeigten sie keine Gnade. Schon bald hatte sich die weiße Seite selbst ausgeknockt und Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten in den nächsten Raum vordringen.

**oOo**

„Harry, Du bist ein großer Zauberer, das weißt Du."  
>„Ich bin nicht so gut wie Du."<br>„Von Qualität war auch nicht die Rede. Es kommt mir nur auf die Größe an."

**oOo**

Dann war er auf der anderen Seite in der letzten Gruft. Jemand war schon da – doch es war nicht Snape. Es war auch nicht Voldemort.  
>WERBUNG – Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat. Zauberermode London, Paris, Hogsmeade<br>Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Ich sehe mich. Ich sehe, wie ich Dumbledore die Hand schüttele. Ich hab den Hauspokal für Gryffindor gewonnen."  
>„Er LÜÜ-Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü-REMIX-Ü-Ü-ÜGT. LÜG' NICHT VOR LORD VOLDEMORT! ER MERKT ES, ER MERKT ES IMMER!"<br>Lucius Malfoy betrat das Geschehen und echote leise: „Immer, immer..."

**oOo**

Quirrels Kopf schien merkwürdig klein ohne den Turban. Er drehte sich langsam um. Harry hätte geschrien, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Aus Quirrels Hinterkopf starrten ihn zwei große, gelbe Augen an. Harry blickte direkt hinein. Er starb.  
>So Geschichte zu Ende, Ihr könnt nach Hause gehen...<p>

**oOo**

„Was unten in den Kerkern zwischen Dir und Quirrel passiert ist, ist streng geheim. Aber natürlich hat Rita Kimmkorn schon einen Exklusivartikel darüber geschrieben." Dumbledore zog einen Tagespropheten aus der Tasche. „HARRY POTTER IST EIN FEUERDÄMON"

**oOo**

„Die Wahrheit. Das ist etwas Schönes und etwas Schreckliches und sollte deshalb mit großer Umsicht behandelt werden. Ich empfehle nur die Verabreichung in geringen Dosen. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker."

**oOo**

„Och, Madame Pomfrey. Nur 10 Minuten. Bitte, bitte. Nur 10 Minuten."  
>„10 Minuten? In 10 Minuten können Sie in München Ihr Geld suchen...na meinetwegen, aber nur 10 Minuten."<p>

**oOo**

„Du hättest sterben können. Und das alles für ein Drachenei. Ich rühr' kein Glas mehr an.", sagt Hagrid, griff in seinen Mantel, zog einen Flachmann heraus und nahm einen kräftigen Zug.

**oOo**

„Ich hoffe, Du hast schöne Ferien.", sagte Hermine und schaute etwas zweifelnd Onkel Vernon nach.  
>„Ganz bestimmt.", antwortete Harry. „Die wissen ja nicht, dass ich nicht zaubern darf. Ich werde diesen Sommer viel Spaß mit Dudley haben"... <p>

Und mit diesem leicht zweideutigen Cliffhanger schließe ich das erste Kapitel ab.  
>Fragen, Anregungen, Kritik, Begeisterungsstürme, Hater-Geflame? Ich glaube, die Review-Box wäre der richtige Platz dafür.<br>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	3. Das zweite Buch

**Das zweite Buch**

(remastered: Jetzt mit weniger Rechtschreibfehlern, besserer Formatierung, deutlichen Dialogakteuren und einheitlichen Schreibweisen) 

**oOo**

Ein lautes Kreischen aus dem Zimmer seines Neffen Harry hatte Mr. Dursley aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
>„Schon das dritte Mal diese Woche.", knurrte er. „Wenn Du Deine Horrorfilmphobie nicht in den Griff kriegst, fliegst Du raus!"<p>

**oOo**

Doch seine Worte gingen in einem lauten, langgezogenen Rülpser unter. Urheber dessen war Dudley. Harry rülpste ebenfalls. Dudley reagierte sofort.  
>„Hey, ich hab das Urheberrecht aufs Rülpsen. Ich verklage Dich wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung auf 500 000 Dollar."<p>

**oOo**

„Mehr Schinken.", verlangte Dudley.  
>Snape kam herein gestürmt.<br>„SCHINKEN, SCHINKEN, SCHINKEN", brüllte er und verschwand.

**oOo**

„Hab ich Dir nicht gesagt...", tobte sein Onkel, „das Wort mit *hier beliebigen Buchstaben einsetzten* kommt mir in diesem Haus nicht vor."  
>„Was? Rothaarig?"<p>

**oOo**

„Und Dudley, wo bist Du?"  
>„In der Tür. 'Darf ich Ihnen ihre Jacken und den Inhalt jener abnehmen, Mr und Mrs Mason?'"<br>„Sie werden begeistert sein!", rief Tante Petunia.

**oOo**

„Um 8 Uhr 15..." „Bitte ich zu Tisch.", sagte Tante Petunia. „Und dann schauen wir alle zusammen 'Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens' auf ProSieben."

**oOo**

„Beim Essen sollten wir ein paar Komplimente streuen. Dudley?"  
>„Wie wärs mit: 'In der Schule sollten wir einen Aufsatz über unseren Helden schreiben und ich habe über Sie geschrieben, obwohl ich Sie überhaupt nicht kenne und nicht weiß, wer Sie sind'."<p>

**oOo**

„Und morgen um diese Zeit, können wir uns schon um eine Ferienwohnung auf Mallorca kümmern.", frohlockte Onkel Vernon.  
>Eine unbekannte alte Frau kam in die Küche.<br>„Mal Lor Ca...Also wir sind ja immer in den Harz gefahren."

**oOo**

„Du darfst nicht zaubern. Dad würde Dich herauswerfen und Du hast niemanden, wo Du hingehen kannst.", sagte Dudley.  
>„SimsalabimHomoSapiensPhallus Errectus"<br>„Mama, Mama. Er tut es. Du weißt schon, was er tut."

**oOo**

Harry schlich in sein Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Er wollte sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen – doch da saß schon jemand. Es war... Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Dobby ist hier um Ihnen zu sagen: 'Es ist schwierig.'"  
>Harry grinste. „Das steht auf meiner Facebookseite auch."<p>

**oOo**

„Schht.", machte Harry und versuchte gleichzeitig Dobby beruhigend anzublicken und einladend auf das Bett zu weisen und die Melodie von Jeopardy zu summen und mit der Zunge seine Nase zu berühren. Alles gleichzeitig.

**oOo**

„Was auch immer Sie über meine Größe gehört haben, ist völliger Unsinn. Ich bin nicht einmal Jahrgangsgrößter in Hogwarts. Das ist Zabini..." Er hielt inne, denn die letzte Erinnerung an Zabini schmerzte.

**oOo**

Was er dort sah, gab seinem Magen den Rest. Er übergab sich direkt auf Tante Petunias Meisterwerk aus Sahne und kandierten Ananas.

**oOo**

'Wir möchten Sie darauf hinweisen, dass diese Tat ein schweres Vergehen ist und wir Sie zutiefst hassen.  
>Genießen Sie Ihre Ferien.<br>Hochachtungsvoll  
>Mafalda Hopfkirch<br>PS: Und wehe Sie kommen auf die Idee mich auszuknocken und als Vielsafttrankquelle zu missbrauchen.'

**oOo**

Harry war jetzt im Wagen, neben Fred, George, Ron und dem großen Gitter und dem Schrankkoffer und dem Käfig. Und das alles in einem Ford Anglia.

**oOo**

„Von Percy könntet ihr euch ruhig eine Scheibe abschneiden, das nennt man dann Kannibalismus. Und überhaupt...ihr hättet sterben können. Oder noch schlimmer. Ihr hättet gesehen werden können."

**oOo**

„Mit der bezaubernden Hexe Celistina Warbeck."  
>Fleur schwebte in Zimmer: „Ein Kessel voller 'eißer starker Liebe!"<p>

**oOo**

„Deine Quidditchmannschaft?", fragte Harry.  
>„Ja, die Chudley Cannons. Dafür hab' ich mein ganzes Taschengeld ausgegeben und jetzt gehört sie mir.", sagte Ron glücklich.<p>

**oOo**

„Mach' die Hose zu, Schlampe!"

**oOo**

„Einem Malfoy darf man nicht zuhören. Böses Blut, das isses."  
>Draco Malfoy rappelte sich auf und rief aus dem Hintergrund: „Aber rein."<p>

**oOo**

Harry und Ron lehnten sich über ihre Kofferwagen. Ein paar Meter noch, sie begannen zu rennen...nichts passierte.

**oOo**

„Und selbst minderjährige Zauberer dürfen in Notsituationen zaubern. Abschnitt irgendwas aus dem Jahr Du weißt schon zur Beschränkung von weiß ich nicht was."  
>„Ach das meinst. Ja, klar, Du hast Recht. Gut, dass Du dran gedacht hast."<p>

**oOo**

„Mein Zauberstab. Sieh Dir meinen Zauberstab an."  
>Rons Zauberstab war fast entzweigebrochen. Die Spitze hing herab und wurde nur von ein paar Sehnen gehalten.<br>„Wow, hast Du einen tollen Zauberstab. Ein Zauberstab aus einem Holz mit Sehnen. Das ist ja besser als der Elderstab." Harry war beeindruckt.  
>„Was ist der Elderstab?"<br>„Du kennst doch wohl den Elderstab aus dem Märchen der drei Brüder."  
>„Also wer ist hier bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und wer bei Zauberern?"<p>

**oOo**

„Vielleicht ist er krank."  
>„Vielleicht hat er gekündigt."<br>„Weil er wieder nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten darf."  
>„Oder sie haben ihn rausgeworfen. Es kann ihn ja niemand leiden."<br>„Oder er wurde gekidnappt."  
>„Oder er ist tot."<br>„Oder Filch hat ihm wieder auf den Hintern..."  
>„Nein, das will ich mir nicht vorstellen!"<p>

**oOo**

Severus Snape stand vor ihnen, sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte in der kalten Brise. Im Schloss. Im Spätsommer. Vor der großen Halle. Obwohl Harry und Ron vorher geschwitzt hatten.

**oOo**

„Als Mrs. Davis in Norfolk zur Mittagszeit ihre Wäsche aufhängen wollte M.r Biblis schilderte der Polizei Insgesamt sechs Zeugen insgesamt...und das alles ohne Satzbau.", resümierte Snape.

**oOo**

Nun, da sie es sagte, schien es das Natürlichste gewesen zu sein. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, noch nie.", gab Harry zu.  
>„Oh, das erklärt eine ganze Menge.", meinte Professor McGonagall.<p>

**oOo**

„Sie werfen uns doch raus, oder?", sagte ron kleinlaut.  
>Dumbledore lächelte. „Nicht heute. Wir lassen Ihnen zwei Tage Zeit, um sich sicher zu fühlen und werden Sie dann in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion aus dem Schloss werfen."<p>

**oOo**

„Kommen Sie Severus, da steht eine köstlich aussehende Senftorte, die ich unbedingt probieren will."  
>„Nein Danke. Ich würde Eiercremetorte vorziehen."<br>„Oh entschuldigen Sie, das habe ich gemeint. Ich konnte die Regiekarte von Klaus Fritz so schwer lesen."

**oOo**

Dann waren Sie allein mit Professor Gonagall. Sie hatte ihren Namen während der Unterredung von Snape und Dumbledore kurzfristig ändern lassen.

**oOo**

„Oh nein.", stöhnte Ron.  
>„Schon gut, er lebt noch.", sagte Hermine und tätschelte Eroll.<br>„Das ist es ja. Solange Eroll lebt, krieg' ich keine neue Eule."

**oOo**

„Nach allem, was wir für Dich getan haben. Du und Harry hättet euch den Hals brechen können. Oder die Arme, die Beine, die Nase. Welch unglaubliche Schande, wenn Du mit einer gebrochenen Nase herumliefest. Was würden die Nachbarn denn dazu sagen?"

**oOo**

„Oh. Haloooo, Halooo. Hab' eben kurz Professor Sprout erklärt, wie man eine Peitschende Weide richtig verarztet. Ich bin auf meinen Weltreisen zufällig ein paar dieser Exoten begegnet. Nicht, dass Professor Sprout diese in Hogwarts selbst entwickelt und gezüchtet hat und sie ein Unikat ist, nein nein. Schließlich bin ich Gilderoy Lockhart, siebenmaliger Gewinner des 'Charmantestes Lächeln'-Preises. Ich kann das."

**oOo**

„Harry.", sagte Lockhart und seine großen, weißen Zähne blitzten.  
>„Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an.<br>„Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry war kurz davor 'Harry, was?' zu fragen, beherrschte sich aber.  
>„Harry, Harry, Harry." Diesmal ging er Harry zu weit und so klopfte er Lockhart auf den Kopf. Ein hohler Ton war zu hören und die Schwingungen von Lockharts Schädel brachten die Nadel wieder auf die richtige Platte.<br>„Harry, Harry, Harry. Als ich davon gehört habe. Natürlich...alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können. Sie auf der Titelseite und als Trendwort des Tages bei Twitter und Facebook, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe sofort das schleswig-holsteinische Datenschutzministerium beauftragt."

**oOo**

„Ist doch nur natürlich, dass man ein bisschen mehr will, sobald man davon gekostet hat und ich mache mir Vorwürfe, Sie auf den Geschmack gebracht zu haben. Ich kenne eine gute Klinik für Leute mit Sexsucht.", bot Lockhart an.  
>„Ich bin zwölf.", sagte Harry.<br>„Ich meinte natürlich Alkoholproblemen."  
>„Ich werde mein erstes Butterbier erst in einem Jahr trinken."<br>„Ich meinte ja auch ADS. Sieben Bücher, acht Filme...das kann doch nicht gut sein."

**oOo**

Dann rieb sie sich die Erdkrümel von den Händen, zog die Handschuhe aus und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben. Sofort vibrierten alle Handys der Schüler. Hermine las laut vor. „Alraunen umtopfen. Pomona Sprout gefällt das."

**oOo**

„Ich weiß alles über Dich. Wie Du überlebt hast, als Du-weißt-schon-wer Dich umbringen wollte und wie er verschwunden ist und dass Du eine Blitznarbe hast. Und dass Du Harry heißt."  
>„Ach ja, und wie heißt mein Pate?"<br>„Sirius Schwarz, aber ab nächstem Jahr Sirius Black."  
>„Na gut Du Schlaumeier. Und wen hat Voldemort zuerst umgebracht? Meine Mum oder meinen Dad?"<br>„Ich hab' natürlich zuerst Deinen Dad umgebracht...ähm ich meinte, Voldemort hat das getan." Er rannte davon und Harrys Narbe fing heftig an zu schmerzen.

**oOo**

„Und einige von Euch müssen 'Ein Jahr mit einem Yeti' gründlicher lesen. Dort mache ich klar, dass das ideale Geburtstagsgeschenk die Harmonie aller magischen und nichtmagischen Lebewesen wäre."  
>Ein paar Monate später: Hermine ging in einen Laden.<br>„Die Harmonie aller magischen und nichtmagischen Lebewesen, zum Mitnehmen, bitte."  
>„Gerne, soll ich es als Geschenk einpacken?"<br>„Oh, das wäre gut und würzen Sie doch alles mit einer Portion Weltfrieden."

**oOo**

Der Rest der Wichtel machte sich daran, das Klassenzimmer gründlicher zu verwüsten, als ein rasendes Nashorn. Klaus Fritz kam herein gestürmt.  
>„Nilpferd, ich schrieb Nilpferd."<br>Doch die Wichtel hatten sich zum eine Nashorn geformt und rannten ihn über den Haufen.  
>Aberforth betrat die Szene. „Nilpferd! Nilpferd, Du Idiot. Das ist eine Nashorn!"<p>

**oOo**

Nichts schien Colin mehr Spaß zu machen, als mehrmals am Tag „Wie geht's Harry?" zu rufen und jedes Mal. „Schon gleich viel schlechter." zu hören.

**oOo**

Und hinter den sechs stämmigen Gestalten vor ihnen, erschien eine weitere, kleinere Person. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Und einen Begriff, den unsere Hermine nicht erklären kann, müssen sie erst mal finden...okay, außer Schlammblut."

**oOo**

„Und keine Zauberei, Weasley. Armschmalz."  
>Ron schaute verdutzt.<br>„Was zur Hölle ist Armschmalz?"

**oOo**

„Ja, ich weiß. Sechs Monate an der Spitze der Bestsellerliste. Hab' alle Rekorde gebrochen."  
>„Nein.", sagte Harry. „Haben Sie nicht. Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens war viel länger an der Spitze."<p>

**oOo**

„Großes Scottglas, was sagt denn die Uhr?"  
>Die Uhr sprach: „Lass mich Dich zerreißen, lass mich Dich zerfetzen. Lass mich Dich töten."<br>„Mein neuer Klingelton", lachte Lockhart.

**oOo**

„Hast Du gelesen?"  
>„Nein", log Harry rasch. Filch verschlang seine knochigen Hände. Harry sah angewidert zu, wie Filch genüsslich kaute, seine beiden Hände mit großen Aufwand hinunterschluckte und die blutenden Handgelenke in die Umhängetasche steckte.<p>

**oOo**

Der fast kopflose Nick schwebte ihnen durch die Geisterschar entgegen. „Macht's Spaß?", fragte er. Harry drehte sich um starrte in das Gesicht von Severus Snape.  
>Er wiederholte die Frage. „Macht's Spaß? Toller Typ ihr Vater, nicht wahr?"<p>

**oOo**

Und auch alle anderen drehten sich entgeistert um, als ein Jagdhorn ertönte. Auch die Geister.

**oOo**

„Ich kann mich an einen ganz ähnlichen Fall in Ouagadougou erinnern. Das ist die Hauptstadt von Burkina Faso. Ich habe allen Menschen dort Amulette verkauft und danach ist nichts mehr geschehen. Und ich war auf einmal reich."

**oOo**

„Nicht tot? Aber warum ist sie ganz steif und hart?", fragte Filch.  
>„Oh, sie hat wohl ein paar meiner Viagratabletten gegessen. Tut mir echt Leid.", antwortete Dumbledore.<br>Lockhart war in seinem Element. „Ah, hab' ich mir doch gedacht."

**oOo**

„Wen ich etwas dazu sagen darf, Direktor.", sagte Snape und trat aus den Schatten heraus.  
>„Nein, ich fürchte, das dürfen Sie nicht.", antwortete Dumbledore.<br>Snape verschmolz wieder mit den Schatten.

**oOo**

„Ron, das ist ein Mädchenklo.", sagte Percy entsetzt. „Was habt ihr da drin zu...?"  
>„Wir haben uns nur etwas umgesehen. Erfahrungen gesammelt, Du weißt schon."<p>

**oOo**

„Snape sagte, es steht in einem Buch namens 'Höchst impotente Zaubertränke'."

**oOo**

„Hausaufgabe: Schreibt ein Gedicht über meinen Sieg über den Werwolf. Als Belohnung gibt es meine Autobiographie mit Widmung für das beste Gedicht. Nicht, dass Ihr schon alle meine Bücher kaufen musstet, jetzt kriegt Ihr auch noch die signierte Ausgabe dazu. Was für ein Angebot!"

**oOo**

„Schnapp' Dir den Schnatz bevor Malfoy es tut, oder stirb bei dem Versuch, Harry. Im übrigen wird das heutige Match mitgeschnitten und als DVD veröffentlicht. Sie trägt den Titel 'Get The Snitch Or Die Tryin' und wird mit Musik von 50Cent unterlegt."

**oOo**

Dann hörte er ein vertrautes Klicken in der Nähe. „Davon will ich ein großes Foto, Colin. A3, mit 2mm Anschnitt, hochglanz, bitte."

**oOo**

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Würden Sie ihn bitte begleiten. Madame Pomfrey wird sie schon zusammen ficken."

**oOo**

„Nein", sagte Harry und stieg ins Bett. Mit ziellos umherschwabbelnden Arm, schwang er sich aufs Bett. Zum zweiten Mal.

**oOo**

Sie hatten Kuchen, Süßigkeiten und Flaschen voll Kürbissaft gekauft und machten sich bereit für eine vielversprechende Party. Sie hatten von Professor McGonagall extra die Erlaubnis bekommen, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um die Sachen einzukaufen. Und das hatten sie getan und waren nach gerade einmal einer halbe Stunde wieder zurückgekehrt.

**oOo**

„Ruhe, dieser Junge braucht Ruhe. Schließlich müssen 33 Knochen nachwachsen. Die 30 Knochen aus Arm und Hand und noch drei weitere, die ich hier nicht erwähne, weil...also...geht jetzt!"

**oOo**

„Und danach musste Dobby seine Hände schienen."  
>„Ja, und? Das ist keine wirkliche Bestrafung."<br>Dobby sah sich um und flüsterte: „In Wirklichkeit musste Dobby seine Hände bügeln. Aber Klaus Fritz, der Anwalt der Familie, der Dobby dient, meinte, das sollte Dobby nicht erzählen."

**oOo**

Dobby stellte sich auf einen imaginären Balkon und sprach voller Pathos: „Harry Potter hat überlebt. Und die Macht des Dunklen Lords wurde gebrochen. Und ein neuer Morgen brach an. Und Harry Potter strahlte wie ein Leuchtturm der Hoffnung, für jene von uns, die dachten, die dunklen Tage würden nie enden." Die imaginäre Menge jubelte und brüllte. Dobby lächelte selig und sprang bereit zum StageDiving...und fiel.

**oOo**

Harry richtete sich ein paar Zentimeter auf. Er blickte zu der Statur. Ein Strahl Mondlicht beleuchtete ihr Gesicht. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass seine Beine ihn nach vorne trugen, als bewege er sich auf Rollen. Er durchquerte die große Halle und schaute in die Runde. Es war noch ein Stuhl frei. Er presste sich die Hände auf den Mund. „Wenn 13 Leute am Tisch sitzen, wird der erste..."

**oOo**

Hermine schlussfolgerte: „Nach allem, was wir wissen, könntest Du es sein. Und wir wissen eine Menge. Ich war eben mal kurz in der Bibliothek und da stand, dass Du in der 24. Generation mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt bist."

**oOo**

Professor McGonagall beschwor schließlich eine großen Föhn herauf und gab Ernie die Aufgabe ihn in den Krankenflügel zu pusten. Dieser drückte den Schalter, doch nichts geschah.  
>„Ach ja. Elektrischer Strom und Hogwarts. Da war was. Selbst wenn, der Föhn ist sowieso schlecht. Allein diese Marke. 'Fritz Föhns und Co.', das kann ja nicht gut gehen. Nehmen wir doch lieber einen Fächer."<p>

**oOo**

Sie rannten auf die Gestalt zu. Doch das Herz sank ihnen in die Hose. Es war kein Slytherin. Es war... Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Dieser Peter Weasley."  
>„Pettegrew", korrigierte ihn Ron, wie von selbst.<br>„Wie auch immer. Ich sehe ihn in letzter Zeit viel herumschleichen."

**oOo**

Malfoy hielt vor einer nackten Steinwand an. Sie war schon feucht. „Wie war nochmal der neue Passspruch? Ach ja: 'Slytherin – Nicht nur sauber, sondern rein'!"

**oOo**

„An Miss Granger, der ich eine rasche Enthaarung wünsche. Von ihrem nur auf Äußerlichkeiten achtenden Lehrer. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden der Merlin 3. Klasse, Held der magischen Gemeinschaft, Mitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantestes Lächeln Preises der Hexenwoche!"

**oOo**

Auf der ersten Seite konnte er nur den Namen T.M. Riddel in verkleckster Tintenschrift erkennen. Klaus Fritz kam in das Klo gestürmt, riss Harry das Buch aus der Hand, strich T.M. Riddel durch und schrieb T.V. Riddle hinein.  
>„Entschuldigt, ist mir beim Übersetzten glatt durch die Finger gerutscht."<br>„Wer sind...?" Doch bevor Harry seine Frage zu Ende formen konnte, war Klaus Fritz bereits verschwunden.

**oOo**

„Weil Filch mich die Medaille ungefähr hundert Mal hat polieren lassen.", schimpfte Ron.  
>„Eine Medaille? Also vor ein paar Wochen war das noch ein Pokal und außerdem..."<br>Doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen, wieder war es Klaus Fritz, der rief: „Fünfzig, mein Lieber, fünfzig, ich habs' genau gesehen."

**oOo**

Nicht einmal Tante Maibles Geburtstag oder Zahnarzt 15:30 Uhr. Stattdessen stand dort Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Arzt 17:30 Uhr.

**oOo**

Hermine konnte Ende Februar den Krankenflügel verlassen. Madame Pomfrey wollte sie eigentlich schon Anfang Februar entlassen, doch Klaus Fritz hielt es für besser, sie noch einen ganzen Monat im kranken Flügel zu behalten.

**oOo**

„Ich frag' mich, wofür T.M. Riddle seine Auszeichnung bekommen hat.", meinte Harry.  
>„Vielleicht hat er Myrthe umgebracht. Damit hätte er allen einen Gefallen getan.", dachte Ron laut nach.<br>Voldermort erschien. „Danke für die Blumen. Aber woher weißt Du das?"

**oOo**

Der Zwerg setzte sich auf Harry Beine und begann zu singen. Rund um ihn herum holten die Schüler grüne Rosetten aus ihren Taschen, steckten sie sich an und sangen laut mit: „Seine Augen, so grün, wie frisch gepökelte Kröte"

**oOo**

Harry schrieb. 'Mein Name ist Harry Potter.' Dann geschah etwas. Aus dem Blatt heraus, erschienen Worte, die er nicht geschrieben hat.  
>'Harry Potter? Der Harry Potter? Ich bin Dein größter Fan!'<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid verteidigte sein Monster. „Es hat nie keinen angegriffen. Er würds nie tun. Er nie...Oh Mist, jetzt habe ich mir selbst widersprochen. Vergiss' es!"

**oOo**

Harry, Ron und Hermine wussten schon seit langem von Hagrids unglücklicher Liebe zu monströsen Geschöpfen. Er liebte sie abgöttisch, doch diese Liebe wurde nie erwidert, weshalb Hagrid des öfteren stark angetrunken in den Drei Besen saß.

**oOo**

Als sie das eiserne Schlossportal erreichten, fiel ihnen ein Stein vom Herzen...und auf die Füße. Ron begann erneut laut zu fluchen und diesmal nieste Snape nicht.

**oOo**

Der Fremde hatte zerwühltes, graues Haar und machte einen verschreckten Eindruck. Er war klein und...Fudge wühlte in seinen Taschen und reichte Klaus Fritz eine Hand voll Galleonen. „Nehmen Sie das und schreiben nicht, das ich klein und korpulent bin."

**oOo**

„Nur für kurze Zeit. Keine Strafe, Hagrid. Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wenn jemand anderes erwischt wird, kommen Sie mit einer offiziellen Entschuldigung raus. Wenn nicht, tja, dann nicht."  
>„Nicht Askaban?!"<br>„Askaban?", fragte Fudge verdutzt.  
>Malfoy betrat die Hütte. „Ja, Askaban, das Zauberergefängsnis, meine Güte, Fudge, wenn Sie noch langsamer denken, gehen Sie rückwärts."<p>

**oOo**

„Soll es nicht Werwölfe im Wald geben?", fragte Ron voller Angst.  
>„Jetzt fängst Du auch noch an, das hatten wir doch letztes Jahr schon. Um es kurz zu machen: Frag in einem Jahr nochmal."<p>

**oOo**

„Ich wette er glaubte, Aragog würde seinen Freunden nichts tun. Und er hatte Recht. Aragogs Freunden geht es gut."  
>„Das ist ja sein Problem. Er glaubt ständig Monster sind nicht so schlecht wie ihr Ruf. Und verdammt, er hat Recht."<p>

**oOo**

Die Kreatur hörte sich nach einem monsterhaften Voldemort an. Selbst Spinnen nannten den Namen nicht. Auf einmal war Harry hellwach. „Ich weiß, was in der Kammer ist. Es ist Voldemort!"

**oOo**

Hinter Harry krachte es. Neville Longbottom war der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen und zwei Beine seines Tisches waren verschwunden. Die Klasse drehte sich um. Da saß Neville, an seinem Tisch. Dem fehlte allerdings nur ein Bein.  
>Klaus Fritz kam in das Klassenzimmer gestürmt: „Mein Fehler! Tut mir Leid! Aber mal ehrlich, macht ein Tisch Krach, wenn nur ein Bein fehlt?"<p>

**oOo**

„Spucks aus.", sagte Ron.  
>„Na gut, ich spucks aus. Ich will ja nicht bestreiten, dass wir hier viel Spaß hatten, aber ich dachte wir hätten inzwischen etwas mehr erreicht und die Horkruxe zerstört.", entzürnte sich Percy. „Merk Dir meine Worte!"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun, der Punkt ist... Ginny lief mir neulich über den Weg und hat mich bei etwas gesehen und ich habe sie gebeten, nicht darüber zu reden..."  
>„Wobei hat sie dich erwischt, Percy? Erzähl's uns, wir lachen bestimmt nicht."<br>„Na gut, ich habe..."  
>Dumbledore rief in sein Megafon: „PIIIEEP! DAS IST NICHTS FÜR SCHÜLER!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry war mehr an Hermine rechter Hand interessiert. Sie lag zusammengeballt auf der Bettdecke. 'Was sie damit wohl machen könnte?' Dumbledore kam wieder hinein. „Was seid Ihr eigentlich so versaut und oberflächlich?"

**oOo**

Zu seiner Rechten stand ein hässlicher Kleiderschrank voller leerer Umhänge.  
>„Da rein."<br>Noch bevor die ersten Lehrer eintrafen, rannte Klaus Fritz ins Lehrerzimmer. „Dieser Schrank dort ist nicht real. Er ist zu eurer Linken, nicht zur Rechten, nehmt den Linken, auch wenn Ihr ihn nicht seht."

**oOo**

„Das ist das Ende von Hogwarts." Der Flachbildfernseher an der Wand gegenüber ging an und zeigte den Harry Potter 7.2 Trailer. Die Lehrer starrten gebannt auf dieses Wunderwerk der Technik. Der Trailer endete und sie alle lasen 'It all ends'.

**oOo**

„Harry Potter. Ich habe lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, Dich zu treffen. Mit Dir zu sprechen. Dich zu sehen, zu riechen. Dich zu fühlen. Und nun stehe ich hier und kann mich nicht weiter zurückhalten und muss Dich, wie ein echter Gentleman, fragen...Willste ficken?"

**oOo**

„Ginny hat mich einfach geliebt. Oh ja. Und das, obwohl ich dieses Gefühl hasse, es nicht ertragen kann, es mir Schmerzen bereitet."

**oOo**

„Voldemort ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart. Und meine Zukunft: Harry Potter!"

**oOo**

„Das bist Du nicht. Der größte Zauberer der Welt. Tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich enttäuschen muss, aber der größte Zauberer der Welt ist Albus Dumbledore. Das sagen alle. Und was alle sagen, das stimmt. Ich schließe mich voll individuell der Massenmeinung an und deswegen ist Dumbledore der größte Zauberer der Welt."  
>Riddle lachte, doch davon abgesehen passierte nichts. Harry schaute sich um.<br>„DUMBLEDORE IST DER GRÖßTE ZAUBERER DER WELT!" Fawkes kam herab geschwebt. „Na endlich.", murmelte Harry.

**oOo**

Die Musik wurde lauter. Sie schien, wie nicht von dieser Welt.  
>„Wo kommt die Musik her?", fragte Riddle.<br>„Keine Ahnung, frag' doch den DJ."  
>„Ey DJ?! Mach den Phönix leiser." Und es ward leiser.<p>

**oOo**

„Du versteckst Dich, Du bist kaum noch am Leben, DU BIST HÄSSLICH, Du bist abscheulich. DU BIST DEUTSCHLAND!"

**oOo**

Wenn so sterben ist, dann ist es gar nicht so übel, dachte Harry. Dieser kalte, grausame Gang zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung.

**oOo**

Die Maulende Myrthe blickte ihn an. „Ich hab nur ein wenig nachgedacht. Wenn Du gestorben wärst, dann wärst Du tot."

**oOo**

„Es war sein Tagebuch. Ich hab darin geschrieben und er hat das ganze Jahr über zurück geschrieben."  
>Mr. Wealsey schreckte hoch. „Ginny! Hab' ich Dir etwa etwas beigebracht, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du schreiben kannst. Das ist ja wunderbar!"<p>

**oOo**

Er hielt das kleine schwarze Buch mit dem großen, schwarzen Loch in die Höhe. Leider konnte man das Loch nicht sehen, da schwarz auf schwarz, schwarz bleibt. Dafür kam Albert Einstein ins Büro. „Ich wusste es. Es gibt schwarze Löcher!"

**oOo**

Harry war schon auf vielen Partys gewesen, aber diese war anders. Alle waren in ihren Schlafanzügen erschienen und redeten wild durcheinander. Die Türen der Großen Halle flogen auf. Drinnen stand MadEye Moody.  
>„Was haben wir denn hier? Ne Pyjama-Party?"<p>

**oOo**

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde nicht mehr gegeben.  
>„Darin haben wir ohnehin viel Übung inzwischen.", tröstete Harry die enttäuschte Hermine.<br>Klaus Fritz lief durch den Gang, und las in der englischen Originalausgabe.  
>„Also wirklich Kinder. Ron sagt das zu Hermine. Und Hermine, Du bist nicht traurig und musst auch nicht getröstet werden. Die einfachsten Sachen und die Amateur-Schauspieler versauen es!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry zog ein Stück Papier und einen Stift hervor.  
>„Das hier nennt man eine ICQ-Nummer. Dann könnt ihr mich in den Ferien erreichen."<br>„Wer benutzt denn noch ICQ? Hast Du kein Facebook?"

**oOo**

„Stolz? Bist Du verrückt? Wo ich doch so oft hätte sterben können und es nicht geschafft habe."  
>„Aber machen die sich keine Sorgen, wer versucht hat, Dich zu töten?"<br>„Nein, aber wenn, weiß ich ja, was ich sage. Ich werde sagen:'Es war...'"

Den Rest könnt ihr Euch ja denken :D

So endet das zweite Kapitel dieser völlig bekloppten Geschichte. Reviews sind erwünscht.

Fortsetzung folgt.

Ich glaube, es ist alles gesagt.


	4. Das dritte Buch

**Das dritte Buch**

(remastered: Jetzt mit weniger Rechtschreibfehlern, besserer Formatierung, deutlichen Dialogakteuren und einheitlichen Schreibweisen) 

**oOo**

Harry las unter der Bettdecke die „Geschichte der Zauberei" von Aldabert Schwafel. Eigentlich hatte Bathilda Bagshot das Buch geschrieben, doch nach ihrer Geschlechtsumwandlung (vom angesehen plastischen Chirug Dr. Klaus Fritz) und ihrem Namenswechsel wurde sie von allen Aldabert Schwafel genannt.

**oOo**

Tatsächlich kam Wendeline, die Ulkige dermaßen auf den Geschmack, dass sie sich nicht weniger als 47 Mal in verschiedenen Verkleidungen fangen und verbrennen ließ. Was die magische Geschichtsschreibung erst seit Kurzem weiß, ist, dass Wendeline Phönixgene in sich trug und so 47 Mal neu geboren wurde.

**oOo**

Die Dursleys waren Muggel und hatten eine sehr mittelalterliche Haltung gegenüber der Zauberei. Über Harrys tote Eltern hatten sie Harry jahrelang belogen und ihm erzählt, dass sie ebenfalls verbrannt worden seien. Allerdings aus anderen Gründen.

**oOo**

So lange er keine, ähm...TINTEN-Flecke auf der Bettdecke hinterließ, würden die Dursleys nie erfahren, dass er nachts etwas anderes tat, als zu schlafen. Lesen zum Beispiel.

**oOo**

Harry musterte das Foto. Percy...sah besonders schmuck aus mit seinem neuen, silbernen Schulsprecherabzeichen.  
>„Harry, das ist ein Taschenspikoskop. Dass ich vorher einen ganzen Absatz mehr geschrieben habe, sollst Du anscheinend nicht wissen..."<br>In einer anderen Schrift stand darunter: „Der entfernte Inhalt ist der ägyptischen Zensur vor dem ägyptischen Frühling zum Opfer gefallen. gez. Klaus Fritz"

**oOo**

„Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut und sie haben Deine Knochen heil gelassen. Wenn nicht, wird Dich mein Geschenk sehr erfreuen. Es ist Skelewachs-Kaugummi. Haben Fred und ich erfunden."

**oOo**

Harry las Hermines Brief. „Ich hoffe er ist nicht zu lang geworden. Zwei Rollen Pergament. Aber er wollte nicht hören, er meinte wir würden weit zurück liegen. ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"

**oOo**

Harry bewunderte Hermines Geschenk. „Mensch...Hermine...Mensch...Hermine...Mensch Hermine...Mensch ≠ Hermine."

**oOo**

In dem Koffer war eine Hochglanz-Politur und ein Do-It-Yourself-Handbuch-der-Besenpflege.  
>„Do-It-Yourself? Ich kann doch kein Englisch.", stöhnte Harry.<br>Er stand auf und holte das alte Wörterbuch aus der Schule. Er schlug die Wörter nach.  
>„Mach-es-Dir-selbst-Handbuch der Besenpflege...okay alles klar. Das kann ich!"<p>

**oOo**

Tante Magdas Riesenfehler.  
>Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, herrschte schlechte Stimmung. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia starrten mit offenem Mund auf die Mattscheibe, wo gerade die Nachrichten liefen.<br>„Tante Magda ist eine Halbriesin?", fragte Petunia gerade.

**oOo**

„Dich nehme ich nicht mit.", schnarrte Onkel Vernon.  
>„Als ob ich mit wollte.", erwiderte Harry. Klaus Fritz kam aus Harrys altem Schrank. „Würdest Du bitte das sagen, was ich Dir in den Mund gelegt habe und nicht die korrekte Übersetzung? Immer diese Kinder..", murmelte er und verschand wieder im Schrank.<p>

**oOo**

„Verdammt. Gut, dass Vernon und Petunia Dich hierbehalten haben.", befand Magda.

**oOo**

„In 90 von 100 Fällen hilft eine gute Tracht Prügel."  
>Klaus Fritz öffnete das Fenster von außen und sagte: „99, Magda. Wenn Du schon nicht existente Studien zitierst, dann bitte richtig."<p>

**oOo**

„Petunia, wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich dorthin schreiben und ihnen sagen, dass Du im Falle dieses Jungen, den Einsatz ÄUßERSTER Gewalt gut heißt. Sag ihnen, dass sie diesen Jungen TOTAL, ABSOLUT und ENDGÜLTIG vernichten müssen."

**oOo**

_Das Handbuch, das Handbuch_. „Packen Sie Ihren Besen fest am Schaft..." Doch Harry wusste nicht, wie es weiter ging.

**oOo**

Onekl Vernon sprach über Harry Eltern. „Er hat nicht gearbeitet. War Hartz IV Empfänger."

**oOo**

„Was haste denn Du da unten gesucht?", fragte Stan.  
>„Den Sinn Eures Namens. Ein Bus, der nicht fährt, sondern springt und sich als Ritter tituliert ist doch total dämlich."<br>„Ja, wem sagst Du das, Junge. Eingentlich wollten wir uns 'Springer-Zug der Nacht' nennen, aber dann haben wir von Fritz Medias and Control ein sehr unschönes Abmahnverfahren wegen Urherberechtsverletzung bekommen."

**oOo**

„Black war ein großer Anhänger der dunklen Künste.", meinte Stan.  
>„Wie Voldemort?", fragte Harry.<br>„Ja genau, guter Vergleich! Er stand Du-weißt-schon-wem ziemlich nahe, heißt es. Auf jedem Foto nur einen halben Meter entfernt. Jedenfalls bis der kleine Harry Potter mit ihm Schluss machte. Das brach ihm das Herz und man hat ihn nie wieder in seiner Nähe gesehen."

**oOo**

Etwas später fiel Stan ein, dasss Harry für heiße Schokoloade bezahlt hatte, doch er schüttete alles über Harrys Bett, als der Bus gerade wieder einmal 150 Kilometer übersprung. „Jetzt musst Du auch noch die Reinigung bezahlen. Tja, Pech man."

**oOo**

Fudge kam mit Tom zurück.  
>„Zimmer 1408 ist frei, Harry."<p>

**oOo**

In dem Kamin prasselte munter, fröhlich und bester Laune ein Feuer, im Hochsommer. Und auf der Komode saß ... Hermine Granger.  
>„Eine sehr kluge Eule haben Sie da."<br>„ICH BIN KEINE EULE!"

**oOo**

Harry schnappte ein paar Sätze auf, als er am nächsten Tag durch die Winkelgasse ging.  
>„Yo, das ist ein Lunaskop, Alter. Kein Rumgemurske mehr, verstehste, Alter?"<br>„Ey, ich würde meine Kids nicht mehr alleine in da house lassen, bis Black ähm Schwarz nicht wieder in Askaban chillt."

**oOo**

Und da seine Schulumhänge inzwischen völlig out warren, ging er in „Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten", um sich neue, schicke und sündhaftteure Anzüge zu kaufen, die zudem der neuen Schulordnung entsprachen.

**oOo**

„Hogwarts?", fragte der Verkäufer kurz.  
>„Ja, ich brauche.."<br>„Aus dem Weg!"  
>„Warten Sie, ich habe kein Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!"<p>

**oOo**

„Noch was?", fragte der Verkäufer.  
>„Ja, ich brauche Verwandlung: Die Zwischenstufen."<br>„Dieses Buch haben wir nicht."  
>„Aber es steht auf meiner Liste"<br>„Aber wir haben es nicht."  
>„Aber es steht auf meiner Liste."<br>Klaus Fritz kam in Flourish & Blotts hinein.

„Er meint Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, er kann nicht richtig lesen, der Kleine, daran liegts, ganz sicher."

**oOo**

„Guck Dir das mal an. Brandneu. 14 Zoll mit Intel i7 2500 Prozessor..." Vor Rons Gesicht wurde ein animiertes Hologramm eingeblendet 'Düüüühhmmm - Düdüdümmdümm'.  
>Das Logo verschwand. Ron redete weiter, als sei nichts passiert: „Aus Weide mit Einhornschwänzen, höhöhö!"<p>

**oOo**

„Der zweite Schulsprecher in der Famile."  
>„Und der Letzte!", riefen die Zwillingen. „Das bezweifle ich nicht. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass ihr keine Vertrauensschüler seid und von Ron und Ginny kann man auch echt nichts erwarten!"<p>

**oOo**

„Wegen Dir Percy. Und auf die Kühler stecken sie kleine Wimpel mit G.V."  
>„Für Gewaltiger Angeber."<br>„Genau. G.A. wär ja viel zu langweilig"  
>„Ich kapier den Scherz immer noch nicht", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.<br>„Naja. Eigentlich müsste es eine Abkürzung für Schulsprecher sein."  
>„Ja und?"<br>„Naja, denkst Du nicht, dass S.S. vielleicht nicht so gut kommen würde?"  
>Percy überlegte. „Wenn wir noch ein paar Leute organisieren könnten, die ihren Arm in die Luft strecken und irgendwas über meine Gesundheit brüllen, hätte das fast dokumentar-historischen Charakter."<p>

**oOo**

Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag auf Holz und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mr. Weasley Mrs. Weasley auf den Tisch gehauen hatte.

**oOo**

Sirius Black war also hinter ihm her. Das erklärte alles. Von der Narbe auf der Stirn über seine komischen Träume und seiner Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort bis hin zu dem Juckreiz zwischen seinen Zehen vor zwei Stunden. An allem war Black schuld.

**oOo**

Von irgendwo her drang ein blechernes Pfeifen.  
>„Das kommt das aus Deinem Koffer, Harry.", sagte Ron.<br>„Oh ja, stimmt. Hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich habe mir Tee gemacht, wollt Ihr auch einen?"

**oOo**

„Mhm, bleibt wo ihr seid, mhm." Er stand auf, doch die Tür glitt auf, bevor er sie erreichte. Eine große schwarze Gestalt stand dort. Sie hielt eine Hand vor Lupin. „Kaugummi ausspucken!"

**oOo**

„Hier. Iss, Mhm, dann geht's Dirrr besserrr.", sagte Lupin.  
>„Meine Mama hat mir beigebracht, keine Süßigkeiten von Erwachsenen anzunehmen, die ich nicht kenne.", merkte Harry kritisch an.<p>

**oOo**

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, sahen sie Professor Flitwick, einen kleinen Zaubermeister mit einem Schock, weil er weißes Haar hatte, wie er einen Stuhl mit dem sprechenden Hut, davontrug.

**oOo**

Die Fette Dame, die ihren diskriminierenden Namen weiterhin trug, fragte: „Passwort?"  
>„Ich komm' schon, ich komm' schon.", rief Percy und kam herbeigerannt. „Das neue Passwort heißt H4rryP0tt3r4nd7h3Pr1z10n3r0f 4$k4b4n"<br>„Oh nein", stöhnte Neville. „Kann man das nicht einfacher machen?"  
>„Nein, Sicherheit geht vor. Und kommt bloß nicht auf Idee, dieses Passwort irgendwo anders zu verwenden! Für weitere Informationen lest bitte den Microsoft-Security-Guide"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber hör mal. Allein heute. 9 Uhr: Wahrsagen. Und drunter auch 9 Uhr: Muggelkunde. Und sieh mal, darunter Arithmantik auch um 9. Wie willst Du denn in drei Klassenzimmern auf einmal sein?"  
>„Wo ist denn das Problem. Muss ja mit allen Leuten, die sowohl Muggelkunde, als auch Arithmantik haben, auch gehen. Gib mir mal die Marmelade!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry beobachtete das Bild. Ein fettes Ponny war gerade auf die Wiese gehoppelt und begann unbekümmert an zu graßen. Für Harry war es nichts neues, dass die Porträts in Hogwarts ihre Bilder verließen und sich gegenseitig Besuche abstatteten und er schaute immer wieder gerne zu. So wunderte er sich auch nicht, als die Wiese aus dem Gemälde glitt und einen Stock tiefer Sir Cadogan die Sicht nahm und dieser hinfiel.

**oOo**

Sir Cadogan zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und began wild damit herumzufuchteln. Wie gesagt, Harry schaute den Porträts gerne zu.

**oOo**

„Entschuldigen Sie, kennen Sie den Weg zum Nordturm?"  
>„Eine Frage!"<br>„Nicht nur, eigentlich eine Frage inklusive einer subtilen Aufgabe, uns den Weg zu zeigen. Verstehen Sie? Eigentlich sagen Sie auch Quest und nicht Frage, also eine Quest."  
>„Eine Quest?"<br>„Ja. Haben Sie nie World of Warcraft gespielt?"

**oOo**

Dann versuchte er das dicke Ponny zu besteigen, was aufgrund der geltenden Gesetzte und des zoophilen Pornographiefilters dieser Seite nicht möglich war. „Zu Fuß, denn!"

**oOo**

„Im ersten Quartal lesen wir Teeblätter, im zweiten behandeln wir das Handlesen und im Sommerquartal werden wir uns der Kristallkugel zuwenden. Tja und das wars auch schon. Drei Quartale, das letzte machen wir gar nichts!"

**oOo**

„Das ist etwas rundes, ein Hut, eine Melone. Vielleicht wirst Du mal Obsthändler zusammen mit den Eltern von Marry Cattermole."  
>„Von wem?"<br>„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Stimmt im Übrigen auch nicht, die sind Gemüsehändler."

**oOo**

„Sieht aus wie ein Tier, ein Nilpferd, also eigentlich ein Pferd, wie Klaus Fritz sagen würde oder eher wie ein Schaf." Harry prustete laut los.  
>„Was ist?", fragte Ron.<br>„Mal' mir ein Schaf!"

**oOo**

„Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, aber das war die erste meiner Verwandlungen, bei der ich keinen Beifall von der Klasse bekommen habe."  
>Die Klasse schaute zu Professor McGonagall auf. Sie fingen an lieblos zu klatschen. „Schon besser. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."<p>

**oOo**

„Also. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Hippogreife sehr stolz sind. Sind schnell beleidigt. Beleidigt nie keinen von denen oder es ist das Letzte was ihr tut."  
>Malfoy lachte im Hintergrund. „Habt ihr gehört? Nie keinen beleidigen. Das ist doppelte Verneinung, hahaha!"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich sterbe! Ich sterbe! Seht her, es hat mich umgebracht! Und ich kann immernoch schreien! FuckYeah! Ich sterbe! YeahYeahYeahYeah! Ich sterbe! Und schreie nebenher! Ich bin...ach Mist, das heißt, ich lebe noch."

**oOo**

„Mhm, wenn ich Sie wäre, mhm, Peeves, würde ich diesen, mhm, Kaugummi aus dem, mhm, Schlüsselloch holen!"  
>„Und das sagst ausgerechnet Du!"<br>Lupin hob den Zauberstab. „Dies ist ein nützlicher Zauber. MhmWadiwasi."  
>Der Kaugummi flog aus dem Schlüsselloch direkt in Peeves Nase. „Seht ihr. Und das Mhm vor dem Wadiwasi ist sehr wichtig, vergesst das boß nicht!"<p>

**oOo**

„Was soll er denn werden? Eine leblose Leiche oder eine halbe Schnecke? Ich habe mal einen Irrwicht gesehen, der diesen Fehler gemacht hat. Wollte zwei Leute auf einmal erschrecken und hat sich in eine halbleblose Schnecke verwandelt. Einfach lächerlich!"

**oOo**

„Wir üben erstmal nur die Zauberformel. Sie heißt Riddiculus. Alle!"  
>„RIDDICULUS!"<br>„Gut. Sehr gut! Ihr könnt wirklich toll ein Wort im Chor sagen. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

**oOo**

„Was ist los, Lavender?", fragte Hermine. „Sie hat heute morgen einen Brief von zu Hause bekommen.", flüsterte Pavarti. „Es geht um , ihre eigene Filesharing-Plattform. Sie wurde gehackt."  
>„Oh, tut mir Leid, Lavender."<br>„Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Weißt Du welcher Tag heute ist? Der 5. November. Erinnerst Du Dich? 'Remember, Remember the 5th of November' Es war Anonymus, ganz sicher."

**oOo**

„Nun ja, seht Euch die Sache doch mal vernünftig an." Hermine wandte sich an die umstehenden Schüler. „Erstens wurde gar nicht heute gehackt. Und sie kann auch gar keine Angst gehabt haben, weil es ja offensichtlich ein Schock für sie ist." Die Umstehenden applaudierten.  
>Nur Ron rief: „Mach' Dir nichts draus, Lavender. Hermine schert sich nicht um die Haustiere anderer!"<br>Hermine zog ihren Schuh aus und warf ihn Ron an den Kopf.  
>Professor McGonagall betrat die Szene. „Würden Sie bitte mit diesem politischen Parlament-Spiel aufhören."<p>

**oOo**

„Harry. Was treibst Du? Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Lupin.  
>„Hogsmeade."<br>„Mhmm hmm...Ahh...Was willst Du mir damit sagen?"

**oOo**

Harry sah ihn an. Lupin zwinkerte mit den Augen. Dann zwinkerte er mit den Ohren. Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht, als Lupin mit dem Mund zwinkerte. Und als Lupin schlussendlich mit der Nase zwinkerte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Mensch mit mehr als den Augen zwinkern kann.

**oOo**

„Ich habe nicht an Voldemort gedacht, ich dachte an einen von diesen Dementoren."  
>Klaus Fritz kam ins Büro spaziert und hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger.<br>„Na Harry, Du lügst. Du hast an Voldemort gedacht, ich habe es selbst übersetzt!"

**oOo**

Der fast kopflose Nick feierte einen großen Erfolg mit der Aufführung seiner Enthauptung. Peeves schwang das Beil und...der Kopf war ab. Der fast kopflose Nick starb ein zweites Mal und wurde sofort zur Kopflosenjagd eingeladen.

**oOo**

„Hat Sie gesagt, wer es war?", fragte Dumbledore leise.  
>„Oh ja, Herr Professor Doktor Guttenb...äh Dumbledore! Es war...Hermine Granger!"<p>

**oOo**

Hannah Abbot erzählte in der nächsten Kräuterkunde-Stunde jedem, der es hören wollte, Black könne sich in einen blühenden Busch verwandeln. Sie schwieg den ganzen Tag.

**oOo**

„Und jetzt schlagen Sie bitte alle Seite 394 auf." Alle öffneten das Buch und begannen zu lesen. _'Ein schauriges Knurre. Der Kopf zog sich in die Länge, dann der Körper. Die Schultern deutlich sah man Haare aus Gesicht und Händen sprießen und die Hände ballten sich zu klauenar__tig__en Pfoten. Krummbein wich zurück. Während der Werwolf sich aubäumte und sein langes Maul aufriss, verschwand Black von Harrys Seite."_

_**oOo**_

Patschnass drängte sich das Team unter einen großen Regenschrim.  
>„Wir haben 50 Punkte Vorsprung, aber wenn wir nicht bald den Schnatz fangen, spielen wir bis in die Nacht hineien.", sagte Wood.<br>„Mit der hier habe ich keine Chance.", sagte Harry und rieb seine Brille am Umhang trocken. Mit seinem trockenen Umhang, den er trotz des stundenlangen Regens noch hatte.

**oOo**

Der Besenstiel entglitt seinen Händen und sein Nimbus sackte ein paar Meter ab. Harr rieb sich die Augenlider, die Hände immer noch nicht am Besen. Der Besen taumelte immer weiter in die Tiefe und schlug schließlich mit einem spritzenden Geräusch in den Sumpf, der einmal ein Spielfeld gewesen war.

**oOo**

Es war, als würde Harrys Gedächtnis schnell zurück gespult. Klaus Fritz tauchte unter den schlammigen Quidditchspielern auf. „Vorgesuplt, mein Lieber, Dein Gedächtnis wird vorgespult."

**oOo**

„Wir dachten Du wärst tot.", sagte Alicia, die es am ganzen Leib schüttelte. Hermine schluchzte, das Weiße ihrer Augen war blutunterlaufen.  
>„Da gibs doch nicht zu heulen!", sagte Ron.<br>Hermine schaute ihn an. „Ihr beide seid ja so blöd!"

**oOo**

„Dumbledore ist sehr wütend wegen der Dementoren. Er war stinksauer, dass sie ins Stadion gekommen sind. Er hat sie nun als Kategorie C eingestuft und ihnen Stadionverbot erteilt."

**oOo**

Ron verlor schließlich die Nerven und riss Malfoy das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe heraus. Daraufhin zog Snape den Gryffindors 50 Punkte ab.

**oOo**

„Das ist nicht fair. Er macht nur Vertretung, warum muss er uns Hausaufgaen geben? Wir wissen doch gar nicht über..."  
>„ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"<br>„...Werwölfe."  
>„ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"<br>„Habt ihr Professor Snape gesagt, dass wir..."  
>„ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"<br>„...Werwölfe noch nicht behandelt haben?", fragte Lupin.  
>„Ja, aber er wollte nicht hören."<br>„ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"  
>„Kein Problem. Den Aufsatz müsst ihr nicht schreiben."<br>„Oh nein, meiner ist schon fertig.", sagte Hermine.  
>„Oh, sehr gut. Wie lang ist er denn?", fragte Lupin.<br>„ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"

**oOo**

„Was soll das sein?", fragte Harry.  
>„Das ist der Schlüssel zu unserem Erfolg.", sagte Fred feierlich.<br>„Achso, ihr habt also in jeder Prüfung ein leeres Blatt Pergament abgegeben. Sehr clever, auf die Idee hätte ich auch kommen können."

**oOo**

„Also, als wir in der erste Klasse waren. Jung, sorglos und unschuldig."  
>Harry schnaute. Er bezweifelte, dass Fred und George jemals unschuldig gewesen waren.<br>„Na was denn? Das ist in der ersten Klasse doch normal und groß geändert hat sich da leider nichts. Naja jedenfalls waren wir damals unschuldiger als heute, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine."

**oOo**

„'Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichgut GmbH' präsentieren stolz: Eine 'Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung in Schottland' Produktion. In Kooperation mit 'NaughtyHogwarts' und 'InnocentTwins'. Mit Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone:.." Die Werbezeit lief ab.

**oOo**

„Schön, vergiss nicht, sie zu löschen. Klick sie einfach ein und tipp 'map -delete' ein, sonst kann jeder sie lesen."

**oOo**

„Wenn das jemand erfährt und naja, Du weißt schon...Sirius Black."  
>„Würde mich wundern, wenn Black ihn bei diesem Wetter erkennen würde", sagte Ron und deutete auf das Schneegestöber vor dem Fenster.<br>„Wie kommt es, dass Fred und George mir die Karte..."  
>Klaus Fritz kam zur Tür in den Honigtopf und eilte auf sei zu.<br>„Nun mal langsam ihr jungen Pferde. Hier fehlen über 50 Zeilen, in denen ihr diskutiert, ob Harrys Aktion jetzt gut war oder nicht und was das für Sirius Black bedeutet. Und bis ich die übesetzt habe, seid ihr schön ruhig und lasst bloß nichts aus, alles klar?"

**oOo**

„Ja lass uns gehen. Dann kann ich Hagrid fragen, wo Black war, als er mir alles über meine Eltern erzählt hat. Oder welchen Teil seiner kriminellen Vergangenheit er uns verschweigt. Vonwegen Rippen ausreißen und so."

**oOo**

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich etwas über eine Hippogreif-Schlägerei gelesen habe und der Hippogreif ist davongekommen. Ich schlags für Dich nach und schau mir an, was da genau passiert ist."  
>Hermine zückte ihr Smartphone und startete die 'Was ist da nochmal pasert'-App.<br>„Ah, so ähnlich. Es war eine Hippogreif-Qäulerei. Wer hat denn dann den falschen Artikel geschrieben, den ich gelesen habe? Achso, natürlich. Klaus Fritz!"

**oOo**

Ein schimmerndes Etwas rollte auf das Bett. Ron sprang auf und kam zu Harry hinüber.  
>„Ich fass es nicht."<br>Es war ein Besen.  
>„Wow, ein Besen. Zum Putzen und...ja super. Wer hat Dir denn den geschenkt?"<p>

**oOo**

„Malfoy! Wenn er Dich auf dem Besen sieht. Dieser Besen ist nach internationalem Standard gebaut, sag' ich Dir. Also voll standard das Ding. So wie alle anderen Besen auch. Nur mit einem coolen Namen."

**oOo**

„Keine Ahnung. War keine Karte dabei."  
>Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zog eine Schnute.<br>„Was denn los?", fragte Ron sie.  
>„Diese Deppen bei Qulität für Quidditch. Schicken nicht mal die Karte mit...Ähm ich meinte. Das ist ja mysteriös!"<p>

**oOo**

Hermine verließ den Schlafsaal mit Krummbein und Harry verstaute das Spikoskop. Alles, was sie jetzt noch hören konnten, war Rons Gestöhne. Harry hörte es und Ron auch...sein eigenes. Ähm. Sie versuchten den peinlichen Moment zu überspielen und passenderweise flog gerade ein Meteroid nur Zentimeter an Schloss Hogwarts vorbei, traf die Drei Besen und ließ die gerade noch duschende Madame Rosmerta nackt auf die Sraße rennen. Ron stand noch viele Minuten am Fenster und stöhnte weiter.

**oOo**

„Knallbonbons!", rief Dumbledore und bot Snape ein Ende eines Bonbons an. Dieser zog mit zweifelnder Mine. Das Knallbonbon explodierte und viel weißer Rauch erschien und hüllte die Professoren ein. Als er sich lichtete knallte Dumbledore den an Rauchvergiftung sterbenden Snape. Er zog sein Megaphon aus dem Umhang: „SCHAUT WEG! DAS IST NICHTS FÜR KINDER!"

**oOo**

„Ja ,hmm, ich kannte Black. Oder zumindest, hmm, glaubte ich es. Hast Du noch eine Frage, Harry?"  
>„Ja, warum sprechen Sie so komisch und machen ständig Pausen beim Reden?" „Hmm, kennst Du Rufus Beck?"<p>

**oOo**

„Er verdient es."  
>„Glaubst Du?", fragte Lupin.<br>„Ja, ich glaube an den heiligen Geist, die heilige chrsitliche Kirche, die Gemeinschaft der Heiligen, Vergebung der Sünden, Auferstehung der Toten und das ewige Leben. Amen."

**oOo**

„Sieh Dir das an. Sieh Dir das an!" Ron kam die Treppe hinunter und schleifte ein Bettlaken hinter sich her. Er ging auf Hermine zu.  
>„Ron, was zuum...?"<br>„Krätze! Ich hab die Krätze! Und Du bist schuld. Was musstest Du auch in unseren Schlafsaal kommen?"

**oOo**

„Besteigt Eure Besen!"  
>Das Publikum lachte.<br>„Auf meinen Pfiff geht's los. Ein. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf..." Die Spieler guckten sich verdutzt an. Madame Hooch unterbrach sich.  
>„Was denn? Ich pfeife, wenn ich Bock habe und nicht, wenn Ihr es erwartet!"<p>

**oOo**

Zwei Tage später schickte sie ihm das Übelste, was ein Hogwarts-Schüler zum Frühstück bekommen konnte. Nutella-Würstchen im Schlafrock mit kalten Kaffee.

**oOo**

„Autsch! Oh, Danke, Hedwig!" Während Hedwig Nevilles Cornflakes aufaß und Joanna K. Rowling Webung für Kelloggs machte, las Harry den Brief.

**oOo**

Hagrid bot ihnen selbstgebackene Rosinenbrötchen an. Doch sie lehnten dankend ab. Hagrids Kochkünste, die in diesem Zusammenhang überhaupt keine Rolle spielten, hatten sie noch gut in Erinnerung.

**oOo**

„Ich hab was mit Euch zu besprechen.", sagte Hagrid.  
>„Was denn?", fragte Harry.<br>„Hermine."  
>„Was ist denn mit ihr?", wollte Harry wissen.<br>„Hat Krätze gefressen!"

**oOo**

„Zuerst die Sache mit dem Feuerblitz und jetzt redet ihr wegen ihrem Kater nicht ihr."  
>„Wegen ihres Katers, Hagrid. Wegen fordert den Genitiv!"<p>

**oOo**

„Dein Vater hielt auch nicht viel von Regeln. Regeln waren für die Normalsterblichen, nicht für die Pokalsieger im Quidditch. Der äh war ihm sooo geschwollen. Ihr seid euch gerade zu überaus ähnlich!"

**oOo**

„Leer Deine Taschen aus, Potter!"  
>„Bitte, was?"<br>„Zieh Deine Hosen aus, Potter. Oder wir gehen sofort zu Schulleiter. Los, zieh sie aus!"

**oOo**

„Ach so. Und Du trägst sie seitdem immer mit Dir herrum. Wie unglaublich rührend. Und was ist das hier?" Er hielt einen Zettel hoch. „Einkaufsbescheinigung von Zonko,19.März.1994?", las Snape vor. „Das ist heute, Potter!"

**oOo**

„Enthülle Dein Geheimnis! Zeige Dich! Professor Severus Snape, Oberlehrer und damit Schulleiter dieser Schule, befiehlt Dir das Wissen, das Du verbirgst preiszugeben."  
>Auf der Karte erschienen Worte.<br>'Probieren Sie es doch einmal mit einem richtigen Zauberspruch. Falls sie keinen parat haben, warten sie bitte knappe drei Jahre, begeben sich in die Große Halle und hören Sie Hermine Granger zu, wenn sie versucht Ihr altes Zaubertrankbuch zu entzaubern.'

**oOo**

Ron kam in Snapes Büro gestürmt. „Ich habe Harry diese Sachen geschenkt. Hab sie bei Zonkos gekauft. Ist schon eewig lange her!"  
>„Ach ja.", fragte Snape. „Und woher weißt du dann, dass es um die Sachen geht und dass Potter hier ist?"<p>

**oOo**

„Was sagt ihr jetzt. Ihr dreckigen, falschspielenden..."  
>„JORDAN!"<br>„..Sp...ähm nein, Professor, Spieler nicht Jordan!"

**oOo**

„HA!", reif Lee, während Dereck und Bole sich aus ihrer Verknotung lösten. „HA! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHA! REMIX! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA in da house!" „Jordan! Wenn Sie das Spiel nicht anständig kommentieren können..."

**oOo**

Aber Professor McGonagall reagierte nicht. Sie schütelte wütend die Fäuste in Richtung Malfoy, der Hut fiel ihr vom Kopf und jetzt schrie sie. „Du Betrüger! Du Cheater! Nimm' doch gleich einen Wallhack. Und jetzt ist mein bester Hut auch noch schmutzig geworden. Und Du wirst die Reinigung bezahlen."

**oOo**

Selbst der Himmel schien ihren Pokalsieg zu feiern. Ab und zu konnte man Gott sehen, wie er eine Dance-Platte nach der anderen auflegte und dazu leise „If God is a DJ, life is a dancefloor" summte.

**oOo**

„Von Hagrid. Die Berufungsverhandlung findet am statt. Das ist doch unser letzter Prüfungstag."  
>Klaus Fritz schlich sich unauffällig in die Szene.<br>„Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf: Da ist wohl was schief gelaufen. Es geht um den . Da hat wohl IRGENDWER was Falsches geschrieben. Wer das wohl war?"

**oOo**

Hermine nervte alle damit, dass sie sagte ihre Schildkröte hätte eher wie eine Kröte ausgesehen. Harry schaute sich um.  
>„Warum sind die denn alle genervt? Wenn meine Schildkröte wie eine Kröte aussieht, wär ich auch schlecht drauf."<br>Klaus Fritz schlenderte durch die Gänge, da Hogwarts schon lange sein zweites zu Hause war und flüsterte Hermine den korrekten Text zu. „Wasserschildkröte, nicht Kröte, okay?"

**oOo**

Die Zaubertrankprüfung war ein Desaster. Harry schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen Verwirrungstrank einzudicken. Snape stand amüsiert neben ihm und machte, bevor er weiter ging, einen Kringel auf seinem Papier, der verdächtig nach eine Sechs aussah. Glücklicherweise gab es in der Zaubererwelt keine Noten in Zahlenform, sondern O, E, A, M, S, T. Ein Kringel würde also einem O ähneln, der Bestnote. Harry ging mit einem Glücksgefühl aus dem Kerker, etwas, das er an diesem Ort noch nie vorher gespürt hatte.

**oOo**

Danach ging es mit sonnenverbrannten Nacken in den Krankenflügel, wo sie von Madame Pomfrey den korrekten Umgang mit Sonnenmilch demonstrieren mussten. Sie alle freuten sich auf Freitagnachmittag, wenn alles vorbei war. Und zwar schon einen ganzen Tag, denn die letzte Prüfung hatten sie am Donnerstag.

**oOo**

„Der SCHWARZE Lord ist einsam. Von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre in Ketten. Heute Nacht vor der zwölften Stunde wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der SCHWARZE Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen."  
>Sirius erschien fuchsteufelswild im Nordturm.<br>„Wann lernt ihr es endlich? Mein Name wird nicht übersetzt und Voldemorts Name nicht übermäßig dramatisiert. Und die Anspielung auf die Machterfreifung könntet Ihr euch auch sparen!"

**oOo**

Harry wirbelte herum. Ein Mann ließ die Tür zufallen. Das schmutzige, verfilzte Haar reichte bis zu den Ellenbogen. Wenn aus den dunkeln Höhlen in seinem Gesicht keine Augen geleuchtet hätten, hätte er auch eine Leiche sein können. Die wächserne Haut war fest über die hervorstehenden Knochen gespannte. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Es wird heute Nacht nur einen Mord geben."  
>„Warum das denn? Bringen Sie so viele Leute wie möglich um, ich will Fleisch!"<p>

**oOo**

„Sie haben meine Eltern getötet."  
>„Ich leugne es nicht. Aber ich habe es nicht gewollt."<br>„Sie haben es nicht gewollt?", fragte Harry.  
>Klaus Fritz betrat die Heulende Hütte.<br>„Er will eigentlich sagen, dass er etwas anderes sagen wollte. Also bitte, Sirius, den richtigen Text."  
>„Oh, Danke Klaus, alter Freund. Ich meinte: Wenn Du die ganze Geschichte kennen würdest..."<br>„Welche Geschichte?"  
>„Na die mit dem Jungen mit der Narbe auf der Stirn, dessen Eltern ermordert wurden und der dann feststellt, dass er ein Zauberer ist und einen alten Freund seines Vaters verdächtigt, dann aber einsieht, dass der es nicht war und sie glücklich bis in alle Zeiten leben."<br>„Ach die Geschichte. Alles klar!"

**oOo**

„Sie und Er? Sie und Er?"  
>„Hermine, beruhige Dich!"<br>„Ich habs niemandem erzählt, ich habe es vertuscht. Und sie waren die ganze Zeit sein Freund?!"  
>„Hermine beruhige Dich! Es ist nicht so, wie Du denkst. Homosexualität ist nicht der Weltuntergang!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber das Ministerium wusste nie, dass es drei nicht registrierte Animagi in Hogwarts gab. Keiner von ihnen hat seinen Namen eintragen lassen und das aus einem guten Grund. Weil ich ein Werwolf in." Harry und Ron blickten sich an. Lupin war ein Werwolf und ein Werwolf noch dazu.

**oOo**

„Hier spukt es.", sagte Ron.  
>„Oh nein , keinesweges. In der Heulenden Hütte hat es nie gespukt. Das Kratzen und Heulen kam von mir."<br>„Warum das?"  
>„Weil ich ein Werwolf bin."<p>

**oOo**

„Ich will Euch alles erzählen. Nichts davon , hmh, hätte passieren können, wenn ich, hmh, kein Werwolf wäre. Aber wo fange ich an? Also ich denk, alles fing damit an, dass ich , hmh, ein Werwolf bin."

**oOo**

„Gib mir einen Grund. Gib mir nur einen Grund, es zu tun und ich schwöre, ich werde es tun."  
>Black deutete auf Lupin: „Er ist ein Werwolf."<br>„Das zählt nicht."  
>„Die Ratte?"<br>„Die Ratte?"  
>„Ja, die Ratte, schau Dir die Ratte an. Die Ratte die Ratte, die Ratte. Die Ratte ist der Schlüssel!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aus dem Weg Potter. Du hast wahrlich genug Ärger. Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre und damit Deinen Arsch gerettet hätte..."

**oOo**

„Zusammen?", fragte Black.  
>„Hmh, ich denke schon. Eins ,hmh, zwei, hmh, DREAI!"<p>

**oOo**

„Das will ich Dir erklären. Weil Du nie etwas getan hast, ohne zu wissen, was für Dich dabei herausspringt. Voldemort versteckt sich seit fünfzehn Jahren."  
>„Stop. Wie bitte?", hakte Harry ein. „Was soll das heißen, seit fünfzehn Jahren? Wie kann er dann meine Eltern umgebracht haben? Skandal!"<p>

**oOo**

„Der schwarze Lord. Er hat Waffen, von denen Du keine Ahnung hast. Sirius, Sirius...was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" Pettegrew jammerte.  
>„Ihn richtig nennen. Er ist nicht schwarz, nur dunkel. Hör auf zu übertreiben und glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede!"<p>

**oOo**

Da waren Lupin und Ron, die aussahen, als wollten sie an einem Dreibeinwettbewerb teilnehmen. Hinter ihnen lief Klaus Fritz, der in dem dunklen Tunnel leider nur die Hälfte sah, ihm folgten Hermine, Harry und Sirius, der Snape vor sich her schweben ließ.

**oOo**

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Dir bewusst ist, was es heißt, Pettegrew auszuliefern. ich bin dann frei und ich bin...ich weiß nicht, ob man es Dir gesagt hat, aber ich bin...ich bin Dein Vater!"  
>„Ja, ich weiß."<p>

**oOo**

Es hatte eine verblüffende Wirkung, wie ein völlig neuer Mensch hinter dem ausgeMERKELten Gesicht erschien.

**oOo**

Lupin wurde steif.  
>„Oh nein!", keuchte Hermine. „Er hat heute seinen speziellen Trank genommen. Er ist gefährlich."<br>„Rennt los.", sagte Sirius. „Das ist nicht für 13-jährige!"

**oOo**

Und dann durch den Nebel, glaubte er ein silbernes Licht zu sehen. Es wurde heller und heller. Und immer größer. Er griff danach...Er war tot.

**oOo**

„Sie waren doch bewustlos. Sie kamen zu spät, um zu..."  
>„Miss Granger, HALTEN SIE DIE FRESSE!"<br>„Aber, aber, Severus!"

**oOo**

„Professor, er sagt die Wahrheit..."  
>„Also die Ratte..."<br>„Pettegrew, meine ich"  
>„Und Sirius..."<br>„...ist eine Ratte!"  
>„Pettegrews Finger, meine ich!"<p>

**oOo**

„Harry, denk doch mal nach. Was würdest Du tun, wenn Du in Hagrids Hütte stehst und Du selbst platzt hinein?"  
>„Ich würde mich freuen, nach Australien fahren und mit Dolly eine dicke Klon-Party feiern!"<p>

**oOo**

„Seidenschnabel, beweg endlich Deinen Hintern."  
>Er rührte sich nicht.<br>„Ach komm schon, Seidenschnabel, beweg Deinen Arsch in den Wald, wir wollen Dich retten!"  
>Seidenschnabel blieb seelenruhig stehen.<br>„Seidenschnabel verdammt. Beweg Deinen fetten, hässlichen Pferdearsch und zwar sofort!"  
>Seidenschnabel blickte beleidigt zu Harry, dann biss er zu. Ein, zwei, drei Mal biss er Harry mitten ins Gesicht. Fudge und der Henker traten hinaus. Sie deuteten aufgeregt auf die Szene. Hagrid kam aus der Hütte und rief zusammen mit Hermine: „Seidenschnabel ist ein ganz Lieber. Das ist ein Versehen und hat gar nichts zu sagen. Und Harry geht's doch gut, oder?"<br>„Beschtens", nuschelte dieser.

**oOo**

„Doch ich hab den Erzeuger des Patronus gesehen."  
>„Wer glaubst Du, war es?"<br>„Ich glaube, es war...Hermine Granger!"

**oOo**

Hermine stieg auf und klammerte sich fest an Harrys Hüfte. Er konnte sie murmeln hören. „Oh nein, das ist wirklich nichts für mich, oh nein!"

**oOo**

„Wie kann ich Dir jemals danken?"  
>„Flieh!"<br>„Mal ehrlich, Du hast mein Leben gerettet."  
>„Hau trotzdem ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"<br>„Aber.."  
>„Geh mir aus der Sonne!"<p>

**oOo**

Die flirrende Hitze hatte alle auf die Idee gebracht, mal wieder nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Eine Erlaubnis brauchten sie nicht, schließlich war Sirius Black schon seit Stunden nicht mehr in Hogwarts und Regeln hielt keiner mehr für angemessen. Zudem hatten sich die Besitzer des Honigtopfs, Zonkos und der Drei Besen in einer Petition dafür ausgesprochen, dass die Schüler so oft ins Dorf durften, wie sie wollten. Und diese Petition war natürlich von allen Schülern unterschrieben worden, sodass die Schule gar keine andere Wahl hatte, da es ja in Hogwarts schließlich immer demokratisch zuging.

**oOo**

„Hol mich der Teufel, habt ihr es noch nicht gehört?"  
>„Nein."<br>Eine Gestalt trat zu ihnen an den See und und tippte Hagrid auf den Rücken.  
>„ , wenn Sie bitte mitkommen würde. Teufel, mein Name."<p>

**oOo**

„Oh, damit steigt die Anzahl ihrer wahren Vorhersagen auf zwei. Ich sollte ihr eine Gehaltserhöhung anbieten.", gluckste Dumbledore.  
>„Zwei? Also im Unterricht hat sie vieles richtig vorhergesehen. Zum Beispiel die Sache mit Nevilles Teetasse und Lavenders Filesharingplattform oder Hermines Weggang."<br>„Oh wirklich? Das wird ja schwierig. Ich werde sie kaum bezahlen können. Aber das weiß sie ja schon."

**oOo**

„Ich, Sirius Black, gesuchter Massenmörder und Psychopat und zudem Harry Potters Pate, erteile ihm hiermit den Auftrag bei Besuchen in Hogsmeade mein Erbe durchzusetzten und mit einem Zauber mindestens zwölf Menschen oder mehr umzubringen. Ich bitte um Nachsicht für mögliche Schäden."  
>„Das wird Dumbledore genügen."<p>

**oOo**

Ron betrachte die kleine Eule, dann hielt er sie Krummbein unter die Nase. „Lass es Dir schmecken!"

**oOo**

Er schob den Karren zu Onkel Vernon hinüber, der ihn auf die übliche Weise begrüßte.  
>„Was ist das denn?" Harry schaute seinen Onkel an.<br>„Ich glaube, Du hast das Prozedere verlernt..."  
>„Oh ja, Du hast Recht...fangen wir nochmal von vorne an."<br>Harry tat so, als würde er wieder ankommen. „Was geht ab?"

**oOo**

Es sah ganz so aus, als sollte dieser Sommer viel besser werden, als der Letzte. Aber das hatte er die Jahre zuvor auch schon gesagt. 

Nein, das ist kein Aprilscherz. Das steht da wirklich :)  
>Das wars, meine lieben Leser. Das dritte Buch ist von Kakao getränkt und muss jetzt erstmal entgiftet werden. Das vierte Buch ist heftig in der Mache.<br>Rückmeldungen? Ich würde mich freuen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn es wieder heißt: Shit, ich habe keinen Slogan!

Achja, ich bitte die Anspielung auf die Zeit des Nationalsozialismus und die pietätslosen Aussagen zum Thema Tod als künstlerische Freiheit zu sehen.


	5. Das vierte Buch

**Das vierte Buch**

Im Dorfpub war an diesem Abend viel los. Und es hatte sich gelohnt, die heimischen Sofas zu verlassen. Denn zur Feier des Tages gab es Freibutterbier für alle, was den Muggelbewohner allerdings gar nichts brachte, weil sie das Zeug nicht kannten und nicht mochten. Und deswegen verließen sie wieder die Kneipe und die Köchin konnte ihre Geschichte nur dem Wirt erzählen.

**oOo**

Tatsächlich, so hieß es in dem Bericht mit deutlicher Verblüffung, seinen die Riddles bei bester Gesundheit, mit der winzigen Tatsache, dass sie tot waren. Einige Tage später berichteten die Polizisten von der nächsten Kuriosität. Die Leichen der Riddles waren verschwunden und in ihrem Haus brannte wieder Licht.

**oOo**

„Ich bin Euer treuer Diener.", quiekte Wurmschwanz.  
>Voldemort lachte.<br>„Wurmschwanz. Ich brauche jemanden mit Verstand, jemanden, der immer unerschütterlich zu mir gestanden hat. Und Du erfüllst diese Forderungen nicht. Ich habe heute leider kein Foto für Dich!"

**oOo**

„Und dafür wirst Du belohnt werden. Du wirst eine Aufgabe für mich erledigen dürfen, für die viele meiner Anhänger ihre rechte Hand opfern würden. Was sagst Du?"  
>„Ich bin nicht Eurer Meinung, mein Lord. Und mir fällt gerade ein, ich muss noch Kaffee kochen, ich geh dann mal. Tschüss!" Und er rannte davon.<p>

**oOo**

Die große Schlange glitt an Frank vorbei. Und in Sekundenschnelle war die Spitze ihres, mit falschen Diamanten beklebten, Rattenmusterschwanzes in dem Zimmer verschwunden.

**oOo**

„Warum zeigen Sie sich nicht, wie ein Mann?", forderte Frank.  
>„Ich bin kein Mann", kam eine Stimme aus dem Sessel. „Ich bin viel mehr als ein Mann. Ich bin eine Frau."<br>Der Sessel wurde gedreht. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Harry erwachte. Die alte Narbe, die er von seinen Vater geerbt hatte, der sie von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, der sie von seiner Cousine zweiten Grades zum fünften Geburtstag bekommen hatte, schmerzte wieder, als ob jemand den darin enthaltenen glühenden Draht fest auf seine Stirn pressen würde.

**oOo**

Harry stellte sich vor, was Dumbledore sagen würde, wenn er ihm einen Brief schrieb.  
><em>Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore. Heute morgen bin ich aufgewacht und meine Narbe hat wehgetan. Und mein primäres Geschlechtsorgan ebenfalls. Genauso wie mein Kopf. Und meine Knie. Und mein Rücken, meine Lunge und all den anderen Organen und Körperteilen. Asthma, Rheuma, grauer Star, mit wenigen Worten: Das Alter. Sie kennen das ja.<br>Mit freundlichen Grüßen Harry Potter  
><em>Selbst in Harry Kopf klange diese Worte albern.

**oOo**

Dudley schien noch mehr Platz einzunehmen, als sonst. Und das sollte etwas heißen, denn er beanspruchte eine ganze Seite des quadratischen Tisches für sich. Was bei vier Personen natürlich eine Menge war.

**oOo**

Als er ins Zimmer kam, wurde er von etwas, das wie ein kleiner, grauer Tennisball aussah, an der Schläfe getroffen. Er sah sich nach dem Missetäter um. Es war... Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Beim letzten Mal als Dudley einem ausgewachsenen Zauberer begegnet war, hatte er einen Schweineschwanz erhalten und die Dursleys hatten ihn für teures Geld in einer Londoner Privatklinik entfernen lassen müssen. Die Privatklinik war so exklusiv, das sie günstiges Geld nämlich nicht annahm.

**oOo**

„Oder sie fahren irgendeine Schrottlaube und habe eine AAAAAAAHHH!"  
>„Bitte, was?", fragte Harry.<br>„Eine AAAAAApfelsine!"  
>„Hä?"<br>„Ich meinte eine AAAAAAAnanas."  
>„Was meinst Du?"<br>„Alles Blödsinn, ich meinte eine AAAAAAlliterationationale Süßwarenproblematik."  
>„AAAAAAAchso!"<p>

**oOo**

„Der Kamin ist verriegelt. Da kommen Sie nicht durch. Sie haben sich ein elektrisches Kaminfeuer zugelegt."  
>„Eklektrisch, sagst Du? Das muss ich sehen."<br>„Erst wenn Sie richtig 'elektrisch' sagen."  
>„Okay, ekeltrisch."<br>„Nein"  
>„Okay, noch ein Versuch: elektisch"<br>„Auch nicht."  
>„Ich habs: elektrisch!"<br>„Ja! Na dann, hereinspaziert."

**oOo**

Groß, schlank und mit schütterem Haar, trat Mr Weasley auf die Dursleys zu.  
>Auf einmal dröhnte eine Stimme durch das Wohnzimmer: „Mit dem Alter können schütteres Haar und Haarausfall die Folge sein. Für alle Betroffenen empfehlen wir Plantur 39 für das kräftige Haar ab vierzig!"<p>

**oOo**

„War 'ne Menge Papierkram für mich wegen der Leute, die über ihre Körperteile gestolpert sind. Ich musste endlos viele Briefe schreiben, in denen stand, dass sich die Muggel alles eingebildet hätten. Gedächtniszauber werden aus Kostengründen nicht mehr verwendet."

**oOo**

„Percy hat seine Prüfung erst vor zwei Monaten bestanden."  
>Klaus Fritz kam mit einem Toast in der Hand in die Küche.<br>„Vor zwei Wochen, meine Lieben."  
>„Wie auch immer, er war furchtbar spät dran, schließlich wird er in einer Woche achtzehn und er war damit der Letzte aus seinem Jahrgang, der apparieren konnte. Voll peinlich, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

„Accio, Accio, Accio"  
>Und die Bohnen flogen von überall her auf sie zu. Etwa aus dem Futter von Freds Sakko, das er sich zur Feier des Tages angezogen hatte, aber eigentlich George gehörte und aus Georges Jeans, die eigentlich Fred gehörten. Sie hatten am Morgen auf Klaus Fritz' Vorschlag hin die Kleidung getauscht, damit die Leute sie verwechselten.<p>

**oOo**

Er befand sich in einer kleinen Wohnung, vollständig eingerichtet mit Küche und Badezimmer. Seltsamerweise war sie genauso eingerichtet wie die von Mrs Figg. Es roch auch nach Katze und Kohl und auf dem nächsten Tisch stand ein Teller mit altem Schokoladenkuchen. Das WAR das Zelt von Mrs Figg!

**oOo**

„Ich habe mir das Zelt von Mrs Perkins aus dem Büro geliehen. Sei zeltet nur noch selten, denn eigentlich ist sie gar keine Frau, sondern mein männlicher Mitarbeiter Perkins, aber sag das nicht zu laut. Wegen seiner angeblichen Weiblichkeit bekommt er Steuervorteile und Kindergeld."

**oOo**

„Krum."  
>„Was?"<br>„Krum!"  
>„Wie bitte?"<br>„Hier sind alle Zelte Krum."  
>„Nein, sind sie nicht. Sie sind alle gerade."<br>„Doch. Wenn ein Zelt für Bulgarien ist, wird nicht Krum das Zelt, sondern das Zelt wird Krum!"

**oOo**

Oliver Wood erzählte ihnen, dass er gerade von Eintracht Pfützensee in die Reservemannschaft aufgenommen wurde. Harry war erstaunt.  
>„Was ist denn das für ein Name? Eintracht Pützensee? Das klingt ja wie 'Ich bin Traktorfahrer aus Borstel'. Wir sind hier in Great Fucking Britian!"<p>

**oOo**

„Und die kleine Agatha Timms hat ihre Eulenfarm auf ein wochenlanges Spiel gesetzt."  
>„Und darauf hast Du Dich eingelassen?", fragte Mr Weasley.<br>„Ja, aber sicher, ist doch leicht verdientes Geld.", meinte Bagman.  
>„Für sie schon. Sie besitzt nämlich keine Eulenfarm nur eine Aalzucht."<br>„Was? Dann hat Klaus Fritz sie falsch gedolmetscht. Vielleicht sollte ich dafür Barty nehmen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...BARTY!"

**oOo**

„Ach, Weatherby. Kennst Du das hier?" Fred zeigte auf seinen Hals und dann auf seinen Mund.  
>„Nein?"<br>„Hals, Maul!"

**oOo**

„3 Stück, bitte.", sagte Harry zu dem Verkäufer.  
>„Nein, das ist doch nicht nötig.", meinte Ron.<br>„Wer sagt denn, dass die für Dich sind?"

**oOo**

„Nein, Nein, nein, sag ich zu Dobby, sag ich, such Dir ne nette Familie und bleib dort. Dobby will jetzt das süße Leben genießen. Du treibst Dich überall rum Dobby" Winkte wankte immernoch.  
>„Sag einmal, Winky", fragte Mr Weasley, „hast Du zu viel getrunken?"<br>„Nein, nein,nein, sag ich..."

**oOo**

Hermine blätterte durch ihr samtgebundenes mit Trotteln besticktes Programmheft. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihre bewusst wurde, wie viele Trottel für dieses Programmheft hatten sterben müssen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie Neville noch gar nicht auf dem Zeltlager gesehen hatte und dass Ron auf einmal verschwunden war.

**oOo**

„Finger in die Ohren", bellte Mr Weasley, als die Veelas wieder zu tanzen begannen. Aber die Veelas tanzten nicht nur, sie sangen auch und alle bulgarischen Fans stimmten mit ein.  
>„Finger in Po, Mexiko, Rumänen kommt im Lied nicht vor. Ist aber auch egal!"<p>

**oOo**

„Dimitrov häutet Moran. Und das gibt einen weiteren Freiwurf. Natürlich für Bulgarien, denn genau das ist es, was Quidditch ausmacht. Böse Verletzungen, fiese Fouls und lebensgefährliche Einlagen!"

**oOo**

„Die sind hinter Muggeln her. Willst Du vielleicht mitten in der Luft Dein Höschen vorzeigen?"  
>„Würdest Du es denn sehen wollen?", fragte Hermine lasziv.<br>„Ja, ähm also..." Malfoy lief rot an, offensichtlich nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. Stattdessen zeigte er in die Dunkelheit.  
>„Schaut mal, ein ehemaliger Todesser!"<br>Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten in die Richtung, während sich Malfoy aus dem Staub machte.

**oOo**

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte Harry zwanzig Zauberstäbe. Und jeder dieser Zauberstäbe war auf ihn, Ron und Hermine gerichtet. Auf alle drei gleichzeitig.

**oOo**

„STUPOR!", riefen zwanzig Stimmen. Es gab ein Blitzlichtgewitter und alle zwanzig Zauber trafen McGonagall mitten in die Brust und das in ihrem Alter.

**oOo**

_Dass er ihr nicht glaubte_ stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
>„Cooles Tattoo, oder?", fragte Crouch in die Runde.<p>

**oOo**

Ludo Bagman erschien in der Menge und blickte kichernd zu dem Dunklen Mal hoch.  
>„Hahaha, ist das nicht lustig?"<br>„Ähm, nein, Ludo!"  
>„Oh, aber..." Er schaute auf seine Regiekarte.<br>„Oh Tatsache, ich bin bestürzt, muss wohl die Karte falsch geles...ich meine...Klaus Fritz hat mir das falsch erzählt!"

**oOo**

Und erst lange nach dem Bills Schnarchen das Zelt erzittern ließ, fiel Klaus Fritz auf, dass nicht Bill sondern Charlie schnarchte.

**oOo**

„Aber Harry, Du willst doch nicht auf die alte Schwindlerin hören."  
>Hermine klang vorwurfsvoll.<br>„Du warst damals nicht dabei, also kannst Du auch nichts dazu sagen."  
>„Doch, sie ist eine melodramatische Erfinderin.."<br>„Sei ruhig!"  
>„Also wirklich, sie lügt doch nur irgendwelche Sachen..."<br>„SCHWEIG!"

**oOo**

Mr Weasley kam am Abend aus dem Ministerium. „Tja, jetzt haben wird die Bescherung."  
>Und alle so: „YEAH! Geschenke!"<p>

**oOo**

„Das zieh ich nicht an!", rief Ron.  
>„Na schön, dann geht nackt. Und Harry, mach bloß ein Foto von ihm und poste es im Internet, damit die Zauberergemeinschaft was zum Wich...äh Lachen hat."<p>

**oOo**

Professor McGonagall konnte sich nur noch an Hermine Hals festhalten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger."  
>„Macht nichts, Professor. Geben Sie mir einfach ein O die nächsten drei Jahre und die Sache ist vergessen."<p>

**oOo**

„Holla Harry. Weißt Du was? Heute kommt mein Bruder nach Hogwarts, Dennis. Und mit ihm noch zwei andere neue Schüler, beide älter, nämlich Megan Brooks und Aurelie Passion."  
>„Noch nie von ihnen gehört!"<br>„Jetzt ehrlich? Hast Du denn nie die Fanfictions 'Muggel' und 'You say bitch like its a bad thing' gelesen?"  
>„Bitte was soll ich gelesen haben?"<br>„Fanfictions!"  
>Hermine mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Colin, Du hast soeben die vierte Wand durchbrochen. Du wirst die Reparatur bezahlen müssen."<p>

**oOo**

„Der kluge Ravenclaw  
>den höchsten Fels erchor.<br>Der schöne Hufflepuff aus sanftem Tale.  
>Leider gab es diese beiden nicht.<br>Sie existieren nur in meinem Gedicht.  
>Denn eigentlich sind beide Frauen,<br>doch die konnte ich vom Metrum her nicht einbauen!"

**oOo**

„Was hat Peeves angestellt?"  
>„Das Übliche. Chaos und Zerstörung. Überall Leichen, die ganze Küche stand voll Blut, hat die Hauselfen zu Tode erschreckt."<br>KLONK Hermine hatte ihre Gabel fallen lassen.  
>„Hier gibt es Hauselfen?"<br>„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Dank Peeves."

**oOo**

„Nun, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind..."  
>Einige Zwischrufe ertönten.<br>„Stimmt gar nicht!"  
>„Es gibt hier überhaupt kein Wasser."<br>„Genau, nur Kürbissaft."  
>„Ich hasse Kürbissaft."<br>„ZWEI ROLLEN PERGAMENT!"

**oOo**

„Geboren unter wessen Einfluss, bitte?" Harry blickte Professor Trewlaney verwirrt an.  
>„Saturn, mein Lieber, Saturn. Geiz ist geil! Wir hassen teuer! Weil neue Technik besser ist! Soo muss Technik, Du weißt schon..."<p>

**oOo**

„Uh, ich habe hier einen aspektlosen Planeten. Welcher ist das?"  
>„Uranus, meine Liebe."<br>„Kann ich Uranus auch mal sehen, Lavender?", fragte Ron.  
>Stille. Harry meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich versteh den Witz nicht."<br>„Ehrlich nicht?" Hermine hatte den Raum betreten. „Uranus ist eine andere Form für Ur Anus oder Your anus, zu Deutsch Dein Hintern, also bitte Ron."  
>„Kann ich Deinen Arsch auch mal sehen, Lavender?", korrigierte sich Ron.<br>„Ja sicher." Lavender stand auf und schob den Umhang bei Seite, zog den Rock hinunter und drehte sich um. Sie kicherte und rief ihm über die Schulter zu: „Merk ihn Dir gut, Du wirst ihn erst in zwei Jahren wiedersehen!"

**oOo**

„Ist seine Mutter wirklich so fett oder sieht das auf dem Foto nur so aus?"  
>„Und was ist mit Deiner Mutter? Hatte sie schon immer diesen Gesichtsausdruck oder ist das erst seit es Dich gibt?"<br>„Ey, Deine Mudda ist so fett, dass Du alle acht Harry Potter Filme verpasst, wenn sie am Fernseher vorbei geht!"  
>„Ey, Deine Mudda macht Passbilder mit Google Earth!"<br>„Ey, Deine Mudda sitzt im Kino neben jedem!"  
>„Ey, Deine Mudda arbeitet im Supermarkt und sitzt unter der Kasse und macht Piep!"<p>

**oOo**

„Stell Dir vor, Moddy würde Snape in eine gehörnte Schildkröte verwandeln..."  
>„Oder in eine Fledermaus..."<p>

„Nein, das wär zu leicht!"

**oOo**

„Diese Bücher, die braucht ihr nicht."  
>„Aber wir mussten sie kaufen. Ein Buch hat 7 Galleonen gekostet"<br>„Weißt Du, wie egal mir das ist? Ich bin doch nicht Dein Steuerberater!"

**oOo**

Harry deutete auf das Kästchen. „Was ist denn da drin?"  
>Hermine strahlte. „So ein Zufall, dass Du fragst. Ich werds Euch sagen, ich habe nämlich schon reingegeuckt. Ich begrüße Euch herzlich zu 'Erfindungen, die die Welt nicht braucht'."<br>Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde hell erleuchtet und eine nervige Hintergrundmusik ertönte. Hermine öffnete das Kästchen und zog einen leuchtenden Anstecker heraus. Darauf stand .R.  
>„Was ist .R", fragte Harry.<br>„Das ist die Abkürzung für das Projekt, das ich gerade gestartet habe. Es heißt 'Beleidigt Elfen, aber richtig!'"  
>„Fehlt denn da nicht ein a?", warf Ron ein.<br>Hermine schaute sich den Anstecker an. „Du hast Recht, ich änder das mal."  
>Nun stand .FEAR auf dem Anstecker. Harry schrie auf: „SCHLEICHWERBUNG!"<p>

**oOo**

„Lass' stecken!", meinte Ron, als sie den Mund öffnen wollte. Hermine schaute ihn nur an...  
>„Okay, dann bin ich eben ruhig." Sie wandte sich an die Leser dieser Fanfiction. „Was habt ihr denn bitte gedacht?"<p>

**oOo**

„Auf jeden Fall sind die Schulleiter immer mit in der Jury. Das weiß ich, weil beim Turnier von 1792 alle drei umgekommen sind, als eine Amarda von revolutionierenden Franzosen sie überrannte und auf die Guillotinen legten. Gewonnen hatte übrigens Robespierre, obwohl der weder ein Zauberer noch ein Jugendlicher war."

**oOo**

„Also wirklich", sagte Hermine zum vierten Mal in diesem Buch und ging an den Mädchen, die ihren Lippenstift suchten, vorbei.

**oOo**

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Ron.  
>„Bouillabaisse.", erwiderte Hermine.<br>„Gesundheit!", antwortete Ron.  
>„Was sollte das denn?"<br>„Naja, Du hast genießt. Da wünscht man doch Gesundheit, oder?"

**oOo**

„Ich wette, ein paar von uns haben gestern Nacht ihre Zettel eingeworfen, als wir alle im Bett waren. Jedenfalls habe ich das so gemacht. Hatte keine Lust, dass irgendwer mir zusieht."  
>Ron starrte ihn an. „Du hast Deinen Namen eingeworfen?"<br>„Ja sicher!"  
>„Aber wie? Du bist noch keine 17!"<br>„Ist doch egal. Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich darf das!"

**oOo**

„Wollen wir nicht Hagrid besuchen?"  
>„Gut, solange er uns nicht zwingt ein paar Finger den Krötern zu opfern."<br>Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Doch, natürlich! Das ist mein größter Traum! Wer braucht schon 10 Finger. Fünf tun es auch, den Rest bekommen die Kröter!"

**oOo**

„Der Kandidat für Hogwarts ist Cedric Diggory!" Am Nachbartisch brach ein Tumult los. Ausnahmslos alle Hufflepuffs waren aufgesprungen, stampften mit den Füßen und schrien. „WIR HASSEN CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

**oOo**

„Harry...Du weißt, was wir tun müssen, wenn wir wieder im Schloss sind?"  
>„Ja sicher. Ron in seinen verdammten..."<br>„Sirius!"  
>„...treten! Moment? Woher weißt Du, dass er ihn Sirius nennt?"<br>„Bitte was?"

**oOo**

„Mach schon, Potter. Moody ist nicht da, um dir aus der Patsche zu helfen. Tus doch, wenn Du das Mum dazu hast!"  
>„Malfoy, bitte! Den Witz hast Du schon vor drei Jahren gerissen und schon damals wussten die wenigstens Leser dieser Fanfiction, dass Mum ein alkoholfreies Deo ist."<br>Malfoy schaute schockiert.  
>„Was ist? Hast Du noch nie von Deo gehört?"<br>Malfoy deutete hinter Harry. Ohne, dass dieser es bemerkte, hatte er die vierte Wand durchbrochen und sah nun Snape beim Duschen.

**oOo**

Hermines Zähne, sowieso schon überdurchschnittlich lang, wuchsen nun mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit. Mehr und mehr nahm sie das Aussehen Justin Bibers an. In ihrer Panik tastete sie ihr Gesicht ab und schrie.

**oOo**

„Komm schon, Harry. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Du Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Ich meine, das was Du mir erzählst lesen nur ungefähr alle Hexen und Zauberer in Großbritannien. Es bleibt also alles unter uns und Du kannst mir Deine dunkelsten Geheimnisse erzählen!"

**oOo**

„Aber mach Dir darüber keine Gedanken. AriasRubbelDouble!"  
>„Bitte was? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."<br>„Ach wirklich. Tja, das ist schade, ich nämlich auch nicht."  
>„Und wie lösen wir das Problem?"<br>Rita Kimmkorn zückte ihr Handy. „Ich werde einfach meinen Synchronisator anrufen, der wird das schon wissen!...Hi..Ja Rita hier...Du Rufus, weißt Du was ich gerade gesagt habe...Achso, nicht übersetzt...achso...ja klar...Na dann. Schönen Tag noch!"  
>Sie schaute enttäuscht, doch dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf. „Wen interessiert schon das Trimagische Turnier? Ich mache eine fette Schlagzeile '<em>Was hat Rita Kimmkorn gesagt feat. Rufus Beck und Harry Potter'<em>! Das wird gut."

**oOo**

Ollivander untersuchte Krums Zauberstab genau.  
>„Recht kurz und um einiges dicker, als man es sonst zu sehen bekommt. Hmmh, oh recht steif. 10 Zoll. AVIS!"<br>Der Zauberstab knallte wie ein Gewehr und eine weiße Flüssigkeit stob aus ihm heraus. „Gut!"

**oOo**

„Nimm doch bitte den Tarnumhang ab. Hier belästigt uns doch keiner."  
>„Ach ja? Dann dreh Dich mal um." Hermine drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie Gilderoy Lockhart hinter ihnen herlief und alle paar Sekunden seinen Mantel öffnete, um den umherlaufenden Schülern seine neue transparente Unterwäsche zu zeigen.<p>

**oOo**

Der Mann, der Hagrid ermahnt hatte, nicht näher zu kommen, trat zu ihnen und erst jetzt erkannte ihn Harry. Es war ... Hermine Granger!

**oOo**

Harry packte einen der Potter-stinkt-wirklich-Anstecker und schleuderte ihn durch das Zimmer. Er traf Rons Stirn und fiel dann zu Boden.  
>„Trag das am Dienstag. Vielleicht gibt's auch eine Narbe, dann weiß jeder für alle Ewigkeit, dass Du denkst, dass ich wirklich stinke...und das auch noch spiegelverkehrt!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry wartete bis sie ihren letzten Löffel Haferschleim geschluckt hatte (die Schule hatte zu besseren Ernährung den ungesunden Haferbrei gegen den vitaminreichen Haferschleim getauscht) und sich danach herzhaft in der Toilette übergeben hatte, bevor er ihr das Drachenproblem erzählte.

**oOo**

„Cedric, in der ersten Aufgabe kommen Drachen!"  
>„Was ist los?"<br>„Drachen! Vier Stück. Sie kommen und schauen sich die erste Aufgabe an, also mach Dich hübsch und versemmle die Aufgabe nicht. Du weißt ja, wie wütend die werden können!"

**oOo**

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Harry und deutete auf etwas wie eine schnörkilige Fernsehantenne.  
>„Digitales Kabelfernsehen! Ohja!", fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys neidischen Blick sah.<p>

**oOo**

„Hast Du schon eine Idee, wie Du an Deinem Drachen vorbeikommst?"  
>„Nein."<br>„Nun denn, ich werds Dir sagen."  
>Die Bürotür öffnete sich und Klaus Fritz ging tadelnd auf Moody zu. „Also wirklich Moody, altes Haus. Erstens darfst Du ihm gar nicht helfen und zweitens...Was zum Teufel ist an '<em>Well, I'm not going to tell yo'<em> so schwer zu verstehen, dass man es semantisch genau falsch übersetzt?"

**oOo**

„Accio Feuerblitz"  
>Er wartete und jede Faser seines Körpers hoffte, flehte...und dann hörte er ihn. Das Krachen aus Richtung des Durmstrang Schiffes, Krums verärgertes Fluchen und der Feuerblitz glitt auf ihn zu. Harry war es egal, ob der Besen ihm nun gehörte oder nicht, er setzte sich darauf und flog in die Lüfte.<p>

**oOo**

„Meine Jüte, der kann fliechen. Sehn Se das Mr Krum?"

**oOo**

Und nun erhob Karkaroff seinen Zauberstab. Er zögerte, dann ließ er eine 4 empor gleiten.  
>„Wie bitte? 4? Du lausiger, parteiischer Schleimbeutel, Du hast Krum eine 10 gegeben!"<br>Doch Harry war es egal und es wär ihm auch egal, wenn Karkaroff ihm 10 Punkte gegeben hätte, was überhaupt keine Sinn machte, weil Karkaroff Harry nicht leiden konnte und Harry Karkaroff nicht leiden konnte und 10 Punkte auch allgemein nicht gerechtfertigt wären, aber wie schon gesagt: Harry war es egal.

**oOo**

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry.", sagte sie und trat zu ihnen. „Dürfte ich Euch auf ein Wort unterbrechen?"  
>Ron antwortete sofort: „Nein!" und wollte gehen.<br>„Das war jetzt aber schon ein Wort, da können ein paar weitere nicht schaden!"

**oOo**

Harry schaute an Dobby hinab. Er trug zwei unterschiedliche Socken. Eine davon war jene Socke, die er sich einst selbst ausgezogen hatte und Dobby damit befreite. Die andere war...Klaus Fritz kam in die Küche gestürmt. Er band sich im Laufen eine Schürze um und zog gleichzeitig einen schwarzen Balken aus der Tasche.  
>„Ihr dürft nicht sehen, dass Dobbys andere Socke orange-pink ist, das ist gegen den aktuellen Modetrend. Er klebte den Balken auf Dobbys Socke. „So, viel besser! Noch schnell <em>zensiert <em>drauf schreiben und dann ist erstmal Ruhe!"

**oOo**

„Wir bewahren ihr Geheimnisse und brechen nie unser Schweigen! Meister Barty..." Winkys Stimme ebbte ab.  
>„Wir haben ihn gesehen.", bemerkte Hermine.<br>„Sie haben meinen Meister gesehen? Hier in Hogwarts?"  
>„Ja, er und Mr Bagman leiten das Trimagische Turnier."<br>„Mr Bagman ist auch da? Mr Bagman ist ein böser Zauberer, ein ganz böööser Zauberer, mein Meister mag ihn gar nicht!"  
>„Hast Du uns nicht gerade erzählt, dass Du die Geheimnisse Deines Meisters bewahrst und Dein Schweigen nicht brichst? Aber wie war das? Mr Bagman soll böse sein?"<br>„OHNEIN!"  
>„Hast Du nicht gerade gesagt, dass...?"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun denn. Der Weihnachtsball gibt uns allen natürlich die Möglichkeit unser Haar etwas fallen zu lassen" Schweigen erfüllte den Klassenraum. „Ja ich weiß, die Formulierung ist nicht sehr gelungen, aber sonst zündet der Gag gleich nicht, wenn Lavender und Pavarti anfangen zu lachen. In t minus drei, zwei, eins..."  
>Lavender und Pavarti fingen an zu lachen. Diesmal verstanden Harry und alle deutschen Leser, was denn so lustig war. Professor McGonagall mit ihre streng zu einem Knoten zusammengesteckten Haaren, sah aus, als hätte sie ihr Haar noch nie offen getragen.<p>

**oOo**

„Hatte fast den Eindruck, dass sie wollte, dass ich sage, Du wärst ein furchtbarer Kerl."  
>„Ja und? Warum hast Du es ihr nicht gesagt?"<br>„Ich sage der Presse gegenüber grundsätzlich nicht die Wahrheit!"

**oOo**

„Mit wem gehst Du denn zum Ball?"  
>„Habe noch keine.."<br>Hagrid drang nicht weiter in ihn ein...bitte WAS?

**oOo**

Es ging das Gerücht um, Dumbledore hätte 800 Fässer eingelegtes Fleisch bestellt. Dumbledore war immer schon etwas eigen und diesmal hatte er mit Klaus Fritz ausgeheckt, dass 800 Fässer eingelegtes Fleisch viel cooler wären als 800 Fässer Met zum Trinken.

**oOo**

Harry vergaß auch prompt die wichtigste Zutat, einen Gallenstein und konnte seine Ausrede, er hätte an einen Bezoar gedacht, bei Snape nicht geltend machen.

**oOo**

„Igor, diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei. Man sollte meinen, sie wollten gar keinen Besuch haben."  
>„Wissen Sie, Dumbledore...so ist es!"<p>

**oOo**

„Komm mit, wir sollen doch tanzen!"  
>Pavarti zog an seinem Arm. „Tanzen? Ich tanze nicht!"<br>„Es ist so Tradition."  
>„Du hörst Dich schon an wie McGonagall."<br>In diesem Moment betrat die Sängerin der Schwestern des Schicksals die Bühne, griff sich das magische Megaphon und rief: „Wir beginnen den heutigen Abend mit einem Cover. Hier ist 'I DONT DANCE'!"  
>„Siehst Du", meinte Harry und setzte sich wieder.<p>

**oOo**

„Hübsche Socken, Potter", knurrte Moody im Vorbeitanzen.  
>„So ein Auge gehört verboten. Ich wette, er schaut uns gerade allen unter die Wäsche", flüsterte Pavarti.<br>Und tatsächlich schien Moddy an diesem Abend etwas öfter als üblich auf die Toilette zu verschwinden.

**oOo**

„Und wie ist es passiert? Hast wohl versucht ihn auf BELFER heiß zu machen."  
>„Warum BELFER? Ich bin eine gottverdammte Frau! Ich habe genügend natürlich Argumente"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich dachte immer, er wäre in einen vermasselten Verschlingungszauber rein geraten oder so. Weißt Du, so ein Zauber, bei dem sich die Gene verschlingen und komische Neubildungen entstehen. Das nennt man auch Permutation...habe ich in Bio gelernt." Rons Stimme erstarb, als er merkte, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte.  
>„Bist Du Dir sicher? Das ist bestimmt nur wieder ein Fehler von Klaus Fritz, der aus „Engorgio" „verschlingen" gemacht hat."<p>

**oOo**

Harry kletterte durch das Portätloch und geriet in einen heißen Flirt zwischen Ron und Hermine.  
>„Na schön! Wenn Du es nicht lassen kannst, dann weißt Du ja, was Du zu tun hast."<p>

**oOo**

Ron murmelte stumme Worte. „Wie ein Goldfisch!"  
>Und Hermine stürmte zu den Schlafsälen.<p>

**oOo**

Hermine gestand Harry, dass sie vor dem Ball riesige Menge _Seiden Glatz Haar Gel_ genommen hatte, allerdings mit schrecklichen Nebenwirkungen, sodass sie doch auf einen Haarglättungstrank zurückgegriffen hatte.

**oOo**

An den Baum war ein wunderschönes Einhorn gebunden. Viele Mädchen u-ten und a-ten bei diesem Anblick.  
>„OOH, ist es nicht wunderschön?"<p>

**oOo**

„Jungen zurückbleiben. Sie bevorzugen ein weibliche Hand, die Einhörner! Gibts nur für Mädchen.", sagte Raue-Pritsche scharf.  
>„Gleichberechtigung?", rief Malfoy empört.<br>„Nein, das gibt's auch nur für Mädchen."

**oOo**

„Hier lies. Tut mir ja unendlich Leid, dass Du es erfahren musst!"  
>Hermine drängelte sich von den Einhörnern zu ihnen.<br>„Warum zu Teufel abonniere ich eigentlich den Tagespropheten, wenn ich die wichtigen Nachrichten immer erst von Euch Slytherins erfahre?"

**oOo**

Er hat „Knallsüchtige Kröter" gezüchtet, eine höchst gefährliche Mischung aus Heuschrecke und Feuerkrabbe und dementsprechend genauso klein. Nicht zu verwechseln mit den „Knallrümpfigen Krötern", einer Mischung aus Manticor und Feuerkrabbe, die derzeit in Hogwarts gezüchtet werden.

**oOo**

Ludo Bagman schaute sich noch einmal zu den Kobolden um.  
>„Ich kenn nur ein Wort in Kobaldkack. Bladwak. Und das bedeutet Spitzhacke. Sage ich natürlich nicht, sonst denken die noch, ich will mit denen Minecraft spielen!"<p>

**oOo**

„Warum haben Sie das Hagrid angetan?"  
>„Unsere Leser haben das Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Genau wie die Leser der Bild-Zeitung, die schon immer wusste: Nichts ist härter, als die Wahrheit. Und sei es nur die Tatsache, dass ich nur mal kurz kacken gehe!"<p>

**oOo**

„Setz Dich, Du dumme kleine Göre. Red nicht über Sachen, von denen Du nichts verstehst. Ich könnte Dir Dingen über Ludo Bagman erzählen, bei denen sich Deine Haare locken würden. Nicht, dass das nötig wäre!"

**oOo**

Hagrid heulte auf.  
>„Mein alter Dad hätte sich geschämt für mich! Aber ich habe ja jetzt einen neuen. Dumbledore! Großartiger Mann..."<p>

**oOo**

Harry blickte auf und sah ein verdrossen schauendes Mädchen mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf einem Wasserhahn sitzend. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Myrte, was ist auf dem Grund des Sees?"  
>„Oh, dies und das. Manchmal komme ich dort runter, es geht einfach nicht anders, wenn jemand überraschend mein KLOOO SPÜHHLT!"<p>

**oOo**

Myrthe klagte. „Deswegen musste ich wieder hier her ziehen und in meinem Klo leben!"  
>„Gut, sehr gut!", sagte Harry zufrieden.<p>

**oOo**

„Ich aber sage, es gibt Flecken, die nicht mehr rausgehen. Flecken, die nicht mehr raussgehen, Sie verstehen schon, was ich meine, oder Snape?"

**oOo**

Und dann hatte Moody auch noch vorgeschlagen, Harry sollte ein Auror werden.  
>Doch als Harry vier Minuten später Ei und Karte verstaute, blickte er auf und rief: „Herr Fritz, ich brauch zehn Minuten nicht vier. Ja, ich bin aus der Kondition...müssen Sie deshalb drauf herumreiten?"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich hätte mich zum Animagus ausbilden lassen sollen, genau wie die Sparkas...ähm Sirius."  
>„Tja!", antwortete Hermine. „Leider gibt es keine Ausbildung zum Animagus. Blöd gelaufen, tut mir Leid!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry hatte das Gefühl, ein Golfball stecke in seiner Kehle. Er hatte alle Bücher mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht und vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es fast Mitternacht war und außer ihm und Krummbein nur noch Klaus Fritz mit einem Buch am Kamin saß und wahllos Sätze aus einem Buch strich.

**oOo**

„In zehn Minuten beginnt die zweite Aufgabe!", piepste Dobby aufgeregt.  
>Harry dagegen war die Ruhe selbst. „Was? In zehn Minuten? Gut, dann kann ich ja noch in München mein Geld suchen!"<p>

**oOo**

„Dobby muss in die Küche zurück, man wird ihn dort vermissen."  
>Zur gleichen Zeit in der Küche: ... *zirp*<br>Wieder in der Bibliothek: „Ja, ich geh dann mal!"

**oOo**

Cedric zog ein Messer und schnitt Chos Fesseln durch, sodass ihre Füße im nun rot gefärbten Wasser davon schwammen.

**oOo**

Harry sah sich um und sah etwas pornöses durch das Wasser auf ihn zu furchen. Es war ein menschlicher Körper in Badehosen.

**oOo**

Fleur stürzte sich nun auf ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie wandte sich an Ron.  
>„Und Du, Du 'ast ge'olfen?"<br>„Ja"  
>Fleur beugte sich zu ihm herunter, doch da rief eine Stimme:<br>„Fleur, komm doch bitte mal her."  
>Fleur ging zu Klaus Fritz, der sie gerufen hatte und vergaß ganz Ron zu küssen.<p>

**oOo**

„Miss Delacour hat es nicht geschafft, ihre Geisel zu verteidigen. Ja, wir geben ihr 25 Punkte."  
>Ein Aufschrei der Menge ertönte. Hermine wandte sich an Bagman: „Mr Bagman, bei allem Respekt, aber können Sie nicht rechnen. Bei 50 möglichen Punkten, sind 25 die Hälfte, also noch ausreichend, wenn es nach Schulnoten geht. Fleur allerdings hat eigentlich gar nichts gemacht, bis auf einmal mit dem Zauberstab zu schwingen. Ist das wirklich ausreichend, wenn sie das eigentliche Ziel verpasst?"<p>

**oOo**

„Mr Diggory, der ebenfalls den Kopfblasenzauber verwendete, kam als Erster zurück. Allerdings nach dem Zeitlimit von einer Stunde."  
>Cedric rief aus dem Hintergrund: „Aber nur eine Minute zu spät...das könnte ein Messfehler sein"<br>Hermine fügte leise hinzu: „Oder ein Übersetzungsfehler."

**oOo**

„Jetzt macht sie aus Dir so eine Art Lebedame."

Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um. „Eine was bitte?"  
>„Eine Lebedame, eine Edelhure."<br>„Wie bitte?"  
>„Eine Nutte, Du elende Schlampe!"<br>„Wie hast Du mich genannt?"  
>„Je suis un petit verre de lait"<p>

**oOo**

„OH, verstehe.", sagte Snape. Seine schwarzen Augen stürzten sich auf den Artikel. Er war ein brennender Fan von Boulevardzeitschriften und ließ keine Möglichkeit aus, seine lange Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute zu stecken.

**oOo**

Snape zog eine kleine Flasche mit vollkommen klarer Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang. „Weißt Du, was das ist, Potter?"  
>„Wasser?"<br>„Hey, bist ja gar nicht so schlecht in Zaubertränke, wie ich immer dachte."

**oOo**

„Habt ihr vielleicht noch was für uns?", fragte Ron die versammelten Hauselfen. Die nickten belustigt über diese Frage und schlugen sich gleich darauf synchron die Köpfe ein, weil sie einen Zauberer ausgelacht hatten und das gegen ihren uralten Gründerzeitvertrag verstieß.

**oOo**

„You...You...willst spionieren!", hickste Winky. Harry war erstaunt.  
>„Nein, will ich nicht, aber interessant. Du als minderbemittelte Hauselfe sprichst in einem Satz zwei Sprachen. Das kann ich nicht!"<p>

**oOo**

„Ihr habt ein Recht auf das Unglücklichsein, auf Krankentage, auf Urlaub, auf Rente, auf Versicherung, auf Steuererklärungen, ja das habt ihr. Tretet doch meiner Gewerkschaft bei und dann organisieren wir einen schönen Streik, okay?"

**oOo**

„Was hast Du denn mit Deinen Händen gemacht, Hermine?"  
>„Einbandagiert. Das ist der letzte Schrei in der Zauberermode."<p>

**oOo**

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry. „Stimmt was nicht mit Hagrids Schokolade?"  
>Ron antwortete. „Naja...er hat schon wieder vergessen, dass ich kein Corned Beef mag. Mit gleich 400 von uns."<p>

**oOo**

„Wollt ihr zwei denn nie 'Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' lesen?"  
>„Nein!"<br>„Doch!"

„Oh..."

**oOo**

„Scherbert Zitrone!"  
>Das war das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro. Jedenfalls hatte es vor zwei Jahren so gelautet. Denn wie jeder weiß klingt „Zitronensorbet" genau wie „Scherbert Zitrone". Doch der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht.<p>

**oOo**

„Okay, okay, und wie wär es mit meiner Theorie?", setzte Ron an.  
>Hermine reagierte sofort. „Sie kommt von Dir, also ist sie schlecht. Was meinst Du, Harry?"<p>

**oOo**

„Du klingst allmählich wie unser lieber älterer Bruder. Mach so weiter und sie ernennen Dich zum Schulsprecher...ähm...ich meinte Vertrauensschüler. Wollen wir wetten? 10 Galleonen, dass Du Vertrauensschüler wirst?"

**oOo**

„Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, werden sie niemals die Möglichkeiten der Weissagung sehen."  
>„Das Einzige, das ich jetzt sehen möchte ist ein Kopfschmerzmittel." Harry stöhnte.<br>Trewlaney war in ihrem Element. „Was hätten Sie denn gerne? Aspirin, Gin, Kochsherry, Paracetamol...ich habe alles hier!"

**oOo**

Und dann fiel es ihm, wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte sich nicht die Haare gewaschen und nicht head&shoulders benutzt.

**oOo**

„Da war Anthony Dolohov. Ich sah, wie er unzählige Muggel folterte. Und Gegner des Dunklen Lords..."  
>„Hat er die auch gefoltert?"<br>„Nein, ich ich habe sie nur gesehen."

**oOo**

Crouch übertönte seinen Sohn und seine Stimme hallte durch den Gerichtssaal. „Sie haben gehört, was gegen Sie vorliegt, aber ich wiederhole es noch einmal für alle, die jetzt erst dazugekommen sind, nicht wahr, Mr Potter?"

**oOo**

„Der Dunkle Lord wird wiederkommen Crouch. Begrab uns ruhig in Askaban, wir können warten."  
>Wurmschwanz erschien im Gerichtssaal.<br>„Sie hat Recht. Er wird wiederkehren und zwar in etwa 14 Jahren. Und ich werde es ankündigen mit den Worten 'Der Dunkle Lord wird wieder aufsteigen', alles klar? Das sind nur noch 45 Seiten, also nicht mehr lang."

**oOo**

„Wir allein waren ihm treu, wir allein haben versucht ihn zu finden. Von den vielen Auroren mal abgesehen. Aber einen Moment...wenn die Auroren ihn auch suchen, sind sie dann nicht auch seine Anhänger?"

**oOo**

„Ich bin Dein Sohn! Ich bin Dein Sohn!"  
>„Du bist nicht mein Sohn. Ich bin Dein Vater!"<p>

**oOo**

„Sieht aus, als würde er ein Handy benutzen.", sagte Harry.  
>„Harry, also wirklich. Wir befinden uns im Jahr 1995, das erste Handy wurde erst vor vier Jahren erfunden und bis die Dinger sich durchsetzten vergehen noch etwa fünf Jahre."<br>Es klingelte und Hermine angelte ihr Handy aus der Umhangtasche. Mit einem „Das ist kein Handy"-Blick, las sie die SMS, die sie gerade erhalten hatte.  
>„Ich soll Dir von Klaus Fritz sagen, dass Du von einem Walke-Talkie sprichst und nicht von einem Handy, alles klar?"<p>

**oOo**

Harry las weiter in Rita Kimmkorns Artikel.  
><em>„Seine Narbe schmerzt wohl öfters. Laut einen Spezialisten des St Mungo Hospital könnte dies ein Schrei nach Liebe sein. Zitat: 'Seine Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit. Er hat nie gelernt, sich zu artikulieren. Und seine Freundin, Hermine Granger, hat niemals für ihn Zeit. ARSCHLOCH!'"<em>

**oOo**

Nun betraten die Professoren das Spielfeld. Sie hatten große, leuchtend rote Sterne an ihre Umhänge gepinnt. Professor McGonagall hielt an und sprach zu den Champions.  
>„Sehr geehrte Jugendfreunde. Wir von der FDJ werden das Spiel überwachen. Freundschaft!"<p>

**oOo**

„Auf dem ersten Platz, Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory von der Hogwarts-Schule. Auf dem zweiten Platz, Viktor Krum vom Durmstrang-Institut. Und auf dem dritten Platz, Fleur Delacour von der Beauxbaton-Akademie. Ich bitte zu beachten, dass die Reihenfolge der Plätze antizyklisch zu der Bedeutung der jeweiligen Schule verläuft, um der ganzen Veranstaltung einen fairen Touch zu verleihen."

**oOo**

„Weise mir die Richtung", flüsterte Harry seinem Zauberstab zu. Dieser reagierte nicht.  
>Hermine erschien mitten im Irrgarten.<br>„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass das ein richtiger Zauberspruch ist? Wenn schon, ist er nicht besonders gut. Ich habe schon ein paar probiert, nur zur Übung. Und bei mit haben alle funktioniert."

**oOo**

Die Sphinx erhob sich und trottete ein paar Schritte und versperrte ihm den Weg. Dann sprach sie mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme: „Du kommst hier net rein!"

**oOo**

„Ein Mensch, der immer lügt..hmm? Moody, wie sich in zwei Stunden herausstellen wird. Und nur die ersten zwei Buchstaben. Also Mo. Mitte des Sinns? Also n. Ein Laut? Hmm...hmm ist Laut. Das Passwort ist Monhmm. Ein Geschöpf, das ich nicht küssen möchte...ein Monhmm!"  
>„Richtig!"<p>

**oOo**

„Hat Dir jemand gesagt, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel ist?"  
>„Ja. Letzte Woche in Wahrsagen, hat Trewlaney irgendwas in der Richtung gemurmelt, aber ich dachte, das wäre das übliche 'In sieben Tagen wirst Du sterben', wie sonst. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie mal Recht hat?"<p>

**oOo**

Die Gestalt schlug Harry. Schlug ihn mit einer Hand, an der ein Finger fehlte. Jetzt wusste Harry, wär sich unter der Kapuze verbarg. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Voldemort nahm einen weißen, langen Finger und fuhr damit tief hinab...  
>„14 Jahre...VIERZEHN Jahre."<br>Er schaute zu Harry. „Was würdest Du wohl tun?"

**oOo**

„Und ich frage mich, wie sie glauben konnten, ich wäre gebrochen. Ich, der ich mächtiger war, als je ein anderer Zauberererererererer..chrm...chrm" Voldemort fasste sich an die Kehle, hustete ein paar Mal und fiel um. Er war tot.

**oOo**

„Wie habt Ihr es geschafft zurückzukehren?"  
>Voldemort lachte.<br>„Eine interessante Geschichte, Lucius. Aber wo soll ich beginnen? Ich glaube, es fängt alles damit an, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."  
>Harry stöhnte auf. „Nicht schon wieder, das musste ich mir schon letztes Jahr anhören."<p>

**oOo**

„Seine Mutter hat Spuren ihres Opfers auf ihm hinterlassen. Hast Du gehört? Deine Mudda hat Spuren ihres Opfers hinterlassen. Ja, ich war zwar vierzehn ausgeschriebene Jahre weg, aber den Deine-Mudda-Trend habe ich mitbekommen. Aber das ist jetzt gleich. Ich kann Dich berühren. Überall. Na, gefällt Dir das?"  
>Harry spürte, wie die Spitze des langen, weißen Fingers ihn berührte und spürte, wie er sich aufrichtete.<p>

**oOo**

„Ich, der ich weiter als alle anderen gegangen bin, auf dem Weg zu Unsterblichkeit. Ihr kennt mein Ziel. Den Tod zu besiegen. Das habe ich auch auf den Grabstein von Harrys Eltern geschrieben. 'Der letzte Feind, der besiegt werden muss, ist der Tod.' Und ich habe dieses Ziel erreicht. Ich war weniger als ein Geist, weniger als das kläglichste Gespenst, und doch: ich lebte!"

**oOo**

„Wir verneigen uns voreinander, Harry. Wie fühlen wir uns denn?"  
>„Hast Du den Beruf gewechselt oder ist der Krankenschwester-Plural jetzt auch in Mode?"<p>

**oOo**

„Du willst nicht Nein sagen, Harry?"  
>„Nein!"<p>

**oOo**

Harrys Hand begann stärker zu zittern. Denn der Mensch, der jetzt aus Voldemorts Zauberstab erschien, war der, an der er an diesem Abend am Meisten gedacht hätte. Harry schaute in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Sofort gingen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wieso sein Vater? War nicht seine Mutter nach seinem Vater Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen? Und müsste sie dann nicht zu erst erscheinen, wenn alle Zauber in umgekehrter Reihenfolge projiziert wurden? Oder war Lily Potter gar nicht nach James gestorben? Aber er hatte sie doch im Jahr zuvor gehört. Er wusste doch, was passiert war.  
>Joanne Kathleen Rowling, deren zweiter Vorname nur von ihrer Großmutter geklaut wurde, weil es im Buch schöner aussieht, kam auf den Friedhof gestürmt.<br>„Was soll das James? Du versaust die ganze Show. Geh in die SCHWARZE Dunkelheit zurück, wo Du herkamst und lass Deiner Frau den Vortritt. Hast Du denn keine Manieren?"  
>Sirius apparierte an ihre Seite. „Sie können noch so oft meine Schöpferin sein, aber im Namen von Herrgott, Jesus und Maria, hören Sie auf so zu übertreiben. Dunkelheit hätte gereicht, okay? Immer diese SCHWARZmalerei hier!"<p>

**oOo**

„Was ist passiert?"  
>„Der Pokal...war ein Portschlüssel."<br>„Wo hat er Dich hingebracht?"  
>„Auf einen Friedhof. Und dann ist Voldemort auferstanden."<br>„Der Dunkle Lord ist auferstanden?"  
>„Und dann haben wir uns duelliert."<br>„Du hast Dich mit dem Dunklen Lord duelliert?"  
>„Ja, aber warum stellen Sie diese bescheuerten Suggestivfragen? Haben Sie mir nicht zugehört oder ist das Teil ihrer didaktischen Ausbildung?"<p>

**oOo**

Moody zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Und jetzt töte ich Dich!"  
>Ein Hall-Effekt wurde über die Szene gelegt. „STUPOR!"<br>Moody kippte vom Stuhl, immernoch mit Hall.  
>„Warum..arum...hallt...alt...das..as...denn...enn..so...ooo?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Der Hall-Effekt verschwand. Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste.<br>„Es wirkt cooler. Habe ich in einen Muggel-Action-Film gesehen!"

**oOo**

„Direktor?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und blickt auf den großen, SCHWARZEN Hund.  
>„Keine Sorge, Poppy. Dieser Hund wird einige Zeit bei Harry bleiben. Ich versichere Ihnen, er hat sehr gute Manieren und ist absolut stubenrein. Schauen Sie nur, kein bisschen Dreck auf seinem SCHWARZEN Fell."<br>Der Hund knurrte, dann biss er Dumbledore ins Bein.  
>„Wie ich sagte, er hat sehr gute Manieren."<p>

**oOo**

Für Harry musste sie den Satz nicht beenden. Er wusste, was der Dementor getan haben musste. Er hatte Barty Crouch junior einen tödlichen Kuss gegeben. Und doch war er nicht tot. Ein medizinisches Wunder.

**oOo**

„Viele von uns schlafen doch nur deshalb ruhig, weil sie wissen, dass die Dementoren vor Askaban wachen."  
>„Wir anderen schlafen nicht so gut."<br>„Oh, da gibt's doch auch was von Ratiopharm. Gute Werbung, immer mit Zwillingen!"

**oOo**

„Wenn die magische Gesellschaft mitbekommt, dass ich auf die Riesen zugehe...Die Leute hassen Sie, Dumbledore."  
>„Ja, und? Was hat das mit den Riesen zu tun?"<p>

**oOo**

„Legen Sie die Hände in den Schoß, dann werden Sie als der Mann in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen, der, sich selbst befriedigend, Voldemort den Aufstieg ermöglichte."

**oOo**

Snape trat vor und rollte seinen rechten Ärmel hoch.  
>„Hier schauen Sie". Er zeigte Fudge seinen Arm.<br>„Ähm ja, und? Da ist nichts."  
>Eine Stimme ertönte: <em>„Den anderen Arm, Severus, den anderen Arm."<em> In der Ferne hörte man Klaus Fritz, dessen Kopf auf den Tisch fiel.

**oOo**

„SIRIUS BLACK!", kreischte Mrs Weasley.  
>„Ach Mum, halt die Klappe!", sagte Ron.<br>„Richtig so!", meinte Klaus Fritz, der seine 'Kopf-meets-Tischkante-Aktion gerade überstanden hatte. „Von ihm geht keine Gefahr aus, er ist nur..."  
>„Wag es ja nicht!", knurrte Sirius.<p>

**oOo**

„Passt auf", sagte Harry. „Nehmt das Geld oder ich jage Euch einen Fluch auf den Hals, ich kenne inzwischen ein paar Gute."  
>„Hey, wir sind älter und kreativer und haben mehr gelernt, Du hast keine Chance, das Geld bekommen wir also so oder so."<p>

**oOo**

Und dann tat Hermine etwas, was sie noch nie getan hatte. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Harry ging aus dem Bahnhof und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, in der Hoffnung, dass drei Beulen weniger auffallen würden, als eine.

**oOo**

**Ein paar Anmerkungen:**

So, ich hoffe Ihr hattet Euren Spaß. Band 4: Check!

Danke für die Reviews, schön zu sehen, das ich ein paar Leute zum Lachen bringen konnte.  
>Auch ein Danke an <em>Fruehlingsblume<em> und _minakeks_, dafür, dass ich Megan Brooks und Aurelie Passion zweckentfremden durfte. Schaut doch mal in den Storys „Muggel" und „You say 'bitch' like its a bad thing" vorbei. Es lohnt sich.

„Harry Potter – Falsch zitiert und aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen" geht jetzt erstmal in die Sommerpause (oder in anderen Worten: Band 5 hat über 1000 Seiten und 32 Stunden in der Hörbuchfassung. Das dauert seine Zeit.)

Und mit Harrys Schlusssatz aus dem vierten Band entlasse ich Euch bis zum nächsten Mal: „Was kommen musste, würde kommen. Und wenn es da ist, werdet ihr den Scheiß lesen müssen" :D


	6. Das fünfte Buch

**Das fünfte Buch**

Harry beglückwünschte sich selbst zu seiner genialen Idee. Er lag auf der heißen, harten Erde. Sie war so heiß und hart, die gute Mutter Erde. Klaus Fritz kam um die Ecke, sah ihn und rief hinüber: „Motherfucker!"

**oOo**

Onkel Vernon saß mit Tante Petunia vor dem Fernseher.  
>„Ein normaler Junge pfeift doch drauf, was in den Nachrichten kommt. Dudley hat keine Ahnung, was in der Welt passiert. Bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er weiß, wer der Premierminister ist. Und das ist auch gut so! Gebildete Menschen, wer braucht die schon?! Ich habe lieber einen blonden Sohn, der flink wie die Windhunde, zäh wie Leder und hart wie <em>Kruppstahl<em> ist."  
>„Vernon, die Nachbarn!"<p>

**oOo**

„Was hast Du unter unserem Fenster getrieben?"  
>Harry murmelte: „Das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen."<br>„Was hast Du gesagt?"  
>„Nichts"<br>„Und, was hast du nun getan?"  
>„Die Nachrichten gehört."<br>„Die Nachrichten gehört?"  
>„Ja, wie ich eben bereits erwähnte."<br>„Schon wieder?"  
>„Naja, es gibt doch jeden Tag neue Nachrichten, oder?"<br>„Nein, verdammt nochmal, natürlich nicht. Der Streik auf den Flughäfen währt schon seit drei Tagen, die Dürre seit zwei Wochen und dass sich diese Tussi von ihrem Mann scheiden lässt, stand schon gestern in der Sun!"

**oOo**

„Ich hoffe, wir besuchen Dich bald", hatte Hermine auf seine Geburtstagskarte geschrieben. Aber wie bald war bald? Während Harry durch die Straßen ging, hörte er mit einem Mal laute Musik ganz in der Nähe. Er bog um eine Ecke und sah, dass mitten auf der Straße eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut war. Darauf standen ein blonder Mann an einem Mischpult samt einem MacBook und eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit einem Mikrofon. Während Harry noch völlig überrascht auf dieses Spektakel schaute, begann die Frau zu singen. „How soon is now? How soon is now? How soon is now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow?!"

**oOo**

Selbst die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft hatten Angst vor Dudley. Mehr noch, als vor diesem Potter-Jungen, der, so hatte man es ihnen erzählt, ein abgebrühter Hooligan war, der jeden Samstag stockbesoffen und gewalttätig im Fußballstadion pöbelte und von der Polizei schon vor langer Zeit in die Kategorie C der gewaltbereiten Fans eingeteilt worden war.

**oOo**

„Und wer war heute Nacht an der Reihe?", fragte Harry. „Wieder ein 10-jähriger? Vorgestern hast Du es Mark Evens besorgt, das weiß ich. Weißt Du eigentlich, dass er Dich wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs anzeigen könnte?"  
>„Er hat's nicht anders gewollt."<p>

**oOo**

„Dudley, halt die..." WUMM. Eine Faust traf Harry mitten ins Gesicht. „...Faust bei Dir. Meine Güte, hörst Du denn auf gar nichts mehr?! Lass mich wenigstens ausreden, bevor Du mich niederschlägst!"

**oOo**

Harrys Patronus drehte sich um. „Pack ihn! Pack ihn!"  
>Voldemort und Quirrel waren aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Quirrel rannte auf Harry zu und packte ihn. Doch seine Hände verbrannten und er starb...schon wieder.<p>

**oOo**

„Was weißt Du Dudley? Hat er sein Ding benutzt?", fragte Petunia ängstlich.  
>Dudley wimmerte und nickte.<br>„Hab ich nicht!", sagte Harry, der sofort rot angelaufen war. „Ich hab ihm nichts getan, ich wars nicht. Es war...Hermine Granger!"

**oOo**

„Außerdem müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie eine disziplinarische Anhörung erwartet.  
>In der Hoffnung, dass Sie wohl auf sind.<br>Mafalda Hopfkirch  
>PS: Ja, ich schon wieder. Ich habe die Harry Potter Bücher zu Ende gelesen und stelle fest, dass Sie mich trotz meiner früheren Warnung immer noch schocken und als Vielsafttrank-Quelle nutzen werden. Sie haben sich Ihre Lage also selbst zuzuschreiben."<p>

**oOo**

„Und was sind Dementoren?", fragte Onkel Vernon.  
>„Die bewachen Askaban, das Zauberergefängnis.", kam es unerwartet von Petunia.<br>Harry stöhnte auf. „Du nicht auch noch. Erst werde ich von Dementoren angegriffen, dann sagt mir Mrs. Figg, dass sie eine Hexe ist, dann lerne ich den schmuddeligsten Zauberer von ganz England kennen und jetzt will mir meine Tante erzählen, dass sie jahrelang nur so getan hat, als ob sie Magie hassen würde?"  
>„Harry, ich kann alles erklären..."<p>

**oOo**

„Du bist der einzige, der einzige...Du weißt schon was meilenweit.", sagte Vernon.  
>„Wer?" , fragte Harry.<br>„Was?"  
>„Wer, nicht was?"<br>„Wer?"  
>„Du weißt schon wer!"<br>„Wer?"  
>„Voldemort!"<p>

**oOo**

„Der Junge muss bleiben."  
>„Was? Aber Petunia...?"<br>„Wenn wir in rauswerfen, reden die Nachbarn."  
>„Achja, das ist also Deine Erklärung."<br>„Ja, das ist meine Erklärung."  
>„Tja, bloß leider hast Du das schon zu oft gesagt. Wenn wir das Kind bei den Milchflaschen liegen lassen, reden die Nachbarn. Wenn wir ihn um die Ecke bringen, reden die Nachbarn. Wenn wir den Nachbarn keine glaubwürdige Geschichte zum Jungen erzählen, reden die Nachbarn. Ich will es nicht mehr hören!"<p>

**oOo**

Nun drang eine andere Stimme nach oben. „Schon in Ordnung, Harry. Wir sind hier, um Dich zu holen."  
>„Professor Lupin? Sind Sie das? Mit hoher Stimme?"<br>Professor Remus Rufus Beck-Lupin räusperte sich und stopfte sich ein Kaugummi in den Mund. „Hmmh, ja ich bins."  
>„Jetzt glaube ich Ihnen!"<p>

**oOo**

„Warum stehen wir alle im Dunkeln rum?", hörte Harry ein unbekannte, weibliche Stimme.  
>„Weil das hier ein Dark Room ist...", meinte Remus.<br>Moody unterbrach ihn. „Weil es nun mal dunkel ist und wir kein magisches Licht machen dürfen, weil das Ministerium dann denkt, Harry würde zaubern. Und als Zauberer sind wir leider zu dumm den Lichtschalter zu finden."

**oOo**

„Ich wette Du würdest diese Narbe gelegentlich gern mal verstecken, was?", fragte Tonks.  
>„Nein, würde ich nicht.", sagte Harry verlegen.<br>„Was? Würdest Du nicht? Und ich dachte immer Du wärst keine Aufmerksamkeits-Hure."  
>Die Zimmertür sprang auf und Klaus Fritz spazierte hinein.<br>„Tonks, er meint das nicht so. Genau genommen bist Du Schuld. Du hättest eine doppelte Verneinung in Deinen Satz einbauen müssen. 'Wette es würde Dir nichts ausmachen die Narbe mal zu verstecken.' Harry hält sich nur ans Drehbuch. Alles klar?"

**oOo**

Als Harry mit Tonks zurück in die Küche kam, sah er wie Kingsley sich genauer über die Mikrowelle gebeugt hatte und Hestia Jones über einen Tomatenschäler lachte, den sie in der Schublade gefunden hatte.  
>„Und so was nennt sich erwachsener Zauberer."<p>

**oOo**

Moody erklärte den Reiseplan. „Falls einer von uns stirbt, steht die Nachhut bereit. Potter, gib Dein Gepäck Tonks, sie wird es transportieren."  
>„Was soll das denn? Sie erzählen hier einen vonwegen alle außer mir sterben, aber mein Gepäck soll an einen anderen Besen. Ist klar!"<p>

**oOo**

Hermine ließ von ihm ab. Etwas stürzte von oben auf Harry herab und landete auf seiner Schulter.  
>„Hedwig", sagte Harry glücklich. Hermine schien beleidigt.<br>„Wir empfangen Dich mit über 120 Worten pro Minute und die erste, die Du begrüßt ist Deine Eule? Wie undankbar!"  
>„Dann musst du Dich wohl ändern."<br>„Ich bin keine Eule!"

**oOo**

„Merk Dir eins. Sag niemals Percys Namen."  
>„Wieso nicht?"<br>„Der Name hat ein Tabu. Alle Schutzzauber um einen brechen. Das ergibt irgendeine magische Störung!"

**oOo**

„Was, Snape ist hier?", fragte Harry.  
>„Ja", sagte Fred. „Blöder Mistkerl!"<br>„Er ist im Orden. Dumbledore vertraut ihm.", versuchte Hermine zu argumentieren, wurde jedoch von Ginny unterbrochen.  
>„Bill mag ihn auch nicht.", sagte sie, als ob das mit das letzte Wort gesagt wäre.<p>

**oOo**

„Schon gut Tonks, Du ruhst Dich auch aus."  
>„Nein, NEIN, iwillhelfen!"<br>Steve Jobs erschien in der Küche und sprach.: „Ihr neuer Alltagshelfer _iWillhelfen_. Für nur 30999$. Das ändert alle. Mal wieder!"

**oOo**

Mrs. Weasley rührte eine Soße an, Tonks stieß Stühle um, Ginny kramte Besteck aus einer Schublade und die anderen Helfer deckten den Tisch. Harry war sitzen geblieben und sah zu Sirius hinüber, der ebenfalls noch am Tisch saß.  
>„Lässt sich so gut leben, oder? Wenn die anderen machen, während man selbst nichts tut."<br>Sirius grinste. „Ganz der Vater!"

**oOo**

„Sirius?", fragte Mundungus und hielt einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Höhe.  
>„Ist das echt Silbermann?"<br>„Ja. Die besten Orgeln, die Du finden kannst."

**oOo**

„Bill ist nicht für jeden Meter appariert. Charlie hat nicht alles verhext, was ihm unter die Nase kam. Percy..." Alle starrten Mrs. Weasley an, die mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. „...hat einfach gar nichts gemacht. Und das solltet ihr auch tun. Einfach mal gar nichts!"

**oOo**

„Ragnok hat überhaupt keine Lust auf Zauberer. Er ist immer noch sauer, wegen dieser Bagman-Geschichte. Er hat nämlich nie sein Geld zurückbekommen.", erzählte Bill.  
>Eine Lachsalve ertönte von der Mitte der Tafel, als Fred, George und Ron sich vor Lachen kugelten.<br>„Wir auch nicht!", riefen Fred und George diesmal völlig synchron.

**oOo**

„Und er sagt so: 'Sag mal, Dung, wo hast Du denn all die Kröten her, denn irgendso ein Weib hat sie mir doch alle geklaut.' Und ich frag: 'Dir ham' sie alle Kröten geklaut? Was nu? Brauchst Du wieder ein paar?' Und er sagt:'Ja sicher.' Und ich so: 'Geh in die Tierhandlung!'"

**oOo**

„Ja, Mundungus. Man braucht Leute wie ihn. Er kennt alle Gauner. Kein Wunder, er ist ja selber einer. Und das ist der entschiedene Vorteil. Er kennt sich selbst. Damit hat er uns allen was voraus."

**oOo**

„Wart mal!", rief Fred. „Warum kriegt eigentlich Harry Antworten auf seine Fragen." Mrs. Weasley reagierte sofort. „Weil er ein Vertrauensschüler ist."

**oOo**

„Aber es geht um Harry. Manchmal denke ich, dass Du, Sirius, denkst, Du hättest Deinen besten Freund wieder.", entzürnte sich Mrs. Weasley.  
>„Was soll daran falsch sein?", fragte Harry.<br>„Was daran falsch sein soll? Er ist zu alt für Dich!"

**oOo**

„Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George. Ich will, dass ihr sofort die Küche verlasst."  
>„Wir sind volljährig."<br>„Ich unterstehe nicht Ihrer Autorität."  
>„Ich bin größer als Du."<br>„Mir ist Deine Autorität scheißegal."  
>„Ohh...na gut."<p>

**oOo**

„Warum nicht? Ich will beitreten, ich werde beitrete, ich will kämpfen!"  
>„Nein Harry.", sagte Lupin. „Das willst Du nicht, glaub mir. Du kriegst zu wenig Schlaf, musst Dich den Paranoia von Moody entgegenstellen und den Kuchen von Mrs. Figg essen. Der Kuchen von Mrs. Figg!"<br>„Was? Okay, vergesst alles, was ich gesagt habe!"

**oOo**

„Stimmt, das einzig neue war..." KNALL Fred und George erschienen aus dem Nichts.  
>„Ihr knallt meine Füße!", beklagte sich Ron.<br>„Tja, im Dunkeln trifft man eben schwieriger."

**oOo**

„Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an. Schaut Euch nur Ginny an.", meinte Fred gerade.  
>„Was meinst Du?", fragte Harry.<br>„Du bist noch nie in ihren Genuss _gekommen_, oder?", sagte George mit einem verträumten Grinsen.

**oOo**

„Die brauchen wir für unsere Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien?", sagte Fred, während er eine Doxy einsteckte.  
>„Was sind Nasch- und Schwanz- Lecken Eier?", wollte Harry wissen.<br>„Ich glaube, du hast mich falsch verstanden..."

**oOo**

In dem Schrank waren mehrere große Spinnen. Ron verschwand eilig, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen und kehrte erst nach über einer Stunde zurück. Wasser ohne Magie und Elektrizität aufkochen dauert eben.

**oOo**

Lupin warf Harry einen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder zu Tonks.  
>„Was wolltest Du gerade über Scrimgohr sagen?"<br>„Ich wollte sagen, dass man ihn anders ausspricht. Ich habe den Rufus Beck der Zukunft getroffen und der betont den lieben Chef ganz anders, nur so am Rande."

**oOo**

Mrs. Weasley fuhr mit einem nassen Kamm durch Harrys Haare.  
>„Bleiben die denn nie liegen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Mrs. Weasley seufzte.<br>„Wenn Du so weiter machst, während ich einen nassen Kamm in Deinen Haare habe, dann kann das auch nichts werden."

**oOo**

Als Mr. Weasley in die U-Bahn eingestiegen war, zählte er die Stationen.  
>„Noch drei Stationen, Harry."<br>„Jetzt nur noch zwei."  
>„Eine Station."<br>„...aaaand its gone!"

**oOo**

Harry und Mr. Weasley betraten die Telefonzelle.  
>„So Harry. Jetzt zücke doch bitte mal Dein Handy, aktiviere das T9 und gib folgendes ein: '62443'. Und was steht da jetzt?"<br>„Magie! Wie magisch!"

**oOo**

„Wenn ich hier als freier Mann rauskomme, werfe ich 10 Galleonen in den Brunnen. 10 Galleonen...das macht in etwa 50 Euro. Das ist eine ordentlich Spende. Aber Moment? Wofür hatte ich neulich nochmal 10 Galleonen ausgegeben? Genau, bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Neulich, vor einem Jahr. Für mein Omniglas. 50 Euro für ein Omniglas, was zum...?! Und davon auch noch drei Stück!"

**oOo**

Fudge war ein stattlicher Mann und hatte häufig einen limonengrünen Bowler bei sich. Aber heute hatte er auf ihn verzichtet. Sein Modeberater hatte ihn in letzter Minute davon überzeugen können, dass Pflaumenblau und Limonengrün sich ziemlich beißen würde.

**oOo**

„Zeuge der Verteidigung: Albus Karl Percival Theodor Maria Wulfric Nikolaus Brian Sylvester Freiherr zu Dumbledore."

**oOo**

„Ja, er ist ein Hirsch. Er ist immer ein Hirsch.", sagte Harry.  
>Madame Bones machte große Augen. „Immer?"<br>Lucius Malfoy betrat den Gerichtssaal und echote leise „Immer, immer..."

**oOo**

„Ach übringens...können Squibs Dementoren sehen?"  
>„Ja, können wir!", protestiere Mrs. Figg.<br>Joanne Kathleen Rowling betrat die Hallen, die Lucius Malfoy gerade verlassen hatte. „Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, Arabella, dass Du Deine Geschichte so glaubhaft rüberbringst, Deine Rolle so gut spielst und das, um Harry zu helfen, aber leider kannst Du keine Dementoren sehen. Das habe ich so bestimmt. Deal with it!"

**oOo**

Fudge warf Blicke in die Menge mit einer Miene, als stecke ihm etwas Dickes im Hals. Der Porno-Regisseur sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und rief: „Die Szene ist im Kasten!"

**oOo**

„Harry, lass uns gehen. Dann kannst Du den anderen von Deinem Freispruch erzählen. Ich setzte Dich auf dieser Toilette in Bathnell-Green ab."

**oOo**

„Malfoy spendet seit Jahren für alles mögliche. Verschafft sich damit die richtigen Beziehungen zu den richtigen Leuten!"  
>Mr. Weasley redete sich in Rage. Sie betraten das Atrium und als Harry am Brunnen vorbeiging, fiel ihm etwas ein. Er nahm seinen Geldbeutel und spendete nicht 10 Galleonen, sondern alles Geld, was er dabei hatte. Mr. Weasley schaute ihn böse an.<br>„Jetzt fang Du nicht auch noch damit an. Das St Mungos hat mehr Geld, als es verwalten kann."

**oOo**

„Hör mal, Sirius. Lucius Malfoy war im Ministerium und hat mit Fudge gesprochen."  
>„Was?"<br>„ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI!"  
>„Seid doch mal leise ihr Drei, das hat sich gereimt. Denn Malfoy hat sich bei Fudge eingeschleimt."<br>„Was Du nichts sagst! Beim Minister für Zauberei?!"  
>„ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI, ER IST FREI!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry starrte auf das Abzeichen. Ein großes V war darauf zu sehen. Harry erinnerte sich, dass er an seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts genau so ein Zeichen auf Percys nackter Brust gesehen hatte. Er wusste auch noch, dass Percy gefordert hatte, dass Harry die Tätowierung küsste, bevor Percy ihm das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben hatte.

**oOo**

Mrs. Weasley war ganz begeistert von der Nachricht, dass Ron Vertrauensschüler geworden war.  
>„Oh Ron. Vertrauensschüler, wie alle in der Familie. Und vielleicht wirst Du auch noch Schulsprecher wie Bill und Percy und dann Zaubereiminister...Ron, das ist der erste Schritt."<p>

**oOo**

Moody deutete auf einen weiteren Mann auf dem Bild.  
>„Elphias Dodge. Hab ganz vergessen, dass er immer diesen bescheuerten Helm trug. Damals war er auf einem Ego-Trip, wollte, dass man ihn Magneto nannte."<p>

**oOo**

„Hi Luna. Ist es okay für Dich , wenn wir uns mit zu Dir setzen?", fragte Ginny.  
>Lunas Blick wanderte über Neville und blieb an Harry kleben.<br>„Okay", sagte sie, dann sprach sie Harry direkt an.  
>„Aber Du kommst hier nicht rein. Ich hab Sachen über Dich gelesen im Tagespropheten. Du bist zu verrückt!"<p>

**oOo**

„Und ich weiß nicht, wer Du bist."  
>Neville wurde rot.<br>„Ich bin niemand." Er begann zu weinen. „Ich bin ein Niemand, ein totaler Nobody, seit Jahren...ich ...ich...ach leckt mich doch alle am Arsch!"  
>Er sprang auf und lief davon. In der Ferne hörte man ein Fenster klirren.<p>

**oOo**

Neville zog eine komische Pflanze aus seine Koffer.  
>„Die ist voll interessant und sie hat einen unglaublichen Selbsbefriedigungmechnismus. Schaut mal. Wenn ich hier hin pieke..." Ein Stöhnen war zu hören und die Pflanze spritzte ab. Ginny, die sich gerade noch schützen konnte, sah Harry an.<br>„Haha, Harry hat einen Creampie bekommen."

**oOo**

Die Abteiltür ging auf. Eine Stimme sagte: „Oh, hallo Harry. Stör ich gerade?"  
>Harry wischte sich den Schleim von der Brille. Es war Cho Chang.<br>„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Das ganze Abteil ist nur mit dem spermaähnlichen Schleim dieser Pflanze durchtränkt, deren Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann. Wir stinken alle furchtbar und sind alle zu dumm, um den Schleim wegzuzaubern. Aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin voll für Dich da."  
>„Oh, da fällt mir gerade ein, ich muss noch Hausarbeiten machen.", sagte Cho hastig.<br>„Das Schuljahr hat nicht mal angefangen.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.  
>„Ich meinte auch, ich muss mit dem Hund raus."<br>„Wir fahren Bahn."  
>„Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur meine kranke Tante besuchen."<br>„Wir fahren immer noch Zug."  
>„Ach, jetzt nimms nicht so genau. Was soll ich denn sonst sagen? Hä? Siehst Du, Dir fällt auch nichts ein. Fick Dich und geh sterben!"<br>Harry starrte ihr hinterher. „Well, that escalated quickly."

**oOo**

Ron ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.  
>„Du siehst aus, als hättest Du ordentlich gearbeitet."<br>„Und zwar sehr schwer."  
>„Mindestens acht Stunden."<br>„Und das im Stehen."  
>„Und was hast Du wirklich gemacht?"<br>„Zwei Stunden rumgesessen und einmal durch den Zug gegangen!"

**oOo**

„Du bist doch mit Padma Patil zum Weihnachtsball gegangen. Ihr hats nicht gefallen, weil Du nicht mir getanzt hast. Mir hätte das nichts ausgemacht. Ich stehe nicht so aufs Tanzen."  
>Mit diesen Worten stand Luna auf. „Ich mag dieses Lied."<br>Sie verließ das Abteil, ging auf den Gang und begann, mit den Armen in der Luft, beiden Beinen leicht neben dem Beat und geschlossenen Augen, zu tanzen.

**oOo**

„Du sollst Deine Position nicht missbrauchen, Ron!", sagte Hermine. „Das steht in den zehn Geboten für Vertrauensschüler. Du darfst keinem anderen Schulsprecher dienen neben mir. Du darfst nicht falsch Zeugnis reden wider Deines Mitverrauensschüler. Sehr interessant."

**oOo**

Luna lachte über Rons Aussage, die anderen lachten über Rons Gesichtsausdruck, der wiederum über die lächerliche Luna lachte. Leonardo Di Caprio betrat das Abteil. „Lachinception!"

**oOo**

Sie lachten nun über Lunas Gelächter, die vor und zurückschwankte, als würde sie Schlittschuh laufen.

**oOo**

Harry begann den Artikel zu lesen. Die Überschrift lautete: „Sirius Black – So SCHWARZ wie es gezeichnet wird?"  
>Sirius betrat das Abteil. „Endlich! Endlich sieht es mal einer so wie ich! Richtig so, Mädchen. Richte Deinem Vater liebe Grüße aus!"<p>

**oOo**

„Und pass auf, Potter. Ich bleibe Dir auf den Fersen, wie ein..."  
>Malfoy drehte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um. Er flüsterte: „Hey, nennt mir mal eine gute Metapher."<br>„Katze?"  
>„Hund?"<br>„Hund! Sehr gut, Goyle."  
>Er sprach wieder laut. „..wie ein Hund."<p>

**oOo**

Sie sahen Professor Raue-Pritsche, die Hagrid schon im vorigen Jahr kurzzeitig vertreten hatte.  
>„Wo ist Hagrid?", fragte Harry laut.<br>„Er fühlt sich nicht wohl."  
>„Was hat er denn?"<br>„Das geht Dich nichts an!"  
>„Geht es sehr wohl. Also, was ist los mit ihm?"<br>„Du rotzfrecher Lümmel. Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir Wort für Wort schon letztes Jahr. Und Du kannst noch so oft Harry Potter sein. Ich kann Dir nichts sagen, was ich nicht weiß. Und jetzt verschwinde oder ich kuriere Deine Eule nicht, wenn Du in zwei Monaten vor meiner Tür stehst."

**oOo**

Ron brachte nur mit vollem Mund hervor: „Ich wollte nicht verarschen."  
>Nick wandte sich zu ihm.<br>„So mögest Du doch bitte diese Gossensprache unterlassen."  
>Ron verdrehte die Augen und murmelte „Verpiss Dich!"<br>„Nur wenn Du das in ordentlichen Worten sagst."  
>„Uriniere Dich hinfort, Du Gesäßöffnung!"<p>

**oOo**

„Es ist wunderbar, so kleine und glückliche Gesichter zu mir aufblicken zu sehen." Harry blickte sich um. Keines der Gesichter war klein oder glücklich. Die Frau hatte wohl offensichtlich eine Sehschwäche oder bildete sich Dinge ein, die nicht vorhanden waren. Aber er, Harry, hatte die Dementoren erfunden...alles klar?!

**oOo**

„Und doch muss dem Fortschritt um des Fortschritts Willen der Fortschritt vorgezogen werden, um allen Ewiggestrigen und Konservativdenkenden Einhalt zu gebieten." Umbridge hüstelte gekünstelt. „Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Also ich meinte eigentlich das Gegenteil, ich muss mich wohl mit den vielen Fachworten aus dem politischen Diskurs verworfen haben. Also noch mal vorne."

**oOo**

„Aber Ron, Du kannst sie nicht Knirpse nennen."  
>Hermine rief laut: „Erstklässler! Hier lang bitte. Folgt mir, ich bin Eure Führerin und will sofort umsetzten, was Professor Umbridge gerade gesagt hat. Vonwegen Verhaltensweisen, die verboten gehören. Da wäre als erstes..."<br>Percy erschien und schrie: „NICHT FUMMELN!"

**oOo**

„Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt!"  
>Jemand keuchte von hinten auf Harry zu. Neville erschien.<br>„Harry, ich weiß das Passwort."  
>„Nein, weißt Du nicht. Du kannst Dir ja nicht mal Deinen Namen merken und jetzt sei ruhig."<p>

**oOo**

„Hör auf meine Mutter zu beleidigen.", schrie Seamus.  
>Harry blieb ruhig. „Ich habe sie nicht beleidigt. Ich habe nur gesagt, Du sollst Dir ein Vorbild an ihr nehmen und den Tagespropheten lesen, aber wenn das für Dich das Gleiche ist..."<p>

**oOo**

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron.  
>„Er beleidigt meine Mutter!", rief Seamus.<br>„Das würde Harry nie tun."  
>Dumbledore erschien im Schlafsaal. „Oh doch, das wird er Minerva."<p>

**oOo**

„Du kennst meine Mutter nicht. Die quetscht alles aus jedem raus. Und ich meine wirklich alles. Egal ob Geld, Sperma, Blut, Schweiß oder Halbwahrheiten."

**oOo**

Neville und Ron versetzten ihm einen 'Ist sein Problem und nicht Deins'-Blick, der total eindeutig war neben den üblichen 'Nein', 'Ja', 'Ich habs Dir doch gesagt' oder 'Du hast sie doch nicht alle' Blicken.

**oOo**

„Aber wir werden unser letztes Jahr hier natürlich nicht verschwenden.", sagte Fred und ließ den Blick durch die Halle gleiten. „Wir werden etwas Marktforschung betreiben, um zu schauen, was der durchschnittliche Hogwarts-Schüler von einem Scherzartikelladen erwartet. Und dann werden wir Produkte fertigen, die der Nachfrage entsprechen. Die Nachfrage bestimmt das Angebot. Lange lebe der Kapitalismus!"

**oOo**

„Aber wo kriegt ihr das Geld her?", fragte Hermine.  
>„Hör mal zu. Stell uns keine Fragen und wir erzählen Dir keine Lügen."<br>Ron mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Der Satz gefällt mir. Das ultimative Totschlag-Argument. Das werde ich jetzt auch immer nehmen!"

**oOo**

„Wisst ihr schon, was ihr machen wollt, nach der Schule?"  
>Ron antwortete. „Nicht wirklich, außer...naja, es wäre cool ein Auror zu sein."<br>„Ja, es wäre auch cool Rockstar, Minister oder Model zu sein. Na und? Ich wollte als kleines Kind auch Prinzessin sein. Du hast vielleicht Vorstellungen!", ätzte Hermine.  
>„Und was ist mir Dir?", wollte Ron wissen.<br>„Ich will etwas wirklich sinnvolles machen. Irgendwas mit Medien, natürlich im Creative Bereich. Und dann ziehe ich in ein cooles Loft in Berlin und..."  
>„Wie war das mit den Vorstellungen?"<p>

**oOo**

„Warum in alles in der Welt hast Du sie wegen ihrer Quidditch-Mannschaft angemacht?"  
>„Angemacht? Ich habe sie doch nicht angemacht!"<br>„OH doch, das hast Du. Hör auf damit. Cho gehört Harry, ja?!"

**oOo**

„Ist Dir klar, wie viele Hausaufgabe wir jetzt schon haben? Binns will einen anderthalb Fuß langen Aufsatz haben, dazu kommt Snape mit den 12 Zoll über den Trank des Friedens und jetzt noch Traumtagebuch über 7 Tage von Trelawney. Das waren drei Maßeinheiten in einem Satz!"

**oOo**

„Sie werden sich freuen, wenn ich Ihnen mitteile, dass dieser ständige Wechsel ein Ende hat. Wir werden dieses Jahr nach einem ministeriumsgeprüften Lehrplan arbeiten."  
>Die Schüler sprangen auf, wedelten mit den Armen durch die Luft und alle so: „YEAH!"<p>

**oOo**

„Sie wurden in diesem Fach sehr unverantwortlichen Zauberern ausgesetzt. Ganz zu schweigen von außerordentlich gefährlichen Halbblütern."  
>„Was soll das heißen?"<br>„Das soll heißen, dass Lehrer wie Professor Lupin..."  
>„Ach ja, und wo ist das Problem? Die Hälfte der Klasse hier ist halbblütig."<br>Die Tür öffnete sich und Klaus Fritz kam freudestrahlend in den Raum, ganz Stolz auf sich, weil sein letzter Auftritt schon einige Zeit her war. Er wandte sich der Klasse zu.  
>„Ihr müsst das verstehen. Sie meint Halbmenschen. Das ist zwar auch nicht besser, aber wenigstens stellt sie nicht alle von Euch unter Generalverdacht, das ist doch mal etwas, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

„Wir sind hier in der Schule. Nicht in der wirklichen Welt. Das Real Life wird sowieso völlig überbewertet. Das Ministerium ist der Auffassung, dass junge Zauberer, die dem Real Life nicht beiwohnen weniger Ärger machen. Schreiben Sie bitte folgenden Satz in Ihre Hefte. 'Das Real Life ist böse!'"

**oOo**

„Wer glauben Sie denn will Kinder wie Sie angreifen?", fragte Umbridge provokativ.  
>Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Hmm, überlegen wir mal. Vielleicht Anders Breivik?!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber Peevsy weiß es besser und sagt, er hat sie nicht mehr!"  
>„HALTS MAUL!", schrie Harry.<br>Zu Harry Rechten sprang eine Klassenzimmertür auf und Professor McGonagall erschien. Sie schaute zu Harry. „Richtig so!"

**oOo**

„Strafarbeit bei Dolores."  
>So tippte es Joanne Kathleen Rowling in ihrem Lieblingscafé auf ihrem Laptop. Der Kellner kam vorbei.<br>„Schicke Überschrift. Aber müsste es nicht 'mit Dolores' heißen? Dolores sind doch Schmerzen."  
>„Das ist ein Name."<br>„Ach tatsächlich? Verzeihen Sie bitte."  
>„Aber jetzt, wo Sie es sagen..."<p>

**oOo**

„Fred! Ihr könnt doch Eure Süßigkeiten nicht an Erstklässlern ausprobieren."  
>„Wir bezahlen sie!"<br>„Das ist mir egal. Aber Moment...welcher Erstklässler braucht denn bitte so dringend Geld?"

**oOo**

Professor McGonagall erklärte: „Sie kommen durch keine ZAG-Prüfung ohne Übung, Praxis und Anwendung."  
>Hermine blickte auf. „Aber was ist mit Wahrsagen. Und vor allem. Was ist mit Zaubereigeschichte?"<p>

**oOo**

Offenbar hatte Draco Malfoy gerade etwas sehr Amüsantes gesagt, denn Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson und die anderen, die im Buch nie erwähnt werden, lachten laut.

**oOo**

Harry ging absichtlich um den Tisch herum, um neben Professor Raue-Pritsche zu stehen.  
>„Wo ist Hagrid?"<br>„Sag mal, Junge...hast Du sie noch alle? Wie oft willst Du noch hören, dass ES DICH NICHTS ANGEHT!"

**oOo**

„Hör bloß nicht auf Luna. Offenbar glaubt sie nur an etwas, so lange es dafür keine Beweise gibt."  
>„Na und? Das ist das Prinzip der Falsifikation."<br>„Bitte was?"

**oOo**

Er wusste nicht mal genau, warum er Ron und Hermine verschwieg, was wirklich in Umbridges Zimmer vor sich ging. Aber er wollte sich die schockierten Blicke seiner Freunde erst gar nicht vorstellen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies eine Angelegenheit zwischen ihm und Umbridge war. Wie sollte er auch Ron und Hermine beichten, dass er auf 60-jährige Ministeriumshexen mit Haarschleifen stand?

**oOo**

Weil das Kratzen der Feder einmal aussetze, blickte Umbridge auf.  
>„Ahh, Mafelder. Yaxley schickt Sie, nicht wahr?"<br>Harry schaute sie verwirrt an. „Ähm, nein."

**oOo**

„Sie ist böse. Sie ist eine böse, wahnsinnige, alte Ron!"

**oOo**

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.  
>Alicia antwortete knapp. „Katie!"<br>„Was, Katie ist los?"  
>„Ja, Katie ist los. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss, sie hat keine Lust mehr und bringt jetzt alle um! Schau mal in den aktuellen Ticker von Spiegel Online. Da steht 'KATIE IST LOS!"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich habe keine Zeit mir 'ne Predigt anzuhören, Hermine. Ich stecke bis zum Hals hier drin."  
>„Nein, sieh mal. Ich auch. Na und? Beklage ich mich deswegen?! Hä?! Ihr Weicheier von Männern, die bei jeder Belastung rumjammern. Stellt Euch mal vor, ihr würdet ein..."<br>„Wehe, jetzt kommt, die Kinder-gebären-Geschichte!"

**oOo**

„Harry, Dein Text ist in Ordnung, außer diesem letzten Abschnitt. Ich glaube, Du hast Professor Sinistra falsch verstanden. Jupiter ist nicht von Eischicht, sondern von einer Eisschicht umgeben."  
>„Ey, das könnte auch ein Schreibfehler sein. Außerdem geht's doch eigentlich um Mäuse, oder Klaus?"<br>Klaus Fritz duckte sich unauffällig hinter den Sesseln herum. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ja, er hat Recht."

**oOo**

„Sirius' Kopf im Feuer. Aber das würde er doch jetzt nicht tun, das wäre zu Serious!"  
>Ron und Harry begannen zu lachen. „Der war gut, Hermine!"<p>

**oOo**

„Naja, ein Mädchen, wahrscheinlich eine Erstklässlerin, hat mich vorhin kurz gesehen. Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen. Als sie wieder hin geschaut hat, war ich schon weg und sie hat mich nur für einen missgeratenen Holzstumpf oder so gehalten.", beschwichtigte Sirius die drei.  
>„Woher willst Du wissen, dass sie nochmal hingeschaut hat, wenn Du doch schon weg warst?", fragte Hermine.<br>Fred und George kamen herein. „Hey Sirius, altes Haus. Und Hermine, wir haben es Dir doch schon mal gesagt: Stell' keine Fragen und man erzählt Dir keine Lügen!"

**oOo**

„Und wie sieht der Unterricht bei Umbridge aus? Bringt sie Euch allen bei, Halbblüter umzubringen?"  
>„Ja, Dean ist schon tot. Morgen ist Seamus dran, der dämliche Arsch, das wird ein Spaß!"<br>Ginny, die noch in einem Sessel lag, murmelte: „Bill mag ihn auch nicht."  
>Klaus Fritz kam wieder hinter dem Sessel hervorgekrochen und flüsterte „Es heißt Halbmenschen".<p>

**oOo**

„Umbridge? Großinquisitorin? Was soll das denn heißen? Die Inquisition gibt's doch schon seit 300 Jahren nicht mehr!"

**oOo**

„Das innere Auge sieht nicht auf Befehl.", sagte Trelawney.  
>„Verstehe...", murmelte Umbridge. „Aber Sie erwarten doch genau dies von Ihren Schülern, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

„Vielleicht ist die Zeit reif, dass wir es selbst in die Hand nehmen.", sagte Hermine.  
>„Was selber in die Hand nehmen?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch. „Doch nicht etwa..."<br>„Na warum denn nicht? Es wär ja nicht das erste Mal."  
>„Okay, Rons oder meiner?", frage Harry in aufgeregter Vorfreude.<br>„Was? Ich rede vom Unterricht!"

**oOo**

„Es geht nicht darum ein paar Flüche auszusprechen, wie im Unterricht. Es gibt da nur Dich und Deine Mum oder was auch immer. Ja, präg Dir die Worte gut ein, Hermine. Du wirst sie nächstes Jahr brauchen!"

**oOo**

Harry hatte die Strafarbeiten bei Umbridge endgültig hinter sich. Dachte er jedenfalls. Wie sehr er sich irrte.

**oOo**

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine das Schloss Richtung Hogsmeade verlassen wollten, wurden sie, wie üblich, von Filch kontrolliert. Er schnüffelte umständlich an Harry herum.  
>Als sie aus dem Portal getreten waren, fragte Ron: „Ähm, Harry...was hatte Filch an Dir rumzuschnüffeln?"<br>„Oh, das ist mein neues Parfüm, Maigc Women von Bruno Banani!"

**oOo**

In einer Ecke saßen Männer in schwarzen Umhängen. Harry hätte sie für Dementoren gehalten, wenn sie nicht mit starken Yorksheier-Akzent geredet hätten und nicht ihren wabbeligen Yorkschaiher-Schokoladen-Pudding gefuttert hätten.

**oOo**

„Hört mal", sagte Harry und alle verstummten. „Ich möchte nicht klingen, als ob ich bescheiden wäre. Aber ich hatte bei all diesen Sachen immer Hilfe."  
>„Beim dem Drachen hattest Du keine Hilfe. Da bist einfach nur richtig cool geflogen."<br>„Ein Drache ist ja auch nichts schwarzmagisches!"

**oOo**

Fred fuchtelte mit dem mörderisch-aussehenden Instrument unter Zachrias Nase herum. Hermine schaute sich das Ding an.  
>„Sagt mal, wozu braucht ihr das überhaupt?", fragte sie die Zwillinge.<br>Fred schaute sie. „Weil waschen zu Mainstream ist."

**oOo**

Hermine zog eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.  
>„Ich denke jeder von uns sollte hier drauf unterschreiben, damit wir wissen, wer da war und damit sich jeder mit den Regeln einverstanden erklärt."<br>„Welche Regeln?", fragte Ernie.  
>„Regel 1: Ihr verliert kein Wort über die DA.<br>Regel 2: Ihr verliert kein Wort über die DA.  
>Regel 3: Wer am Boden liegt wird nicht verhext.<br>Regel 4: Habe ich vergessen.  
>Regel 5: Ihr verliert kein Wort über die DA."<p>

**oOo**

Als sie das Schwarze Brett hinter sich ließen, um Hermine von dem Erlass zu erzählen, sagte Ron: „Bestimmt hat uns Zacharias Smith verraten. Oder dieser Michael Cornor, der kam mir sehr verdächtig vor."  
>Harry schaute ihn. „Mal ehrlich, nur weil er schwarz ist?!"<br>Sirius rutschte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen herunter. „Ich werde mich diesmal nicht aufregen, es hat auch seine Vorteile." Er zwinkerte. „Ich komme in den Mädchenschlafsaal, das lohnt sich, sage ich Euch."

**oOo**

„Hermine darf in unseren Schlafsaal. Warum dürfen wir nicht in ihren?"  
>„Naja, das ist eben Gleichberechtigung. Einige sind gleicher als andere, Du weißt schon!", sagte Hermine, die gerade die Treppe nach Sirius runtergerutscht war.<p>

**oOo**

McGonagall öffnete die Tür.  
>„Sie haben doch nicht schon wieder eine Strafarbeit bekommen?!"<br>„Nein, Professor, meine Eule ist verletzt und ich wollte fragen..."  
>Professor Raue-Pritsche erschien in der Tür. „Verletzte Eule? Kein Probl..." Sie sah Harry. „Nein!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry wusste nicht, was Thestrale waren und es war ihm auch egal. Jetzt auf einmal. Vorher die ganze Zeit überlegen und sich sorgen, was das für Viecher sind, aber jetzt wo Hedwig ein paar Federn umgesteckt wurden, ist es egal. Soso, Mr. Potter.

**oOo**

Snape wandte sich der Klasse zu. „Sie werden feststellen, dass wir heute einen Gast haben."  
>Harry drehte sich um und schaute in die Ecke, in die Snape deutete. Es war...Hermine Granger.<p>

**oOo**

„Aber Professor Trelawney, wer beleidigt Sie denn?"  
>„Das Establishment! Jene, die schon in den 68'ern gegen alles waren und nur gen USA schauten und in ihren alten, konservativen Mustern stecken blieben. Und eine Person dieser Gruppe will mir ganz besonders an den Hals. Es ist...Hermine Granger, schon wieder!"<p>

**oOo**

„Bitte schlagen Sie das Buch auf Seite 57 auf und lesen Sie Kapitel 3. 'Plädoyer für eine nicht offensive Antwort auf magische Angriffe'. Ganz nach der Bergpredigt. Wenn Dir jemand auf die rechte Wange schlägt, halt ihm auch die Linke hin."  
>Harry starrte sie an. „Halt ihm auch die Linke hin?"<br>„Halt ihm auch die Linke hin! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen der dummen Frage."

**oOo**

Harry ging auf die Tür zu. Diese Mal wollte er sie aufmachen. Seine Finger glitten zu dem Griff... „Harry Potter, Sir."  
>Harry erwachte im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ganz in der Nähe bewegte sich etwas.<br>„Wer da?"  
>„Dumme Fragen, wer begrüßt Sie denn bitte sonst noch mit 'Harry Potter, Sir'?"<br>„Oh...hallo Dobby."

**oOo**

„Oder auch der Raum der Wünsche. Man kann ihn nur betreten, wenn man ihn wirklich braucht. Und wenn man ihn findet, dann ist er immer ganz nach den Bedürfnissen des Suchenden eingerichtet."  
>„Wenn man also dringend..ähm..Druck ablassen müsste. Wäre er dann voller geiler Frauen?"<br>„Dobby glaubt schon, Sir"  
>„Also nicht, dass ich das vor hätte, nicht für mich...für einen Freund."<br>„Soll Dobby Harry Potter den Weg zeigen?"  
>„Ach ja, warum nicht, also wenn Du so fragst."<p>

**oOo**

Harry blies die Pfeife und alle hörten auf zu zaubern.  
>„Das war nicht schlecht, aber es gibt noch einiges zu verbessern. Ihr merkt sicher, dass ich erst etwas positives sage, bevor ich kritisiere und die Kritik mit einem <em>aber<em> einleite. Das sind gute Kommunikationsregeln, wisst ihr?"

**oOo**

„Mein Dad unterstützt alles, was gegen das Ministerium geht. Schließlich hat auch Fudge seine Privatarmee und dann ist da noch der Unbumbliger Schlitzflatzer."  
>„Sein was bitte?!"<br>„Sein anbunsiger Ritznaster."  
>„Das klag gerade aber noch anders."<br>„Ach weißt Du, eigentlich ist egal, was ich sage, da mir eh niemand zuhört. Und wenn doch, dann klingt es hochgradig professionell und lässt mich klüger wirken. Ist ganz einfach."

**oOo**

„Hey Harry.", rief Hermine. „Hast Du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"  
>„Ja!"<br>„Es ist Viertel Zehn."  
>„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist viertel nach Neun."<br>„Sag ich doch."  
>„Kommst Du aus der DDR, oder was?"<p>

**oOo**

Er und die DA leisteten ihr Widerstand, direkt unter ihrer Nase und sie hatte es überhaupt nicht bemerkt. „Oh man, ich klinge wie Malfoy.", dachte Harry.

**oOo**

Hermine tüftelte flux ein pfiffiges Verfahren aus, um den knorken, jungen Burschen und Mädchens eine fixe Mitteilung zum nächsten frischen DA-Treffen zu whatsappen.

**oOo**

„Weißt Du, woran mich das erinnert? An die Dunklen Male der Todesser."  
>„Nun ja, da habe ich die Idee auch her. Wenn du Dich so viel mit der Thematik auseinandersetzt, fängst Du manchmal an auch so zu denken."<p>

**oOo**

Snape weigerte sich auch den 14 Augenzeugen Gehör zu schenken, die beobachtet hatten, wie der Slytherin-Trompeter, Miles Davis, Katie ins Koma geblasen hatte.

**oOo**

Lee Jordan kommentierte wie immer das Spiel. „Da ist Alicia Spinnet. Und heute ist sie aufgewacht, Augen aufgemacht. Sonnenstrahlen im Gesicht, hält die Welt an und sie auf davon! Auf und davon!"

**oOo**

„Aber er ist ja dumm, wie ein Plumpudding.", sagte Malfoy gerade.  
>Klaus Fritz rannte aufs Spielfeld und flüsterte Malfoy ins Ohr. „Das ist ja sehr kreativ und alles, aber eigentlich wohnt Ron in er einer Mülltonne."<p>

**oOo**

„Wir haben keine Reime auf fett und hässlich gefunden. Wir wollten was über seine Mutter singen, weißt Du."  
>„Aber da gibt's doch Sprüche, auch in Reimform und zwar en masse."<br>„Bitte was?"  
>„En masse."<br>„Ey, ich kann kein Französisch."  
>„Ach nicht. Also mir hat Fleur Delacour das beigebracht, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine!"<p>

**oOo**

„Helfen?", fragte McGonagall. „Was meinen Sie mit _helfen_?"  
>Umbridge lächelte.<br>„Ich dachte nur, Sie könnten etwas zusätzliche Autorität benötigen."  
>„Und wen wollten Sie mir zu Seite stellen?"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun, ich denke, die Beiden verdienen mehr als Nachsitzen."  
>„Ja und? Die Beiden sind in meinem Haus. Es zählt, was ICH denke."<br>„Nun, ich fürchte, Minerva..."  
>„Meine Güte! Jetzt fangen Sie auch noch so an. Genau wie Dumbledore. 'Ich fürchte...' Nicht in meiner Gegenwart!"<br>Ginny betrat den Raum. „Bill mag das auch nicht."

**oOo**

„Ich spreche ein lebenslanges Spielverbot für Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley aus. Und sicherheitshalber sollte auch dem Zwillingsbruder Einhalt geboten werden. Die gleichen Gene, das gleiche Temperament, Sie wissen schon."  
>„Das ist genetische Diskriminierung und verboten!"<br>„Minerva, ich bin das Gesetz!"

**oOo**

„Was ist mit Dir passiert? Wer hat Dich angegriffen?", fragte Hermine.  
>„Ich sag doch: Es ist Nichts.", murmelte Hagrid.<br>„Würdest Du auch 'Nichts' sagen, wenn einer von uns mit einem Pfund Hackfleisch als Gesicht hier aufkreuzt?"  
>„Na, viel fehlt ja nicht mehr!", sagte Hagrid mit einem Blick auf Harry.<p>

**oOo**

„Hab' noch nie Kinder wie Euch gekannt, die so viel mehr wussten, als Ihnen gut tut. Und das ist kein Kompliment, nicht."  
>„Das war doppelte Verneinung.", sagte Harry.<br>Hagrid hörte nicht zu und sprach weiter. „Tunichtgute würden manche sagen."  
>„Sind wir ja auch."<p>

**oOo**

„Warum seid ihr nicht per Portschlüssel gereist?"  
>„Wir werden beobachtet, Ron! Sie sind überall. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich hab' da neulich 'ne Doku auf ntv gesehen..."<p>

**oOo**

„Wir haben aber bald rausgefunden, dass Golgomarth nicht gegen alle Zauberer was hatte. Nur gegen uns!" Hagrid begann zu weinen. „Keiner hat uns lieb. Nur weil ich groß bin."  
>Es klopfte an der Tür und Sirius spazierte hinein. „Mach Dir nichts draus, Hagrid. Ich kenne das. Nur weil ich schwarz bin."<p>

**oOo**

„Die Höhle muss aber ziemlich voll gewesen sein.", meinte Ron.  
>„Konntest nicht mal mehr einen Kniesel schwingen.", bestätigte Hagrid.<br>„Was sind Kniesel?"  
>Harry antwortete. „Hast Du denn nie 'Magische Tierwesen und wie man sie zubereitet' gelesen? Kniesel sind intelligente Katzen. Mrs. Figg züchtet die sogar."<p>

**oOo**

„Hagrid? War da irgendein...Hast Du irgendwas...Haben sie irgendwas über Deine Mudda erzählt?"  
>„Ja. Ziemlich viel. War aber nichts besonders Nettes."<p>

**oOo**

Umbridge musterte Hagrid. Dann sagte sie. „Ich habe Stimmen gehört."  
>„Nun, ich bin kein Psychologe, aber ich würde sagen, Sie könnten einen gebrauchen."<p>

**oOo**

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"  
>„Ich hatte ein Unfall."<br>„Sie hatten ein Unfall?"  
>„Bin gestolpert."<br>„Sie sind gestolpert?"  
>„Was sollen diese Suggestivfragen. Ja, ich bin gestolpert. Bin die Treppe runter gefallen."<br>Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte: „Der Bitch-Slap, Sie wissen schon."  
>Umbridge nickte verständnisvoll. „Die Frage ist nur: Wer war die Bitch?"<p>

**oOo**

„Keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt kapiert hat, was Du ihm sagen wolltest.", sagte Harry zu Hermine, als sie von Hagrid zurück ins Schloss gingen.  
>„Dann gehe ich eben morgen nochmal zu ihm. Und wenn es beim ersten Mal nicht klappt, dann tu ich es halt wieder und wieder und wieder. Wenn es sein muss, mach ich es ihm auch selbst."<br>„Du redest noch vom Unterricht, oder?"

**oOo**

Hermine kehrte von ihrem Hagrid-Überzeugen-Ausflug gegen Mittag zurück mit bis zu den Knien feuchten Umhang.  
>Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Scheint sich ja gelohnt zu haben."<p>

**oOo**

„Warum können manche von Euch die Thestrale sehen und andere nicht?" Hermine meldete sich sofort.  
>„Die einzigen Menschen, die Thestrale sehen können, sind die, die den Tod gesehen haben."<br>„Stimmt genau.", sagte Hagrid.  
>Harry überlegte, dann fragte er. „Aber warum habe ich dann die Thestrale nicht schon letztes Jahr gesehen, als sie die Kutschen zum Bahnhof gezogen haben. Da war der Mord an Cedric doch schon passiert." Hagrid schaute verdutzt.<br>„Hmm, ja also.."  
>Eine Frau mit blonden Haaren schritt durch den Wald auf sie zu.<br>„Hallo, ich bin Joanne Kathleen Rowling und ich muss Dir mitteilen, Harry, dass ich es schlicht und einfach vergaß. Asche auf mein Haupt und die Sintflut nach mir, tut mir Leid."

**oOo**

„Also, ich wollte Euch erzählen, wie es kommt, dass wir eine Herde haben. Also, wir haben angefangen mit einem Männchen und fünf Weibchen. Eine Art Reverse Gangbang, um das für Euch Jugendlichen besser verständlich zu machen. Wie auch immer, das Männchen fands gut."

**oOo**

„Sind Sie sich bewusst, dass das Ministerium Thestrale als gefährlich eingestuft hat?"  
>„Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen: Ja! Und?"<p>

**oOo**

Hermine redete sich in Rage. „Dieses miese, alte, integrante Scheusal..."  
>Harry unterbrach sie. „Versuch das drei Mal ganz schnell hintereinander zu sagen."<p>

**oOo**

„Aber wenn Voldemort Dich wirklich töten will, dann hast Du keine Chance. Außer man ist Ich. Ich hatte sogar zwei Chancen. Und deswegen bin ich hier, Euch beizubringen, wie ihr eine Chance bekommt."

**oOo**

„Misteln", sagte Cho und blickte über seinen Kopf.  
>„Ja", sagte Harry, „aber die sind gut zum Nageln."<br>Cho blickte sich um. „Und warum liegt da Stroh rum?"  
>„Dann blas mir doch einen."<p>

**oOo**

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle anderen waren schon schlafen gegangen, nur Ron und Hermine waren noch da.  
>Ron fragte: „Was hat Dich denn aufgehalten?"<br>„Ach, das Übliche. Verzögerung im Betriebsablauf, Oberleitungsschaden, Personen im Gleisbett, Unfall mit Bauarbeitern, Vandalismus..."

**oOo**

'Das sollten sie uns hier beibringen...Wie die Gehirne von Mädchen ticken...Das wäre sinnvoller als Wahrsagen und so.'  
>Harry schlief ein.<br>Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte und in die Große Halle zum Frühstück ging, stand Dumbledore auf und sprach zu den Schülern.  
>„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen. Ab heute unterrichten wir 'Wie die Gehirne von Mädchen ticken' und zwar für alle, und zwar immer am Montag und Mittwoch in der nullten Stunde, also vor dem Frühstück. Einen besseren Platz haben wir nicht gefunden und wir dachten, dass Eure morgendlichen Erektionen dem Ganzen sicher dienlich wären."<br>In der Halle brach ein Trubel los. Die Mädchen klagten, dass sie dieses Fach nicht bräuchten. Die Jungs schauten verschämt zu Boden. Die Langschläfer protestierten laut, weil sie um ihren Schlaf gebracht wurden.  
>Am lautesten war allerdings Professor Umbridge. Sie räusperte sich übertrieben laut. „CHRM, CHRM! Professor Dumbledore, dies entspricht nicht dem Ausbildungserlass Nummer 26. Ich werde sofort den Minister kontaktieren!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry stellte seine Butterbierflasche etwas härter auf den Tisch, als er gewollt hatte. Butterbier spritze in alle Richtung, aber niemand sah auf und unternahm etwas. Dann erhellte eine Stichflamme den Raum und eine Pergamentrolle fiel vor Harry auf den Tisch.  
>„Sehr geehrter Mister Potter.<br>Wir haben ja schon seit über einem halben Jahr nichts mehr von einander gehört und deswegen nehme ich Ihr hartes Aufsetzen der Flasche als Aufhänger um Ihnen wieder einmal mitzuteilen, dass Sie sich nicht ministeriumsgerecht verhalten.  
>Mit freundlichen Grüßen<br>Mafalda Hopfkirch."

**oOo**

„Hast Du zufällig Seherblut?", fragte Tonks.  
>„Nein.", sagte Harry und schaute etwas beleidigt.<br>„Du machst ja auch eigentlich gar keine Voraussagen. Du siehst nicht in die Zukunft, Du siehst die Gegenwart. Nach der preapokalyptischzentralistis chen Lehre wird damit die Redundanz Deiner Maximen in Reflexion zu Deinen Handlungen postdeterminierend inkommendiert."  
>Harry blickte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Ähm...genau."<p>

**oOo**

Harry guckte in das Schaufenster. Alte Kleidermoden, die schon seit 10 Jahren keiner mehr gut fand und ein Schild, das irgendetwas über eine Renovierung schrieb. Harry hatte sich das St. Mungos in einer beeindruckenderen Gegend vorgestellt. Er hörte zufällig, wie eine dicke Frau mit Plastiktaschen hinter ihm entlang ging und zufällig zu Ihrer Freundin sagte: „Der hat doch nie offen, der Laden."

**oOo**

„Sind das Ärzte?", fragte Harry.  
>„Ärzte, diese Narren, die Muggel aufschlitzen? Nein, das sind Heiler.", antwortete Ron.<br>„Oh, davon gabs mal viele in Deutschland..."

**oOo**

„Ich möchte Broderic Bode besuchen."  
>Die Empfangshexe antwortete. „Station 49. Aber ich denke, Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit. Er ist völlig verwirrt, glaubt immer noch, er wäre eine Teekanne."<br>Harry schaute an dem alten Mann, der gefragt hatte, vorbei erstaunt auf die Hexe. „Sie wissen aber gut Bescheid. Sie sind doch nur am Empfang und nicht Ärztin, oder?"  
>„Na und? Ich weiß immer Bescheid."<br>„Okay...wie geht es Mr. Weasley?"  
>„Ganz gut, hat nur Probleme mit Muggelheilmagie."<br>„Und Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
>„Der schlendert außerhalb der Geschlossenen vor sich hin und wartet auf Leute, denen er Autogramme geben kann."<br>„Was wissen Sie eigentlich nicht?"  
>„Nichts."<br>„Wow, wer sind Sie denn?"  
>„Ich bin Auntie Wikipedia, 11 Jahre alt."<p>

**oOo**

Auf dem Schild an Mr. Weasleys Station stand: 'Führender Heiler: seit 1945 vakant. Chef-Heiler: Hippocrathes Smethwick. Heiler im Praktkium: American Pie.'

**oOo**

„Wenn ich die Binde abmachen könnte, würde ich sofort nach Hause gehen?"  
>„Und warum kannst Du die Binde nicht abmachen, Dad?"<br>„Nun ja, immer wenn sie es versuchen, beginne ich zu bluten wie ein Schwein." Er wandte sich an Ginny und seine Frau. „Ihr kennt das ja."

**oOo**

Harry erinnerte sich an das Gespräch vor Anfang des Schuljahres.  
>„Was braucht er denn außer Gefolgsleuten? Etwas, das er nur ganz geheim kriegen kann. Etwa eine Waffe." Harry dachte nach und dann kam ihm die schreckliche Erkenntnis.<br>„Ich bin eine Waffe!"  
>Voldemorts Stimme drang aus dem Off. „Und dann hätte ich noch gerne eine Harry Potter ©®TM Shotgun extra large, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine."<p>

**oOo**

Phineas Nigellus strich sich über seinen Spitzpart.  
>„Ich hape eine Nachricht von Alpus Tumpletore für Tich."<br>„Wie lautet sie?"  
>„Pleip wo Tu pisst!"<br>„Ich habe keinen Harndrang!"

**oOo**

„Schön, dann gehen Sie doch.", brüllte Harry dem Porträt hinterher. „Und sagen Sie Dumbledore 'Danke für nichts' und sagen Sie ihm, dass ich die Biographie von den Böhsen Onkelz gelesen habe, die er mir empfohlen hat und dass ich sie scheiße finde, weil ich nicht auf Nazis stehe!"

**oOo**

Ron war schwer beleidigt, als ihm ein Porträt eines mittelalterlichen Heilers nachrief, er leide unter einer besonders schlimmen Grieselkräzte.  
>Als sie weitergingen, sagte Hermine: „Ach weißt du Ron. Die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht, oder? Merk Dir das mal, das ist in zwei Jahren bestimmt voll angesagt!"<p>

**oOo**

Im vierten Stock sahen sie ein Gesicht, das sie kannten. Professor Lockhart trat aus der Station zu ihnen auf den Flur.  
>„Aber Hallöchen. Ihr wollt sicher ein Autogramm von mir, stimmts?"<br>Ron murmelte: „Hat sich nicht groß verändert."  
>Hermine sagte: „Und er hat auch noch Recht."<br>Harry dachte: „Wow, die Empfangshexe ist wirklich gut."  
>Ginny dachte: „Soll ich mir die Schuhe kaufen, die ich vorhin bei Deichmann gesehen habe?"<p>

**oOo**

Lockhart strahlte sie alle an.  
>„Nun, wie steht es mit den Autogrammen? Sagen wir ein rundes Dutzend, dann könnt ihr sie an all' Eure kleinen Freunde verteilen und keiner geht leer aus."<br>Harry schaute ihn finster an. „Sie haben echt keine Ahnung der heutigen Zeit, oder? Das bekannteste Meme im Netz ist der Forver Alone Man. Die meisten Leute, sehen ihre 'Freunde' häufiger bei Facebook als im Real Life. Also nein! Wir brauchen kein Dutzend Autogramme pro Nase. Eins reicht. Wir haben keine Freunde!"

**oOo**

Die Heilerin verteilte die Weihnachtsgeschenke.  
>„Und schauen Sie, Broderic. Man hat Ihnen einen Kalender geschickt mit einem tollen Hippogreif für jeden Monat. Das muntert uns doch gleich wieder auf, oder?"<br>Broderic Bode schaute sie an, dann sagte er: „Also mich nicht."

**oOo**

Mrs. Longbottom redete auf sie ein.  
>„Neville hat mir alles über Euch erzählt. Habt ihm so manches Mal aus der Patsche geholfen. ErisguterJunge und weil das so ist habe ich auch ein Lied, ein Album und ein Label danach benannt. Ich habe einen Decknamen in der Szene: Bushido."<p>

**oOo**

„Aber Neville hat nicht das Talent seiner Eltern.", sagte Mrs. Longbottom.  
>„Was?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Hat er nicht? Ist mir gar nicht augefallen!"<p>

**oOo**

„Mein Sohn und seine Frau wurden von Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert."  
>Hermine und Ginny schlugen die Hand vor den Mund.<br>Ron sagte: „Wahnsinnig!"  
>Doch Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Wie konnte Voldemort sie foltern, wenn er doch schon halbtot war und seine Anhänger versuchten an Informationen zu seinem Aufenthaltsort ranzukommen?"<br>Klaus Fritz kam nach einer viel zu langen Abstinenz in dieser Geschichte durch die Tür in die Station.  
>„Mein Fehler, Harry, Tut mir Leid. Natürlich hast Du Recht. Voldemort war nicht dabei, aber denkst Du, das wäre irgendwem aufgefallen, wenn Du es nicht angesprochen hättest?"<p>

**oOo**

Nevilles Mutter ließ eine Verpackung von Bubbles Bestem Blaskaugummi in Nevilles Hand fallen.  
>„Sehr schön, Schatz.", sagte Mrs. Longbottom. „Neville wird dran denken, wenn er das nächste Mal einen geblasen kriegt. Das heißt NIE!"<p>

**oOo**

Tonks betrat den Fahrenden Ritter.  
>„Sieht aus, als müssten wir uns aufteilen. Fred, George und Ginny, wenn ihr bitte die Plätze da hinten nehmen würdet. Das ist noch was frei."<br>„ER IST FREI! ER IST FREI! ER IST FREI!"

**oOo**

Snape fuhr mit seiner süffisanten Rede fort.  
>„Bei Ihnen scheinen die üblichen Regeln nicht zu gelten, Potter. Aber das haben Sie ja bereits mehrfach ausgereizt, also wird sie diese Information kaum schocken."<p>

**oOo**

„Weshalb habe ich dann durch die Augen der Schlangen gesehen, wenn ich doch im Geist von Lord Voldemort war.", wollte Harry wissen.  
>„Nennen Sie den SCHWARZEN Lord nicht beim Namen!", fauchte Snape.<br>Im Hintergrund ging eine Tür auf.  
>Harry antwortete: „Professor Dumbledore nennt ihn beim Namen."<br>Zwei Paar Füße erschienen und Ginny flüsterte: „Und Bill nennt ihn auch beim Namen."  
>Währenddessen kam Sirius langsam auf Snape zu. „Du provozierst es, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

„Und wie werden wir jetzt meine Okklumentik üben?"  
>„Ich werde gleich versuchen in Sie ...ähm...in Ihre Gedanken einzudringen und dann werden wir sehen...dann werden wir erfahren!"<p>

**oOo**

„Was befindet sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"  
>„Warum fragen Sie so etwas?", fragte Snape.<br>„Weil...", sagte Harry und war gespannt wie Snape reagieren würde, „...ich es kann!"

**oOo**

„Schreib's in Deinen Hausaufgabenplaner", sagte Hermine. „Dann vergisst Du es nicht."  
>Harry holte seinen Planer heraus und klappte ihn auf. „Was Du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen."<br>Ron rieb sich seinen Schritt. „Das sage ich auch immer."

**oOo**

„Zauberschnippschnapp hat nichts mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu tun, Professor Umbridge.", sagte Lee.  
>Umbridge wollte ihm gerade lebenslanges Nachsitzen erteilen, als Klaus Fritz ins Klassenzimmer kam. „Bevor hier irgendwer bestraft wird, will ich ein Lob dafür haben, dass ich nach fünf Büchern gemerkt habe, dass <em>exploding snap<em> nichts mit Snape zu tun hat und _Snape explodiert_ deswegen ein voll sinnloses Spiel war."

**oOo**

Ron murrte beim Frühstück.  
>„Keine Ahnung, warum mich Angelina nicht aus der Mannschaft austreten lässt..."<br>„Weil Du gut bist, wenn Du mal in Form bist. Also immerhin einmal im Jahr!"

**oOo**

„Was ist eigentlich mit Wood? Ich habe gehört, Pride Of Portry hat ihn genommen.", sagte Cho.  
>„Nein, es war Eintracht Pfützensee."<br>Klaus Fritz tauchte neben ihnen auf und schwang einen weiß-blauen Schal. Als er sie sah, begann er laut zu singen. „PUDDLEMERE! PUDDLEMERE! PUDDLEMERE! U-N-I-T-E-D!"

**oOo**

Harry fragte Cho: „Wo wolltest Du hingehen?"  
>Sie gingen auf „Derwish und Bangs" zu.<br>Cho lächelte gekünstelt. „Oh, nicht so hart am Anfang, Harry, okay?!"

**oOo**

Cho sah leicht interessiert Roger und seiner Freundin am Nebentisch zu.  
>„Er wollte mit mir ausgehen, Roger meine ich. Habe ihn aber abblitzen lassen." Vom Nebentisch war ein Sauggeräusch zu hören und Roger schaute sie an.<br>„ER sitzt neben Dir und kann alles hören!"

**oOo**

„Hör mal. Lass uns jetzt nicht über Cedric reden. Reden wir über was anderes."  
>Cho starrte ihn mit vertränten Augen an.<br>„Über was denn? Dir fällt ja nichts ein. Ich will nicht acht Stunden nonstop über Quidditch und Umbridge reden, okay?"

**oOo**

„Wie viele triffst Du denn noch nach Hermine?"  
>„Es ist nicht so, wie Du denkst. Ich kann alles erklären!" Und aufgrund des völligen Klischees dieser Worte musste er lachen. Was wiederum ein Fehler war.<p>

**oOo**

„Du kannst sagen, was Du willst, aber Blut ist wichtig.", sagte Hagrid, während er sich rhetorisch geschickt einen Tropfen davon aus dem Bart strich.  
>Harry schaute ihn an. „Wie tiefgründig, aber irgendwie pseudopolitischer Blödsinn. Ohne Blut würdest Du hier nicht sitzen. Die gefühlten 15 Liter, die Du intus hast, halten Dich am Leben und damit ist es natürlich wichtig."<p>

**oOo**

Rita Kimmkorn malte sich den Artikel in ihren Gedanken aus.  
>„Fette Schlagzeile: 'Potter klagt an' Und darunter: 'Harry Potter (12) nennt die Namen der unbekannten Todesser' Darunter ein schönes, große, gephotoshoptes Bild...Ja, das wird gut!"<p>

**oOo**

„Also ist der Tagesprophet dafür da, den Leuten zu sagen was sie hören wollen, oder was?", fragte Hermine.  
>Rita zog eine Augenbraue hoch.<br>„Nein, der Tagesprophet ist dafür da, den Leuten zu sagen, was sie denken sollen."

**oOo**

„Ron und Ginny nicht da? Gut."  
>Fred und George setzten sich zu Harry und Hermine. „Wir haben denen beim Training zugeschaut. Die werden abgeschlachtet. Und zwar gnadenlos und brutal. Ein richtiges Blutvergießen. Ohne uns kannst Du die voll vergessen und leider haben die Ravenclaws Madame Hooch gekauft. Schreibt schon mal die Grabreden."<p>

**oOo**

„Hermine, Du bist gut in Gefühlen und so. Keine Frage, davon habe ich keine Ahnung, Emotionen sind mir völlig fremd, ich bin wie Iron Man bloß ohne den dämlichen Anzug. Aber von Quidditch hast Du keine Ahnung."  
>„Von Quidditch keine Ahnung? Ich? Ich kenne 'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' auswendig, kann Dir alle 700 Arten ein Foul zu begehen aufzählen und weiß die Quidditchweltmeister seit 1745 auswendig."<p>

**oOo**

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Professor Umbridge und blickte auf die vielen Leserbriefe um Harry und die anderen. „Warum haben Sie all' diese Briefe bekommen?"  
>„Ist das jetzt etwas verboten? Post verschicken und erhalten?", fragte Fred unüberhörbar sarkastisch.<br>Umbridge zog ein Pergament aus dem Umhang. „Ja, Laut Ausbildungerlass Nummer Zehntausendreihundertachtund siebzig, der ab heute gilt, ist das der Fall."

**oOo**

Umbridge redete sich in Rage. „Wie können Sie es wagen? Wie konnten Sie nur?"  
>Harry schaute sie an und erwiderte mit Nachdruck. „Das war leicht!"<p>

**oOo**

Und Professor Trelawney verkündete der perplexen Klasse, dass Harry nun doch nicht eines qualvollen Todes sterben würde, sondern bis in hohe Alter gesund wäre, Zaubereiminister werde und zwölf Kinder bekäme.  
>„Na Danke, da gefällt mir die Version mit dem schnellen Tod aber besser.", murmelte Harry.<p>

**oOo**

„Ich habe eine Frage, Sir.", sagte Harry.  
>„Warum nennen Sie Voldemort den Dunklen Lord?"<br>Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Weil ich es kann!"

**oOo**

Draußen schrie eine Frau. Snapes Kopf zuckte in die Richtung und er setzte an: „Was zum..."  
>Harry schaute ihn an. „Man, war das langweilig. Ein bisschen mehr Witz oder Dramatik würde Ihnen echt nicht schaden."<br>„Okay, also spiele ich die Szene nochmal."  
>Snape zuckte mit dem Kopf, riss die Augen auf und schrie: „Dafuq?!"<p>

**oOo**

„Oh, das wird kein Problem sein.", sagte Dumbledore zu Umbridge. „Wissen Sie, ich habe bereits einen neuen Lehrer für Wahrsagen gefunden."  
>„Sie haben einen gefunden?"<br>„Ja, ich bin es. Da Sie sowieso Schulleiterin werden sollen, weil Fudge das will, werde ich meinen Posten aufgeben und als Wahrsagelehrer anfangen. Toll, oder?"

**oOo**

Firenze begrüßte sie in dem Klassenzimmer. „Guten Tag. Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen, muss ich Ihnen die Nachricht des Tages übermitteln: Der Mars ist hell heute."

**oOo**

Ohne die DA, dachte Harry, würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel in Hogwarts halten. Er lebte nur noch für die Treffen. Ihm schwoll vor ... ähm ... Stolz die ... ähm ... Brust, wenn er sah, wie sehr sich seine Mitschüler anstrengten, wie ihnen der Schweiß die Körper hinab lief und ihre Schreie durch den Raum hallten.

**oOo**

Harry sah die Antwort in den Augen des Elfen. Er richtete sich auf und rief: „Worauf wartet Ihr noch?"  
>„Auf die Liebe meines Lebens."<br>„Auf den Zalando-Ausverkauf."  
>„Auf Dich."<br>„Auf die endgültige Bestätigung, dass es die Gottesteilchen gibt."  
>Harry schaute seine Mitglieder nur an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schrie: „LAUFT!"<br>Alle stürmten los und an der Tür bildete sich eine Menschentraube. Mitten in der Menge erschienen Wir Sind Helden, und sangen, obwohl sie sich aufgelöst hatten: „Endlich ein Grund zu Panik!"  
>Alle schrien durcheinander und drückten nach vorne. Einige Leute fielen zu Boden und wurden überrannt.<p>

Zwei Stunden später in den Hogwarts News: 'Tragischer Unfall im Raum der Wünsche. Mehrere Tote nach Panik. Albus Dumbledore wegen mangelnder Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aus dem Amt des Schulleiters entlassen.'

**oOo**

Harry rannte los. Doch etwas schlang sich um seine Beine und er fiel auf den Boden. Er drehte sich um und sah den Schuldigen. Es war...Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

„Der Junge von Malfoy hat ihn gekriegt.", sagte Umbridge.  
>„Ach hat er?", fragte Fudge. „Toll, ich bin sehr zufrieden. Das muss ich gleich Lucius erzählen."<br>Er zückte sein Smartphone, öffnete die Facebook-App und begann zu tippen. „Hi Lucius. Dein Sohn ist ein richtiger, kleiner Held. Seine Taten sind sehr befriedigend. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er später in meinem Büro arbeiten könnte. Bis bald. Cornelius."

**oOo**

„Du hast also keine Schulregeln verletzt."  
>„Schulregeln? Nein!"<br>„Oder Ministeriumserlasse?"  
>„Oh, das ist was anderes. Ich mache ja vielen Scheiß mit, aber da hört's auf. An Ministeriumserlasse halte ich mich prinzipiell nicht."<p>

**oOo**

Dumbledore stürmte auf Umbridge zu und riss sie von Marietta los.  
>„Ich kann Ihnen nicht gestatten, meine Schüler zu missbrauchen und zu misshandeln, Dolores!"<br>Umbridge keuchte und schaute Dumbledore an. „Das müssen ausgerechnet Sie sagen. Einen Jungen aufziehen, damit er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt stirbt, einem Jungen dabei zuschauen, wie er eine Aufgabe verkackt, bei deren Nichterfüllung er sterben soll oder Dementoren um das Schloss erlauben. Denken Sie nach, was Sie sagen, Dumbledore!"

**oOo**

„Dumbledores Armee, nicht Potters Armee.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
>„Aber, aber..." Fudge stammelte vor sich hin und merkte nicht, wie sein Umhang im Kamin hinter ihm ankokelte. „Sie?"<br>Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, ich!"

**oOo**

Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin. „Als ob man einen Knut verlöre und eine Galleone fände. Als ob man den Konjunktiv richtig beherrschte und ihn anwendete."

**oOo**

Als Harry und Marietta das Büro verließen, hörte Harry, wie das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus sich an Fudge wandte. „Wissen Sie, Minister. Ich stimme in vielen Tingen mit Tumpletore üperein, aper Sie können nicht pehaupten, tass er Stil hat."  
>Fudge sah ihn an. „Ja ja, dieser Dumbledore. Ich will ihn schon seit Jahren aus dem Weg haben."<br>Ginny erschien im Büro. „Bill mag ihn auch nicht!"

**oOo**

Doch die Ministeriumszettel erklärten nicht, warum anscheinend auch der Letzte im Schloss wusste, dass Dumbledore zwei Auroren, die Großinquisitorin, den Zauberreiminister und seinen Juniorassistenten überwältigt hatte. Schließlich war das eine glatte Lüge, wo doch Percy den Ort des Geschehens schon einige Minuten verlassen hatte, bevor Dumbledore anfing, alles kurz und klein zu hexen.

**oOo**

Malfoy kicherte. „Also Granger. Das macht 5 Punkte Abzug für Dich, weil Du Dich über unsere neue Schulleiterin ausgelassen hast. MacMillan: 5 weg, weil Du mir widersprochen hast. 5, weil ich Dich nicht leiden kann, Potter. Weasley, Dein Hemd hängt raus, das gibt nochmal 5. Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen. Du bist ja eine Schlammblüterin, Granger. 10 Punkte dafür."  
>Malfoy verschwand.<br>Ernie sagte: „Er hat nur gebluuuuft"  
>Hermine murmelte: „Das spricht man geblöfft."<br>Fred und George erschienen an ihrer Seite. Harry machte seinem Ärger Luft und erzählte Fred und George: „Malfoy hat uns gerade rund 50 Punkte abgeknöpft."  
>Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Moment, ich bin hier das Brain, und Malfoy hat uns gerade mal 30 Punkte abgezogen, bezogen nur auf Gryffindor sogar nur 25, also übertreib mal nicht."<p>

**oOo**

„Montegaue hats in der Pause auch mit uns versucht. Er kam aber nicht dazu zu Ende zu sprechen, dank der Tatsache, dass wir ihn kopfüber in das Verschwindekabinett im ersten Stock gesteckt haben."  
>Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wisst Ihr eigentlich, was Ihr damit angestellt habt? Ihr habt gerade den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass Hogwarts in einem Jahr von Todessern invasiert wird, dass Dumbledore stirbt, dass Voldemort mächtiger wird und dass Du, George, ein Ohr verlieren wirst. Typisch Jungs, erst machen, dann denken, oder was?"<p>

**oOo**

„Der Potter-Junge, den Sie sprechen wollen, Mam.", sagte Filch.  
>Umbridge schaute auf. „Gibt denn noch mehr Potter-Jungen? Schlechte Rhetorik, Filch, wirklich, aber Danke."<p>

**oOo**

Und dann dachte Harry daran, was MadEye sagen würde, wenn er je erführe, dass Harry etwas trank von jemanden, von dem er wusste, dass er ein Feind war. „IMMER WACHSAM!"

**oOo**

„Trinken Sie, trinken Sie!", sagte Umbridge unentwegt lächelnd.  
>„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich bin minderjährig, Sie sind eine Aufsichtsperson und ich bin Mitglied von StraightEdge."<p>

**oOo**

Eigentlich sollte Harry froh sein, das wusste er, aber der Preis dafür war hoch. Malfoy würde in der ganzen Schule herum erzählen, dass er Zaubertranknachhilfe bräuchte. Das hatte Smith allerdings auch schon getan. Und außerdem war das doch alles Unsinn, befand Harry. Er war nicht in mehr in der ersten Klasse, wo das Schlimmste auf Erden eine Demütigung durch Malfoy war und Malfoy sowieso das Zentrum der Erde darstellte und er das Hassobjekt Nummer 1 war. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei!

**oOo**

Harry beobachtete seinen Vater und dessen Freunde, nach ihrer Prüfung.  
>Sirius spottete. „Glaubst Du, Du hast alle Antworten auf die Werwolffrage gefunden, Moony?"<br>„Mhhm, ich denke schon. 1. Er sitzt auf meinem Stuhl. Mhhh... 2. Er trägt meine Klamotten. Hmhm... 3. Er kaut Kaugummi. 4. Sein Name ist Remus Lupin."

**oOo**

„Mir ist langweilig.", sagte Sirius. „Wenn doch nur wieder Vollmond wäre."  
>„Schön wärs.", meinte Lupin.<br>Klaus Fritz chillte sich zu den vier Freunden.  
>„Ach Lupin, alter Freund, so abgestumpft? Du weißt, dass so eine Verwandlung schmerzhaft ist, es ist ja nicht Deine erste. Also sei doch mal realistisch und halte Dich ans Drehbuch."<br>Lupin drehte sich zu Sirius um und korrigierte sich. „Hättest Du wohl gern."  
>Sirius, der irgendwelchen Mädchen dabei zusah, wie sie im See baden gingen und schon wieder alles vergessen hatte, drehte sich erstaunt um. „Was? Oh ja, die Blonde da vorne hätte ich gern..."<p>

**oOo**

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe." Gesprochen hatte ein Mädchen, das gerade vom See gekommen war. Sie hatte dunkelrotes, volles Haar, das ihr bis auf den Busen fiel und verblüffend grüne Augen. Harrys Augen. Die Augen seiner Mutter. Harry ging auf das Mädchen zu.  
>„Hey, woher hast du die Augen meiner Mutter?"<br>Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er in einer Erinnerung war und sie ihn nicht hören und sehen konnte. Erst viel später, als Harry verbittert in seinem Bett lag, fiel der Groschen.

**oOo**

Lily schaute James mit den 5 Anzeichen alter Haut ... ähm... Abneigung an.

**oOo**

„Du glaubst wohl, Du bist lustig.", schleuderte Lily James entgegen. „Zerwuschelst Dein Haar, damit es aussieht, als wärst Du gerade vom Besen gestiegen."  
>Scrimgeour erschien an ihrer Seite. „Genau! Sie tragen diese Narbe vielleicht wie eine Krone, Potter..."<br>Er unterbrach sich. Alle schauten ihn komisch an.  
>Sirius kommentierte: „Geschätzte 30 Jahre zu früh, aber das mit der Krone war gut!"<p>

**oOo**

Lily legte erneut los. „Du verzauberst Leute auf dem Gang, einfach so, weil Du es kannst. Gibst mit diesem blöden Schnatz an. Du bist unglaublich. Du machst mich süchtig, alles was ich weiß, ist, Du machst mich glücklich. Ich war noch nie so glücklich. Was hast Du mit mir gemacht?"  
>Eva Briegel ging des Weges. „Klingt gut, aus dem Text mach ich ein Lied!"<p>

**oOo**

Doch Harry erfuhr nie, ob James Snape wirklich die Unterhose auszog. Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das milchige Gesicht vom Fast Kopflosen Nick. „Machts Spaß?"

**oOo**

Hermine schaute Harry besorgt an. „Ich denke nicht, dass er aufhören sollte, Dir Unterricht zu geben, bis Du Deine Träume vollständig beherrschen kannst."  
>„Ach, das bisschen Klarträumen ist doch einfach. Kann ich schon lange."<p>

**oOo**

Harry hörte ein Klirren. Er wandte sich um und sah seine Zaubertrankprobe zerborsten auf dem Boden liegen.  
>Snape schaute ihn an. „Ups, der Wind hats weggeweht."<p>

**oOo**

Professor McGonagall blätterte durch den Stapel Papier vor ihr und fragte Harry: „Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht, was sie nach der Schule machen wollen?"  
>„Hmmm."<br>Harry überlegte. Er empfand das Geräusch der Feder hinter ihm als sehr störend. Er drehte sich zu Professor Umbridge um und schrie sie an. „Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!"

**oOo**

„Ich fragte mich nur..." Umbridge räusperte sich und sprach weiter. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie Harrys letzte Noten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste überhaupt haben und warum ich Harry beim Vornamen nenne? Wie auch immer...ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen eine Notiz hinterlassen habe."  
>„Was? DAS hier?", fragte McGonagall mit angewiderter Miene und zog aus ihren Unterlagen einen rosa Slip hervor.<p>

**oOo**

Filch stürzte auf Umbridge zu. „Ich habe das Formular! Endlich darf ich...Meine Peitschen warten. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass S/M in Hogwarts legalisiert wurde. Und das nur wegen ein paar Grautönen! Wie wärs, Dolores? Sie stehen doch drauf, oder?!"

**oOo**

Fred bestieg seinen Besen und schaute zu Umbridge.  
>„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!"<br>George lachte. „Ja, sie brauchen uns keine Postkarte schicken."  
>Umbridge lächelte: „Oh gut, 45 Cent Ersparnis. Hogwarts ist kanpp bei Kasse."<p>

**oOo**

„Peeves! Mach ihr in unserem Name das Leben zur Hölle!"  
>Peeves salutierte mit 21 Schuss und rief: „Ja, Sir! Jawohl, Sir!"<p>

**oOo**

Fred und George hatten dafür gesorgt, dass man sie nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Zum einen hatten sie keine Anleitung hinterlassen, wie der Sumpf zu entfernen sei und leider war auch kein Technischer Redakteur in der Nähe. Und zweitens konkurrierte nun eine Art Wettbewerb, um die freigewordenen Plätze der obersten Tunichtgute. König der Unruhestifter blieb aber Peeves, der Freds Anweisung sehr genau nahm. Dabei wurde er vor allem von der Lehrerschaft unterstützt. Harry sah Professor McGonagall wie sie mit Peeves zusammen einen großen Kronleuchter über Umbridges Büro abschraubte.

**oOo**

Hermine und Ron hatten in Zauberkunst nichts besseres zu tun, als über die Finanzsituation von Fred und George zu rätseln.  
>Ron dachte nach. „Ich frage mich, ob Mundungus sie dazu gebracht hat irgendwelches komisches Zeug zu verkaufen, oder so."<br>Harry murmelte: „Hat er nicht."  
>„Woher weißt Du das."<br>„Weil ich ihnen meinen trimagischen Gewinn überreicht habe. Seid ruhig, ich will kein Wort der Kritik!"  
>Ron lachte. „Aber das ist ja toll. Es ist alles Deine Schuld! Darf ich das Mum sagen?"<br>„Ja."  
>Farin Urlaub und Bela B erschienen neben ihnen. „Lass uns einen Song dazu schreiben, der geht so: 'Es ist alles Deine Schuld, dass die Welt ist, wie sie ist, es ist auch Deine Schuld, wenn sie so bleibt."<p>

**oOo**

„Hagrid?", fragte Hermine. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir unserer Zauberstäbe anzünden?"  
>„Nein verdammt. Ich hab keinen Zauberstab mehr und wir sind hier im Fucking Forbidden Forrest, wir brauchen die Zauberstäbe noch, also nein!"<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid begann langsam zu sprechen. „Also gut. Es ist so."  
>Er machte eine Pause.<br>„Die Sache ist die."  
>Er unterbrach sich.<br>„Der Fall ist der."  
>Christoph Krachten erschien und hielt ihm ein Mikro unter die Nase.<br>„Wie ist die Lage?"  
>„Die Lage ist die. Also es ist so, dass...jetzt habe ich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte."<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid brüllte Grawp an.  
>„Hey, Du großer Kindskopf. Guck mal. Ich habe Dir ein paar Freunde mitgebracht. Die kann man nämlich jetzt bei Lidl im Sonderangebot kaufen, aber nur am Supersamstag."<br>Hermine murmelte: „Ach Hagrid, lass doch..."  
>Aber Hagrid brüllte weiter: „Den ganzen Supersamstag lang, gibt's neue Freunde zum Mitnehmen...Und weil's so schön ist, noch einmal: Freunde zum Mitnehmen. Aber nur bei Lidl! Lidl lohnt sich!"<p>

**oOo**

Bane rief Hagrid hinterher: „Wir wissen, was Du im Wald versteckst und wir wissen, was Du letzten Sommer getan hast. The Forbidden Forrest has eyes, das weißt Du doch."

**oOo**

„Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt, könnt Ihr Euch unter die Leute mischen und keiner wird nie erfahren, dass Ihr nie nicht dabei wart, nicht?"  
>„Gute Idee, Hagrid!"<p>

**oOo**

„Warum machst Du es nicht einfach allein?", fragte Harry sie entschieden.  
>„Na gut." Hermine wandte sich um. „Dann mach ich es mir eben selbst!"<p>

**oOo**

Hermine kam furchtbar schlecht gelaunt aus ihrer Runen-ZAG-Prüfung. „Ich habe 'Eiwas' falsch übersetzt. Das bedeutet Partnerschaft, nicht Verteidigung."  
>Harry schaute sie fragend an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich da keine großen Unterschied."<p>

**oOo**

Harry krönte das Fiasko seiner Wahrsagen-ZAG-Prüfung dadurch, dass er die Lebens- mit der Kopflinie von Professor Marchbanks vertauschte und ihr mitteilte, dass sie eigentlich schon seit 34 Jahren tot war.  
>„Das haben die Ärzte mir auch gesagt. Doch ich habe gesagt, dass ich schon Albus Dumbledore geprüft habe und da waren die still, das glaubst aber, Junge! Ich bin unsterblich, so sieht's aus."<p>

**oOo**

Die Astronomieprüfung lief für Harry ganz in Ordnung. Er wusste zwar nicht alle Antworten und schon gar nicht alle Monde, des Jupiters, war sich aber sicher, dass keiner von ihnen von Mäusen bewohnt war.  
>Klaus Fritz lief durch die Prüfungshalle, beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte: „Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Aber eins ist klar: Keiner ist bedeckt von einer Ei-Schicht!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber wieso will sie Hagrid jetzt feuern?", fragte Angelina im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Er hat dies Jahr viel besser unterrichtet."  
>„Woher weißt Du das?", fragte Harry. „Hast Du etwas tatsächlich weiter gemacht mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe? Also im nächsten Jahr wird aus unserem Jahrgang niemand auf die Idee kommen."<p>

**oOo**

Während Harry in der Geschichtsprüfung saß und keine Ahnung von nichts hatte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er nach vorne schaute, auf den Kopf von Pavarti Patil, deren dunklen, langen Haare hin und her schwangen, wenn sie den Kopf bewegte und er auf die kleinen, goldenen Punkte blickte, die das Sonnenlicht darauf hinterließ. Auf einmal hellte sich die ganze Halle auf, alles schien kontrastreicher. Eine immer lauter werdende Streichermusik ertönte und Harry stand auf, ging auf Pavarti zu und zog sie in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücke hinab zu...  
>„CUT! Die Liebesszene ist im Kasten!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry rannte in seiner Vision durch den Gang und da, ganz am Ende des Gangs, war eine Gestalt. Eine schwarze Gestalt am Boden.  
>Sirius blickte auf. „Ganz ehrlich...findest du das witzig?"<p>

**oOo**

Eine hohe Stimme, bar jeder menschlichen Vernunft, ertönte.  
>„Nimm ihn für mich. Los, hol ihn Dir runter. Ich kann ihn nicht anfassen. Aber Du kannst es."<br>Voldemort schaute flehentlich zu Sirius.  
>Dieser nickte. „Aber das hat seinen Preis."<p>

**oOo**

Voldemort, vorerst befriedigt, sah wieder zu Sirius.  
>„Ich werde Dich töten, ja. Aber vorher werde ich Dich noch brauchen."<br>Sirius schaute entsetzt.  
>„Ja, genau das. Du glaubst, Du weißt schon, was Schmerz ist? Überleg es Dir. Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht Zeit. Und keiner wird Dich schreien hören."<p>

**oOo**

Ginny meldete sich sofort.  
>„Das machen wir. Wir halten die Leute auf und sagen, dass sie nicht durch den Gang können, weil jemand eine Ladung Karottengas losgelassen hat."<br>„Karottengas?", fragte Hermine.  
>„Ja, ich weiß, das gibt's nicht, aber Fred und George hatten das noch vor, bevor sie weg sind, Sie wollten damit einen jährlichen 'Esst-mehr-Gemüse-Tag' in Hogwarts einführen."<p>

**oOo**

Dean und Seamus fragten sich noch immer, wie viel Butterbier sie vom Schwarzmarkt brauchten. Seit Fred und George gegangen waren, war niemand mehr in in Hogsmeade oder in der Küche eingebrochen, um die Sachen zu klauen. Klauen war viel zu Mainstream. Schwarzmarkt war in und galt als gute Übung fürs spätere Leben, wenn die Welt in Schutt und Asche lag. Der bekannteste Fürsprecher dieser Bewegung war natürlich Sirius Black, der gegenüber dem Tagespropheten erwähnte, dass 'die Schwarzen doch zusammenhalten' müssten."

**oOo**

Vor dem Büro stand Malfoy und warf Harrys Zauberstab in die Luft und...ließ ihn fallen.

**oOo**

Umbridge lächelte.  
>„Nun gut, also nur wir beide, Miss Granger. Und Potter nehmen wir auch mit."<br>Harry freute sich. „Darf ich zugucken?"  
>„Nein!"<p>

**oOo**

„Nach den magischen Gesetzten ist ein Angriff von Halbblüter, wie Ihr es seid...", zeterte Umbridge.  
>Bane unterbrach sie. „Wie hast Du uns genannt?"<br>„Dreckige Halbblüter!"  
>Klaus Fritz schlug sich durch den Wald auf sie zu.<br>„Aber Dolores, meine Liebe. Es heißt Halbmenschen, nicht Halbblüter, das solltest Du inzwischen wissen."  
>Bane sah ihn wütend an. „Das macht die Situation aber nicht besser."<p>

**oOo**

Die Zentauren schossen Pfeile ab und Umbridge schrie.  
>„Wessen Wald ist dies nun, Mensch?", fragte Bane.<br>„Schmutzige Halbblüter!"  
>Harry schritt ein. „Professor Umbridge, Ihre Antwort war unpräzise und grammatikalisch falsch. Richtig heißt es 'Der Schmutzigen Halbblüter."<br>Bane drehte sich zu ihm. „Ach, jetzt ist es auf einmal unser Wald, oder was?"

**oOo**

Grawp rieb seine Hände, brach die Schäfte ab und bohrte die Spitzen tiefer hinein. Die Zentauren stoben lauthals vor Schmerz schreiend, und ihren Verlust beklagend, davon.

**oOo**

Harry drehte sich auf seinem Thestral um und sah seine fünf Gefährten, jeder von ihnen dicht an den Hals des Thestrals geschmiegt, um sich vor dem Fahrtwind zu schützen.  
>Mit einem Mal saß JKR neben Harry und er fragte sie: „Hatten Sie schon mal Fahrtwind, während Sie geflogen sind?"<p>

**oOo**

Harry hörte ein Flüstern hinter dem Bogen. „Was sagt ihr da?"  
>Ginny wandte sich zum ihm um. „Oh, wir haben nur gerade beschlossen, dass Du scheiße bist, wir Dich nicht mögen und uns Sirius eigentlich voll egal ist."<br>Harrys Miene entglitt ihm. „Ich glaube, so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen."

**oOo**

„Harry? Hast Du das gesehen?", fragte Ron.  
>„Was?" Harry ging zu ihm.<br>„Da steht Dein Name." Ron deutete auf eine der staubigen Kugeln in den Regalen.  
>„Ja und?"<br>Ron schaute ihn perplex an.  
>„Hör mal, natürlich steht da mein Name. Ich bin Harry Potter, ich bin berühmt, beliebt und reich. Mein Name ist Programm und eine Marke. Je öfter er gedruckt wird, desto reicher werde ich. Und genau deswegen steht da mein Name, wo ist das Problem?!"<p>

**oOo**

Bellatrix lachte. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß es immer."  
>„Immer...immer..", echote Malfoy wie jedes Mal, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.<p>

**oOo**

„Oh, Du kennst Potter nicht, wie ich ihn kenne, Bella.", sagte Malfoy leise.  
>„Ach ja, wie gut kennst Du ihn denn?"<br>„Oh, reicht es Dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Narbe auf seiner rechten Pobac..."  
>Harry schaute ihn finster an. „Das reicht. Wir wollten doch Stillschweigen darüber bewahren, <em>Lucy<em>."

**oOo**

Harry spürte, wie sich die anderen dicht um Ginny scharrten. Er selbst stellte sich direkt vor sie und hielt die Prophezeiung vor ihre Brüste.  
>„Du wirst das hier zerschlagen müssen, wenn Du auch nur einen von uns loswerden willst.", erklärte er ihr.<p>

**oOo**

„Harry..." Ron torkelte auf ihn zu. „...wir haben Uranus von ganz nah gesehen. Verstehste?! Deinen Arsch von ganz nah, davon habe ich schon so oft geträumt und jetzt ist es wahr geworden..."  
>Er lachte schwach vor sich hin.<br>Harry wandte sich an Luna. „Was ist mit ihm?"  
>„Ich weiß nicht, womit die ihn getroffen haben. Der Zauberspruch war <em>Vaseline<em>, aber der sagt mir nichts."  
>Professor McGonagall, vollständig genesen, erschien neben ihr. „Oh, das erklärt eine ganze Menge, Danke, Luna!"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun, Deine Großmutter ist es gewohnt, Familienmitglieder an unsere Sache zu verlieren. Dein Tod wird kein großer Schock sein, als ob er das sonst wäre!"  
>Bellatrix drehte sich zu Lucius, der gesprochen hatte.<br>„Longbottom?"  
>„Ja."<br>„Der Lahmarsch?"  
>„Ja."<br>„Dem Dein Sohn das Erinnermich geklaut hat?"  
>„Genau der."<br>Bellatrix lachte. „Opfer!"

**oOo**

Sirius fiel durch den Bogen. Harry rannte los, wurde aber von Lupin zurück gehalten.  
>„Es ist zu spät, Harry."<br>„Nein, ist es nicht, wir können ihn noch erreichen."  
>„Nein, da hinten ist der Empfang zu schlecht."<p>

**oOo**

Harry wollte nicht glauben, was Lupin ihm sagte. Sirius würde sich gleich wieder in die Schlacht stürzen, doch er kam nicht. Aber er würde kommen. Harry rief doch nach ihm, schrie sogar. Aber Sirius hatte ihn noch nie so lange warten lassen. Das musste heißen, dass er wirklich...Sirius kam hinter dem Bogen hervor und sah Harry verächtlich an.  
>„Verzogenes, aufmerksamkeitsheischendes Einzelkind!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry rief: „Sparen Sie sich Ihr Geschrei, er kann Sie sowieso nicht hören."  
>Aber nicht Bellatrix antwortete, sondern eine hohe, kalte Stimme. „Kann ich nicht? Kann ich doch!"<p>

**oOo**

Voldemort schoss einen Fluch auf Dumbledore ab, der nicht auswich. Fawkes stürzte sich vor Dumbledore hinab und schluckte den ganzen Fluch. Er ging in Flammen auf und fiel als ein Haufen Asche zu Boden.  
>Dumbledore sah ihm nach und rief: „Gut gemacht, Fawkes. Schlucken, nicht spucken, so wie wir es geprobt haben!"<p>

**oOo**

Fudge blickte zu Dumbledore, der inmitten des zerstörten Atriums stand. „ Sie hier.."  
>Er blickte sich nach hinten um und es war eindeutig, dass er „Dawlisch, Schacklebbolt, nehmen Sie ihn fest!" schreien wollte. Er besann sich allerdings um, als er sich erinnerte, was passiert war, nachdem er das zum letzten Mal getan hatte.<p>

**oOo**

Phineas Nigellus meldete sich zu Wort. „Sehen Sie, Tumpletore. Versuchen Sie nie einen Schüler zu verstehen. Sie hassen es! Sie möchten viel eher traurig missverstanten sein und ihn ihrem eigenen Saft schmoren, oh ja! Alles Hipster, Tepressive und Fanfiction-Leser. Zu meiner Zeit hat es solche Leute nicht gegepen, oh nein!"

**oOo**

„Harry, dass Du so leidest beweist, dass Du immer noch ein Mensch bist.", sagte Dumbledore. „Dieser Schmerz gehört zum Menschsein."  
>„Dann will ich kein Mensch sein!", brüllte Harry und warf eines der silbernen Instrumente durch den Raum.<br>Dumbledore zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Das ist ja schön und gut. Aber das Zerstören meiner Antiobskuranten bringt Dich dem Zustand eines Tieres, eines Zombies oder welcher Form von Leben auch immer, kein Stück näher. Aber ich hätte da was im Angebot. Was willst Du haben? Verwandlungszauber, Express-Suizid-Kit, Beinepillierer, Sex-mit-Filch-Gutschein? Ist alles da."

**oOo**

Harrys Stimme wurde immer lauter.  
>„Er hat es schlimmer gemacht. Die Stunden mit Snape haben es schlimmer gemacht. Und Sie verteidigen ihn?! Sie verteidigen Snape?! Woher wissen Sie, dass er nicht versucht hat mich mürbe zu machen und in mich einzudringen? Wie können Sie so ruhig zusehen, während Snape Ihre Schüler sexuell missbraucht?"<br>Dumbledore blieb ruhig, sagte jedoch: „Professor Snape, Harry."

**oOo**

„Nun, mir schien, dass 12 nicht viel besser war, als 11, um für dieses Wissen bereit zu sein. Und 13 nicht besser als 12, was nicht besser war als 11. Und auch vierzehn nicht besser, als dreizehn, was nicht besser war als 12, was wiederum nicht besser war als 11. Und nun kannst Du Dir denken, wie es mir jetzt geht, wo Du 15 bist..."

**oOo**

„Der Schutz Deiner Mutter hat es vollbracht, dass Du schon vier Mal Voldemort entkommen bist. Etwas, was weder Trelawney selbst, noch Nevilles Eltern oder sonst wer hätte ahnen könne."  
>Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an. „Warum hat er es dann getan."<br>„Keine Ahnung, weil er Dich nicht mag. Weil er dumm ist. Es gibt tausend Gründe. Viele davon würdest Du nicht verstehen und keiner davon geht Dich etwas an."

**oOo**

Hermine las noch immer den Zeitungsartikel über Voldemorts Comeback.  
>„Albus Dumbledore, wiedereingesetzter Großmeister des Hexengammott, wiedereingesetztes Mitglied des internationalen, magischen Rats und wiedereingesetztes Ganz Hohes Tier, stand für ein Interview nicht zur Verfügung. Dieser vorige Satz diente ausschließlich dem Zweck unseren werten Lesern mitzuteilen, dass Dumbledore wieder in allen Ehren und Ämtern steht; der andere Kram mit dem Interview gilt als reines Stilmittel."<p>

**oOo**

Rons Striemen auf den Armen, die ihm die Gehirne zugefügt hatten wurde immer besser, nachdem Madame Pomfrey angefangen hatte, Dr Slabadas amnesische Salbe zu verwenden. Die hatte zwar den gewünschten Effekt auf die Striemen, aber leider auch die Nebenwirkung, dass Ron von Tag zu Tag mehr vergaß und immer dümmer wurde. Da dies bei Ron eher eine Zustandsverbesserung war als alles andere, kümmerte das niemanden.

**oOo**

Harry begegnete Malfoy am Fuße der Marmortreppe.  
>„Du bist tot, Potter."<br>„Komisch, dann könnte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier rum laufen."  
>*Schweigen* *Grillen* *zirp* *zirp*<br>„Ähm, sorry Potter, aber das war selbst für Deine Verhältnisse unterirdisch schlecht und unlustig. Fail!"

**oOo**

Harry wandte sich zu Nick.  
>„Sie sind tot, aber trotzdem rede ich mit Ihnen."<br>„Joa."  
>„Sie sind tot, aber trotzdem laufen Sie durch Hogwarts."<br>„Joa."  
>„JA!"<br>„Sagte ich doch."  
>„Es heißt JA, nicht Joa, merken Sie sich das!"<p>

**oOo**

„Die Andern klauen meine Sachen immer, aber jetzt brauche ich sie wieder.", erklärte Luna.  
>Harry spürte ein Gefühl. Ein ganz anderes Gefühl als die Wut oder die Trauer der letzten Tage.<br>Er überlegte, was dieses Gefühl war, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. Er schlenderte durch die Gänge und sagte: „Liebe, Harry, Liebe!"

**oOo**

„Ich habe mit Michael Schluss gemacht, er hat seine Niederlage nicht ertragen.", erzählte Ginny munter.  
>Ron freute sich. „Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden. Nimm das nächste Mal doch einfach einen Besseren."<br>Ginny errötete. „Nun, ich bin mit Dean zusammen."  
>„Wieso das denn? Nur weil er schwarz ist?!"<br>Sirius, mal eben von den Toten auferstanden, schaute zu ihnen ins Abteil. „Ja, Ron. Nur weil er schwarz ist. Das ist Argument genug."

**oOo**

Moody schaute die Dursley drohend an. „Wenn wir erfahren, dass Sie Harry auch nur ansatzweise misshandeln, dann müssen Sie uns Rede und Antwort stehen. Das ist unser Job!"  
>„Drohen Sie mir, Sir?", dröhnte Onkel Vernon.<br>„Ja.", sagte Moody ruhig.  
>„Und sehe ich aus, wie ein Mann, der sich einschüchtern lässt?"<br>Moody öffnete seine Hose und ließ Onkel Vernon einen guten Blick haben. Dessen Züge entglitten ihm völlig.  
>„Ja, das tun Sie, Dursley."<p>

**oOo**

Alle verabschiedeten sich von Harry. Er nickte und fand nicht die Worte, um zu sagen, was es ihm bedeutete, sie um sich zu haben. Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen begann er zu singen. „Bleibt noch ein bisschen hier, bitte geht noch nicht, was ich versuche, Euch zu sagen ist, ich liebe...ach Mist im Plural reimt sich das nicht."

* * *

><p>So, das habt ihrs. Der längste Potter-Band muss sich nach dieser groben Misshandlung erst mal entspannen und erholen. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet Euren Spaß.<br>Ach ja: Nehmt die Scherze über schwere Krankheiten, den Tod, den Nationalsozialismus, Klischees und so weiter bitte nicht all zu ernst. Es ist eine Parodie, ich hoffe, das ist jedem bewusst. Übertreibung gehört dazu :D

Und ich will mich bedanken: Für die Rückmeldung in jedweder Form, für die Favoriteneinträge und die netten Mails. Ich würde mich über Nachschub freuen :)

Bis zum nächsten Buch, wenn ich mir den Halbblutprinz vornehme.


	7. Das sechste Buch

**Das sechste Buch**

Der Premierminister war empört darüber, dass die Leute glaubten, er würde nicht genug Geld für den Brückenbau ausgeben. Die Brücke war gerade mal 10 Jahre alt und die besten Fachleute konnten sich nicht erklären, warum sie eingestürzt war und viele Menschen in den feuchten, ja nassen, Mengen des Flusses begraben hatte. Den Verschwörungstheoretikern aus diesem Internet, wo es E-Mails gab, hatte er nicht zugehört. Sie hatten etwas von _geplanter __Obsoleszenz_ geredet, was auch immer das heißen sollte.

**oOo**

Der Premierminister erstarrte. Er kannte dieses Husten. Er hatte es schon _einmal_ gehört. Er hatte es schon _einmal_ gehört. Er hatte es schon _einmal_ gehört. Er hatte es schon _einmal_ gehört. Schon viermal einmal. Doch das machte die Gedanken, die damit einhergingen auch nicht besser.

**oOo**

Die Stimme kam, wie der Premierminister wusste, aus einem Ölgemälde auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.  
>Die Stimme sprach: „Haben Sie Tomaten auf den Augen, oder was? Klaus, klär das mal mit ihm!"<br>Klaus Fritz spazierte hinein, heilfroh, diesmal nicht unter Zauberern zu stehen und erklärte: „Also das mit der anderen Seite ist nicht ganz richtig. Es geht um die am weitesten von Ihnen entfernte Ecke des Raums, Ministerchen. Aber da gleich zwei Zauberer hier erscheinen werden, können Sie diese Info verkraften, oder?"

**oOo**

„Hören Sie...", versuchte der Minister zu erklären, „...das passt mir nicht so gut. Ich muss noch mit dem Hund raus und in einer halben Stunde fängt meine Lieblingsserie an und..."  
>Die Stimme aus dem Gemälde antwortete. „Das lässt sich verschieben. Ihr Hund wird eingeschläfert, dann müssen Sie nie wieder mit ihm gehen und Ihre Serie wurde soeben abgesetzt. Dann ist ja alles klar."<p>

**oOo**

„Sie meinen, Ihre Leute waren zum Teil verwickelt in diese Vorfälle?", fragte der Premierminister Fudge.  
>„Aber nein. Niemals. Wie kommen Sie denn auf sowas? Nein, ich habe nur aufgezählt, was in den Muggelnachrichten im Fernsehen kam. Ich habe jetzt auch so einen Fernseher, wissen Sie, und das ist ja alles furchtbar interessant. Hätten wir Zauberer erfinden können..."<p>

**oOo**

Fudge hatte sich im ins Feuertreten noch einmal ungewandt und gesagt: „Oh und wir importieren gerade drei ausländische Drachen für das Trimagische Turnier."  
>„Drachen?", hatte der Premierminister gefragt.<br>„Ja, und eine Sphinx. Reine Formsache aber ich muss Ihnen das mitteilen."  
>„Müssen die denn unbedingt aus dem Ausland kommen?"<br>„Ja."  
>„Haben Sie eine andere Hautfarbe, als die heimischen Drachen?"<br>„Ja, warum fragen Sie? Sie sind doch kein Rassist, oder?"  
>„Nein, aber wir hatten in den letzten Jahren in London ein paar Probleme mit dunkelhäutigen Ausländern, die wahllos getötet wurden, das will ich im Vorhinein lieber verhindern."<br>„Oh, das können Sie aber nicht.", hatte Fudge gut gelaunt gesagt. „Ich muss Sie nur informieren. Aber ein Veto haben Sie nicht."

**oOo**

Fudge wippte unangenehm auf den Ballen.  
>„Emilia Bones. Wir denken, Sie-wissen-schon-wer könnte sie selbst umgebracht haben. Es deutet alles darauf hin, dass sie sich mit ihrem Mörder einen Kampf geliefert hat."<br>Klaus Fritz kam schon wieder zur Bürotür hineingeschritten.  
>„Cornelius, Du wandelnde Modesünde, woher weißt Du die Sache mit dem Mörder? Davon steht nichts im Originaldrehbuch. Bist du etwa in die Sache verwickelt? Ich lade Dich zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung am 10. August im Ministerium vor."<p>

**oOo**

Scrimgeour zog sein Sicherheitsprogramm durch.  
>„Der neue Sekretär in Ihrem Vorzimmer..."<br>„Ich werde Kingsley Schacklebolt auf keine Fall entlassen.", wütete der Premierminister.  
>„Na dann sind wir uns ja einig. Er muss bleiben, um die Quote zu erfüllen."<br>„Welche Quote?"  
>„Naja, nachdem die Frauenquote sich schon durchgesetzt hat, gibt es jetzt auch eine Schwarzen-Quote. Wobei Schacklebolt nur zweite Wahl war, eigentlich wollten wir einen anderen, doch der ist leider gestorben."<br>Sirius erschien hinter Scrimgeour. „Und darüber kannst du froh sein, sonst würde es Dir jetzt schlecht gehen, das sage ich Dir."

**oOo**

Die zweite Frau drehte das tote Tier mit der Schuhspitze um. „Nur ein Fuchs. Nicht zu glauben. Sieht aus wie ein Fuchs. Bewegt sich wie ein Fuchs. Riecht wie ein Fuchs. Und was ist es? Ein Fuchs!"

**oOo**

„Also willst Du mir erzählen, dass Dumbledore Dir immer noch traut?"  
>Bellatrix schaute skeptisch. Doch Snape blieb ruhig.<br>„Ja. Du vergisst Dumbledores größte Schwäche. Glaubst Du, er würde auch nur einen Tag überleben, wenn er nicht die Zitronenbonbons hätte, die ich ihm jeden Tag herstelle?"

**oOo**

„Severus bitte, Du warst immer Dracos Lieblingslehrer. Du bist Lucius guter Freund. Du bist ein treuer Gefolgsleut des Dunklen Lords. Und ich habe im Internet in diversen Fanfictions gelesen, dass Du auch Dracos Patenonkel bist. Bitte, tu ihm den Gefallen, wenn er versagt."

**oOo**

„Nimm Deinen Zauberstab, Bellatrix, und komm ein wenig näher.", sagte Snape.  
>Bellatrix schaute verblüfft. „Warum auf einmal so direkt?"<br>Die Tür ging auf, doch es war nicht Wurmschwanz. Es war...auch nicht Hermine Granger. Sondern Klaus Fritz, der Bellatrix' Blick suchte.  
>„Eigentlich wollte er sagen, dass Du Deinen Zauberstab bräuchtest und dass es nötig wäre, dass Du näher kommst. Indirekter Konjunktiv, Snape-Style eben, aber ich habe das wohl etwas verpennt. Mein Fehler."<p>

**oOo**

Harry las den Tagespropheten. „Ein Insider des MinisteriuMs. gab aber an, dass zu den Maßnahmen, defensive Hexereien, Abwehrzauber, sowie Gegenflüche gehören. Dieser redundante Dreifachschutz soll in Kombination mit einer Sondereinheit von Auroren das beste Ergebnis gegen Karies und Zahnfleischentzündung sein."

**oOo**

Dumbledore verteilte die Gläser. Die Dursleys versuchten sie zu ignorieren, doch Harry griff danach. Er hatte noch nie so etwas gekostet und als er es probierte, wusste er auch warum. Das Zeug brannte, klebte und ätzte gleichzeitig. Zudem stank es fürchterlich.  
>„Was, sagten Sie, sei das?", fragte er Dumbledore.<br>„Rosemertas bester im Eichenfass gereifter Met, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem eingelegten Fleisch."  
>„Der ist scheiße. Und Alkohol an Minderjährige auszuschenken ist auch etwas unmoralisch, finden Sie nicht. Ich bitte Sie, wollen Sie die Jugend verderben? Gib Alkohol keine Chance! Denken Sie mal drüber nach."<p>

**oOo**

Dumbledore sprach mit vor Enttäuschung wabernder Stimme. „Sie haben nicht getan, worum ich Sie gebeten habe. Sie haben Harry nie wie einen eigenen Sohn behandelt. Ich kann nur von Glück reden, dass es ihn nicht so schlimm getroffen hat, wie das Kind, das zwischen Ihnen sitzt."  
>Vernon und Petunia drehten instinktiv den Kopf zur Seite, als ob sie erwarteten, dass dort jemand anderes, als Dudley saß. Und tatsächlich, dort saß jemand anderes. Es war...Hermine Granger.<br>„Hallo, na wie geid di dat? Ich dachte, ich komme mal vorbei und stelle mich als Patin Ihrer künftigen Schwiegertochter zweiten Grades vor."

**oOo**

„Dieser Rufus Scrimgeour... Ist der gut?", fragte Harry.  
>„Rufus ist ein Mann der Tat. Das ist sehr wichtig. Das ist die einzig wahre Kategorisierung von Politikern. Man‑of‑Words und Man‑of‑Action. Rufus gehört also zu letzterem. Cornelius war eher ein Man‑of‑Words. Und dann gibt es Leute wie mich. Ich bin nicht nur ein Man‑of‑Words, ich bin auch ein Man‑of‑Action, ich bin beides. Ich bin omnipotent und omnipräsent. Ich bin wie Gott, nur cooler. Ich bin wie der Weihnachtsmann, nur schwuler."<p>

**oOo**

„Was sind eigentlich Inferi?", wollte Harry wissen.  
>„Inferi sind Leichen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Tote Leichen, um genau zu sein. Sie werden von schwarzen Magiern dafür genutzt, ihre Zwecke zu verfolgen. Sirius war ein wahrer Meister darin."<br>Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm waren hunderte tote Körper erschienen. Angeführt wurden sie von Sirius.  
>„Ich bin zwar tot, aber dafür immer noch alive and kicking. So schnell werdet Ihr mich nicht los, nein!"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich glaube, Dir wäre etwas besseres eingefallen, als eine Horde zorniger Zentauren, welch Alliteration, als schmutzige Halbblüter zu beschimpfen?"  
>Slughorn lachte. „Das hat sie tatsächlich gemacht? Konnte sie nie leiden. Dumm wie Stroh. Ich hätte wenn überhaupt schmutzige Halbmenschen gesagt, das trifft's irgendwie besser, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

Dumbledore stand auf.  
>„Du gehst?", fragte Slughorn mir hoffnungsvollem Blick.<br>„Ja, ich gehe. Ich gehe und lasse Harry hier. Mach mit ihm, was Du willst, ich habe keine Verwendung für ihn. Nein, natürlich nicht, ich will auf die Toilette."  
>„Achso, zweite Tür links. Du musst eine Galleone einwerfen, damit Du im Tropfenden Kessel einen Rabatt von 5 Knuts auf Dein nächstes Butterbier kriegst."<p>

**oOo**

„Aber werfen Sie mir nicht vor, dass ich Vorurteile hätte. Nein, nein, habe ich nicht. Habe doch gesagt, dass Ihre Mutter eine absolute Lieblingsschülerin von mir war. Und dann gab es da noch Dirk Cresswell im Jahr nach ihr, der ist jetzt Leiter des Koboldverbindungsbüros..."  
>Harry starrte ihn an. „Und das soll ich gut finden? Meine Mutter ist seit 16 Jahren tot und Dirk Cresswell wird nächstes Jahr auch ermordet und zwar von den gleichen Leuten."<p>

**oOo**

„Das heißt, ich sehe Snape nicht mehr zu häufig. Außer ich habe ein Ohnegleichen-ZAG in Zaubertränke und ich weiß, das habe ich nicht."  
>„Du sollst den Tag nicht vor der letzten Eule loben."<br>„Wie meinen sie das?"  
>„Naja..also.." Dumbledore druckste herum. „Ich kann das auf Deutsch so schlecht sagen. Klaus, hilf mir doch mal."<br>Klaus Fritz quetschte sich zu den Beiden in den Besenschrank.  
>„Naja es ist so. Du erwartest ja Deine ZAGs, Harry. ZAG ist aber die deutsche Variante von OWL, was für <em>Ordinary Wizarding Level<em> steht und witziger weise das englische Wort für Eule ergibt. Und wenn Dein Schulleiter Dir jetzt sagst, Du sollst Deine Eulen beziehungsweise ZAGs nicht zählen, bevor sie zugestellt sind, dann heißt das was für Dich?"  
>„Moment, da bin ich jetzt nicht mitgekommen."<p>

**oOo**

„Ach, wir hatten Glück. Slughorn hat viel schneller nachgegeben. Das ist natürlich Harrys Schuld. Ah, Mafalda.", sagte Dumbledore und schaute an Mrs. Weasley vorbei auf eine Frau mit herzförmigen Gesicht und mausbraunen Haaren.  
>„Ähm, ich heiße Nymphadora Tonks. Sollte das ein Scherz sein oder werden Sie dement?"<br>„Eher redundant. Ich wiederhole nur, was Dolores Umbridge in gut einem Jahr sagen wird. Obwohl, heißt es dann überhaupt noch Wiederholung, wenn ich es vorher tue? Ich sollte das beim Patentamt anmelden und sie verklagen. Mhm, das ist gut, ganz Apple-Style."

**oOo**

Hermine schaute mitfühlend zu Ginny.  
>„Ich weiß, sie ist ja sowas von eingebildet."<br>Harry war erstaunt, wie Hermine über Mrs. Weasley sprach und konnte es Ron nicht verübeln, als dieser sagte: „Könnt Ihr zwei sie nicht eine Minute in Ruhe lassen?"  
>„Nur zu, verteidige sie auch noch.", fauchte Ginny. „Wir wissen alle, dass Du nicht genug von ihr kriegen kannst. Motherfucker, Inzestkind, widernatürliche, dauergeile Ausgeburt der Hölle."<br>Harry sah Ginny erstaunt an. „Sag einmal, bist Du die inoffizielle Nachfolgerin von Mrs. Black?"

**oOo**

Mrs. Weasley steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein.  
>„Ginny, komm runter und hilf mit beim Mittagessen."<br>„Ich unterhalte mich gerade!"  
>„Oh, wenn das so ist. Wenn die werte Dame sich unterhält, na dann. Dann muss Du natürlich nicht mitkommen. Rede nur weiter, ich mach das schon allein. Wollt Ihr vielleicht noch was zu trinken, hm? WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST? KOMM JETZT SOFORT, VERDAMMT!"<br>Harry murmelte: „Well, that escalated quickly."

**oOo**

Der Rest von Fleurs Worten ging in einem lauten Schrei von Hermine unter. Sie deutete in den Himmel. Drei schwarze Flecken waren deutlich zu erkennen. Sie näherten sich immer schneller dem Fuchsbau. Harry stöhnte.  
>„Oh nein, Krieg! Fliegerbomben, Hilfe!"<br>„Nein, das sind Eulen.", sagte Ron.  
>„Drei Stück, für jeden von uns eine.", murmelte Hermine.<br>Ginny räusperte sich. „Und was ist mit mir? Kriege ich keine Briefe aus Hogwarts? Bin ich nicht mehr Schülerin oder was?"  
>Joanne Kathleen Rowling kam in die Küche und genehmigte sich ein Brötchen. Sie kaute. „Doch, Ginny, Du bist noch Schülerin, aber ich Du bist gerade einfach nur ein unwichtiger Nebencharakter. Dealt with it!"<p>

**oOo**

Die ZAG-Noten waren schon in Ordnung. Harry hatte immer gewusst, dass er in Wahrsagen durchfallen würde. Und er hatte keine Chance gehabt in Geschichte zu bestehen, wo er doch mitten in der Prüfung zusammengebrochen war.  
>Hermine schaltete sich in seine Gedanken. „Stimmt ja gar nicht. Du bist eingeschlafen. Jetzt übertreib mal nicht."<p>

**oOo**

Harry grinste. „Jetzt sind wir UTZ-Schüler. Das muss gefeiert werden. Die Musik können wir ja jetzt."  
>Er und Hermine begannen mit dem Beat. „UTZ UTZ UTZ!"<br>Ron fing an zu rappen: „Mum, Mum Mu-u-u-um, sind noch Würstchen da?"

**oOo**

Harry schaute sich seine Noten noch einmal an. Mehr hätte er sich wirklich nicht erhoffen können. Schade bloß, dass sein Wunschtraum ein Auror zu werden damit geplatzt war. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, was er sonst noch machen könnte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Küche und der Autor dieser völlig bekloppten Fanfiction trat ein.  
>„Du weißt noch nicht, was Du machen willst? Dann studiere Technische Redaktion!"<p>

**oOo**

Bill reichte Harry einen Sack voll Geld. „Ich habe das aus Deinem Verlies geholt, denn normalerweise hättest Du dafür viele Stunden anstehen müssen. Die Kobolde haben die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen tausendfach erhöht."  
>Harry blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden erhöht, aber Du als Nichteigentümer meines Verlieses, kommst ganz schnell ran. Alles klar!"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun, da sind wir.", sagte der Fahrer, der bisher kein Wort gesagt hatte und in diesem Buch auch keinen weiteren Auftritt haben wird und nur auftaucht, weil Joanne Kathleen Rowling ihrem Chauffeur versprochen hatte ihn einzubinden, worauf dieser ihr verkündet hatte, sie kostenlos zu fahren.

**oOo**

Harry lachte laut über „Du scheißt nie mehr!".  
>Er hörte ein schwaches Stöhnen und drehte sich um. Er sah Mrs. Weasley, die mit aufgerissenen Augen das Plakat betrachtete.<br>„Das kostet sie Kopf und Kragen."  
>Ron lachte. „Nein, tut es nicht, das ist..."<br>Klaus Fritz mischte sich ein.  
>„Ron hat Recht, eigentlich wollen Sie ihre Söhne in deren Betten ermorden, Mrs. Weasley."<br>„Und noch einen Pferdekopf dazulegen."  
>„Und das alles am helllichten Tag."<br>Die Zwillinge traten aus dem Laden. „Und sowas nennt sich liebende Familie..."

**oOo**

Hermine las die Packung der Tagtraumzauber.  
>„Weißt Du", sagte sie zu Harry. „Das ist wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie."<br>„Dafür kriegst Du einen umsonst, Hermine.", sagte Fred, der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.  
>„Macht Ihr das mit jedem? Kriegt jeder bei Euch was umsonst, wenn er oder sie Euch über den grünen Klee lobt? Dann wird das nämlich nix mit dem großen Geld."<p>

**oOo**

„Wenn wir nur hören könnten, was Malfoy und Borgin sagen...", murrte Hermine.  
>„Können wir.", sagte Ron und zog ein paar Langziehohren aus den vielen Schachteln, die er noch aus dem Laden dabei hatte.<br>„Oh man, Fred und George sind echt schlechte Verkäufer. Haben nicht mal einen Diebstahlschutz, sodass Du einfach aus dem Laden marschieren kannst, ohne zu bezahlen."

**oOo**

„Aber warum will Slughorn mich dabei haben?", fragte Neville, als erwartete er Böses.  
>„Keine Ahnung.", log Harry.<br>Doch dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. „Mal ganz ehrlich Neville, warum wohl? Du bist das perfekte Mobbingopfer, der geborene Sidekick. Du hast diese Rolle nun mal, finde Dich damit ab."

**oOo**

Harry kauerte sich in der Gepäckablage zusammen und dachte sich, was Hermine und Ron wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihnen erzählte, was Malfoy gerade geredet hatte.  
>„Ach Harry, nicht schon wieder?"<br>„Jetzt fängt der damit wieder an!"

**oOo**

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Ihrer Unpünktlichkeit. Und weitere 20 Punkte wegen Ihrer Muggelkleidung. Wissen Sie, ich denke, dass noch nie ein Haus so früh in den Miesen war."  
>„Moment mal.", sagte Harry und blickte erstaunt zu Snape. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, sagte Professor McGonagall im zweiten Jahr, dass es keine negative Punkte gibt. Und Sie sagten das übrigens auch, am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore die Regeln geändert hat. Verarschen Sie mich nicht!"<p>

**oOo**

„So Potter.", sagte Professor McGonagall und zog seine Notenliste aus einem Stapel. „Alles in Ordnung. Aber warum wollen Sie nicht mit Zaubertränke weiter machen?"  
>„Woher wissen Sie das?"<br>„Ich habe mir Dumbledores Röntgenblick ausgeliehen und gesehen, dass Sie sich das Buch für Zaubertränke nicht gekauft haben. Das ist alles."

**oOo**

Die Drei gingen zur ersten Stunde „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste".  
>„Ich wette, Snape halst uns jede Menge Hausaufgaben auf.", sagte Hermine. Sie setzten sich. Snape kam herein.<br>„Albernes Zaubstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien..."  
>„Ja, wissen wir, wird es hier nicht geben."<p>

**oOo**

„Ich habe Sie nicht aufgefordert, die Bücher hervorzuholen.", sagte Snape.  
>Hermine packte schnell ihr Buch vom Tisch.<br>Doch Harry sprach und sagte: „Na und? Bücher rausholen, obwohl es nicht gefordert ist, würde ich doch als besonders gute und strebsame Leistung einstufen. Und davon mal abgesehen, was schert es mich, was Sie sagen?"

**oOo**

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass wir _ungesagte_ Zauber üben, Potter?"  
>„Ja."<br>„Ja, Sir!"  
>„Sie brauchen mich nicht Sir zu nennen, Professor. Eigentlich dürfen Sie es nicht mal, denn die Queen hat mich nicht zum Ritter geschlagen, auch wenn ich es gottverdammt verdient hätte. Und deswegen werde ich Sie auch nicht so ansprechen, denn ich wette, dass Sie die Queen im Leben noch nicht gesehen haben, Professor!"<p>

**oOo**

Ernie sprach. Und während er redete wurde er immer grauer, Falten bildeten sich in seinem Gesicht und seine Stimme wurde krächziger.  
>„Harry, wir hatten heute morgen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste keine Zeit uns zu unterhalten. Einwandfreie Stunden fand ich. Aber Abwehrzauber sind für uns alte DA-Hasen ja ein alter Hut. Wir sind ja auch schon echt alt, man. Ich weiß noch, damals, als wir jung und knackig waren, aber jetzt...naja das Alter. Ein alter Mann ist eben kein D-Zug, nicht wahr, mein Junge."<p>

**oOo**

Harry schnupperte interessiert, als er in dem Kerker trat. Es roch irgendwie nach Siruptorte, Besenholz und etwas Blumenartigem. Slughorn ging nach vorne.  
>„Ja hallo erst mal. Ich bin Professor Slughorn und ich zeige Ihnen Blumen. Also rein statistisch gesehen ist Deutschland, also damit meine ich natürlich das deutsche Staatsgebiet ohne irgendwelche Territorien außerhalb des normalen Staatsgebiet, ähm, ja...also...ich zeige Ihnen Blumen. Ich fand sie einfach farblich schön."<p>

**oOo**

„Kann mir einer sagen, was das da für ein Trank ist?", wollte Slughorn wissen.  
>Er deutete auf einen Trank, der aussah wie klares Wasser. Hermines gut geübte Hand, die bis eben noch ihr Talent an Harry und Ron trainiert hatte, schnellte ihn Luft.<br>„Das ist klares Wasser, Sir."

**oOo**

„Amortentia riecht für jeden von uns anders, je nachdem, was wir anziehend finden.", sagte Hermine gerade. „Ich kann frisch gerauchtes Gras, ein neues Pergament, Klamotten und Rons Haare riechen. Oh, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Vergesst es!"  
>JK Rowling betrat den Kerker. „Zu spät, meine Liebe, ich habe es bereits allen erzählt."<p>

**oOo**

„Habe ich das richtig gehört? Du hast Anweisungen befolgt, die jemand in ein Buch geschrieben hat?", fragte Ginny argwöhnisch.  
>Harry antwortete. „Ja sicher. Dafür sind diese Bücher da. Jemand hat es geschrieben, damit wir lernen, wie es geht. Das ist normaler Bestandteil des Unterrichts. Willst Du mir erzählen, dass Du das noch nie getan hast?"<p>

**oOo**

„Wissen Sie überhaupt mit wem Sie hier reden, Sie dreckiges, mieses Schlammblut, wissen Sie das?", schrie Gaunt.  
>„Ich hatte bisher das Gefühl mit Mr. Gaunt zu reden.", sagte Ogden.<br>Auf einmal war das schmutzige Haus von Scheinwerferlicht erfüllt und überall flog Konfetti durch die Luft.  
>Gaunt rief laut: „Das ist richtig. Sie haben damit die 1-Million-Galleonen-Frage geknackt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."<p>

**oOo**

„Als Sie den Ring erhalten haben, war das ungefähr zu der Zeit, wo Sie sich die Hand verletzt haben?", fragte Harry.  
>„Ungefähr.", sagte Dumbledore. „T minus eine halbe Sekunde, so lange brauchte der Fluch, der darauf lag, um zu wirken."<p>

**oOo**

„Gute Nacht, Harry."  
>„Gute Nacht, Sir."<br>Stille.  
>Pause.<br>Harry dachte, dass er sicher eine gute Nach haben würde, denn „Hermines helfende Hand" war inzwischen noch besser geübt.

**oOo**

„Ich gebe Slughorn das neue Buch zurück. Er kann sich nicht beschweren, es hat 9 Galleonen gekostet. Meine Güte! 9 Galleonen! Das sind umgerechnet gut 50 Euro, das macht über 100 Mark. Für ein Schulbuch..."  
>Hermine schaute ihn geringschätzig an. „Was bist Du denn für ein schizophrenes Mathegenie? Erst rechnest Du die 1000 Jahre alte Zaubererwährung in moderne Euro um, nur um dann oma-like das Ganze in Mark auszurechnen. Wenn Du jetzt gleich erzählst, dass Du Dir 1923 für 5 Milliarden Reichsmark ein Brot gekauft hast, kotze ich auf meine eigene Scheiße."<p>

**oOo**

Nach den Jägern fing der ganze Zirkus wieder von vorn an, als es um die Treiber ging. Harry brüllte zum Schluss nur noch, als sich die abgewiesenen Treiber nicht vom Spielfeld entfernen wollten.  
>„Das ist mein letztes Wort! Und wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, dann knall' ich Euch...ab, versteht Ihr. Ich habe eine <em>geladene<em> Waffe!"

**oOo**

Die drei gingen zu Hagrids Hütte. Vor der Tür stand Seidenschnabel und klapperte mit seinem Schnabel.  
>„Meine Güte, er macht einem immer noch ein bisschen Angst, stimmst?", sagte Hermine.<br>„Na hör mal.", meinte Ron. „Du hast ihn doch geritten."  
>„Deswegen ja. Ich habe Angst, dass er es nochmal will. Aber er ist mir einfach zu groß."<p>

**oOo**

„Hagrid, wir wollten wirklich mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe weitermachen, aber keiner von uns konnte es in seinen Stundenplan unterbringen.", sagte Hermine.  
>Hagrid brummte. „Ja sicher, unendliche Freistunden, aber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe passt nicht mehr rein. Klar soweit."<p>

**oOo**

Sie wollten gerade in die große Halle gehen, da tauchte Professor Slughorn auf und versperrte ihnen den Weg. „Ey, Ihr kommt hier net rein! Nur ein paar der künftigen Schtars. McLaggen kommt rein, Zabini, die reizenden Ms. Bobbins und so weiter."

**oOo**

Harry hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit ungesagten Zaubern. Und Snape hatte in jeder Verwandlung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde flux eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht. Wo wir gerade bei Bemerkungen sind: Wie war das Herr Rufus Beck? _Verwandlung_ gegen die dunklen Künste? Ein neues Schulfach! Danke, dass Sie darauf hingewiesen haben.

**oOo**

Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen sahen sie durch den Schnee, wie zwei Personen miteinander rangen. Der eine war der Wirt des Eberkopfes. Die andere Person sah klein und schmuddelig aus. Als sie ein paar Schritte näher kamen, erkannte Harry die Person. Es war ... Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Slughorn drängte sich zu ihnen durch.  
>„Hallo Harry, mein Junge. Sie haben jetzt schon zwei meiner Abendessen verpasst. So geht das nicht! Ms. Granger liebt die kleinen Abendessen."<br>Er schlackerte mit den Fingern. Ron schaute etwas wütend, da er nicht beachtet wurde. In diesem Moment drehte sich Slughorn zu ihm um.  
>„Sie können natürlich auch kommen, Norman."<br>„Ich heiße Ron."  
>„Hab' ich doch gesagt. Als dann, einen schönen Tag noch. Ms. Cringer, Harriet, Rognack!"<p>

**oOo**

„Ron, wo schaust Du denn immer hin?", fragte Hermine, als sie in den Drei Besen saßen.  
>„Nirgends.", sagte Ron hastig.<br>Hermine schaute ärgerlich. „Ich wette _nirgends hat _Körbchengröße D, einen prallen Arsch und holt Feuerwhiskeynachschub."  
>Ron ignorierte ihre Bemerkungen und versuchte ein erhabenes Schweigen zu bewahren. Er versagte kläglich.<p>

**oOo**

„Das war überhaupt nicht gut durchdacht.", sagte Hermine, als sie die Geschichte mit dem Armband rekapitulierten.  
>„Aber seit wann ist Malfoy auch ein großer Denker unserer Zeit?", fragte Harry.<br>Hermine schaute auf. „Na hör mal. Er hat seit dem ersten Schuljahr grundsätzlich die besseren Witze gerissen, als wir alle drei zusammen. Das erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Denkarbeit, meine ich."

**oOo**

„Frechheit! Zu meiner Zeit hätte ich es Schülern nicht gestattet in Frage zu stellen, wie Hogwarts arbeitet.", meinte Phineas Nigellus.  
>Dumbledore antwortete gereizt. „Ja Danke, Phineas. Zu Ihrer Zeit, wurden Schüler auch noch verprügelt, Frauen legal vergewaltigt und die dunklen Künste wie völlig normal unterrichtet. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber diese Zeit ist vorbei und das ist auch gut so!"<p>

**oOo**

„Hat er ganz sicher einen Platz an Ihrer Schule?", fragte Mrs. Cole.  
>„Ganz sicher.", nickte Dumbledore.<br>„Und nichts, was ich sage, wird etwas daran ändern?"  
>„Nichts."<br>„Er geht ganz sicher von hier fort?"  
>„Ja"<br>„Wow, das klingt so, als würden Sie ihn entführen, kidnappen oder so. Ich kann das Kind zwar nicht ausstehen, aber ich werde keine illegalen Aktionen unterstützen."

**oOo**

Dumbledore sprach mit dem jungen Tom Riddle.  
>„Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Menschen mit besonderen Begabungen."<br>„Ich bin nicht verrückt."  
>„Wir praktizieren dort einen alternativen Lebensstil."<br>„Ich bin nicht verrückt."  
>„Die Bewohner Hogwarts' sind beeinträchtige Menschen mit speziellen Bedürfnissen."<br>„Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen? Ich fasse Ihre drei Sätze von eben mal auf Deutsch zusammen: Hogwarts ist ein Ort für Homosexuelle, Behinderte und geistig Kranke. Und das ist leider nichts für mich. Ich bin asexuell, habe keine Probleme mit meine Körper und bin intelligenter, als mein ganzer Jahrgang zusammen."

**oOo**

„Wie Du sicher gemerkt hast, waren Riddles Zaubereifähigkeiten für sein Alter überraschend weit entwickelt. Ein Frühreifer also. Und er setzte Magie bereits ein. Dies waren allerdings nicht die kleine, harmlosen Hexereien. Sondern heftige Sachen. Diebstahl, Nötigung, Vergewaltigung und Betrug. Typisch...diese Jugend von heute!"

**oOo**

Die Ranken der Pflanze, die sie in Kräuterkunde bändigen mussten, schlugen um sich, verschwanden dann aber im Stamm.  
>Ron setzte den Mundschutz ab und sagte: „Wisst Ihr, ich glaube nicht, das ich eins dieser Dingen in meinem Garten haben will, wenn ich mal ein eigenes Haus habe."<br>Hermine begann zu lachen.  
>„Was ist?", wollte Ron wissen.<br>„Echt mal, Ron. Du bist ein Weasley. Du bist arm, Du hast eigentlich überhaupt kein Geld und wirst auch nie welches haben, also hast Du auch kein eigenes Haus und auch keinen Garten. Das einzig richtige an Deiner Aussage war also, dass Du nie eine Snargaluff-Pflanze Dein Eigen nennen wirst."

**oOo**

Ron schrie Ginny an. „Ich will doch nicht, dass die Leute sagen, meine Schwester wäre eine..."  
>Ginny unterbrach ihn. „Eine, eine, eine, eine, eine, eine, eine..."<br>Harry schaute sie verdutzt an, dann gab er dem Monster in seiner Brut nach und küsste sie. Einfach so. Mit seiner Zunge brachte er Ginnys Platte wieder auf Kurs.  
>„Eine was denn bitte schön?"<p>

**oOo**

Ginny verschwand, doch Harry und Ron blieben in dem Geheimgang stehen. Harry hielt Ron immer noch fest und beide atmeten schwer. Sie lösten sich erst, als Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Filch, auftauchte und miaute: „Ich weiß, was Ihr getan habt."

**oOo**

„Ich weiß, dass Du bis morgen keinen Ersatzhüter auftreiben kannst. Also spiele ich. Aber wenn wir verlieren, und das werden wir, trete ich zurück.", sagte Ron.  
>Harry platze der Kragen.<br>„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Erstmal habe ich mindestens McLaggen in der Hinterhand als Ersatz für Dich. Zweitens verlieren wir kein Spiel, nur weil Du nicht befähigt bist zu spielen. Es spielt das ganze Team, nicht nur Du allein. Und drittens: Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand!"

**oOo**

„Trink das nicht, Ron!", sagte Hermine laut.  
>„Warum nicht?", wollte dieser wissen.<br>Hermine wandte sich an Harry. „Du hast eben etwas in dieses Getränk getan."  
>Harry beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Jetzt lenk' da mal bitte nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit drauf. Das sind nur KO-Tropfen. Er will ja sonst nicht und ich habe mal wieder total Lust...ach komm schon!"<br>Als sie etwas später auf dem Quidditchfeld waren, freute sich Ron über den Ausfall von Vaisey und Malfoy.  
>Doch dann schaute er zu Harry und fragte: „Hey...Ich...Du...mein Kürbissaft..."<br>Harry zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. „Zieh Deinen Umhang endlich au...ähm...an!"

**oOo**

Harry sah Ron und Lavender, im selben Sessel sitzend, die Arme fest verschlungen und wild knutschend.  
>Ginny stellte sich zu Harry. „Ich glaub an seiner Technik muss er noch ein bisschen arbeiten, aber die Vorhersage Lavenders in Eurem vierten Schuljahr war erschreckend genau. Gutes Spiel, Harry!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry fand Hermine im ersten unverschlossenen Klassenzimmer. Es war leer, bis auf ein paar gelbe Vögel, die um ihren Kopf schwirrten.  
>Als Ron jedoch dazustieß, rief Hermine: „Oppugno!"<br>Die goldenen Vögel, die eben noch gelb waren, flogen auf Ron zu und pickten das Fleisch von seinen Armen.  
>„Geile Sache...Angry Birds im Real Life!", sagte Harry.<p>

**oOo**

Ron redete während des Frühstücks auf Harry ein.  
>„Sie kann sich nicht beschweren. Sie hat mit Krum rumgeknutscht. Und jetzt hat sie festgestellt, dass mit mir auch jemand knutschen will...von ihr selbst mal abgesehen."<br>Harry antwortete nicht und tat so, als wäre er vollständig in das Buch vertieft, das sie bis zum nächsten Tag für Zauberkunst lesen musste – „Auf der Suche nach dem G-Punkt".  
>„Ich habe Hermine nie irgendwas versprochen. Na gut, ich wollte mit ihr zu der Weihnachtsparty. Aber nur als Freunde.."<br>Harry hatte genug und schaute ihn genervt an.  
>„Ich sag Dir mal was. Du friendzoned sie. Dass ihr das nicht gefällt ist doch wohl verständlich, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

Luna erzählte: „Ich kam ins Bad und dachte zuerst, es wäre die Maulende Myrthe, aber es war ... Hermine Granger!"

**oOo**

Lavender und Pavarti begannen über McLaggen und Hermine zu lästern. Harry dachte im Stillen nach, in welche Abgründe sich Mädchen begaben, nur um Rache zu üben. Tiefe Abgründe mit engen Schluchten, kahler, nackter Umgebung und heißen, feuchten Strömen aus schwarzen Löchern...

**oOo**

Hermine zog Harry und Luna am Arm.  
>„Lass uns hier hin gehen. Dann sehen wir ihn, wenn er <em>kommt<em>...er ist ja _so groß_!"  
>Harry grinste.<br>„Scheint ja ganz gut zu laufen zwischen Euch."

**oOo**

Die Drei stellten sich zum Professor Trelawney.  
>„Hallo", sagte Luna höflich.<br>„Hallo, meine Liebe. Ich rede gerade wie Ihr verehrter Vater, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich habe Sie in letzter Zeit nicht in meinem Unterricht gesehen."  
>„Ja, ich habe auch geschwänzt.", sagte Luna trocken.<br>„Oh ja...natürlich!", hickste Professor Trelawney. „Oder auch Dobbin, wie ich Sie insgeheim nenne."  
>Luna schaute Harry und Hermine verwirrt an. Hermine lachte spöttisch.<br>„Ich wusste doch, dass sie voll den Knall hat."  
>Harry schnüffelte. „Könnte aber auch am Kochcherry liegen."<p>

**oOo**

Mrs. Weasley sang beim Radiokonzert mit.  
>„Oh komm und rühr' meinen Kessel, bist Du einer, der es richtig macht, brau' ich Dir heiße, starke Liebe, die Dich warm hält heute Nacht... Dazu haben wir getanzt, als wir jung waren."<br>Mr. Weasley schreckte von der Mandarine hoch, über der er eingeschlafen war.  
>„Was? Oh ja! Wunderbares Lied." Er schaute sich um und nickte wieder ein.<br>Ron grinste und fing ebenfalls an zu singen: „Ich muss durch den Monsun, hinter die Welt, bis ans Ende der Zeit, bis kein Regen mehr fällt. Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk ich daran: Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen...Ach, die guten alten Zeiten, nicht Dad?"  
>Mr. Weasley war mit einem mal hellwach. „Wenn Du das noch einmal singst, bestrafe ich dich mit 247 Chelestina Warbeck bis an Dein Lebensende...Überleg es Dir!"

**oOo**

Lupin lächelte, als Harry ihn skeptisch ansah.  
>„Nein, Harry, ich sag es ganz ehrlich. Snape und ich werden nie Busenfreunde werden. Nach allem, was zwischen ihm und James und Sirius vorgefallen ist, hat er zu sehr abgenommen und vom Busen ist nichts mehr übrig. Aber darauf kommt es nicht an. Ich vertraue ihm und sein Aussehen ist mir dabei egal. Es geht um die inneren Werte!"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun, vielleicht gibt Dir das Alter des Buches einen Hinweis, wer der Prinz war. Hast Du mal nachgeschaut?", sagte Lupin.  
>Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.<br>„Nein, darauf hätte ich aber eigentlich selbst kommen können, oder?"  
>Der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys ging an. Ein Mann mit einem weißen Kittel, der Kurven auf einem Monitor aufzog, schaute ihn an. „In der Tat! Aber auch das kann Alpecin-Power-Grau-Anti-Schuppen-Aktivierung-Koffein-Shampoo."<p>

**oOo**

Ron saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett und starrte entgeistert auf etwas, das offensichtlich eine Goldkette war.  
>„Was ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.<br>„Offensichtlich eine Goldkette, wie im Erzählertext gerade schon erwähnt."  
>„Oh, ja natürlich. Aber warum? Bist Du jetzt Hip-Hopper?"<br>„Das frage ich mich auch. Die ist von Lavender...ob sie mir damit irgendwas sagen will?"  
>„Ja bestimmt ist das so ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass Du ihr ein Lied schreiben sollst, und jeden anderen beleidigen musst und alle zusammenschlägst, die ihr nahe kommen, Du aber zu ihr der mega Softie bist...oder so ähnlich."<p>

**oOo**

„Ach Minister, setzen Sie sich doch."  
>Mrs. Weasley wuselte um Scrimgeour herum.<br>„Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas Pruthahn oder ein wenig Tudding."  
>„Nein, meine liebe Molly. Wissen Sie denn nicht, was heute für ein Tag ist?"<br>„Weihnachten?"  
>„Ja, aber heute ist auch der magische Schniblotag."<br>„Was für ein Tag?"  
>„Der Schniblotag. Der Schnitzel- und Blowjob-Tag."<br>Mrs. Weasley dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann sagte sie: „Gut, ein Schnitzel kann ich sicher noch auftreiben. Bei dem anderen haben Sie die Auswahl. Wer darf es denn sein? Die Kleine mit den roten Haaren? Die blonde Französin? Die brünette Streberin? Oder doch eher die MILF?"

**oOo**

„Sie wollen also nicht für uns arbeiten?", fragte Scrimgeour.  
>„Ich will mich nicht ausnutzen lassen, nein!", stellte Harry fest.<br>„Nun, manche Leute würde sagen, dass es Ihre Pflicht wäre dem Ministerium und Ihrem Land zu dienen..."  
>„Tja, allerdings ist mir so ein patriotischer Dünnschiss völlig egal. Ich setze mich für Sachen ein, von denen ich überzeugt bin, nicht in welche ich zufällig hineingeboren wurde."<br>„Ich sehe schon. Durch und durch Dumbledores Mann, das sind Sie doch?!"  
>„Ja, das bin ich. Dumbledores Armee!"<p>

**oOo**

Nachdem Percy rennend den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, seine Brille triefend vor Pastinakenpüree, wofür Fred, George und Ginny alle das Weasley-Verdienst-Kreuz von Mr. Weasley erhalten hatten, hatte Mrs. Weasley am Ende dieses Bandwurmsatzes fast ständig geweint, sodass ihre Augen gerötet waren und sie Harry, Ron und Ginny mit einer besonders feuchten Umarmung zurück nach Hogwarts entließ.

**oOo**

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten Harry und Hermine in aller Freundschaft und lachten über die gleichnamige Serie, die über den Gemeinschaftsraumfernseher flimmerte.

**oOo**

„Apparieren also.", seufzte Ron.  
>Harry runzelte die Stirn.<br>„Ich hoffe, es ist besser, wenn man es alleine macht. Als ich es mit Dumbledore gemacht habe, fand ich es nicht angenehm."  
>„Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass Du es schon gemacht hast."<br>Er erzählte allen anderen, dass Harry bereits Erfahrung hatte. Natürlich wollten alle anderen wissen, wie es war. Als ihnen Harry erzählte, dass er es nicht so toll fand, machten sie eher beeindruckte, als verschreckte Minen.  
>Dean Thomas frohlockte gar. „Ich werde es dann mit meinem Cousin machen, weil der mich immer geärgert hat."<br>Hermine war bei den letzten Sätzen zu ihnen gestoßen und schaute Dean nun angeekelt an.  
>„Das ist ziemlich inzestiös, das weißt Du, oder?"<br>„Und weißt Du, dass wir noch über's Apparieren reden?"  
>„Oh..."<p>

**oOo**

Harry saß da und wollte fast rebellieren. Dumbledore seufzte.  
>„Ach Harry, wie oft kommt das vor, selbst unter den besten Freunde? Jeder von uns glaubt, das, was er zu sagen hat, wäre viel wichtiger, als all' das, was der Andere beisteuert."<br>Harry schaute erregt auf. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"  
>„Dass meine Sachen viel wichtiger..."<br>„Nein, das davor."  
>„Dass das auch bei den besten Freunden vorkommt?"<br>„Sind...sind wir Freunde? Beste Freunde?"  
>Dumbledore lächelte. „Aber natürlich."<br>„Oh cool, Albus. Dann gib mir mal Deine Handynummer, ich ruf' Dich dann an und wir machen irgendwas cooles am Wochenende, okay?"

**oOo**

„Voldemorts Gefolgschaft bestand auch Machthungrigen, Schwachen, die Schutz suchten und Schlägertypen, die einen Führer suchten, der ihnen noch subtilere Formen von Gewalt zeigen konnte.", erzählte Dumbledore.  
>„Moment. Einen Führer? Voldemort war der Führer? Voldemort war Hitler?"<br>Harry war entsetzt. Eine Stimme drang hinter ihm hervor und Severus Snape zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.  
>„So ist es!"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich hatte großes Glück, dass ich mir die hier beschaffen konnte.", sagte Dumbledore und betrachte die Flüssigkeit, die er ins Denkarium gab. „Richtig guter Stoff!"

**oOo**

„Wo ist Vorlost?", fragte Riddle.  
>Morfin keckerte.<br>„Tot, schon vor Jahren gestorben...nicht! Hahahaha!"

**oOo**

„Du siehst genauso aus wie dieser Muggel. Aber der ist älter wie Du, wenn ich's mir..."  
>Riddle hob die Hand. „Als!"<p>

**oOo**

Morfin schwankte. „Und wer bist Du, dass du hier her kommst und alles wissen willst? Es ist vorbei, sag' ich, es ist vorbei, bye, bye Junimond!"

**oOo**

Hermine schwang den Zauberstab über ihrem Kessel. Doch konnten Harry und Ron den Zauber nicht nachmachen, da sie inzwischen sehr gut in ungesagten Zaubern war.  
>Doch Ernie Macmillian sprach „Specialis Revelio", was eindrucksvoll klang, sodass Harry und Ron sich beeilten es ihm gleich zu tun.<br>Es passierte...nichts.  
>Ron murmelte Harry zu: „Hätten wir eigentlich wissen müssen. Das ist der Zauberspruch, mit dem Hermine nachgeschaut hat, ob das Buch vom Prinzen okay ist, und da ist auch nichts passiert."<p>

**oOo**

Hermine schaute verärgert. Ihr eigenes Gegengift auf 53 Zutaten, darunter ein Büschel ihres eigenen Haares, das gegen Dummheit wirken sollte, blubberte gemächlich hinter Slughorns Rücken, der nur noch Augen für Harry hatte und sich mit ihm für ein romantisches Candlelightdinner in Hogsmeade am nächsten Wochenende verabredete, als dieses Monster von einem Bandwurmsatz endete.

**oOo**

Auch Ernie war verärgert. Es hatte sich mit etwas bekleckert, das wie Katzenkotze aus. Ron lief auf ihn zu und schleckte seinen Umhang ab.  
>„Katzenkotze! Die beste Pizzazutat, die je erfunden wurde!"<br>Slughorn lachte laut.  
>„Der Rupert hat aber einen komischen Geschmack!"<p>

**oOo**

„Von dem Horkrux, der ruchlosesten schwarzen Magie wollen wir schweigen und auch keine Fingerzeig geben", las Hermine vor.  
>Sie schlug das Buch zu.<br>„Ich meine, warum erwähnen sie ihn dann überhaupt?!"  
>Harry lachte.<br>„Sie wollen beweisen, dass sie es wissen, dass sie es können und wir nicht, so läuft das!"

**oOo**

„Konzentrieren Sie sich bitte auf Ihr Ziel, also den Reifen.", sagte Tricross.  
>Alle schauten sich hastig um, um sicherzustellen, dass auch alle anderen in ihren Reifen blickten, was sie natürlich nicht taten, da sich ja schließlich alle umblickten, um sicherzustellen, dass alle in ihre Reifen blickten, was sie natürlich nicht taten, da ja alle sich umschauten...<br>Zur gleichen Zeit ein Stockwerk tiefer: Ein Mops kam in die Küche und stahl einem Hauself ein Ei. Da nahm der Elf den Löffel und schlug den Mops zu Brei. Da kamen viele Möpse...  
>Zur gleichen Zeit vor dem Monitor: Das Gehirn lief heiß und platzte schließlich.<p>

**oOo**

Ron drängelte sich an Harry vorbei zu Slughorn Tür.  
>„Wo ist sie? Hält er sie versteckt?"<br>„Ja, deswegen sind wir hier. Er hat sie als Geisel. Und jetzt rate mal, wen wir ihm als Ersatz anbieten?!"  
>Harry lachte laut, schubste Ron in das Zimmer, zog Romilda an den Haaren hinaus und rannte davon.<p>

**oOo**

„Als dann, auf einen fröhlichen Geburtstag, Ralf!"  
>Slughorn stieß mir Harry und Ron an.<br>„Ron", flüsterte Harry.  
>Slughorn grinste verlegen.<br>„Genau, Rolf, das habe ich gemeint, Barry!"

**oOo**

„Nicht mehr als sechs Personen auf einmal.", mahnte Madame Pomfrey.  
>„Mit Hagrid sind wir sechs.", sagte George entschieden.<br>„Oh ja.", sagte sie verwirrt.  
>Sie hatte Hagrid wegen seiner Riesenhaftigkeit offenbar gleich mehrfach gezählt. Nicht doppelt, nicht dreifach, sondern gleich mehrfach.<p>

**oOo**

„Seht ihn Euch an, wie er da liegt.", schluchzte Hagrid und sah zu Rons Bett. „Wer würde ihm denn ein Haar krümmen wollen."  
>Harry setzte zu sprechen an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. Auch sie weinte.<br>„Ich! Ich will ihm ein Haar krümmen. Sogar ganz viele. Ich will ihn streicheln, durch die Haare fahren, ihn küssen, ihn nehmen, hier und jetzt und ... Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?"  
>Harry nickte, doch in diesem Moment meldete sich Ron.<br>„Her—min-e!"

**oOo**

„Es war ein glücklicher Tag für die Weasleys, als Ron am ersten Tag beschloss, sich zu Dir ins Abteil zu setzen, Harry.", sagte Mr. Weasley.  
>„Ach ja?", fragte Harry. „Ich sag Ihnen mal was: Wegen mir wurde Ron im ersten Jahr schwer verletzt. Wegen mir hat Ron im zweiten Jahr den Schock seines Lebens bekommen und Ihre Tochter wäre fast gestorben. Im dritten Jahr hat Ron wegen mir einen Beinbruch erlitten. Im fünfte Jahr habe ich Ihre halbe Familie zu illegalen Aktivitäten angestiftet und ins Lebensgefahr gebracht, weil ich einem Phantom nach London gefolgt bin. Ach ja, ich stehe auf Ginny, Fred wird seinen übernächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben und Ron wird innerhalb der nächsten anderthalb Jahre mehrmals fast sterben. Seien Sie froh, dass diese JKR Sie nicht in Band 5 hat sterben lassen, dafür hat es Sirius erwischt. So, immer noch von mir begeistert?"<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid flüsterte. „Also neulich kam ich aus dem Wald und da hör ich wie sie reden; naja eher streiten, also Snape und Dumbledore. Und ich wollte es gar nicht hören und hab' mich 'nen bisschen dünne gemacht und..."  
>Hermine begann laut zu lachen.<br>„Das will ich sehen! Wie DU Dich dünne machst!"

**oOo**

Harry stand vor Draco Malfoy, der zusammen mit zwei Mädchen ihm entgegenkam und nicht zum Quidditchspiel ging.  
>„Wohin geht Ihr?", fragte ihn Harry.<br>„Tja Potter, das werde ich Dir ganz genau sagen, weil es Dich ja sowas von angeht."  
>Er lachte.<br>„Aber es wird lustig, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine..."  
>„Kann ich mitkommen?"<br>„Nein!"  
>„Kann ich zugucken?"<br>„Nein!"  
>„Kann ich draußen vor der Tür stehen und zuhören?"<br>„Na meinetwegen."  
>„Okay, scheiß auf Quidditch, die kommen schon ohne mich zurecht!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry starrte zu der Tribüne. Sicher hätte niemand, der noch halbwegs alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte, Luna Lovegood das Spiel kommentieren lassen. Doch selbst von oben waren die schmutzig-blonden Haare und die Radieschenanhänger unverwechselbar.  
>Doch gerade in diesem Moment entriss Professor McGonagall Luna das Megafon und rief: „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Potter! Ms. Lovegood mag vielleicht eine ausgefallene Wahl sein, aber das ist kein Grund mich zu beleidigen. Kommen Sie nach dem Spiel sofort zu mir!"!<p>

**oOo**

„Aber nirgends steht geschrieben, dass immer nur einer was aushecken kann.", meinte Ron. „Wenn Du sogar das Spiel sausen lassen wolltest...Das mit Malfoy wird langsam zu einer fixen Idee?"  
>„Langsam? Sag mal, auf welchem Planeten hast Du die letzten fünf Jahre verbracht. Ich verdächtige Malfoy oder auch wahlweise Snape für alles seit ich ihn kenne."<br>Ron war beeindruckt. „Selbsterkenntnis und so..."

**oOo**

Harry rätselte.  
>„Was macht Malfoy bloß im Raum der Wünsche?"<br>Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>„Keine Ahnung, Mann. Seinen Hobby nachgehen? Obwohl, was hat Malfoy schon für Hobbys?"<br>„Gute Frage, bestimmt Gardinen von Schränken ziehen, oder so!"

**oOo**

Doch was genau Kreachers Herrin gesagt hatte, blieb, wie immer rhetorisch geschickt von Joanne Kathleen Rowling eingefädelt, unbekannt, denn in diesem Moment stürzte sich Dobby auf Kreacher.  
>Peeves kommentierte: „Kratzi, kratzi! Beißi, beiißi"<br>Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu Harry und Ron.  
>„Wisst Ihr, dass 'beiß' das schwedische Worte von Kleinkindern für Scheiße oder auch Kacke ist?!"<br>Er wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu.  
>Steck ihm die Finger in den A..."<br>Harry unterbrach ihn.  
>„Danke Peeves, aber das reicht!"<p>

**oOo**

Als Harry an Dumbledores Bürotür klopfte, läutete innen eine Uhr acht Mal. Er war also pünktlich.  
>Dumbledore rief: „Herein!"<br>Doch als Harry die Tür aufziehen wollte, wurde sie von innen aufgestoßen. Vor ihm stand eine Frau. Es war ... Hermine Granger. Sie deutete auf Harry.  
>„Tja, das guckst Du was? Eben habe ich noch Deinen Aufsatz korrigiert und jetzt marschiere ich aus Dumbledores Büro. Und jetzt rate mal warum."<br>Sie leckte sich die geschwollenen Lippen und sprang die Treppe hinunter. Harry drehte sich perplex zu Dumbledore um, der rot angelaufen war.  
>„Und ich dachte immer, Hermine würde gute Noten kriegen, weil sie intelligent ist?!"<p>

**oOo**

Dumbledore fixierte Harry.  
>„Hast Du die Aufgabe, die ich Dir letzte Stunde gestellt habe erledigt?"<br>Diesmal war es an Harry rot anzulaufen.  
>„Ja also, es ist so, die hat mein Hund gefressen."<br>„Du hast keinen Hund."  
>„Naja, also sie ist mir ins Feuer gefallen."<br>„Eine Erinnerung kann nicht verbrennen."  
>„Jemand hat sie mir gestohlen, wollte ich sagen."<br>„Oh, wer war es?"  
>„Es war..."<br>Dumbledore blickte ihn warnend an.  
>„Wag' es nicht!"<br>„Her...Malfoy!"

**oOo**

„Bei der Befragung der Hauselfe stellte sich heraus, dass Hokey tatsächlich etwas in den Tee ihrer Herrin getan hatte, dass wie sich herausstellte kein Zucker war, sondern etwas Schlimmeres."  
>Harry fuhr zwischen Dumbledores Erzählung.<br>„Unmöglich! Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als Zucker. Zucker ist böse! Zucker macht hyperaktiv! Hitler mochte Zucker!"

**oOo**

Riddle nippte an seinem Wein. „Man nennt mich nicht mehr Tom, man nennt mich..."  
>Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.<br>„Ich weiß unter welchem Namen Sie bekannt sind, aber für mich werden Sie immer der kleine, süße Tom aus Tom und Jerry bleiben. Der Kater mit großen Schwanz. Das ist eine der lästigen Angewohnheiten von alten, pädophilen Lehrern, dass sie die Anfänge ihrer Schützlinge nie vergessen."

**oOo**

„Ihr Ruf und Ihre Taten sind bis in Ihre alte Schule gekommen. Ich wäre betrübt, wenn ich auch nur die Hälfte davon glauben müsste. Im Ernst, Tom, das habe ich Ihnen nicht beigebracht!"  
>„Größe erzeugt Neid. Neid verursacht Groll. Und Groll bringt Lügen hervor. Sie wissen das, Dumbledore.", sagte Riddle.<br>„Sie nennen das tatsächlich Größe?"  
>„Ja und Sie auch. Schauen Sie mal in den vorigen Absatz!"<p>

**oOo**

„Wie schreibt man archaisch?", wollte Ron wissen. „A-R-S-C-H kann ja wohl nicht sein..."  
>„Wie hast Du mich genannt?", schnappte Hermine.<br>„Ich habe Dich gar nicht..."  
>„Wirklich sehr sensibel von Dir Ron. Ich helfe Dir bei jeder Hausaufgabe, heule mir wegen Dir die Augen aus dem Kopf und so, aber ich bin der Arsch, sehr freundlich, wirklich!"<p>

**oOo**

„Und dass Du Dich inzwischen Runald Waschlab nennst, ist mir völlig neu.", meinte Hermine.  
>„Ach echt? Das ist mein Künstlername.", gab Ron zurück.<br>„Dein Künstlername?", fragte Hermine, deren Stimme immer öliger wurde.  
>„Ja, so nennen mich meine Fans."<br>„Ich weiß, was ein Künstlername ist, aber Du hast keine Fans.", lachte Hermverus, deren krause, braune Haare inzwischen fettig und schwarz waren und deren Gesicht eine Hakennase zierte.

**oOo**

„Der HERR wollte regelmäßige Berichte über das, was der junge Malfoy tut, also ist Kreacher gekommen, um KNALL!", krächzte Kreacher,  
>„Ähm, was?", wollte Harry wissen.<br>„Um Sie zu knallen, oh ja!"

**oOo**

Kreacher legte los: „Mr. Malfoy bewegt sich, wie es seinem reinen Blut ziemt, seine Züge sind die eines..."  
>„Draco Malfoy...", unterbrach ihn Dobby.<br>Harry schaltete sich dazwischen.  
>„Ja, Danke Dobby, das wissen wir."<p>

**oOo**

„Also Gespenster sind durchsichtig.", sagte Harry, doch Snape redete ihm dazwischen.  
>„Oh sehr gut. Wirklich Potter. Man kann ohne Probleme erkennen, dass etwas sechs Jahre magischer Ausbildung Früchte getragen habe, fahren Sie fort."<br>„Ja, aber Inferi sind tote Leichen, nicht wahr? Also müssen Sie fest sein."  
>„Ja und, Potter? Welchen Schluss kann man daraus ziehen? Ihr Tarnumhang ist auch durchsichtig und trotzdem fest. Das würde heißen, dass ein toter Mensch unter einen Tarnumhang sowohl ein Gespenst, als auch ein Inferius ist. Was sagen Sie jetzt?"<p>

**oOo**

„Das, was Harry gesagt hat, ist doch echt brauchbar.", meinte Ron. „Wenn wir in einer klischeehaften, dunklen Gasse einem begegnen, müssen wir nur kurz nachschauen, ob er fest ist und müssen nicht fragen: 'Entschuldigen Sie, aber sind Sie die Spur einer verstorbenen Seele?'"  
>Snape lächelte.<br>„Ja, aber wenn es ein Inferius ist, wird das Nachfühlen garantiert Ihre letzte Handlung sein. Außerdem ist das Nachfragen höflich, sodass Sie im besten Fall durch Ihre Höflichkeit von einem Angriff verschont bleiben."

**oOo**

„Schlagen Sie nun Ihr Bücher auf Seite vierhundertdreiundneunzig auf."  
>Die Klasse maulte. Harry schaute zu Snape.<br>„Ob er wohl langsam dement wird? Die Seite sollten wir vor drei Jahren schon aufschlagen."

**oOo**

Ein Mädchen gab Harry eine kleine Pergamentrolle. Harry wunderte sich.  
>„Dumbledore wollte mir doch erst wieder Unterricht geben, wenn ich diese Erinnerung von Slughorn habe."<br>Er entrollte das Pergament und las.  
>„Lieber Harry.<br>Tja, da staunst Du, was? Ich benutze die Schüler jetzt auch als Laufburschen-Sklaven, um Nachrichten zu überbringen. Das habe ich als Belohnung für 55 Jahre at Hogwarts bekommen. Toll, ne?  
>Bis bald Hagrid"<p>

**oOo**

„Übrigens Harry, heute Nachmittag wird es in Zaubertränke sehr leer sein, weil die Meisten ja zur Apparierprüfung sind."  
>„Ja, vielleicht habe ich beim 10387. Mal Glück."<br>„Harry! Das ist es! Hol Dir Dein Glück!", rief Ron.  
>„Was meinst Du?", fragte Harry.<br>Um die Drei herum gingen viele Lampen an und eine nervige Hintergrundmusik begann zu dudeln. Ron lächelte breit.  
>„Das ist es! Hol Dir Dein Glück. Glück – für nur 120 Euro den Milliliter und nur bei H(ogwart)SE24. Es sind wirklich nur noch wenige Exemplare auf Lager, also ruf gleich an. Die Wirkung ist erstaunlich, ich nutze es jeden Tag und ich bin so glücklich, wie niemand sonst. Ruf jetzt an unter 0190-123456 (3 Euro  Minute aus dem englischen Festnetz, Mobilkosten höher)! Oh man, ist das günstig!"

**oOo**

Als Ernie und Malfoy den Kerker verlassen hatten, rief Harry: „Professor, wollen Sie nicht vielleicht von meinem Trank..."  
>Slughorn schaute zu ihm und bemerkte, dass sie allein waren.<br>„Kommen Sie her und rühren Sie meinen Kessel. Sind Sie einer, der es richtig macht, koch' ich Ihnen heiße, starke Liebe, die Sie warm hält, heute Nacht."  
>„Ähm, okay!"<p>

**oOo**

Als die drei aus dem Jungenschlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, kreischte Lavender auf. Sie sah durch den unsichtbaren Harry auf Ron und Hermine, die offenbar allein herunterkamen.  
>„Was hattest Du denn mit der dort oben zu suchen?", wollte sie wissen.<br>Ron lief rot an, antwortete aber mit fester Stimme.  
>„Meine Jungfräulichkeit, wenn Du es genau wissen willst."<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid hatte eine Armbinde umgebunden, die er vorher in Stiefelwichse getaucht hatte. Harry grinste.  
>„Komischer Name für eine Schuhcreme, oder?"<br>Klaus Fritz betrat leise die Hütte.  
>„Ja, also, weißt Du Harry, ich kenne das nicht anders. Also damals, vor'm Krieg, ne, da hieß das so. Soll ich Dir den etymologischen Hintergrund des Begriffs erklären?"<br>„Ach nee, lass mal, Klaus, ich finde mich damit ab."

**oOo**

Slughorn zog ein paar Weinflaschen hervor.  
>„Ich habe Sie alle auf Gift testen lassen, nachdem was mit Ihrem armen Freund, Rugbart passiert ist."<br>„Er heißt Ron.", murmelte Harry.  
>„Ah ja, genau, Runcorn, so hieß er."<p>

**oOo**

Einige Zeit später saßen Hagrid und Slughorn Arm in Arm und sangen ein trauriges Lied über einen sterbenden Zauberer namens Odo. Hagrid seufzte.  
>„Oh, die Guten sterben immer jung."<br>Seine Hütte verwandelte sich schlagartig in eine Bühne und die Scrorpions, die sich nie auflösen werden, grölten zusammen mit Tarja Turunnen.  
>„The good die young. There might be no tomorrow. In god we trust."<br>Slughorn hickste.  
>„Ja, ich weiß, der Gesang ist zum Davonlaufen."<p>

**oOo**

Slughorn sprach zu Riddle.  
>„Angesichts Ihrer Fähigkeiten, Dingen in Erfahrung zu bringen, von denen Sie nichts wissen sollten und Ihren wohlbedachten Schmeicheleien wichtigen Leute gegenüber, wie etwa mir, bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie innerhalb von 20 Jahren zum Minister aufsteigen. 15, wenn Sie mir weiterhin kandierte Ananas besorgen. Ich habe glänzende Beziehungen und Sie wissen ja: Minister werden die mit guten Kontakten. Das ganze Ministerium ist eine einzige Korruption und Politik spielt gar keine Rolle. Sie werde mal groß, oh ja!"<p>

**oOo**

„Allerdings gibt es da noch Nagini.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich denke, Voldemort empfindet mehr Zuneigung für sie, als für jeden anderen Menschen. Er hält sie sicher gern in seiner Nähe."  
>„Aber Sir, Sir, heißt das, dass er und Nagini...?"<br>„Genau das. Schockt Dich das?"

**oOo**

Aber endlich verstand Harry, was Dumbledore meinte. Es ging um den Unterschied, ob man in die Arena hineingeschleift wurde oder erhobenen Hauptes in die Arena zog.  
>In seinem Kopf hörte Harry die grausame Stimme eines Stadionsprechers aus der Antike brüllen. „Zwei gehen rein. Einer kommt raus!"<p>

**oOo**

Hermine sprach.  
>„Tja, das war ein rundum schlechter Tag für die Liebe. Dean und Ginny haben sich auch getrennt, Harry."<br>Sie lächelte ziemlich wissend, aber sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry Eingeweide gerade Conga tanzten. Zur Abwechslung mal. Sonst wanden sie sich nur, wahlweise wie Schlangen, dann verschwanden sie auf mysteriöse Weise. Leider musste Harry feststellen, dass sie kein Tango, Walzer oder Discofox beherrschten.

**oOo**

„Ja, als Hausaufgabe...", sagte Professor Flitwick, als er unter dem Tisch auftauchte und sich Glassplitter aus den Augen zog, „...üben, wie man einen alten Zauberkunstmeister am besten invalide macht."

**oOo**

Der einzige Mensch, der nicht froh war, das Katie wieder da war, war Dean Thomas, weil man ihn jetzt nicht mehr brauchte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sich viele Quidditchgegner sehr ärgerten, da Katie schlicht besser war, nahm Dean das Ganze nicht gut auf.  
>„Erst gibt Ginny mir den Laufpass und jetzt schmeißt Du mich raus.", sagte er zu Harry. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass das irgendwie zusammenhängt."<p>

**oOo**

Während Ron mal wieder aufs Klo gestürmt war, um sich zu übergeben, war Hermine zu Madame Pomfrey gerannt, um ihr von Rons akuter Anorexie zu erzählen.

**oOo**

Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich nach dem Verlust des Halbblutprinzenbbuches elender fühlte, als Ron sich in seinem ganzen Leben je gefühlt hatte. Definitiv elender, als Ron damals, wo er erfahren hatte, dass seine kleine Schwester gestorben sei.

**oOo**

Als Harry und Ginny sich voneinander lösten, grinsten sie sich an. Ein langer Spaziergang war angebracht. Vielleicht konnten sie, wenn sie Zeit hatten, das Spiel besprechen. Ginny schaute Harry aufreizend an.  
>„Welches Spiel meinst Du?"<br>„Na das mit dem Schläger, den zwei Bällen, den Melonen und so."

**oOo**

Hermine setzte sich mit ernster Miene zu Harry.  
>„Ich will mit Dir über den Halbblutprinz reden."<br>„Nicht schon wieder Hermine."  
>„Oh doch. Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht, um herauszufinden, wer sich schwarzmagische Zauber ausdenkt."<br>„Er hat sie nicht erfunden."  
>„Er? Warum denn er?"<br>„Das hatten wir doch schon Hermine. Der Prinz ist schlau. Der Prinz ist fies. Man kann seine Handschrift nicht lesen und er heißt DER Halbblutprinz. Also ist er ein Mann!"  
>Hermine verließ beleidigt den Gemeinschaftsraum.<p>

**oOo**

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall noch mehr über Eileen Prince herausfinden. Ach ja, frohe Ostern.", sagte Hermine.  
>„Ja Danke. Was machst Du denn so?", fragte Harry.<br>„Eier suchen."  
>„Viel Spaß.", erwiderte Harry.<br>„Werde ich haben.", schrie Hermine und ging.

**oOo**

„Sie sollten das Dumbledore erzählen.", sagte Harry zu Trelawney.  
>„Der Schulleiter hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er nicht allzu häufig Besuch von mir erwünscht."<br>„Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Wir könnten zusammen hingehen."  
>Er zögerte. „Natürlich nur wie Freunde, Sie verstehen?"<br>Luna kam um die Ecke.  
>„Harry, das ist erbärmlich, dass Du diese Nummer mit jedem weiblichen Wesen abziehst. Ich hätte mehr von Dir erwartet."<p>

**oOo**

„Was ist los, Harry?"  
>„Snape! Das ist los. Er hat an der Tür gelauscht. Er hat Voldemort den Hinweis gegeben, meine Eltern zu töten. Das hat mir Trelawney gesagt."<br>Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Professor Snape, Harry."  
>Dieser begann zu schreien. „Ach ja? Und was ist mit <em>Professor<em> Trelawney?"

**oOo**

Dumbledore sprach ganz ruhig.  
>„Ich vertraue Severus Snape vollkommen."<br>„Tja, dann setzt bei Ihnen langsam aus, was?!", schnaubte Harry.  
>„Oh Harry, wenn Du nur wüsstest, dass ich diesen Satz heute Abend nochmal hören werde. Und zwar von einem Todesser."<p>

**oOo**

„Oh nicht doch.", murmelte Dumbledore, während er mit der Hand über den Fels strich. „Wie primitiv..."  
>„Was ist los, Sir?", wollte Harry wissen.<br>„Nun, weißt Du, was man von uns verlangt, um zu passieren? Wir müssen uns ausziehen und mit unserem eigenen Blut 'Voldemort ist der Geilste' an die Wand schreiben."  
>Harry schaute ihn schockiert an.<br>„Ich sagte Dir ja: Es ist primitiv!"

**oOo**

„Professor, ich mache es, ich bin..."  
>Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Jünger? Gesünder? Besser aussehend? Größer? Einfach besser? Dumbledore unterbrach Harrys Gedanken.<br>„Das ist sehr freundlich von Dir, aber nicht nötig."  
>Harry brauste auf.<br>„Das haben Sie jetzt nur gemacht, um sich nicht meine indirekte Beleidigung gegen Sie anzuhören, oder?"

**oOo**

Als sie über den schwarzen See fuhren, fragte Harry Dumbledore:  
>„Sind das Leichen im Wasser?"<br>„Ja, das sind Leichen. Voldemort nutzt sie als Inferi und Wächter für diesen Ort."  
>Harry wurde schlecht.<br>„Aber woher kommen die Leichen? Voldemort kann doch unmöglich so viele Menschen umgebracht haben."  
>„Oh, dass die Leichen hier sind, war auch nicht Voldemorts Idee. Er nutzt sie nur. Die Leichen sind auf Regierungswunsch hier. Wann immer auf der Welt viele Menschen auf einmal sterben oder umgebracht werden, werden sie hier versenkt, das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Alle sind hier vertreten. Von A wie Auschwitz, über E wie Erdbeben, bis zu T wie Terroranschlag und Z wie ..."<br>Harry brach zusammen und fiel in die Tiefen des Sees.  
>Dumbledore beendete seinen Satz: „...wie zusammengebrochen und ertrunken."<p>

**oOo**

„Dieser Zaubertrank...", führte Dumbledore aus, „kann nicht mit der Hand durchfahren werden, nicht zum Verschwinden gebracht werden, nicht abgesogen, ausgegossen oder geteilt werden."  
>Harrys Miene entglitt ihm.<br>„Was? Er kann nicht geteilt werden? Aber...aber was...was ist mit Mose? Kann der das nicht vielleicht machen?"  
>Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Nein kann er nicht. Tja, wo ist Dein Gott jetzt?"

**oOo**

Dumbledore philosophierte immer noch über den Trank, der den Horkrux verdeckte.  
>„Ich kann nur zu dem Schluss kommen, dass dieser Zaubertrank getrunken werden soll."<br>„Geben Sie es zu. Das ist doch nur ein Grund zum Saufen, oder?", fragte Harry verächtlich.  
>Dumbledore lachte.<br>„Ja, man muss jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen."

**oOo**

Dumbledore trank den ersten Schluck.  
>„Und Sir, wie es ist?", fragte Hary besorgt.<br>Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht.  
>„Es ist widerlich. Einfach widerlich. Als ob jemand Pepsi mit Cola gemischt hätte, pfui!"<p>

**oOo**

Madame Rosmerta kam aus den „Drei Besen" gerannt.  
>Dumbledore fragte mit schwacher Stimme: „Haben Sie Besen?"<br>„Ja, soll ich sie holen?"  
>„Das kann Harry erledigen."<br>Dieser hob den Zauberstab.  
>„Accio Rosmertas Besen."<br>Zwei Besen kamen auf sie zugerast. Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
>„Moment mal, fehlt da nicht einer?"<p>

**oOo**

Harry und Dumbledore landeten auf dem Turm. Nirgends sah es nach einem Kampf aus. Keine Zauberlichter waren zu sehen. Auch war nichts zu hören. Alles schien friedlich. Nur das Dunkle Mal hing über der Schule.  
>„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry.<br>Dumbledore summte.  
>„Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten, dass ich so traurig bin. Ein Lied aus alten Zeit, geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn."<br>Harry dachte still für sich: „Oh man, der Trank muss schon ziemlich heftig sein, wenn Dumbledore eine Frage nicht beantwortet, sondern anfängt Nonsens zu singen."  
>Dumbledore sah ihn auf einmal scharf an.<br>„Das ist kein Nonsens, sondern gute, alte Kultur. Sowas kennt man, meine Güte...Diese Jugend von heute!"

**oOo**

„Die anderen Todessser werden gleich hier sein!", rief Malfoy.  
>Dumbledore lächelte und rutschte nach ein Stück tiefer die Brüstung hinab.<br>„Dann lassen Sie uns über Ihre Möglichkeiten sprechen, Draco."  
>„Meine Möglichkeiten?"<br>„Ja genau. Was wollen Sie mal machen? Maschinenbau, Journalismus, Lehrer...was schwebt Ihnen vor?"  
>„Hmm, keine Ahnung, irgendwas mit Medien vielleicht..."<p>

**oOo**

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss es tun. Sonst bringt der Dunkle Lord mich um. Er bringt meine gesamte Familie um.", klagte Malfoy.  
>„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Dumbledore.<br>„Er hat mir wörtlich gesagt: 'Ey, ich messer Dich und alle Deine Brüder,ey und Dein Vater, ne! Und Deine Mudda, die hab' ich gefickt!'"

**oOo**

Dumbledore redete auf Malfoy ein. „Kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco. Sie sind kein Mörder. Und wir haben Kekse!"

**oOo**

Dumbledore plauderte mit Amicus.  
>„Kurz: Das Alter. Es wird Ihnen auch so ergehen...wenn Sie Glück haben."<br>Amicus wurde wütend.  
>„Was soll das heißen? Mann, was soll das denn heißen? Ist doch immer das Gleiche mit Ihnen, Dumbi."<br>Plötzlich richtete Dumbledore sich wieder auf. „Das sollte heißen, dass auch Sie alt werden, falls Sie alt werden und nicht vorher sterben, was wahrscheinlich ist. Und zweitens: Nennen Sie mich nie wieder Dumbi, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
>Amicus schaute ihn einen Moment an, antwortet aber.<br>„Was soll das heißen? Mann, was soll das denn heißen?"  
>Dumbledore notierte sich flüsternd: „Erste Zeichen von Demenz."<p>

**oOo**

„Dann töte mich doch, wie Du ihn getötet hast, Du Feigling.", sagte Harry, als er zu Snape aufblickte.  
>„NEEEEIIIIOOOON!", schrie Snape. „Nenn mich nicht Feigling, Du feige Sau!"<br>Harry, auf einmal in 80'er-Jahre-Klamotten drehte sich langsam um.  
>„Wie hast Du mich genannt."<br>Snape lächelte bösartig.  
>„Feige Sau, Du irische Mistfliege. Grüß' Deine Mutter von mir!"<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid schaute besorgt.  
>„Alles okay mit Dir Harry? Harry? Sag was!"<br>Harry rührte sich nicht, nuschelte aber in den Boden: „Du bist scheiße!"

**oOo**

„In der Hoffnung, dass Du, wenn Du Deinen Meister gefunden hast, erneut sterblich sein wirst. RAB", las Harry.  
>„Wer ist RAB?", fragte er.<br>Hermine antwortete: „Denken wir mal nach. Wer kann sowas formulieren? Wer kann irgendwie alles? Wer hat eine kleine Rechtschreibschwäche? RA(A)B!"  
>Hermines Gesicht wurde von einem Werbebanner überlagert und ein laute Stimme rief: „Gewinnen Sie noch heute einen Golf VIII im Wert von 30.000 Euro.<br>Beantworten Sie einfach folgende Frage: Von wem ist der Brief?  
>a) Stefan Raab<br>oder  
>b) dem Osterhasen?<br>Senden Sie Ihre Antwort an 4400 per SMS. Viel Glück!"

**oOo**

„Potter?", fragte Professor McGonagall, „Hagrid meinte, Professor Snape hätte etwas mit dem Tode Dumbledores zu tun."  
>„Snape hat Dumbledore getötet.", sagte Harry mit tonloser Stimme.<br>Dumbledore, mit gebrochenen Gliedmaßen, spazierte in den kranken Flügel.  
>„Professor Snape, Harry."<p>

**oOo**

„Aber Dumbledore hat immer gesagt, Snapes Reue wäre vollkommen gewesen und dass er auf unsere Seite steht.", schniefte Professor McGonagall.  
>Harry fuhr wütend dazwischen.<br>„Na und? meinen von sich auch keine Nazis zu sein, aber Südtirol gehört nicht zu Italien, ist klar?!"

**oOo**

„Ich wüsste gerne, was Snape zu Dumbledore gesagt hat, was ihn dermaßen vertrauen ließ.", sagte Tonks, die bleicher aussah, als sonst.  
>Wieder antwortete Harry.<br>„Ich habe die entsprechende Erinnerung gesehen. Snape sagte: 'Wenn Sie mir trauen, gibt das eine wunderbare Geschichte. Millionen Menschen werden sie lesen und Sie werden steinreich. Ist das nichts?' Pure Berechnung, das war Dumbledores 'Vertrauen'."

**oOo**

Hermine begann zu weinen. „Ich war so dumm, Harry! Luna und ich standen vor Snapes Büro. Dann kam Flitwick, er ist rein und dann kam Snape raus und meinte, dass Flitwick einen Zusammenbruch erlitten habe. Und dass er, Snape, jetzt sofort los müsste. Er sagte was von 180713 Mails checken und die Welt retten und wir sollten Flitwick aufpäppeln. Und dann war er weg."

**oOo**

Mr. Weasley kam herein.  
>„Minerva, ist es wahr? Ist Dumbledore wirklich..."<br>„Ja, es stimmt, er ist wirklich schwul."  
>„Ha, hab' ich's mir doch gedacht!"<p>

**oOo**

Fleur begann zu weinen. Tränen fielen auf Bills zerschundenes Gesicht.  
>„Natürlich ist es egal, wie er aussieht", schluchzte sie.<br>Mrs. Weasley legte ihr die Hand auf die Wange.  
>„Wenn Du weinst und die Tränen auf sein Gesicht fallen, dann verheilt die Haut dort besser und man sieht keine Narben."<br>Fleur weinte die ganze Nacht.

**oOo**

„Ist es wahr?", flüsterte die fette Dame, als Harry sich näherte. „Ist es wirklich wahr? Dumbledore...tot?"  
>Harry nickte. Die fette Dame schluchzte und schwang auf, ohne ein Passwort entgegen zu nehmen. Harry schritt hindurch. Er verwandelte sich langsam in Voldemort. Er lachte.<br>„Hahaha, nichts leichter als das!"

**oOo**

Bills Charakter hatte sich durch den Zwischenfall nicht geändert. Nur eins war anders. Er mochte seine Steaks jetzt sehr blutig.  
>„Also ich es nur gut, dass er mich heiratet.", sagte Fleur. „Die Briten braten ihr Fleisch viel zu lange, das habe ich immer gesagt. Und die Deutschen erst, die braten das ja noch doppelt so lang, da bleibt ja gar nichts übrig vom guten Blut. Und dann beschweren die sich, wenn ihr Eisenwert zu niedrig ist und sie schlucken irgendwelche Pillen, jaja..."<p>

**oOo**

Doch Hermines Worte hatten Harry erinnert, dass er selbst in die Falle getappt war. Obwohl diese Sprüche in dem Buch immer gemeiner wurden, hatte er unerschütterlich zum Prinz gehalten. Und dass obwohl er doch schon immer gegen Snape gewettert hatte.  
>Hermine lachte.<br>„Weißt Du, was mir gerade eingefallen ist? Die Moral aus den alten Fabeln. Wer anderen eine Falle stellt, fällt selbst hinein."

**oOo**

„Was wollte Scrimgeour?", flüsterte Hermine.  
>„Er wollte sich erkundigen, wie gut ich dieses Jahr abgeschnitten habe, um mir ein Praktikum im Aurorenbüro zu besorgen. Ich habe erst jetzt gemerkt, dass wir dieses Jahr keine Prüfungen hatten...mal wieder. Ist das nicht komisch. Im ersten Jahr hatten wir normale Prüfungen. Im zweiten Jahr sind sie ausgefallen. Im dritten Jahr wieder alles normal. Im vierten Jahr musste ich keine Prüfung machen, wegen des Turniers. Im fünften der ganz normale ZAG-Wahnsinn. Dieses Jahr: nichts. Wisst Ihr...auf diese Unbeständigkeit habe ich keine Lust. Ich komme einfach nächstes Jahr nicht wieder. Macht Ihr mit?"<p>

**oOo**

„Wir werden mit Dir gehen. Ins Haus Deiner Tante und Deines Onkels. Und wo immer Du hingehst.", sagte Ron.  
>Hermine begann zu singen. „Wir gehen mit Dir, wohin Du willst. Auch bis ans Ende dieser Welt. Am Meer, am Strand, wo Sonne scheint, werden wir mit Dir zusammen sein. Denn so wie es ist und so wie Du bist, sind wir immer wieder für Dich da. Wir lassen Dich niemals alleine. Das ist Dir hoffentlich klar!"<p>

**oOo**

Trotz alle dem fasste er Mut bei dem Gedanken, dass es doch noch einen letzten goldenen, friedvollen Tag geben würde, den er mit Ron und Hermine und vor allem Ginny in einem Hotelzimmer mit viel Spielzeug und wenig Kleidung verbringen würde.

* * *

><p>Da wären wir. Snape a.k.a. der Halbblutprinz wurde von allen Seiten grausam vergewaltigt und wird die nächsten Jahre wohl in einer Psychiatrie verbringen müssen. Eine Runde Mitleid auf 1...2...3: OHHHHH!<p>

Ansonsten gibt's noch den obligatorischen Hinweis, dass Ihr bitte nicht alles wortwörtlich und ernst nehmen solltet...das ist nicht Sinn und Zweck einer Parodie.

Außerdem will ich DANKE sagen: Die Aufrufe, Reviews und Favoriteneinträge übersteigen alle Vorstellung, die ich je gehabt habe. Ihr seid die Besten!

Wir sehen und beim letzten Buch, will ich hoffen.

Bis dann :D


	8. Das sieb(en)te Buch

**Das sieb(en)te Buch**

„Nun, da wir einen so hochrangigen Ministeriumsmenschen unter unserer Kontrolle haben, sollte es nicht schwer sein, auch die anderen zu unterwerfen.", sagte Yaxley nicht ohne Stolz.  
>Voldemort unterbrach ihn.<br>„Vorausgesetzt, dass unser Freund Thickness nicht entdeckt wird, bevor er die anderen umgedreht hat."  
>Yaxley schaute verwirrt.<br>„Was meint Ihr, Herr? Was soll 'umgedreht' heißen? Ist das eine Metapher?"  
>Die Tür öffnete sich, Klaus Fritz spazierte hinein und setzte sich zu der Todesser-Runde.<br>„Nein, das nennt man einen Übersetzungsfehler. Da seht Ihr es: Auch Lord Voldemort ist vor solchen Fehlern nicht gefeit."

**oOo**

„Ich werde mir etwa einen Zauberstab von einem von Euch borgen müssen.", sagte Voldemort.  
>Die Mienen der Todesser zeigten blankes Entsetzten. Er hätte genauso gut sagen können, er wolle sich einen Ihrer Arme ausleihen.<br>„Keine Freiwilligen? Vielleicht sollte ich das mit dem Arm doch in Vorschlag bringen. Beim letzten Mal hat das nämlich wunderbar geklappt."

**oOo**

„Deinen Zauberstab, Lucius. Ich verlangen Deinen Zauberstab."  
>Lucius Malfoy war geschockt. Er blickte zu seiner Frau, die unter dem Tisch seinen <em>Zauberstab<em> polierte. Sie beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage.  
>„Mach schon. Es ist kein <em>großer<em> Verlust. Und in den letzten Jahren hast Du kaum Gebrauch von ihm gemacht."

**oOo**

Voldemort musterte Lucius' Zauberstab.  
>„Woraus ist er? Fleisch oder Blut?"<br>„Fleisch, mein Lord."  
>„Und der Kern?"<br>„Protein...Protein und viel Wasser."  
>„Und die exakte Größe?"<br>„9 Zoll, Herr."  
>Voldemort zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab, verglich die Längen und lachte.<br>„Haha, meiner ist größer!"

**oOo**

„Was sagst Du dazu, Draco? Wirst Du den Babysitter für die Bälger spielen?"  
>Draco blieb stumm, aber Klaus Fritz meldete sich und wurde von Voldemort aufgerufen.<br>„Mein Lord, wenn ein Metamorphmagus und ein Werwolf ein Kind bekommen, sind es dann wirklich noch Menschen?"  
>„Du hast Recht, Klaus. Ich revidiere meine Aussage.", meinte Voldemort. „Ich meinte: Wirst Du den Babysitter für die Welpen spielen?"<p>

**oOo**

„Deine Chance sollst Du bekommen, Bellatrix. Wie in Deiner Familie, so auch in der Welt. Wir werden das Krebsgeschwür wegschneiden, das uns verseucht, bis nur noch die mit gesunden Blut zurückbleiben.", rief Voldemort.  
>„Moment mal?", merkte Snape an. „War das jetzt Euer Ausspruch oder ein Originalzitat von Hitler?"<br>„Dies sind meine Worte und haben an sich keinen rassistischen Hintergrund. Ich bin neuerdings Chirurg, hast Du das nicht mitgekriegt?"

**oOo**

Das Medaillon bekam diesen Ehrenplatz nicht, weil es besonders wertvoll war. Es war nach allen gängigen Merkmalen wertlos. Harry hatte sogar etwas nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, wo es herkam.  
>Es war ein Plastikteil aus der Kellogs-Packung.<p>

**oOo**

Harry wurde bewusst, dass er Dumbledore kaum gekannt hatte, nachdem er den Nachruf gelesen hatte. Nie hatte er Dumbledore nach seiner Kindheit gefragt. Er war für ihn einfach immer der alte Mann gewesen, der schon mit silbernem Bart und Halbmondbrille zur Welt gekommen war.  
>Harry schaute wieder in die Zeitung.<br>„EXLUSIVES BILD VOM JUNGEN DUMBLEDORE!" titelte das Blatt.  
>Harry schaute es sich an und ihm wurde schlecht.<p>

**oOo**

Auf der anderen Seite der Zeitung stand eine kleine Schlagzeile mit einem Bild von Dumbledore. Harry las.  
>„Nächste Woche bringen wir die wahre Geschichte des makelbehafteten Genius'..."<br>Rita Kimmkorn schaltete sich ein.  
>„Was heißt hier 'wir'? Ich bringe das Buch raus und gebe Euch nur Ausschnitte. Was wäre das denn für ein Deal, wenn jeder das ganze Buch für 5 Knuts lesen kann und es sich nicht für 5 Galleonen kauft?"<p>

**oOo**

Rita plauderte im Interview.  
>„Nach Dumbledores Tod gab es viele Leute, die mehr über ihn wissen wollten. Und ich wollte die Erste sein, die dieses Bedürfnis befriedigt, weißt Du?! Wie immer, eben. Egal ob unter einen Youtube-Video, beim Schreiben oder beim Sex, ich rufe immer 'Erster!'"<p>

**oOo**

„Und warum können wir nicht diesen Kingsley kriegen?", fragte Onkel Vernon.  
>„Er bewacht Euren Minister.", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.<br>„Genau! Er ist der Beste."  
>„Ja, aber er ist schon vergeben. An Euren Minister. Die Beiden sind zusammen und glücklich und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, verstanden?"<p>

**oOo**

„Warum kommt er nicht mit?", fragte Dudley und deutete auf Harry.

„Nun, er will nicht.", sagte Onkel Vernon ungeduldig.  
>Harry pflichtete ihm laut schreiend bei.<br>„WILL NICHT! WILL NICHT! WILL NICHT!"

**oOo**

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles okay.", sagte Harry zu Dädalus und schaute zu Tante Petunia und Dudley.  
>„Oh, ich denke, dass wir die dicksten Freunde werden. Dudley und ich sind in der Hinsicht ja schon gut vorbereitet. Wir Dicken müssen doch zusammen halten, weißt Du?!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry verlor für einen Moment den Faden, als er in Erinnerungen schwelgte und Hedwig half ihm nicht, ihn wiederzufinden.  
>Harry murmelte vor sich hin.<br>„Irgendwo hier muss er sein. Oh bitte Hedwig, hilf mir. Der Faden ist sehr lang, sehr verworren und rot, ich muss ihn finden!"

**oOo**

„Harry, weißt Du was?", fragte Tonks und winkte mit der rechten Hand. Ein Ring glitzerte daran.  
>„Du hast geheiratet?"<br>„Ja, aber nicht nur ich. Remus auch, ist das nicht toll!?"  
>„Ja wow, auf die Idee hätte ich auch kommen können. Glückwunsch."<p>

**oOo**

„Schon gut. Wir haben nachher Zeit, das alles gründlich zu bequatschen.", brüllte Moody durch die Küche.  
>Tonks räusperte sich.<br>„Nein haben wir nicht. Jedenfalls nicht solange Du Dich zum _wir_ zählst. Tut mir Leid, MadEye. Aber: In sieben Stunden wirst Du tot sein."

**oOo**

Die sechs Fake-Harrys begannen sich ohne Scham auszuziehen.  
>Ron schaute auf seine Brust hinab.<br>„Wusste ich doch, dass Ginny das mit dem Tattoo erfunden hat."  
>Harry rollte die Augen.<br>„Das hättest Du die letzten Jahre beim Duschen nach dem Quidditch schon längst merken können."  
>„Mensch Harry, Deine Augen sind wirklich erbärmlich schlecht.", meldete sich nun Hermine.<br>Harry verdrehte seine Augen nun in ihre Richtung.  
>„Und das fällt Dir jetzt auf, sechs Jahre nachdem Du in der ersten Klasse immer meine Brille geklaut hast, um zu sehen, wie sich das anfühlt."<br>Fred und George öffneten die Münder, doch Harry erhob das Wort, bevor sie sprechen konnten.  
>„Bitte Jungs, erspart mir Euren Schwanzvergleich. Glaubt mir, er ist bei Euch beiden gleich und größer, als Ihr es je wieder an Euch sehen werdet."<p>

**oOo**

„So, die Paare sind folgende. Arthur und Fred.", knurrte Moody.  
>„Ich bin George. Ehrlich MadEye, kannst Du uns nicht mal auseinanderhalten, wenn wir Harry sind."<br>„Sorry George."  
>„Ich führ' Dich nur am Zauberstab entlang. In Wirklichkeit bin ich Tim.", meinte Fred.<br>George lachte.  
>„Genau, wir heißen jetzt nämlich Tim und Struppi."<p>

**oOo**

Harry öffnete die Augen und er sah, dass er auf einem Sofa in einem fremden Wohnzimmer lag. Eine Gestalt beugte sich über ihn und sprach mit leiser Stimme.  
>„Und, wie geht es Ihnen?"<br>„Nicht so gut...ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum. Ich bin mit einem Riesen auf einem Motorrad über das Land geflogen und da waren Leute, die uns gejagt haben."  
>„Hmhm, und wie haben Sie sich dabei gefühlt?"<p>

**oOo**

„Da drüben ist ein Portschlüssel. Er geht in drei Minuten. Wenn Ihr ihn nehmen wollt...", sagte Ted Tonks.  
>„Ja sicher.", meinte Harry. „In drei Minuten.. Wer's glaubt. Der hat doch bestimmt Verspätung!"<p>

**oOo**

„Du hast nich' zufällig 'nen bisschen Schnaps für mich, Molly? Für medizinische Zwecke..", fragte Hagrid.  
>Er zitterte ein wenig.<br>„Aber sicher, Hagrid, hier hast Du welchen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und reichte ihm eine Flasche.  
>Hagrid trank sie in einem Zug aus. Harry schaute ihn angewidert an.<br>„Hagrid, Du weiß aber schon, dass die Erfüllung eines Suchtbedürfnisses nicht unter 'medizinische Zwecke' fällt, oder?"

**oOo**

Lupin schaute Harry schockiert an.  
>„Harry, die Zeit des Entwaffnen ist vorbei! Ist völlig aus der Mode. Viel zu oldschool. In Paris macht das niemand mehr, also bitte."<p>

**oOo**

Fred bekam augenblicklich wieder Farbe im Gesicht.  
>„Schwache Leistung.", sagte er zu George. „Ehrlich. Dir steht das ganze, weite Feld der Ohrenwitze offen und Du entscheidest Dich für 'Schweizer Käse'?"<br>George nuschelte.  
>„Naja, aber mal ehrlich. Fällt Dir ein anderer Gag ein, der was mit 'ein Ohr weniger' zu tun hat?"<p>

**oOo**

„Oh, jaja, das ist alles gut und schön...", unterbrach Fleur die weinende Tonks.  
>Doch auch Fleur wurde unterbrochen.<br>Harry sprach.  
>„Es heißt schön und gut! Und jetzt hört auf mit den Misstrauensvemutungen. Ich hab' gerade mal Dumbledore gefragt. Er meinte, dass alles nach Plan läuft."<p>

**oOo**

„Harry! Voldemort übernimmt gerade das gesamte Ministerium und die Zaubererwelt. Lass ihn nicht auch noch in Deinen Kopf!", rief Hermine.  
>Harry lächelte matt.<br>„Dafür ist es zu spät. Er hat mir einen Peilsender eingebaut, mit dem er mich jederzeit einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen kann. In unseren Adern fließt das gleiche Blut. Und vorletztes Jahr...da ist etwas...ähm...passiert. Der Mund gehört schließlich auch zum Kopf, oder? Ich sagte es ja: Es ist zu spät!"

**oOo**

Mrs. Weasley bat Harry an diesem Abend, sich eine einzelne Männersocke anzusehen, von der sie glaubte, dass sie ihm gehören könnte.  
>„Ist das Deine?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.<br>„Ja."  
>Sie zog einen Edding aus einer Hosentasche und malte einen großen Smiley auf die Socke. Harry starrte sie verdutzt an.<br>„Was sollte das denn jetzt?"  
>„Naja, ich dachte, dass Deine feste Freundin ein Facelift vertragen könnte."<p>

**oOo**

„Ich denke, Arthur und ich haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was Ihr macht. Und Mr. und Mrs. Granger auch.", sagte Mrs. Weasley.  
>Harry hatte mit dieser Masche gerechnet.<br>„Es geht Sie nichts an und den Grangers ist es dank Hermine völlig egal. Die hat es ja nicht mal gestört, dass Hermine vorletztes Weihnachten nicht mit ihnen verbracht hat. Oder dass Hermine seit zwei Jahren in den Sommerferien immer bei Ron ist, anstatt zu Hause..."  
>Mrs. Weasley redete ihm dazwischen.<br>„Das ist komplett bescheuert!"  
>Fred streckte den Kopf in die Speisekammer.<br>„Versuch das drei mal ganz schnell hintereinander zu sagen."

**oOo**

Harry fand sich beim Abendessen dicht an Ginny gedrängt. Immer wenn er sich bewegte, streifte er ihren Arm. Bei all' dem, was vorher passiert war, hätte er sich ein paar Leute Abstand gewünscht. Er strengte sich an, sie beim Schneiden nicht zu berühren.  
>Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.<br>„Ich hoffe, da steht jetzt nichts zwischen uns."  
>Harry lachte bitter auf.<br>„Leider nein, leider gar nicht!"

**oOo**

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr Euch das gut überlegt habt? Also, dass Ihr mich begleitet und so...", fragte Harry.  
>Hermine knallte „Trips mit Trollen" zu und pfefferte es in eine Ecke.<br>„Lass mich kurz überlegen: Nein!"

**oOo**

„Auf jeden Fall wird der Guhl dann ich sein. Ich mit Grieselkrätze. Gut was?", sagte Ron begeistert.  
>Harry lachte.<br>„Grieselkrätze?! Das sind Sommersprossen...hast Du vor anderthalb Jahren selbst gesagt!"

**oOo**

Harry schaute wie ein Fragezeichen.  
>Michael Gerber kam ins Zimmer.<br>„Mir würde ein Fragerufzeichen ja besser gefallen."  
>Klaus Fritz kam ins Zimmer. „Ja, also meine Übersetzung ist schon recht frei, aber übertreiben will ich es ja nicht."<br>JK Rowling kam ins Zimmer.  
>„My dear guys. There's nothing written about a questionmark in my original story. Its called 'confusion', that means 'verwirrt' in this context. So what have you done?"<br>Michael Gerber grinste.  
>„Ach Joanne, das kennst Du doch nicht anders von mir."<br>Klaus Fritz schaute jetzt wirklich wie ein Fragezeichen. Er beugte sich zu Michael Gerber.  
>„What she said?"<br>Harry räusperte sich laut.  
>„Ähm, Leute, wie sind hier die Protagonisten. Könntet Ihr bitte verschwinden und die Story ihren Lauf nehmen lassen?"<p>

**oOo**

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry.", sagte Ginny.  
>„Danke.", sagte Harry.<br>Er starrte sie an.  
>„Hübsche Aussicht.", sagt er dann und deutete auf ihren Dekolleté.<br>Sie ignorierte es.  
>„Ich wusste nicht, was ich Dir schenken sollte.", sagte sie stattdessen.<br>„Ein Bild davon würde schon reichen.", grinste Harry.  
>Sie ignorierte auch das.<p>

**oOo**

Und dann küsste sie Harry, wie sie ihn noch nie geküsst hatte. Und es war glückseliges Versinken, besser als Feuerwhiskey.  
>Ginny löste sich von ihm und schaute ihn wütend an.<br>„Was ist das denn für eine Bewertungsskala? Besser als Feuerwhiskey. Du vergleichst meinen Kuss mit Feuerwhiskey?! Geht's noch?"

**oOo**

Die Tür hinter ihnen sprang auf. Ron stand dort.  
>„Oh Verzeihung. Hab mich in der Tür geirrt."<br>Ginny lief zornig auf ihn zu.  
>„In der Tür geirrt...na klar, Du wohnst hier ja nicht seit 17 Jahren oder so!"<p>

**oOo**

Hagrid zog einen kleinen, etwas pelzigen Beutel aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Harry.  
>„Eselsfell. Pack Deine persönlichen Sachen rein und niemand außer Dir kommt ran."<br>„Danke Hagrid.", sagte Harry. „Aber so stimmt das nicht, oder Klaus?"  
>Klaus Fritz, der sich gerade das erste Stück von Harry Torte hatte krallen wollen, kam zu ihnen.<br>„Ja also, es ist so: Eigentlich ist es ein Mokefell. Moke hießt umgangssprachlich Esel, aber es ist das magische Wesen Moke gemeint. Wie jeder Leser von 'Fabeltiere und wie man sie zubereitet' weiß, sind deren Felle schuppig. Jetzt ist das hier aber pelzig, was sollte ich da machen? Also ist es jetzt ein pelziges Eselsfell. Wenn falsch, dann aber richtig falsch!"

**oOo**

Hagrid rief.  
>„Ey, da ist ja Charlie. Hab ich immer gemocht. Eyyy...!"<br>Ein kleiner Südkoreaner sprang durch den Garten der Weasleys und stimmt in Hagrids Ruf mit ein.  
>„Eyyyy...sexy lady! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style!"<p>

**oOo**

„Du untertreibst, Ron!", sagte Hermine. „Dumbledore hat Dich sehr geschätzt. Ron lachte.  
>„Du übertreibst, Hermine. Deine Aussage ist als nichts anderes, als eine Lüge einzustufen, denn Dumbledore hat mir außer 200 Punkten in 6 Jahren nichts gegeben."<p>

**oOo**

„Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, mir zu sagen, wie ich arbeiten soll. Es wird Zeit, dass Sie etwas Respekt lernen!", sagte Scrimgeour.  
>Harry lachte bitter auf.<br>„Ach ja? Respekt vor was denn und warum? Weil Sie älter sind? Weil Sie sich durch den korrupten Apparat des Ministeriums hochgetreten haben? Weil die Macht des Ministeriums hinter Ihnen steht? Ich sag Ihnen mal was: Respekt zu haben bedeutet auf jeden Fall schon mal, anderen Leuten nicht zu sagen, dass sie Respekt haben sollten. Und eins noch: Sie werden sterben, in wenigen Tagen. Und da Sie das nun wissen, haben Sie noch wenige Tage, um die fünf Phasen des Sterbens zu durchlaufen. Akzeptieren Sie!"

**oOo**

Hermine kam die Treppe zu Rons Zimmer hinauf.  
>„Muffliato.", flüsterte sie.<br>„Ich dachte, Du hältst nichts von diesem Zauber.", merkte Ron an.  
>„Zeiten ändern Dich.", erwiderte Hermine.<br>„Der Film ist scheiße. Hast Du den Zauber deswegen benutzt? Damit niemand hört, was für einen Scheiß wir gucken?"  
>Hermine grinste.<br>„Nein, aber manche Sachen sollten doch nicht nur visuell unter uns bleiben, oder?"

**oOo**

„Klasse, da sind ein paar Veela-Cousinen mit bei. Denen muss ich dann mal helfen unsere Sitten und Bräuche zu lernen. Entschuldigt mich!"  
>Fred grinste und verschwand, George folgte ihm.<br>Ron rief ihnen hinterher.  
>„Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht Angelina und Alicia untreu, oder?"<br>Die Zwillingen drehten sich um.  
>„Was soll das denn heißen? Wir sind nicht mit Angelina oder Alicia zusammen!"<br>„Ach nicht? Lese ich aber immer wieder in vielen Fanfictions..."

**oOo**

Hermine erzählte.  
>„Deine Großtante Muriel fand das nicht. Als sie mich gesehen hat, meinte sie: 'Oh je, die Muggelstämmige. Schlechte Haltung und zu magere Fesseln. Nehmt doch richtig dicke Ketten, sie als minderes Wesen muss damit klar kommen! Und jetzt erzähl mir nichts von liberaler Sklavenhaltung"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber bevor unser Onkel meschugge wurde, war er der Knaller auf jeder Feier. Er kippte immer eine ganze Flasche Rum, stürmte auf die Tanzfläche, raffte seinen Umhang und begann sich Blumen aus dem...Hut zu ziehen."  
>Fred schaute verwirrt.<br>„Hey, was lacht Ihr denn so?"

**oOo**

Tantchen Muriel flüsterte sehr gut vernehmbar.  
>„Ja, mein Diadem bringt das Ganze doch hübsch zur Geltung. Aber ich muss sagen, dass Ginevras Kleid viel zu tief ausgeschnitten ist."<br>Harry meldete sich zu Wort:  
>„Also ich mag's."<br>Krum stand auf.  
>„Ich auch."<br>Sirius erschien aus dem Nichts.  
>„Kann mich nur anschließen."<br>Mundunges wachte abrubt auf und hob eine Hand.  
>„Bin mit Sirius völlig einer Meinung."<br>Bill stand vor dem nicht vorhandenen Altar und lächelte.  
>„Die Abstimmung ist vorbei, Dung!"<p>

**oOo**

„Da bist Du ja wieder, Barry, oder wie auch immer Du heißt.", sagte Muriel und setzte sich zu ihm und Dodge.  
>Michael Gerber kam dazu.<br>„Ja, das ist richtig. Die Hogwash-Schule für Hexen und Zauberer war die berühmteste Schule im Land und Barry Trotter ihr berühmtester Schüler. Allein seinetwegen bewarben sich jedes Jahr 200 Schüler auf jeden freien Platz und das, obwohl die Studiengebühren immer unverschämter wurden. Angenehm!"

**oOo**

In diesem Moment fiel etwas silbriges von oben auf die Tanzfläche und formte sich zu einem Luchs. Er sprach mit der Stimme von Kingsley.  
>„Das Ministerium ist hingefallen. Scrimgeour hat eine blutige Nase. Die Todesser finden's geil. Sie <em>kommen<em>!"

**oOo**

„Weitergehen.", sagte Hermine leise. „Einfach weitergehen. Wir suchen uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen, damit wir uns umziehen können."  
>Ron stöhnte auf.<br>„Hermine, wir haben nichts anderes zum Anziehen. Die wenigen Klamotten, die ich habe sind zu Hause und werden gerade von Todessern durchwühlt. Und ich...ich laufe hier in einem Anzug durch die Partymeile von London."  
>Er drehte sich zu Harry.<br>„Ist Dir eigentlich klar, dass das der letzte Anzug unseres Lebens sein wird?!"  
>Harry lachte.<br>„Sag das mal Agent K."

**oOo**

Hermine bestellte bei der Bedienung einen Kaffee.  
>„Einen Kaffee, bitte."<br>„Gerne. Mit Sahne?"  
>„Extra viel, bitte."<p>

„Milch?"  
>„Nein, Danke!"<br>„Sirup dazu?"  
>„Karamell, wenn Sie haben."<p>

„Sonst noch was? Eis, Extra-Zucker, Schirmchen, Strohhalm, Schokoflocken? Latte, Macchiato, Cappuccino, Lait..."  
>Hermine unterbrach sie.<br>„Meine Güte, ich wollte nur einen Kaffee trinken und nicht den nächsten Amazon-Server konfigurieren!"

**oOo**

„Ich will diese Brühe nicht trinken.", sagte Ron. „Hermine, hast Du Muggelgeld, um das zu bezahlen?"  
>Hermine wurde wütend.<br>„Also Ron, wirklich. Wenn Du schon nicht den Gentleman spielst und mich einlädst, sollten wir doch wenigsten getrennt zahlen. Meine Güte, die guten, alten Manieren und keiner hält sich dran."

**oOo**

„Ich habe noch nie einen Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt, aber ich kann es theoretisch.", sagte Hermine.  
>Sie atmete tief durch, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Dolohovs Gesicht und sagte „Amnesia."<br>Nichts geschah. Harry schaute sie zweifelnd an.  
>„Sicher, dass das der richtige Spruch war? Den hat Lockhart benutzt und damit die halbe Kammer des Schreckens zerlegt. Und der letzte, den ich einen Gedächtniszauber habe ausführen sehen, sagte 'Obliviate', das war bei der Quidditch-WM. Was nun?"<br>Klaus Fritz kam in das Café...durch die abgeschlossene Tür.  
>„Ach ja, also, ich fand 'Amnesia' als Übersetzung ganz witzig. Aber so ganz entscheiden kann ich mich nicht. Aber falls es Euch beruhigt: Es hat geklappt."<p>

**oOo**

„Oh, kein Wunder, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht rausholen konnte. Du hast meine alte Jeans eingepackt, Hermine, Die ist zu eng."  
>Hermine räumte weiter auf und murmelte, wo Ron seinen Zauberstab sonst noch hinstecken könnte.<br>„Lavenders Lustgrotte? Sicher nicht. Viel zu alliteratorisch. Aber ich würde ihn nehmen. Liebend gerne. Oben, unten, vorne, hinten...irgendwann einmal! Hab' ich das gerade laut gesagt?!"

**oOo**

Hermine hob den Zauberstab.  
>„Hominum Revelio."<br>Nichts passierte.  
>Ron blickte sie skeptisch an.<br>„War das überhaupt Latein?"  
>Hermine schnaubte.<br>„Ja natürlich. Jeder Zauberer kann Latein!"

**oOo**

In Sirius' Zimmer sah es komplett anders aus, als in allen anderen Zimmern des Hauses. Jeder Fetzen der silbernen Tapete war bedeckt von Gryffindor-Schals, Quidditchpostern und (Harry bewunderte Sirius für seine Unverfrorenheit) Fotos von nackten Frauen...auf Besen...im vollem Akt...bewegt, wie alle Zaubererfotos...samt FSK-18-Logo.

**oOo**

Harry las den Brief seiner Mutter.  
>„Ein Jahr alt und schon auf einem Spielzeugbesen. Du weißt, der Besen fliegt nur etwa einen halben Meter hoch, aber er hat fast die Katze umgebracht, ich will mich nicht beklagen."<br>Sie hatten also eine Katze gehabt und Lily konnte sie nicht leiden...Abgründe taten sich in Harry Gedanken ob dieser nicht vorhandenen Tierliebe auf und er schluckte.

**oOo**

„Bathilda weiß eine Menge über Dumbledore. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon war ist, denn es erscheint unglaublich, dass Dumbledore..."  
>Hier endete die Seite des Briefes.<br>Harry drehte den Brief um und las: „Sie wollen wissen, wie es weiter geht? Nächste Woche kommt die Auflösung! Sie wollen nicht so lange warten? Dann schließen Sie noch heute ein Abo ab und erhalten Sie die Lösung sofort!"

**oOo**

„Ron! Ron! Komm hier rauf!", rief Hermine.  
>Ron kam die Treppen hochgehastet.<br>„Was ist denn los? Wenn es wieder Riesenspinnen sind, will ich erst frühstücken."  
>„Was heißt denn hier 'wieder'? Hier im Haus sind doch keine Accrumantulas, oder?"<br>Ron wurde rot.  
>„Naja, also die Spinne im Bad war bestimmt 10 Zentimeter groß!"<p>

**oOo**

In Regulus' Zimmer ohne Deppenapostroph hingen mehrere handgezeichnete Wappen der Familie Black. Unter den reichverzierten Zeichnungen stand ihr Wahlspruch „Toujours pur".  
>Harry stand davor.<br>„Oh Mist, hätte ich in der Schule bloß Französisch gewählt!"  
>Hermine kam dazu.<br>„Also bitte, jeder Zauberer kann Franzö..."  
>„Schwachsinn!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry sah sich weiter im Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb an einem Poster hängen, das offenbar ein Team zeigte, das lächelte und winkte. Er trat näher und sah die Schlangenembleme auf ihren Brüsten. Nackt und wohlgeformt. Harry grinste. Magie war schon eine geile Sache, befand er.

**oOo**

„Und Kreacher ging zum Dunklen Lord. Er nahm ihn mit in eine Höhle. Und nach der Höhle kam eine Felsenhalle. Und in der Felsenhalle war ein großer, schwarzer See. Und auf den großen, schwarzen See war eine Insel. Und auf der Insel war ein Becher. Und in dem Becher war eine Flüssigkeit. Und in der Flüssigkeit war ein...rosarotes Pferd"!

**oOo**

Lupin erzählte.  
>„Zum Glück haben die Todesser niemanden getötet. Aber sie sind gewalttätig vorgegangen. Das Haus von Dädalus Diggel haben sie niedergebrannt, aber er war nicht da, wie Ihr wisst."<br>Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
>„Warum brennen sie sein Haus nieder, wenn er nicht da ist? Geben sie wenigstens eine Begründung, warum sie das tun?"<br>Lupin lachte.  
>„Ach Harry, manche Menschen wollen die Welt einfach nur brennen sehen!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber wie sind die Todesser durch die ganzen Barrieren gekommen?", fragte Harry.  
>Lupin antwortete.<br>„Die Todesser haben das Ministerium auf ihrer Seite. Sie sind ermächtigt, brutale Zauber auszuführen. Dafür wurde extra ein Gesetz geschaffen, sie nennen selbstironisch 'Ermächtigungsgesetz'."  
>Hermine lachte bitter auf.<br>„Ist das nicht komisch. Dass ein Ermächtigungsgesetz zur Barrierefreiheit beiträgt?!"

**oOo**

Lupin berichtete über die Situation.  
>„Die Leute wissen, was los ist, sind sich aber unsicher. Und das ist es: Sie munkeln. Wenn jemand den Mund auf machen würde oder Voldemort in Person auftritt, würde das sicher eine offene Rebellion auslösen..."<br>Hermine begann zu singen.  
>„Drei kleine Wölfe gingen nachts im Dunkeln. Man hört den einen mit dem anderen munkeln. Warum gehen wir denn immer nur des nachts herum? Mann tritt sich an den Wurzeln ja die Pfoten krumm. Wenn's nur schon heller wär. Wenn nur der Wald vom Mondeslicht erleuchtete wär..."<br>Lupin schaute sie böse an.  
>„Wenn das ein Witz sein sollte, kann ich absolut nicht darüber lachen!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry las die Zeitung.  
>„Neues Gesetz für Muggelstämmige:<br>Neueste Forschungen der Mysteriumsabteilung haben herausgefunden, dass ein Satz, der mit 'Neueste Forschungen aus der Mysteriumabteilung' beginnen, viel glaubhafter klingen, egal, welchen Inhalt sie transportieren."

**oOo**

Lupin beendete seine Ausführungen zum Thema Hogwarts.  
>Harry schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Es ist...es ist..."<br>Er suchte nach einem Wort, das seinen Gefühlszustand ausdrücken konnte.  
>„Es ist … so wunderschön!"<p>

**oOo**

„Das war der verdammte Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer, der da auf mich zukam. Da hätte jeder die Fliege gemacht.", sagte Mundunges.  
>„Nur zu Deiner Information: Niemand sonst ist geflohen.", sagte Hermine ruhig.<br>Mundunges stöhnte auf.  
>„Dann seid Ihr eben ein paar verdammte Helden."<br>„So sieht's aus. Wir sind Helden. Und Voldemort jagen macht keinen Spaß, wir gründen jetzt eine Band. Mit Blackjack und Nutten!"

**oOo**

Harry betrat die Küche. Diese war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Alle blitzte und funkelte und hatte einen rosa Glanz. Die Stroboskoplichter leuchteten im Beat eines Skrillex-Songs, die Regale hatten Weihnachtslichterketten und alles war rosarot angemalt. Kreacher hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

**oOo**

„Schuhe ausziehen, Meister Harry. Und Hände waschen vor dem Abendessen.", krächzte Kreacher.  
>Harry schaute ihn empört an.<br>„Was erlaubst Du Dir eigentlich. Ich bin der Meister und gebe Dir Befehle, nicht andersherum. Als Strafe wirst Du Deine Hände schienen, okay?!"

**oOo**

„Er wohnt hier nicht mehr!", schrie die Frau auf Deutsch. „Ich kenn' ihn nicht."  
>Klaus Fritz und Rufus Beck gesellten sich zu der Frau und Voldemort.<br>„Blöde Situation, das gebe ich zu.", sagte Klaus Fritz gerade. „Wie soll ich perfektes Deutsch auf Deutsch übersetzen und gleichzeitig klar machen, dass sie eine Sprache spricht, die Harry nicht versteht? Ich mach's einfach anders. Sie spricht einfach kein gutes Deutsch. Das ist gut."  
>Rufus Beck schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Ne, mein Lieber. So nicht. Ich nehme nicht Teil an deutscher Sprachverstümmlung. Lass sie sagen, was Du willst, aber ich übersetze das für mich korrekt, so!"

**oOo**

„Harry, was machst Du hier?", fragte Hermine, als sie zu ihm ins Badezimmer kam.  
>„Was werde ich hier wohl machen?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.<br>„Du hast Dir die Lunge aus dem Hals geschrien."  
>„Ja, wie immer. Manche Leute schwitzen beim Kacken. Ich schreie."<br>Hermine schaute ihn abschätzig an.  
>„Ein richtiger Mann schreit nicht beim Kacken."<p>

**oOo**

„Harry, Du sollst solche Visionen nicht mehr zulassen."  
>Hermine weinte.<br>Klaus Fritz setzte sich zu ihr auf den Badewannenrand und tätschelte unbeholfen ihre Schulter.  
>„Du hast ja Recht. Harry sollte wirklich seine Okklumentik anwenden. Aber deswegen brauchst Du doch nicht zu weinen, ehrlich mal. Sei eine starke Frau! Schrei ihn an! Sei wütend! Mach ihn fertig! Du kannst das!"<p>

**oOo**

„Harry. Lern Okklumentik. Oder gefällt Dir diese Bindung, diese Beziehung zu Voldemort?"  
>„Ob es mir gefällt? Würde es Dir gefallen? Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wenn er in mich eindringt, wenn ich ihm dabei zuschauen muss, wenn er am gefährlichsten ist..."<br>Harry stockte der Atem. Hermine legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
>„Komm, lass uns zu einem Therapeuten gehen."<p>

**oOo**

Die Wirkung der Pastille trat augenblicklich ein. Der Mann erbrach sich so stark, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie Hermine ihm einen Büschel Haare vom Kopf riss.  
>„Du liebe Zeit. Sie kotzen wie ein Weltmeister und haben auch noch Haarausfall. Sie sollten wirklich nach Hause oder ins St. Mungo gehen."<p>

**oOo**

„Eigentlich denke ich, ich sollte Ron hintergehen.", sagte Hermine sehr schnell, als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls schlossen.  
>„Warum?", fragte Harry.<br>Hermine faltete die Hände und sprach: „HERR vergib ihnen, denn sie wissen nicht was sie tun!"  
>Harry lachte.<br>„Hör auf mit dem pseudoreligiösen Quatsch. Du suchst doch nur einen Vorwand, um ihn Dir unbemerkt zu krallen und ihn in einer Besenkammer ordentlich ranzunehmen."

**oOo**

Harry verließ Umbridges Büro. Draußen auf dem Flur standen die Broschürenhexen immer noch um den schwächlich trötenden und rauchenden Bluffknaller.  
>„Wie beschäftigt man einen Ministeriumsangestellten? Gib ihm irgendwas, das raucht und knallt.", murmelte Harry, gerade als eine der Hexen sagte: „Ich wette, das hat sich aus der experimentellen Magie hochgeschlichen. Die sind ja so was von verantwortungslos."<br>Harry lachte, zog sich den Tarnumhang aus und tat, was Fred ihm geheißen hatte.  
>„Von wegen, die gibt's in 'Weasleys Zauberhaft Zauberscherze'. 8 Sickel das Stück, ein echtes Schnäppchen."<p>

**oOo **

„Tatsächlich gibt es nur wenige reinblütige Familien, mit denen ich nicht verwandt bin.", sagte Umbridge gerade und drehte sich zu Mrs, Cattermole.  
>„Schade, dass man das nicht von Ihnen sagen kann. Beruf der Eltern: Gemüsehändler."<br>Yaxley lachte.  
>Mrs. Cattermole starrte böse nach oben.<br>„Was ist daran so lustig, hm? Wo kriegen sie denn Ihr Gemüse her? Nach Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Magie ist es schlicht unmöglich Essen aus dem Nichts zu erzeugen. Und Zauberer halten sich für zu toll, um Gemüse anzubauen und zu verkaufen, jedenfalls die Meisten. Und wer kommt dann ins Spiel? Genau, meine Eltern!"

**oOo**

Hermine schaute panisch in dem Gerichtssaal umher.  
>„Wie kommen wir hier raus, Harry?"<br>„Patroni! So viele, wie möglich. Los, hol Du Deinen, Hermine."  
>„Ich kann nicht. Der ist gerade mit Klaus Fritz auf Sprachurlaub."<p>

**oOo**

Er sah für einen kurzen Moment Grimmauldplatz 12, dann einen Lichtblitz. Hermines Hand schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um seine und dann war alles schwarz. Als er wieder zu sich kam, merkte er, dass er offenbar auf Blättern lag und um ihn herum Bäume standen.  
>Er hörte Ron neben sich, der einen Moment später fragte: „Wo sind wir?"<br>Harry antwortete: „Ich glaub, ich steh im Wald!"

**oOo**

Hermine beschwor einen komplizierten Fluch aus acht Bewegung und sah Harry dabei zu, wie er versagte das Zelt aufzubauen.  
>„Errecto!", sagte sie.<br>Ein kleines und ein großes Zelt erschienen. Harry schaute an sich herunter.  
>„Danke Hermine, das wäre ja nicht nötig gewesen. Aber wo jetzt <em>alle<em>_s__ steht_, könnten es uns doch im Zelt gemütlich machen, oder?"

**oOo**

Hermine setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Zelteingang und Harry legte sich in sein Feldbett.  
>Ron flüsterte: „Was macht Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?"<br>Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich an alle Einzelheiten zu erinnern.  
>„Das Übliche. Kaffee trinken, Sandwich essen, auf Youtube und Facebook rumsurfen, sich selbst googeln, Fanfictions lesen, in denen er die Hauptrolle hat, seine Todesser trollen, Nagini <em>streicheln <em>und so weiter. Noch mehr Details nötig?"  
>Ron war wieder grün im Gesicht geworden.<br>„Ne, danke, reicht schon."

**oOo**

„Harry, was ist mit Dir los? Warum hast Du keinen Patronus heraufbeschworen? Gestern hast Du es tadellos geschafft.", sagte Hermine besorgt.  
>„Schon.", sagte Harry, „aber gestern war morgen schon heute und gestern war heute schon morgen, daran liegt's."<p>

**oOo**

Immer wenn Ron den Horkrux trug und es gleichzeitig wenig zu essen gab, wurde er ausgesprochen misslaunig.  
>„Und wohin jetzt?", fragte er dann immer.<br>Er selbst schien keine Antwort zu wissen.  
>Hermine dachte nach.<br>„Erstmal zu Penny!"

**oOo**

Harry vertrat weiter seine Theorie.  
>„Wenn es einen Ort gab, der Volde..."<br>Ron fiel ihm ins Wort. „Hey!"  
>Harry rief: „Dann eben Du-weißt-schon-wer!"<br>Ron entspannte sich wieder.  
>„Ist ja gut. Ich will nur nicht, dass hier hundert Todesser spawnen, nur weil Du nicht Deinen Mund halten kannst."<br>„Bitte was?", fragte Harry perplex.  
>„Auf seinen Namen gibt es ein Tabu. Das gibt irgendeine magische Störung."<br>Jemand kam in das Zelt. Eine Frau mit blonden Haaren, Joanne K. Rowling, trat ein. „Ron, Du bist geschätzte 200 Seiten zu schnell, aber Deine Vorahnung stimmt. Professor Trelawney wäre stolz auf Dich!"

**oOo**

Alle zwölf Stunden gaben sie den Horkrux untereinander weiter, als würden sie auf verquere Weise und in Zeitlupe „Taler, Taler, Du musst wandern" spielen. Dabei sangen sie ein Lied.  
>„Dreht Euch nicht um. Du-weißt-schon-wer geht rum.<br>Wer sich umdreht oder lacht, wird zum Todesser gemacht.  
>Dreht Euch nicht um, der Dunkle Lord geht um,<br>wer sich umdreht oder seinen Namen sagt, kriegt Avada Kedavra in den Magen gejagt.  
>Dreht Euch nicht um. Ein schlechter Reimer geht um.<br>Wer den Takt hinterfragt oder sich beschwert, wird mit Folter geehrt."

**oOo**

„Ich hab Dawlish geschockt und bin geflohen.", erzählte Dirk Cresswell. „Das war einfacher, als man glauben mag. Er scheint etwas neben der Spur zu sein."  
>„Vielleicht steht er unter dem Imperius-Fluch", sagte Ted.<br>„Wie auch immer. Ich würde dem Zauberer oder der Hexe gern persönlich danken...hat mein Leben gerettet."  
>Ted lachte.<br>„Oh, ich weiß, wer es war, glaube mir, die Antwort wird Dir nicht gefallen."

**oOo**

„Nun, ein paar Tage später, hat Snape das Schwert nach Gringotts bringen lassen.", sagte Griphook und lachte.  
>Dean schaute beleidigt.<br>„Ich kapier's immer noch nicht."  
>Griphook setzte zu einer Antwort an.<br>„Es war … Hermine Granger."  
>„Was? Snape hat Hermine Granger nach Gringotts bringen lassen?"<p>

**oOo**

„Entfernen Sie sofort diese apschueliche Peikape! Hinweck damit! Sie ruinieren ein kroßes Kunstwerk!", rief Phineas, als Hermine ihm eine Binde über die Augen hexte.  
>Sie lachte.<br>„Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind keine Kunst. Nur weil sie sich bewegen und sprechen können, macht Sie das nicht zu Kunst. Sie sind vielleicht State-of-the-Art, aber nur im Bereich multimedial-kommunikative Printerzeugnisse."

**oOo**

„Wo pin ich?", fragte Phineas Nigellus, „Warum hapen Sie mich aus dem Haus meiner Vorkänker entfernt?"  
>„Das haben wir nicht. Das Haus Ihrer Vorgänger ist Hogwarts und so dumm sind wir nun auch wieder nicht, dass wir in Hogwarts einbrechen und ein Gemälde klauen.", sagte Harry.<br>Der Zelteingang bewegte sich. Klaus Fritz kam mit Outdoorrucksack hineingeschlichen.  
>„Er meint Vorfahren. Er möchte wissen, warum Ihr ihn aus dem Grimmauldplatz entfernt habt."<br>„Oh, achso, ja, ähm,... weil wir es können!"

**oOo**

„Hast Du gedacht, wir würden in 5-Sterne Hotels wohnen, alle paar Tage einen Horkrux finden und so? Hast Du gedacht, Du würdest Weihnachten wieder bei Mama sein.", fragte Harry, der immer wütender wurde.  
>Ron schrie ihn an.<br>„Ja, so in etwa. Ich habe mich eingestellt auf All-Inclusive Urlaub mit Whirpool, Sauna, Wellness-Anlagen, geilen Frauen, 30° Sonne, Horkrux-Lieferung frei Haus... und ich muss feststellen, nichts davon ist so. Weißt Du was? Ich storniere den Trip und gebe Dir bei Amazon eine 1-Stern-Bewertung, so!"

**oOo**

„Ron, nein – bitte – komm zurück! Komm zurück!  
>Obwohl Du mich nicht hören kannst, sag ich Dir:<br>'Bitte, komm zurück!' Ich kann nicht mehr alleine sein.  
>Bitte, oh bitte komm zurück!<br>Ich liege wach bis nachts um vier.  
>Bitte, komm zurück, zurück zu mir.", rief Hermine.<br>Ron drehte sich ein letztes Mal um.  
>„Liedtexte von den Ärzten helfen Dir jetzt auch nicht weiter! Ich gehe."<br>Und er verschwand. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher, kam aber nach einigen Minuten klitschnass ins Zelt zurück.  
>„Er ist weg. Weg! Und ich bin wieder allein, allein!"<p>

**oOo**

Sie blieben nie lange an einem Ort, sondern vagabundierten weiter kreu... Sie blieben nie lange an einem Ort, sondern vagabundie... Sie blieben nie lange an einem Ort, sondern vagabundierten weiter kreuz und qu... Sie blieben nie lange an einem Ort, sondern vagabundierten weiter kreuz und quer durchs Land.  
>Rufus Beck nahm den Kopfhörer ab und stand auf. Er gab der Regie ein Zeichen und meinte seufzend. „Mach mal Hip-Hop draus ... dann haben wir ja was für's Tagebuch. Aber jetzt brauch ich erst mal eine Pause!"<p>

**oOo**

Unter den Namen von Dumbledores Mutter und Schwester standen die Geburts- und Todesdaten und ein Zitat.  
>„Wo Dein Schatz ist, da wird auch Dein Herz sein."<br>Harry las die Aufschrift.  
>„Komischer Spruch..."<br>Hermine rollte mit den Augen.  
>„Das ist ein Bibelzitat. Matthäus, Kapitel 6, Vers 21. Also wirklich, so was weiß man einfach. Du Heide!"<p>

**oOo**

Rings um die sauber gesetzten Worte der Gedenktafel des Potter-Hauses hatten viele Hexen Zauberer sich verewigt.  
>„Ich war hier, 1991", stand da etwa.<br>Oder „Harry + Cho = 3".  
>Genauso wie „Hans Bauer frisst einen Besen."<br>„Wollt Ihr auch 3000 Euro im Monat verdienen, ohne zu arbeiten?"  
>„Harry, ich lieb' Dich voll!"<br>„Wer das liest, ist doof."  
>Hermine runzelte die Stirn.<br>„Sie hätten nicht auf das Schild kritzeln sollen."  
>Doch Harry lächelte.<br>„Ich find's toll. Graffiti, so wie sein sollte."  
>Er nahm Hermine die Perlentasche aus der Hand, öffnete sie und rief hinein.<br>„Im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen, ist das wirklich Kunst!"

**oOo**

Bathilda stand mitten im Zimmer und sah zu, wie Hermine die Kerzen im Raum anzündete.  
>„Miss Bagshot?", fragte Hermine.<br>Sie drehte sich um.  
>„Ja, putz mal weiter, Flority. Mehr kannst du ja nicht, nicht wahr? Schlammblüter...Sklaven, mehr nicht, so ist es!"<p>

**oOo**

Die Treppe war steil und Bathilda war so unsicher auf den Beinen, dass Harry ihr am liebsten die Hände auf den Hintern gelegt hätte.  
>„Ach, was soll's. Ich tu es einfach. Ich stehe zu meiner Gerontophilie."<br>Und er legte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern, knete ihre Arschbacken, versank in den faltigen Rundungen...  
>Bathilda drehte sich und zischte: „Wenn Du wüsstest … das ist nicht mehr gerontophil, sondern nekrophil, mein Lieber."<p>

**oOo**

Voldemort stürmte in das stinkende Zimmer und sah die beiden Zauberer, die aus dem Fenster sprangen und sich drehten.  
>Und er schrie.<br>Schrie, wie das Mädchen. Und sein Schrei war Harrys Schrei. Und sein Schmerz war Harrys Schmerz. Und sein Wort ward Fleisch. Und das Fleisch ward schlecht. Und das Fleisch starb. Und sein Fleisch war Harrys Fleisch, denn Harry war Jesus. Und er war tot. Jesus war tot. Umgebracht durch Voldemort.  
>Der Rest ist Geschichte.<p>

**oOo**

Voldemort blickte hinab und sah … etwas unglaubliches.  
>„NEIN! Ich hab's fallen lassen...", murmelte Harry.<br>Voldemort beugte sich herunter. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm das Samsung Galaxy S3 mit Apple-Aufkleber.

**oOo**

„Geh Du schlafen, ich halte Wache.", sagte Harry. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"  
>Hermine antwortete nicht.<br>„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", wiederholte er. „Hermine, wo ist mein Zauberstab?"  
>Hermine zitterte.<br>„Als die Schlange angriff, habe ich einen Fluch losgeschickt. Doch der ist am Spiegel abgeprallt und hat Deinen Zauberstab getroffen. Der hatte eine Penisruptur. Es war schrecklich, so wollte ich Dich nicht leben lassen, also habe ich ihn abgeschnitten.."  
>„Du hast WAS?"<p>

**oOo**

Während Harry Wache hielt, glaubte er immer wieder Schritte und Rufe zu hören. Nachdem er sich das Spektakel eine Stunde lang angehört hatte stand er auf, ging aus dem Radius des Schutzzaubers hinaus und rief: „Ron! Ron, komm her und hör auf, mir und Hermine Angst zu machen. Und jetzt tu nicht so, als ob Du uns nicht sehen könntest."  
>Eine Gestalt tauchte vor ihm auf, die roten Haare glänzten vom Schnee.<br>Es war … Hermine Granger.

**oOo**

Harry machte sich weiter beim Wachen Sorgen. Aber eigentlich hatten ihre Schutzzauber die letzten Wochen wunderbar gehalten. Warum sollte es diese Nacht anders sein? Er hörte Hermine im Schlaf murmeln.  
>„Vol … de … mort"<br>Es knallte laut vor dem Zelt und eine Stimme dicht an Harrys Ohr flüsterte: „Da hast Du Deinen Grund, warum die Zauber heute Nacht nicht halten."

**oOo**

Harry sah eine silbrig-weiße Gestalt, die über den Schnee schritt. Als sie näher kam, erkannte er, das es eine silberne Hirschkuh war.  
>„Was zum Teufel ist eine Hirschkuh?", fragte sich Harry laut.<br>Klaus Fritz, der neben der Hirschkuh einherschritt, lachte.  
>„Tja, Harry, das wüsstest Du wohl gern. Kombiniere mal. Kuh ist im Tierreich oft die weibliche Form von etwas. In diesem Fall von einem Hirsch. Und wie nennt man weibliche Hirsche?"<br>„Rehe!"  
>„Nein, Hirschkuh!"<br>„Ja gut, vielleicht vor 100 Jahren."

**oOo**

Harry stand vor dem Weiher, in dem das Schwert lag. Mit zitternden Fingern begann er seine vielen Kleiderschichten abzulegen. Was das mit ritterlicher Tapferkeit zu tun hatte, wusste er wirklich nicht.  
>Von einem nahen Baum hörte er ein Knacken.<br>Harry schlich zu dem Baum und schaute dahinter.  
>Dort stand Snape, der hastig an seinem Umhang zog.<br>„Die Frage nach der Ritterlichkeit ist unerheblich, Potter. Zieh Dich einfach weiter aus und alles wird gut, glaub mir!"

**oOo**

Harry fand sich neben dem Weiher. Ihm war eiskalt und er lag im Schnee. Neben ihm hörte er jemanden keuchen und stöhnen. Hermine war wieder _gekommen,_ dachte er. Genau wie beim Angriff Naginis. Er drehte sich um und sah in das sommersprossige Gesicht.  
>Es war … Hermine Granger.<br>„Wow, damit habe ich jetzt mal gar nicht gerechnet."

**oOo**

Als das Medaillon sich öffnete, erklang eine kalte Stimme.  
>„Ronald Weasley, ich habe Dein Herz gesehen und es ist meines. Ich hatte einen Organspendeausweis, als ich fast starb und für hirntot erklärt wurde. Und Du hattest einen Herzfehler. Tja, und nun hast Du mein Herz. Allerdings habe ich wieder einen Körper und fühle mich irgendwie … unvollständig."<p>

**oOo**

Der Riddle-Harry sprach zu dem zitternden Ron.  
>„Warum bist Du zurückgekehrt? Es ging uns besser ohne Dich. Wir haben über Deine Feigheit gelacht, über Deine Aufgeblasenheit."<br>„Aufgeblasenheit...", echote die Riddle-Hermine, die hübscher war, als die echte Hermine.  
>Sie sprach weiter.<br>„Ich bereue alles, was ich mit Dir gemacht habe. Den Grund, dass Du so aufgeblasen bist. Denn jetzt habe ich Harry. Wer will Dich schon ansehen? Was bist Du schon im Gegensatz zu ihm?"  
>Sie schmiegte sich an den Riddle-Harry. Der lachte.<br>„Ich hab's Dir ja immer gesagt: Size matters!"

**oOo**

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich weg bin. Ich weiß, ich war ein ..."  
>Ron schaute sich in der Dunkelheit um, als hoffte er, ein möglichst schlimmes Wort würde vom Himmel fallen und ihm zu Pass kommen. Und es kam.<br>FOTZE.  
>„Hmm, ja Danke, aber ist das falsche Genus."<br>ARSCHLÖCHER.  
>„Ja und jetzt noch der richtige Numerus."<br>WICHSERS.  
>„Geht auch noch der richtige Kasus?"<br>DOOFMANN.  
>„Genau so, nur halt wirklich schlimm."<br>ENDOPLASMATISCHES RETIKULUM.  
>„Alter, das ist heftig, Danke für die Unterstützung."<p>

**oOo**

„Und dann habe ich Dich gehört?", sagte Ron.  
>„Du hast mich gehört?", fragte Hermine.<br>„Ja, ich habe Dich aus meine Tasche _kommen_ gehört."  
>„Und was bitte, habe ich gesagt?"<br>„Meinen Namen, Ron. Und irgendwas über meinen _Zauberstab_."  
>Hermine lief rot. Harry erinnerte sich. Sie hatten über Ron gelästert.<br>Ron sprach weiter.  
>„Also habe ich <em>ihn<em> rausgenommen. Und vor mir erschien ein Licht. Und naja, es ist in mich rein."  
>Hermine lachte.<br>„Eine so kreative Beschreibung eines Orgasmus' habe ich selten gehört."

**oOo**

Ron und Harry brachten sich gegenseitig auf den neusten Stand.  
>„Und wie habt Ihr die Sache mit dem Tabu herausgefunden?", fragte Ron.<br>Harry feixte.  
>„Naja, Du kennst mich. Ich halte nicht die Klappe. Das hieß, das wir ein paar nette Besuche der Todesser hatten. Und dann hat Hermine 1 &amp; 1 zusammen gezählt und die 4 fach Flat gekauft!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber wenn Dumbledore wirklich noch lebt, warum hat er uns dann nicht einfach das Schwert gegeben?", fragte Harry, um Rons Argument zu entkräften.  
>„Damit so 'n Dödel wie Malfoy nicht ankommen kann und sich beklagt, dass er Dich bevorzugt, oder so."<br>„Das hast Du schon bei meinem Feuerblitz gesagt und da stimmte es auch nicht."  
>„Der Feuerblitz! Ich weiß, wer es war. Sirius!"<br>„Geht's Dir gut?"

**oOo**

„Ich finde, wir sollten abstimmen.", sagte Ron. „Wer ist dafür, das wir Lovegood besuchen?"  
>Er und Hermine meldeten sich.<br>„Wer ist dagegen?", fragte Harry und hob selbst die Hand.  
>„Gut, einstimmig abgelehnt!"<p>

**oOo**

„Aber Mr. Lovegood, Sie können doch unmöglich behaupten...", sagte Hermine.  
>Doch Xenophilius unterbrach sie.<br>„Luna hat mir alles über sie erzählt, junge Dame. Sie haben mich und mein Magazin beleidigt. Damit disqualifizieren Sie sich jeder Bewertung und Beurteilung!"

**oOo**

„Aber Mr. Lovegood. Das ist lächerlich. Man kann doch nicht behaupten, dass etwas nicht existiert, nur weil man nicht beweisen kann, dass es nicht existiert."  
>„Doch, das geht natürlich. Das ist das Prinzip der wissenschaftlichen Falsifikation. Kennen Sie Sir Karl Popper oder den alten Griechen Xenophanes? Sie wissen doch sonst so viel. Informieren Sie sich!"<p>

**oOo**

„Manche Zauberer brüsten sich nun mal gerne damit, dass ihre Zauberstäbe größer und besser sind.", sagte Hermine.  
>„Nicht nur Zauberer.", lachte Harry.<br>„Aber in Kombination mit Brüsten passt das Ganze sehr gut.", meinte Ron.

**oOo**

Xenophilius' Gesicht erschien über den umgekippten Möbeln.  
>„Obliviate!", rief Hermine.<br>Harry drehte sich zu ihr um.  
>„Du kannst Dich echt nicht entscheiden, oder? Mal Amnesia, dann wieder Obliviate."<br>Klaus Fritz kroch durch den Schutt auf sie zu.  
>„Harry, sie kann nichts dafür. Ich habe da wohl unter einem Verwechslungszauber gestanden beim Übersetzen. Mea Culpa!"<p>

**oOo**

Immer wenn Harry in Voldemorts Geist blickte, sah er nur undeutliche Bilder. Schatten, ein Berg, Nebel.  
>Harry, der an gestochen scharfe Bilder gewohnt war, rief jeden an, von dem er glaubte, Hilfe zu wissen.<br>Er beschwerte sich bei Apple, dass seine Retina nicht so scharf sei, wie versprochen.  
>Er beschwerte sich bei Youtube, dass die Inhalte nicht mehr in 1080p-HD waren.<br>Er beschwerte sich bei Kabel Deutschland, dass seine Leitung nicht schnell genug sei.  
>Alles half nichts. Wütend setzte sich Harry an sein Notebook und begann einen Artikel zu schreiben. „Über die Service-Wüste..."<p>

**oOo**

Ron drehte immer weiter an den Knöpfen am Radio und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf.  
>Plötzlich rief er: „Ich hab's! Ich hab's! Das Passwort war Voldemort!"<br>Harry antwortet: „Oh man, die haben echt Humor!"  
>Hermine verdrehte die Augen.<br>„Harry, Dein Einsatz kam jetzt ungefähr 20 Minuten zu früh..."

**oOo**

„Und was würdest Du den Leuten sagen, die meinen, in diesen Zeiten, sollte 'Zauberer zu erst' gelten?", fragte Lee.  
>Kingsley antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme.<br>„Ich würde sagen, dass es nur ein kleiner Schritt von 'Zauberer zu erst' für die Menschheit zu 'Reinblüter zu erst' für die Zauberschaft ist. Wir sind alle Menschen!"  
>„Gut gesagt. Wenn Du Dich als Zaubereiminister bewirbst, hast Du meine Stimme."<br>„Danke, aber ich schaffe das auch so."

**oOo**

„Wir möchten aber darauf hinweisen, das es unklug ist in diesen Zeiten Harry-Potter-Freundschafts-Partys zu veranstalten.", sagte Lupin gerade im Radio.  
>„Richtig.", sagte Lee. „Wir empfehlen Euch Eure Loyalität zu dem Mann mit der Blitznarbe dadurch auszudrücken, indem Ihr Potterwatch hört."<br>Hermine erhob die Stimme.  
>„Was für ein Scheiß. Unterstützung durchs Radiohören. Das ist wie Likes auf Facebook geben und wirklich glauben, damit irgendwelchen Kindern zu helfen."<p>

**oOo**

„Hermine, warum willst Du es partout nicht wahr haben? Voldemort ist nach dem Elderstab her!", sagte Harry.  
>Ron schrie: „Der Name hat ein Tabu!"<br>Hermine erwiderte: „Jetzt nicht mehr, Harry. Jetzt ist er hinter Dir her. Ich hab's Dir doch gesagt."

**oOo**

„Und was ist das?"  
>Die Greifer hatten Gryffindors Schwert entdeckt.<br>„Es gehört meinem Vater.", log Harry. „Wir haben es uns geliehen, um damit Holz zu hacken?"  
>Greyback lachte (wahrscheinlich wegen der Unausgegorenheit dieser Fanfiction) und sagte: „Ich bin ja echt tolerant. Als die Macher von Minecraft mir erzählen wollten, dass man mit der blanken Faust oder mit Holzäxten Bäume fällen kann, ging das noch klar. Aber Holz hacken mit rubinbesetzten Schwertern? Das geht zu weit!"<p>

**oOo**

Scabior versuchte Einlass zum Malfoy Manor zu erhalten und sprach mit Narzissa Malfoy.  
>„Ich weiß, er ist zugeschwollen, gnädige Frau. Aber wenn Ihr, gnädige Frau, genauer hinschaut, seht Ihr seine Narbe, gnädige Frau. Und hier...seht Ihr das Mädchen? Das Schlammblut, das ihn begleitet, gnädige Frau. Kein Zweifel. Und wir haben auch seinen Zauberstab, hier gnädige Frau."<br>Harry sah, wie Narzissa Malfoy Scabior musterte.  
>„Ich sag Ihnen mal was. Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy, nicht gnädige Frau, Sir!"<p>

**oOo**

„Na Draco, ist er es? Ist es Potter?", fragte Lucius Malfoy.  
>„Los, geh hin. Geh ganz nah ran. Nimm ihn Dir zur Brust. Lass ihn Dich spüren!"<br>Draco wimmerte.  
>„Aber ich liebe Astoria!"<br>„Schnauze. Wenn das Potter ist, dann kriegen wir viel Geld. Und ein Malfoy tut für Geld alles. Hörst Du? Alles!"

**oOo**

Harry und Ron pressten sich zu beiden Seiten der Türen im Keller der Malfoy. Wurmschwanz kam die Treppe herunter.  
>„Zurücktreten bitte! Halten Sie die Türen frei, damit wir unsere Fahrt fortsetzen können. Und: Mind the gap!"<p>

**oOo**

Bellatrix ließ ihren eigenen Arm los und grinste triumphierend.  
>„Ich denke, wir haben, was wir wollen. Greyback, nimm das Mädchen, wenn Du sie haben willst."<br>Greybacks lüsterner Blick weilte auf Hermine, die immer noch gefesselt war.  
>„Oh ja, ich werde sie nehmen. Jetzt und hier. Von vorne, von hinten..."<br>Bellatrix schaute etwas verwirrt.  
>„Ich dachte, Du wolltest sie essen?!"<br>„Das kommt danach.", antwortete der Werwolf.  
>Draco mischte sich ein.<br>„Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze filmen und unter dem Titel 'Brutales Jungfrauen-Dessert' veröffentlichen..."

**oOo**

Harrys Narbe schmerzte schlimmer. Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis Voldemort das Haus Malfoy erreichen würde. Er nahm das Schwert und warf es durch die Luft.  
>„Ron, fang und verschwindet!"<br>Ron wirbelte herum. Das Schwert flog drei Meter an ihm vorbei und er schaute suchend durch die Gegend.  
>„Fang? Wo ist er? Was macht der hier?"<p>

**oOo**

Bill sagte gerade: „Der Rest der Familie ist bei Muriel. Dad ist der Geheimniswahrer ihres Hauses. Und bei diesem Haus haben wir das auch gemacht, hier bin ich der Geheimniswahrer."  
>Harry zögerte, doch dann fragte er.<br>„Wenn Du hier Geheimniswahrer bist, wie konnte dann Dobby hier her kommen und die Leute hierher apparieren? Du hast weder Dobby, noch Luna, Dean, Hermine oder mich in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Wie geht das?"  
>Bill sah aus, wie vom Schlag getroffen.<br>„Das ist eine gute Frage. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss dringend einen Brief an Joanne schreiben."

**oOo**

Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen Griphooks Zimmer.  
>„Harry", setzte Hermine an, „Glaubst Du, was ich denke, was Du glaubst?"<br>Hinter ihr erschien ein Mann. Es war Fresh Dumbledore mit Baggy Pants, Mikrofon und Baseballcap. Er begann zu rappen.  
>„Es ist nicht so, wie Du denkst, wenn Du denkst, was ich denke, was Du denkst. Denn das Denken der Gedanken ist ein denkenloses Denken, darum denke nicht gedacht zu haben. Wenn Du versuchst daran zu denken, nicht daran zu denken, dass Du glaubst, Du wüsstest, was er denkt, obwohl Du glaubst, zu wissen, was er denkt, was hast Du dann gedacht?"<p>

**oOo**

„Hast Du bemerkt, wie dringend Bellatrix wissen wollte, ob wir in ihrem Verlies waren? Irgendetwas muss dort drin sein. Etwas bei dem sie Todesangst bekommt, wenn Voldemort erfahren würde, dass wir es hätten."  
>Ron unterbrach Harry.<br>„DU HAST DEN NAMEN GESAGT!"  
>„Oh Shit."<br>Doch nichts geschah. Hermine dreht sich in alle Richtungen.  
>„Ähm, Auftritt Greifer, Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wer, bitte?! Na gut, dann eben nicht."<br>Harry deutete auf die Tür.  
>„Da kommt jemand. Moment mal, die kenne ich doch, das ist JK Rowling."<p>

**oOo**

„Mr. Ollivander, Sie haben Du-weißt-schon-wem erzählt, das Gregorowich den Elderstab hätte, nicht wahr?"  
>Ollivander wurde noch bleicher.<br>„Woher wissen Sie...?"  
>„Oh, Professor Trelawney hat mir mehr beigebracht, als ich je gedacht hätte."<p>

**oOo**

Als Voldemort den Elderstab aus Dumbledores toten Fingern zog, sprühte er ein paar Funken, bereit einem neuen Herr zu dienen. Der Zauberstab murmelte leise vor sich hin.  
>„Kann nicht mal eine hübsche, jungen Frau meine Dienerin sein?"<p>

**oOo**

„Ich wette, im Verlies der Lestranges liegt 'ne Menge wertvolles Zeug rum. Da können Sie sich was aussuchen.", sagte Ron zu dem Kobold.  
>„Ich bin kein Dieb. Ich stehle keine Dinge, die mir nicht gehören."<br>„Das Schwert gehört uns.", warf Ron ein.  
>„Das tut es nicht. Kobolde schmiedeten es. Godric Gryffindor stahl es, es gehört den Kobolden.", antwortete Griphook ärgerlich.<br>„Ach ja, und was ist dann mit den Sachen in Bellatrix' Verlies? Die wurden auch alle von Kobolden geschaffen, also gehören die Sachen darin Ihnen und Sie stehlen nichts, brauchen also auch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben."

**oOo**

„Wir müssen Griphook etwas anderes anbieten. Etwas, das wir sonst noch haben.", sagte Hermine.  
>Ron lachte.<br>„Na toll. Ich geh und bestelle eins der antiken Schwerter, die bei Amazon im Keller liegen und furchtbar viel Wert sind. Und ich lass es gleich als Geschenk einpacken."  
>Hermine strahlte.<br>„Super Idee. Wo Du gerade dabei bist, bestelle mir doch bitte die Harry Potter Zauberer Collection mit, okay? Die ist im Angebot für nur 250 Euro."

**oOo**

Lupin wandte sich freudestrahlend an Harry.  
>„Willst Du der Pate sein?"<br>„Ich?", stotterte Harry.  
>„Ja, Du. Dora ist ganz einverstanden."<br>„Ganz einverstanden? Nicht nur halb oder dreiviertel? Das ist ja super. Klasse Formulierung."  
>„Voll, oder?"<br>„Nee, klingt nach einer leeren Versprechung!"

**oOo**

„Du verstehst das nicht, Harry. Niemand versteht es, wenn er nicht unter Kobolden gelebt hat. Für einen Kobold ist der rechtmäßige Eigentümer eines Gegenstandes nicht der Käufer, sondern der Erzeuger."  
>Harrys Augen weiteten sich.<br>„Oh mein Gott. Bill, stell Dir mal vor, das würden auch alle Menschen so machen. Dann würden 75% der Gegenstände auf der Erde irgendwelchen Chinesen gehören, die aufgrund der schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen beim Erstellen des Gegenstandes vielleicht schon tot sind. Die Vorstellung ist gruselig!"

**oOo**

Als der Wecker morgens um sechs Uhr klingelte, standen Ron und Harry auf.  
>Ron gähnte.<br>„Weißt Du was? Heute wird ein verdammt langer Tag. Und in 24 Stunden wirst Du Voldemort getötet haben."  
>„Hab' ich ja mal gar keinen Bock drauf. Aber hey: Unser bisheriges Abenteuer wurde in 147 Minuten gequetscht. Aber die letzten 24 Stunden werden auf etwa 130 Minuten gezerrt. Das ist Kino!"<p>

**oOo**

Als Hermine als Bellatrix, Ron als erfundene Persönlichkeit und Harry mit Griphook unter dem Tarnumhang den tropfenden Kessel betraten, neigte Tom, der Wirt, unterwürfig den Kopf.  
>„Madame Lestrange", murmelte er.<br>„Guten Morgen.", sagte Hermine.  
>„Zu freundlich.", flüsterte Harry. „Der alte Betrüger sieht Dich und unternimmt nicht mal was. Und ich dachte immer, er wäre in Ordnung. Blöder Feigling, Opportunist, unglaublich!"<p>

**oOo**

Viele Fenster der Läden in der Winkelgasse waren mit Plakaten überklebt. Unter Harrys Gesicht stand dort „Unerwünschter Nummer 1".  
>Harry schaute sich die Plakate länger an.<br>„Was für ein schlechter Slogan. Staatsfeind Nummer 1, das wäre cool, aber anscheinend bin ich dafür nicht cool genug."

**oOo**

„Die stehen unter dem Imperius-Fluch.", sagte Harry, als Ron und Hermine nach Bogrott und Travers fragten, die beide einfach nur da standen und nichts wahrzunehmen schienen.  
>„Unter dem WAS?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Du hast einen unverzeihlichen Fluch eingesetzt?"<br>„Ja.", sagte Harry trotzig. „Ich habe beschlossen jetzt auch böse zu werden. Das wirkt cooler. Vielleicht werde ich so der Staatsfeind Nummer 1."

**oOo**

Harry, Ron und Hermine, die nie in einer anderen Reihenfolge aufgezählt werden dürfen, standen mit Griphook und Bogrott in Bellatrix Verlies, welches unter den vielen Kopien immer voller und heißer wurde.  
>„Still stehen! Nicht bewegen!", rief Hermine.<br>Ron drehte sich empört um.  
>„Was glaubst du, wo wir hier sind? Beim Militär oder was? Und wer bin ich denn, dass ich mir von einer Frau so was sagen lasse. Weißt Du was?! Ich hab's mir anders überlegt! Mit Dir zusammenleben und wohnen und so kannst Du knicken, so!"<p>

**oOo**

Ron saß an dem schlammigen Ufer und sah dem Drachen zu, der gerade Wasser aus dem See trank.  
>„Also das Gute ist: Wir haben den Horkrux. Das Schlechte:..."<br>„Kein Schwert.", sagte Harry matt.  
>„Kein Schwert.", endete Ron.<br>Hermine setzte sich auf.  
>„Und dazu kommt noch, dass wir das Schwert nicht haben."<br>Harry und Ron sahen sie entsetzt an.  
>„Bitte was?"<p>

**oOo**

„Wer waren die Einbrecher?", fragte Voldemort drohend.  
>Der Kobold antwortete mit zitternder Stimme.<br>„Der Potter-Junge und zwei Komplizen."  
>„Und was haben sie gestohlen? Sag es mir!"<p>

„Einen kleinen goldenen Becher, Sir."  
>Voldemort brach zusammen. Er hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden und den Kobold und Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab.<br>„NEIN! Das war mein Lieblingsbecher! Meine Oma hat ihn mir geschenkt, als ich 11 war. Das war ein kostbares Familienerbstück."  
>Er schluchzte. Doch plötzlich richtet er sich auf.<br>„Sie werden dafür bezahlen, oh ja!"

**oOo**

„Und dann schaut er in Hogwarts nach.", sagte Harry, der gerade aus Voldemorts Gedächtnis aufgetaucht war.  
>Er stand auf und auch Ron erhob sich.<br>„Halt! Wir können nicht einfach losgehen.", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben keinen Plan..."  
>Harry drehte sich zu ihr um.<br>„Wir müssen jetzt los, bevor es zu spät ist."  
>„Oh Harry, das hast Du in unserem fünften Jahr auch gesagt. Und was ist passiert? Sirius ist tot."<br>Harry lachte bitter auf.  
>„Ja und diesmal werden noch ein paar mehr dabei sterben. So ist es nun mal. Zum Krieg gehören Opfer."<br>Er wandte sich Ron zu.  
>„Genialer Spruch, oder? Hab' ich aus 'nem Muggelfilm..."<p>

**oOo**

Als die Drei in eine Seitengasse in Hogsmeade auswichen, hörten sie hinter sich eine Stimme.  
>„Potter. Hier rein. Schnell. Tarnumhang anbehalten. Hoch. Leise. Kann nicht. In Vollständigen. Sätzen reden."<p>

**oOo**

„Die silberne Hirschkuh! Waren das auch Sie?", fragte Ron Aberforth.  
>„Wovon redest Du?"<br>„Jemand hat uns eine Hirschkuh als Patronus geschickt und..."  
>„So klug, wie Du bist, könntest Du glatt ein Todesser sein. Habe ich nicht gerade bewiesen, dass mein Patronus ein Ziegenbock ist?"<br>„Was heißt hier 'könntest Du ein Todesser sein'?", fragte Ron empört.  
>Er zog seinen Zauberstab.<br>„Ich bin einer HAHAHAHAHA!"

**oOo**

Aberforth erzählte.  
>„Nachdem unsere Mutter gestorben war, ließ sich Dumbledore als Familienoberhaupt häuslich nieder. Und einige Zeit stellte er sich auch ganz vernünftig an. Bis er <em>kam<em>."  
>„Wer?", fragte Harry.<br>„Grindelwald?"  
>„Wann kam er?", wollte Hermine wissen.<br>„Nachdem er sich mit Albus _getroffen_ hatte."  
>„Wie?", fragte Ron verständnislos.<br>„Mit einem lauten Stöhnen."  
>Harry verzog das Gesicht.<br>„So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen."

**oOo**

„Und Albus war frei. Frei von der Last seiner Schwester.", sagte Aberforth.  
>Harry ging dazwischen.<br>„Er war nie frei. Letztes Jahr hat Ihr Bruder einen Trank genommen, der ihn Schmerzen zufügte. Er hat geschrien. 'Tu ihr nicht weh! Tu ihr nicht weh. Tu doch mir weh!' Das waren seine Worte."  
>Aberforth schien überrascht.<br>„Das bezog sich aber nicht auf Ariana. Mein lieber Bruder war Masochist, das wusste nur niemand."

**oOo**

Ariana tauchte am Ende des Gemälde-Tunnels wieder auf. Doch diesmal wurde sie von jemanden begleitet, der größer war als sie und neben ihr her humpelte. Sein Haar war länger, als Harry es je an ihm gesehen hatte. Das Bild schwang nach vorne.  
>„Neville! Ich glaub's nicht. Du bist Kunst!"<p>

**oOo**

„Seid Ihr in Gringotts eingebrochen? Seid Ihr einem Drachen entkommen. Das geht durch die ganze Presse und durchs Radio und den Buschfunk."  
>Neville war sichtlich aufgeregt. Hermine seufzte.<br>„Ja, wir sind in Gringotts eingebrochen. Die 5-Sterne-Hotels für Ron müssen ja irgendwie bezahlt werden. Nein, wir sind nicht einem Drachen entkommen..."  
>Klaus Fritz drängelte sich durch den Geheimgang.<br>„Genau, sondern auf einem Drachen."  
>Harry hakte nach.<br>„Und das geht ehrlich durch alle Kanäle? Ich dachte Voldemort hätte die besser unter Kontrolle!"

**oOo**

Nevilles Augen leuchteten. „Was habt Ihr mit dem Drachen gemacht?"  
>Ron verdrehte die Augen.<br>„Freigelassen. Hermine wollte ihn unbedingt als Kuscheltier behalten."  
>„Stimmt ja gar nicht!", ging sie dazwischen.<br>Klaus Fritz räusperte sich vernehmlich.  
>„Als Haustier … Hagrid wäre stolz auf Dich."<p>

**oOo**

„Wir sind nachts immer raus und haben Graffiti an die Wände gemalt.", erzählte Neville. „'Dumbledores Armee sucht noch Leute' oder 'Moses Taps' oder 'OZ', solche Sachen halt.  
>Snape hat es gehasst. Er ist mit Aufklebern durch die Schule gerannt und hat an jedes Graffiti ein 'Ist das Kunst oder kann das weg'-Sticker geklebt. Da haben wir's dann sein gelassen."<p>

**oOo**

„Was soll das heißen? Ihr geht wieder?", fragte Neville enttäuscht.  
>Harry versuchte sich zu erklären.<br>„Wir sind nicht gekommen, um zu bleiben."  
>Neville begann zu singen.<br>„Ihr seid gekommen, um zu bleiben, Ihr geht nicht weg! Und jetzt alle!"  
>Und die Menge sang.<br>„..Ihr geht nicht mehr weg! Gekommen, um zu bleiben, wie ein perfekter Fleck. Dieser Fleck da in der Hose ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten. Entschuldigung, ich dachte, Ihr seid gekommen, um zu bleiben."

**oOo**

„Hört mal alle zu.", sagte Harry zu der versammelten Menge.  
>„Es gibt etwas, das wir finden müssen. Etwas, da uns helfen wird, Voldemort zu stürzen. Es geht um das Ihr-wisst-schon-was in diesem einen Raum auf Stockwerk schlagmichtot. Es ist diese eine Farbe irgendwo im Farbkreis und hat annähernd geometrische Gestalt. Alles klar?!"<p>

**oOo**

Alecto Carrow lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Ein Erstklässler ging auf sie zu und stupste ihr mit dem Fuß in den Hintern.  
>„Ich galub', sie ist vielleicht tot.", sagte er.<br>Die anderen Ravenclaws jubelten.  
>„Guck mal, die freuen sich.", flüsterte Luna unter dem Tarnumhang.<br>Harry blickte zu ihr.  
>„Ihr habt einen komischen Humor. Freude bei der Vorstellung des Todes. Sicher, dass Ihr nicht in Slytherin seid?"<p>

**oOo**

Harry riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Amycus Carrow.  
>„Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen. Crucio!"<br>Der Todesser wand sich unter den Schmerzen.  
>„Potter!", rief Professor McGonagall.<br>„Ich habe verstanden, was Bellatrix sagte. _Man muss es auch wirklich so meinen_.", meinte Harry.  
>„Potter! Sie hören auf die Worte einer Todesserin? Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht!"<p>

**oOo**

Der kleine Professor Flitwick stand am Fenster und schwang seinen Zauberstab.  
>„Protego horribilis!"<br>Harry stellte sich zu ihm.  
>„Was war das denn? Unglaublich schrecklicher Schutz?"<br>„Nicht ganz, eher Schutz vor dem unglaublich Schrecklichen."  
>„Sind Sie sich sicher?"<br>Der kleine Zaubermeister schüttelte beschämt den Kopf.  
>„Nein, ich hatte Französisch in der Schule."<p>

**oOo**

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Harry, denn der Raum war voller Leute.  
>Fred grinste.<br>„Die DA hat dem Phönixorden Bescheid gegeben und irgendwie ist eine Welle draus geworden. Und was passiert jetzt? Was geht ab?"  
>„Hey, das geht ab, wir feiern die ganze Nacht, die ganze Nacht!"<p>

**oOo**

Pansy stand auf und deutete auf Harry.  
>„Aber da ist er doch. Jemand soll ihn festhalten."<br>Noch ehe sie fertig gesprochen hatte, standen alle Gryffindors, alle Hufflepuffs und alle Ravenclaws auf und bildeten einen Kreis um Harry. Sie starrten Pansy an.  
>„You came to the wrong neighbourhood, bitch!"<p>

**oOo**

Die jüngeren Schüler verließen die Halle, doch halb Gryffindor war da geblieben. Professor McGonagall ging zu ihnen.  
>„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage Creevey. Sie werden sterben, wenn Sie hier bleiben, glauben Sie mir. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich habe alle Bücher gelesen und weiß was passiert."<br>Sie brach in Tränen aus und warf sich Colin um den Hals.  
>„Es war schön, Sie gekannt zu haben, mein Junge."<p>

**oOo**

„Nick, wo ist die graue Dame?", fragte Harry den Geist.  
>Dieser wandte sich hi(e)n und her, dann deutete er durch die Halle.<br>„Dort drüben. Die junge Frau mit den langen Haaren."  
>Harry schaute in die Richtung und sah, wen Nick meinte. Es war … Hermine Granger.<p>

**oOo**

Und plötzlich fiel Harry ein, wo das Diadem war. Im Raum der Wünsche, der sich zum Ort verwandelt hatte wo alles versteckt war. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore, der Musterschüler diesen Ort nie entdeckt.  
>Dumbledore schritt durch den Gang.<br>„Moment mal, Harry. Erinnerst Du Dich an den Weihnachtsball in Deinem vierten Jahr? Ich habe Dir dort von einem Nachttopfraum erzählt. Denk mal drüber nach."

**oOo**

Harry betrat den Raum der Wünsche, der noch immer das Lager der Hogwartsverstoßenen war.  
>Drei Frauen waren noch da. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley und Nevilles Großmutter.<br>Als Harry zu ihnen herunterkam, sagte diese: „Ahh sehr gut. Da bist Du ja, dann können wir endlich 'Der Generationsfuck – Magic Edition' drehen."

**oOo**

Crabbe und Goyle zielten beide auf Harry.  
>„Tötet Ihn nicht!", rief Malfoy aus dem Hintergrund.<br>Dass Crabbe und Goyle einen Moment zögerten, war alles, was Harry brauchte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.  
>„Expelliarmius äh Expilliliarius...oh sorry."<br>Crabbes und Goyles Umhänge hatten Feuer gefangen.  
>Harry wandte sich an Malfoy: „Du hast mich nervös gemacht."<p>

**oOo**

„Wo ist Ginny? Sie sollte doch wieder in den Raum.", sagte Harry.  
>„Verdammt, glaubst, dass der nach diesem Feuer noch funktioniert?", fragte Ron.<br>„Funktioniert?", platzte Hermine dazwischen. „Funktioniert...Er hat nie funktioniert. Es ist ein Märchen, mehr nicht. Niemand kann die Toten zurück holen. Er kann nicht funktionieren."  
>Harry schaute sie verwirrt an.<br>„Bin ich der Einzige, der gerade ein Déjà-vu hatte?"

**oOo**

„Du machst tatsächlich Witze, Percy.", sagte Fred strahlend. „Ich habe keinen Witz mehr von Dir gehört, seit..."  
>Die Luft explodierte und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde die Welt auseinander gerissen. Harry spürte, wie er durch die Luft flog. Er hörte die Schreie und rufe seiner Gefährten. Und dann löste sich die Welt in Schmerz und Düsternis aus.<br>Er lag begraben unter Steinen und Trümmern. Ihm gegenüber lag Percy über Fred gebeugt und schrie ihn an. Schrie, dass er aufwachen sollte, dass er zu sich kommen sollte. Doch Fred reagierte nicht.  
>Percy stand auf und heulte vor Wut. Er schritt zum nächsten Wandteppich, zog die blonde Britin, die dahinter stand, hervor und verpasste ihr mehrere Schläge.<br>„Was soll das denn?", fragte JK Rowling mit blutender Nase.  
>Hinter Percy hatten sich alle Charaktere und Fans der Harry-Potter-Bücher aufgestellt.<br>„Jetzt wissen Sie, wie sich das anfühlt. Bitch!"

**oOo**

Harry war wie erstarrt. Er sträubte sich dagegen. Weil es nicht sein konnte...weil es nicht sein konnte, dass Fred wirklich tot war. Weil alles, was ihm seine Sinne sagten, eine Lüge sein musste. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er seine fünf Sinne, alle in rosa Strickjacke und Katzentellern gekleidet, die im Chor sangen.  
>„Dies ist eine Lüge! Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen!"<p>

**oOo**

Aber sollte er wirklich zu Voldemort gehen? Er musste zur Schlange, er musste sie töten. Sie war, wie Voldemort in der heulenden Hütte. Harry sah seinen Weg vor ihm, wie einen Tunnel. Und am Ende des Tunnels war Voldemort. Voldemort war der Tod.  
>„Wenn das der Tod ist, dann ist er gar nicht übel.", dachte Harry.<p>

**oOo**

„Der Elderstab funktioniert nicht so, wie ich es mir wünsche.", stellte Voldemort fest. „Ich habe nach den Ursachen und Lösungen gesucht und jetzt habe ich die Antwort."  
>Er schaute Snape an.<br>„Bei allem Respekt, mein Lord, aber ich habe Euch jahrzehntelang verarscht. Ihr Argument ist ungültig."

**oOo**

Snape fiel blutüberströmt zu Boden.  
>„Ich bedauere es...", sagte Voldemort kalt, „...NICHT!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry beugte sich zu dem sterbenden Snape, der ihm ein Fläschchen reichte.  
>„Nimm … es", krächzte Snape.<br>Harry nahm es.  
>„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.<br>Snape keuchte immer lauter.  
>„How I … Met ... Your Mother, die Staffeln eins bis acht."<p>

**oOo**

Voldemort sprach wieder zu Hogwarts.  
>„Ihr habt gekämpft. Heldenhaft gekämpft. Lord Voldemort weiß solche Tapferkeit zu schätzen. Doch ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten, ebenso wie ich auch. Ich habe mein Selbstbewusstsein verloren. Ich rede von mir in der dritten Person. Ich erwarte, dass Harry Potter es mir innerhalb der nächsten Stunde bringt.<br>Eine Stunde. 60 Minuten. 3600 Sekunden...ab jetzt. 3599, 3598..."

**oOo**

Lily ließ die Blüte sich öffnen und schließen.  
>„Wie machst Du das?", wollte Petunia eifersüchtig wissen.<br>„Ist doch klar.", sagte Snape, der sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.  
>„Was ist klar?", fragte Lily.<br>„Kloßbrühe, der Morgenstern, ein stiller Fluss und die Nacht. Die Sprüche, hast Du sicher schon mal gehört."  
>Lily, nun mit buschigen, braunen Haaren, schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Wir sind bei Muggeln aufgewachsen."

**oOo**

Snape sah Lily an.  
>„Ich weiß, was Du bist."<br>„Was bin ich denn?"  
>„Du bist, alles für mich, alles das was mir Angst macht.<br>Meine silberne Kugel, mein Kryptonit und mein Anthrax.  
>Du bist, das was ich vom Schicksal verlangt hab.<br>Die Patrone für mein Kopf in der Kammer der Pumpgun."  
>„Ähm...okay."<p>

**oOo**

„Du bist dieser Snape. Die wohnen unten am Fluss in Spinners End."  
>Aus Petunias Stimme ging hervor, dass sie diese Adresse für eine schlechte Empfehlung hielt. Sie zückte ihr Smartphone...in den 60ern.<br>„Bei Google Local gibt es keinen einzigen Eintrag, bei Qype sind alle Restaurants und Bars schlecht bewertet und das Hotel steht auf dem letzten Platz bei Trivago."

**oOo**

Dumbledore schaute Snape geringschätzig an.  
>„Was könnte ein Todesser von mir erbitten, Severus?"<br>„Die Prophezeiung, die Vorhersage, Trelawney.", sagte Snape.  
>„Was? Gleich alle drei auf einmal? Nun mal halblang..."<p>

**oOo**

Wieder änderte sich die Szene. Harry landete in Dumbledores Büro, das jetzt im Dunkeln lag. Dumbledore war auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt und schien ohnmächtig. Snape kniete neben ihm und murmelte vor sich hin.  
>„Meth – Not even once!"<p>

**oOo**

„Auf diesem Ring lag ein Fluch, Sie wussten das. Wieso haben Sie ihn angesteckt? Warum haben Sie ihn überhaupt berührt.", fragte Snape ernst.  
>Dumbledores Augenlider zitterten.<br>„Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden. Die Versuchung, mein Lieber, die pure Versuchung."

**oOo**

„Nein, Draco wird mich nicht umbringen, Sie werden es.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
>Stille breitete sich im Raum aus.<br>Fawkes, der Phönix knabberte an einem Stück Asbest.  
>Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.<br>„Wollen Sie, dass ich es gleich mache oder möchten Sie noch einen Grabspruch verfassen."  
>„Oh, den habe ich schon. Gleich jedenfalls, einen Moment bitte."<br>Er zog ein Harry-Potter-Buch aus einer Schublade und schlug es wahllos auf.  
>„Ah, das ist gut: 'Es war... Hermine Granger.' Super Satz. Bringt alles zum Ausdruck, wofür ich stehe."<p>

**oOo**

Snape riss auch das Foto vom Brief in zwei Teile. Er nahm den Teil, aus dem Lily heraus lachte und warf den Teil mit James und Harry zu Boden. Er hielt inne.  
>„Wenn alle drei auf dem Foto zu sehen sind, wer hat dann das Foto gemacht?"<br>Hinter ihm ertönte die AkteX-Musik.

**oOo**

Wieder der Wald. Endlich die Wahrheit. Sehr kurze Sätze. Vielleicht gar Ellipsen.

**oOo**

Harry stand wie benommen auf. Sein Herz schlug gegen seine Brust. Vielleicht war es entschlossen, die Schläge eines ganzen Lebens noch in die letzten Minuten zu packen.  
>„Ich bin 17, die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung liegt bei 76 Jahren, das heißt ich hätte noch 59 Jahre. Der normale Puls liegt bei 80 Schlägen pro Minute, pro Stunde 4.800 Schläge, pro Tag 115.200 Schläge, und pro Jahr 4.2048.000 Schläge. Auf 59 Jahre macht das Schläge.<br>Und die will mein Herz noch schaffen, bevor Voldemort mich umbringt? Das ist in ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde, das heißt ab jetzt hätte ich einen Puls von 55.129.600 Schlägen pro Minute.  
>Bäm! Ich bin ein verdammtes medizinisches Wunder und ein grandioses Mathegenie!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry sah Ginny, die über ein Mädchen gebeugt war, die nach ihrer Mutter rief. Er hörte Ginny reden.  
>„Es ist alles gut. Steh auf. Dann können wir in die große Halle gehen. Da sind schon um die 40 Toten, viele Leute sind verletzt, Hogwarts ist zu großen Teilen zerstört. Aber, wie ich schon sagte. Es ist alles gut!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry ging in den Wald, um Voldemort aufzusuchen. Er wusste nicht, wo der war, aber er war sich sicher, dass er ihn finde würde. Schließlich hatte er ein iPhone 5.  
>Er zog es heraus und befahl Siri: „Führe mich zu Voldemort."<br>Siri öffnete die Karten-App, Apple Maps.  
>„Wenn möglich bitte um 180° drehen, drei Kilometer gehen und der Ausschilderung Richtung London folgen."<br>Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Scheißdingmistverdammter..."<br>Steve Jobs kam hinter einem Baum hervor.  
>„You're holding it wrong."<p>

**oOo**

Harry ging auf Voldemort zu, zwischen ihnen nichts, als das Feuer. Dann gellte eine Stimme über die Lichtung.  
>„Harry! Nein!"<br>Es war Hagrid, gefesselt an einen Baum und bewacht von Todessern. Vor ihm stand Voldemort.  
>Harry rief zurück: „Hagrid, nimm Grawpie und lauf. Schnell, lauf. Er ist es, ich werde ihn aufhalten."<br>Er wandte sich an Voldemort.  
>„Nimm mich! Verschone Hagrid, verschone ihn! Töte mich an seiner Stelle!"<br>Voldemort lachte.  
>„Wie die Mutter so der Sohn..."<p>

**oOo**

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben, und Harry musste an Ginny denken, an ihr Haar, an ihre Lippen. Doch plötzlich war Ron an Harrys Seite.  
>„Mann Alter, wir werden sterben.", sagte Ron.<br>„Yep."  
>„Wir werden als Jungfrauen sterben."<br>„Nope"  
>„Ginny?"<br>„Yep."

**oOo**

Harry sah, wie Voldemorts Mund sich bewegte, sah den grünen Lichtblitz und wusste, dass jetzt alles vorüber war. Es war vorbei, es war zu Ende, das Buch war aus, der Film vorbei, die Zuschauer gingen nach Hause, liefen durch die verschneiten Straßen, murmelten sich Wörter zu und inmitten der grauen, gesichtslosen Masse, sah er ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren, die vom vorigen Zusammenhang völlig losgelöst da stand und mit einem Winken diesen episch-langen Satz zu einem Ende brachte.

**oOo**

Der Nebel um Harry herum war anders, als jeder andere Nebel, den er kannte. Die Umgebung herum war nicht dunstig verschwommen, viel eher hatte sich noch gar keine Umgebung gebildet.  
>Harry fluchte leise.<br>„Ich bin nackt und die Umgebung ist auch nicht da. Scheiß Grafikengine, nichts lädt korrekt. Was soll das? After-Life-Beta 1.4 oder was?"

**oOo**

„Wo glaubst Du, sind wir?", fragte Dumbledore.  
>„Kings Cross?", schlug Harry vor.<br>„Dein Ernst?"  
>„Wo sind wir denn Ihrer Meinung nach?"<br>„Keine Ahnung, das ist, wie man so schön sagt, Dein Bier."  
>Harry wusste nicht, was das bedeutete.<br>„Wie, mein Bier? Wollen Sie mich schon wieder zum Trinken verführen?"  
>„Ach, ein Schlücken in Ehren, ein Glas zum Abend, die Flasche zum Feierabend..."<br>„Sie faseln!", sagte Harry mit ausgesuchter Verachtung in der Stimme.

**oOo**

„Grindelwald hat die Heiligtümer also auch gesucht?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das war es, was uns vor allem zusammenbrachte. Zwei hochintelligente Jungen mit einer unstillbaren Leidenschaft. Zueinander und zum Streben nach dem ewigen Leben, dass sie nach erfolglosen Theologiestudien nicht gefunden hatten und, sich gegen die katholische Kirche auflehnend, entschlossen, zusammen einen Weg zu finden, der sie beide zusammen in das ewige Leben führen sollte, das sie gemeinsam und leidenschaftlich miteinander verbringen wollten."  
>Dumbledore schaute träumerisch in die Gegend.<br>„Sie sollten ein Buch schreiben und das den Massen in Paris geben, die gegen die Homo-Ehe protestieren.", meinte Harry.

**oOo**

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Harry.  
>„Das ist Deine Entscheidung."<br>„Ich habe die Wahl?"  
>Dumbledore lächelte. „Oh ja, Du könntest zum Beispiel in einen Zug einsteigen."<br>„Und wo bringt der mich hin?"  
>„Nach Pankow."<br>„Boah nee, dann bleib' ich lieber hier!"

**oOo**

Voldemort sprach zu Hogwarts.  
>„Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde gefangen, als er versuchte wegzurennen. Denn so verdreht man Geschichte. Unliebsame Menschen werden zu Verrätern, Feiglingen oder Deserteuren. Das konnten alle Diktatoren dieser Welt schon immer gut, gleich ob Hitler, Stalin oder Lukaschenko.<br>Wir bringen Euch Potters Leiche als Beweis, dass Euer _Held_ nicht mehr ist. Wir haben ihn fachgerecht umgebracht und alles doppelt und dreifach überprüft, seid Euch dessen sicher.  
>Oh, habt Ihr mir gerade schon wieder geglaubt, obwohl ich Euch erzählte, wie schön man die Sachen verdrehen und zurecht lügen kann?"<p>

**oOo**

„Es ist vorbei, sage ich Euch!", sprach Voldemort. „Hagrid, leg' ihn zu meinen Füßen, da wo er hingehört. Harry liegt mir zu Füßen, denn ich stehe drauf."  
>Voldemort kitzelte Harry mit einem Fuß unter der Nase. Dieser musste niesen.<br>„Gesundheit.", sagte Voldemort beiläufig.  
>Dann wurden seine Augen weiß. „Moment..."<p>

**oOo**

„Wir brauchen Leute von Deinem Schlag, Neville Longbottom.", sagte Voldemort.  
>Er zeigte auf Neville.<br>„We want you!"  
>„Bei Euch mach' ich erst mit wenn die Hölle gefriert. Dumbledores Armee!", rief Neville.<br>Die Hogwartsianer schrien auf. Voldemort lachte nur.  
>„Ach Longbottom, kennst Du die Diskussion ob die Hölle exotherm oder endotherm ist und damit, ob sie zufrieren kann oder nicht? Google das mal. Und ich denke nicht, dass Du mit Teresa im Bett warst, oder?"<p>

**oOo**

Doch dann schrie Hagrid am lautesten.  
>„Harry! Wo ist Harry?"<br>Umbridge erschien an seiner Seite.  
>„Jedenfalls kann er nicht disappariert sein, aus dieser Schule heraus ist das nicht möglich."<br>Dawlish gesellte sich zu ihnen und sagte aufgeregt: „Die Treppe!"  
>Dumbledore grinste und lutschte ein Zitronenbonbon.<br>„Suchen Sie den Himmel ab, wenn Sie wollen."

**oOo**

Dann wurde die Tür zu den Küchen aufgestoßen und die Hauselfen rannten Messer schwingend auf die Todesser zu und hackten ihnen in die Waden und Knie. Angeführt wurden sie von Kreacher, der laut rief.  
>„Kämpft! Kämpft für Herrn Regulus. Er braucht Fleisch! Viel Fleisch. Er hat Hunger!"<p>

**oOo**

Bellatrix schickte einen Todesfluch, der Ginny nur um Zentimeter verfehlte. Mrs. Weasley lief auf sie zu und warf ihren Umhang von sich, um die Arme freizuhaben. Sie schrie und zog ihren Zauberstab.  
>„Nicht meine Schlampe, Du Tochter!"<p>

**oOo**

„Zufall also, dass meine Mutter für mich starb?"  
>Harry und Voldemort bewegten sich beide seitwärts in einem vollkommenen Kreis, wahrten immer den selben Abstand.<br>Voldemort lachte.  
>„Kein Zufall. Pure Mathematik. 2πr, πr² und das Gesetz der Serie. Tja, so was sollte man Euch hier beibringen."<p>

**oOo**

„Severus Snape war nicht Dein Mann. Er war Dumbledores Mann.", sagte Harry.  
>Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich.<br>„Was? Aber ich habe ihn geheiratet, wir wollten Kinder und...nein...das kann nicht sein...Du lügst!"

**oOo**

„Weißt Du, wer der wahre Her über den Elderstab war?", fragte Harry.  
>Voldemort schüttelte den schlangenartigen Kopf.<br>„Es war … Hermine Granger."

**oOo**

Harry und Voldemort hoben synchron den Zauberstab. Das Bild fror ein und eine Stimme sprach.  
>„Sie sehen den finalen Kampf. In Ultra HD und HFR 3D, mit dem Cinnemaxx Ultrasound. Regie: Michael Bay."<br>„Avada Kedrava!", schrie Voldemort und der grüne Lichtstrahl flog, gefolgt von einer Explosion, auf Harry zu.  
>„Expelliarmus!", rief dieser und auch seinem roten Lichtstrahl folgte eine Druckwelle. Voldemorts Fluch fiel auf ihn zurück und er fiel ohne die Spur von Banalität, sondern mit Flammen, TNT, Pistolenschüssen, Linsenreflektionen und in Zeitlupe zu Boden, was ein Erdbeben auslöste und das instabile Hogwarts zum Einsturz brachte.<p>

**oOo**

„Ich lenk' sie alle ab, wenn du willst.", bot Luna an.  
>„Nur zu gerne.", antwortete Harry.<br>Luna deutete aus dem kaputten Fenster und rief.  
>„Oh schaut mal, ein aufgegessener Keks."<p>

**oOo**

„Wir haben sie vermöbelt.  
>Klein Potter, der wars.<br>Und Voldi, der vermodert  
>und wir haben jetzt Spaß.", dichtete Peeves ungelenk wie immer.<br>„Da wird einem erst richtig klar,  
>was für 'ne große Tragödie das war, oder?", meinte Ron.<br>Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
>„Bitte Ron, Du nicht auch noch."<p>

**oOo**

„Weiß sonst noch jemand, wo der Ring hingefallen ist?", fragte Dumbledore.  
>Harry schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Niemand, niemand kann's Dir, kann's Dir sagen, sagen. Keiner, keiner kennt die Antwort, die Antwort auf alle, alle Deine, Deine Fragen, Fragen. Du musst, Du musst nur verstehen, verstehen. Wir ernten, ernten, was wir, was wir säen, säen."  
>Ron ging zu einem Schrank.<br>„Will jemand 'ne Fanta?"

**oOo**

Die Potters gingen auf dem Bahnsteig einer Gruppe entgegen, die aus dem Nebel heraus trat. Es waren die Weasleys. Albus ging voran und begrüßte sie.  
>„Hi."<br>„Hey Al!"  
>Albus, dessen Haut immer dunkler wurde, grinste.<br>„Leute, Ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben, aber ich muss mich heute wirklich etwas beeilen. Also kommen wir mal zügig zur ersten Frage."

**oOo**

„Das ist also der kleine Scorpius.", sagte Ron. „Pass auf Rose, dass Du ihn in jedem Fach schlägst. Zum Glück hat du das dicke Gehirn Deiner Mutter geerbt. Und freunde Dich nicht zu gut mit ihm an. Opa Weasley würde es Dir nie verzeihen, wenn Du einen Reinblüter heiratest."  
>Rose hob trotzig den Kopf.<br>„Jetzt erst recht."  
>Sie ging auf Scorpius zu.<br>„Hi, ich bin Rose, wollen wir heiraten?"  
>Dieser zuckte zusammen.<br>„Boy, that escalated quickly."

**oOo**

„Nimm Dich vor den Thestralen in Acht.", sagte James und trat seinen Bruder.  
>Albus' Gesicht wurde weiß.<br>„Ich dachte die sind unsichtbar. Du hast gesagt, sie wären unsichtbar."  
>„Existenztheorie: Ist etwas da nur weil wir es sehen? Existiert etwas, obwohl wir es nicht sehen?"<p>

**oOo**

Die Narbe hatte Harry seit 19 Jahren nicht geschmerzt. Alles war gut. Ein Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren trat aus den Schatten und sprach mit herablassender Stimme.  
>„ALLES WAR GUT! Wie pathetisch. Sind Sie nicht langsam zu alt für Märchen, Ms. Granger? Anstatt die Bücher auswendig zu lernen, sollten Sie lieber anfangen zu denken. Stellen Sie Fragen! Finden Sie Antworten! Benutzen Sie Ihr verdammtes Hirn!" [1]<p>

**oOo**

Es ist vorbei. Der letzte Band befindet sich ab jetzt in psychiatrische Behandlung, um die Schrecken zu verkraften, die ich ihm antat.

Der letzte Absatz (bei [1]) ist dreist entwendet aus dem Teaser der Geschichte „Die Erben Slytherins" von der guten Lumos. Vielen Dank dafür. Schaut mal in die Story rein. Die zweite Generation mal ganz anders und sehr gut.

An dieser Stelle verweise ich auf das Nachwort, das ich, aufgrund seiner Länge, genauso wie das Vorwort, in ein eigenes Kapitel auslagere. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, dem sage ich: „Danke Dir fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Dich gut unterhalten. Tschüssi!"

An alle andere – bis gleich!

Ciao


	9. Nachwort

**Nachwort**

Es ist vollbracht!

Dieses Mammutprojekt von einer Fanfiction ist fertig. Angefangen mit dem Schreiben habe ich etwa am 2011 gegen 22 Uhr...blöde Schnapsidee (wobei das hier nicht wörtlich zu verstehen ist). Vor genau einem Jahr habe ich hier den ersten Teil hochgeladen. Seitdem habe ich knapp 1150 Stellen der Originalwerke durch den Kakao gezogen. Ich habe roundabout 190 Stunden an dieser „Geschichte" gesessen (wenn ich der Statistik von LibreOffice glauben darf). Ich habe in meiner finalen Fassung auf 215 Seiten und etwa 56800 Worte!

Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein wenig stolz. Vor allem aber freue ich mich. Über die wunderbaren, zahlreichen Rückmeldungen, Mails, Gespräche und Favoriteneinträge, mit denen ich im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte.

VIELEN DANK!

**Hier folgen die Credits:**

Preis für das beste Originalwerk: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Preis für die beste Übersetzung: Klaus Fritz

Preis für die beste non-canon Nebenrolle: Klaus Fritz

Preis für die beste Lesung: Rufus Beck

Preis für den besten weiblichen Hauptcharakter: Hermine Granger

Preis für den besten männlichen Hauptcharakter: Harry Potter

Pries für den Anonymen Alkoholiker des Monats: Albus Dumbledore

Preis für das weibliche medizinische Wunder: Minerva McGonagall

Preis für das männliche medizinische Wunder: Harry Potter

Preis für den schwarzesten Weißen ever: Sirius 'Schwarz' Black

Dreist geklaute Gags von: Coldmirror, Micheal Gerber und vielen anderen

Dreist geklaute Texte folgender Künstler: Wir Sind Helden, Die Ärzte, Die Fantastischen Vier, Psy, Juli, Capser, Prinz Pi, Bushido, Fresh Dumbledore und 50 weitere Opfer dieser bösartigen Piratierie.

**But wait, there is more:**

1. Ich habe neulich über die ersten drei Kapitel dieses Bullshits hier gelesen und mit Erschrecken die hohe Anzahl an Fehlern und die schlechte Verständlichkeit bemerkt. Deswegen stehen seit ein paar Tagen die remasterten Versionen hier online.

2. Ich bin nicht fertig. Ich höre weiterhin jeden Abend zum Einschlafen die Harry Potter CDs. Und irgendwas fällt mir doch immer wieder ein. Deshalb wird es in ferner Zukunft und unregelmäßig noch Updates in Form von „Bonuskapiteln" geben, wo mein neuester geistiger Dünnschiss zu lesen ist. Da das allerdings noch dauern kann, betrachtet diese Story vorerst als fertiggestellt.

3. Wer die Story in Zukunft lesen will 'as it meant to be displayed', den verweise ich auf den folgenden Link. Der führt Euch zu dem PDF der vollständigen und durchdesignten Story, das in meiner Dropbox liegt.  
>Also bitte: ht (Leerzeichen) tp (Doppelpunkt)  / db. tt/YA9JJOn5 (ohne Leerzeichen)

So, kommen wir zu den finalen Abschlussworten.

Schwachkof, Schwabbelspeck, KrimsKrams, Quick, Dankeschön! … Danke für Alles!

routerf

PS: Und jetzt alle im Chor: „Es war … "


	10. Bonuskapitel I

**Bonuskapitel: Klappe 1**

Hallo zusammen. Lang, lang ist's her, ich weiß. Ich könnte an dieser Stelle Sachen wie Umzug, Praktikum, Lateline etc. anführen, die zwar alle der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber doch irgendwie nach Ausrede klingen, weswegen ich es bei dieser angedeuteten Form belasse. Daher willkommen zurück in der durchgeknallten und abgefuckten Version von Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ist Euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass alles dramatischer klingt, wenn man „des Todes" anhängt? Ich werde das für die Harry Potter Titel in diesem Kapitel mal exemplarisch zeigen. Da wären <strong>Harry Potter und der Stein des Todes<strong>, **Harry Potter und die Kammer des Todes **oder auch

**Harry Potter und der Gefangene des Todes**

Harry öffnete den Brief von Errol. Ein Zeitungsausschnitt und ein Brief waren darin. Harry betrachtete zuerst den Ausschnitt. Dann las er Rons Brief.  
>„Hey Harry, das sind geile Titten, oder? Ich dachte, sie könnten Dir gefallen."<p>

**oOo**

Das Monsterbuch fiel von Harrys Bett schlurfte durch das Zimmer. Harry hob tadelnd den Finger.  
>„Aus diesem Zimmer wird ordentlich herausgegangen und nicht so hingelümmelt. Gib Dir mal ein bisschen Mühe, wie sieht das denn aus?!"<p>

**oOo**

„Und was dürfen wir Ripper anbieten?", fragte Tante Petunia.  
>„Oh, Ripper kann ein wenig Blut aus meiner Tasse haben. Wir nennen ihn neuerdings Jack und er ist regelrecht blutrünstig, mein kleiner Jack the Ripper!"<p>

**oOo**

Tante Magda griff nach dem Weinglas und es explodierte und tausend Glasscherben flogen durch die Luft.  
>„Magda!", riefen die Dursleys entsetzt.<br>„Keine Sorge", prustete Magda. „Muss es wohl zu fest gegriffen haben. Ist mir neulich schon mal passiert."  
>Harry blickte stirnrunzelnd zu ihr.<br>„Wie bitte kann ein Glas explodieren, in tausende Stücke platzen und durch die ganze Wohnung smashen, wenn man es zu fest greift. Wäre das nicht eher eine Implosion?"  
>Onkel Vernon nickte.<br>„Stimmt! Aber was war es dann, Junge?!"

**oOo**

Tante Magda hatte dem Wein großzügig zugesprochen und sagte nun.  
>„Es liegt in der Familie. Sieht man auch bei Hunden."<br>Sie wandte sich zu Tante Petunia.  
>„Ich will ja nichts gegen Deine Familie sagen, aber irgendwie...doch!"<p>

**oOo**

Harry starrte in die Schatten. Ein großer Hund mit leuchtenden Augen starrte zurück. Harry fiel rückwärts über und konnte sich gerade noch mit der Hand abstützen. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Mit einem lauten Knall erschien ein roter, dreistöckiger Bus vor ihm und überfuhr Harry.  
>Ein pickeliger Junge sprang aus dem Bus.<br>„Ern! Du glaubst nicht, wen Du gerade überfahren hast, Ern! Das ist Harry Potter! Wir haben Harry Potter überfahren, Ern."

**oOo**

Harry betrachtete das Bild in der Zeitung. Er hatte noch nie einen Vampir getroffen, aber er hatte Bilder von ihnen im Unterricht gesehen. Und Sirius Black mit seiner bleichen Haut und dem schmalen Gesicht sah genauso so aus, wie ein Vampir. Harry zückte sein Handy.  
>„Ja hi, vergesst Robert Pattinson. Ich habe eine bessere Besetzung!"<p>

**oOo**

Die Hexe in der Magischen Menagerie besah sich Krätze. Sie wandte sich zu Ron.  
>„Wenn Du etwas Haltbareres suchst, dann nimm doch eine von denen."<br>Sie deutete auf die orangen Ratten, die wieder mit ihrem Hüpfspiel begannen.  
>Ron murmelte etwas.<br>„Na schön, wenn Du keine neue Ratte willst, dann probier doch diese Ratten-Tinktur."  
>Ron nahm das Fläschchen, das sie ihm reichte. Er drehte es in der Hand.<br>„Moment, da steht: Mindestens haltbar bis 1. September 1993. Das ist morgen."  
>Die Hexe lachte.<br>„Ich sage ja, wenn Du was Haltbares suchst..."

**oOo**

Harry ließ sich die Sache mit Black durch den Kopf gehen, während er versuchte in seinem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel einzuschlafen.  
>„Ich lasse mich nicht umbringen", murmelte er.<br>Der Spiegel lachte leise.  
>„Wenn man nicht alles selbst macht, nicht wahr?!"<p>

**oOo**

„Wir müssen doch bald da sein", sagte Ron und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
>Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte begann der Zug langsamer zu werden. „Na endlich."<br>Eine Stimme ertönte aus den Lautsprechern.  
>„Mein verehrten Damen und Herren.- Aufgrund von Personen im Gleis verzögert sich unsere Fahrt auf unbestimmte Zeit. Wir bitten die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen."<p>

**oOo**

Harry wurde es in Wahrsagen langsam zu dumm.  
>„Wann habt Ihr endlich rausgefunden, ob ich nun sterbe oder nicht?!", rief er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung.<br>Hermine räusperte sich.  
>„Um es kurz zu machen: Du stirbst. Hättest Du mal in Bio aufgepasst, dann wüsstest Du, jedes Lebewesen beißt irgendwann ins Gras. Außer Quallen, die lieben ewig, sie haben auch kein Gehirn, aber das brauchen sie zum Überleben eh nicht. Dir geht's das wohl ähnlich..."<p>

**oOo**

„Ich mach's", sagte Harry und ging zu Hagrid und dem Hippogreif.  
>„Schönes Ding, Harry. So jetzt geh zu ihm, schau ihm in die Augen und verbeug Dich, das ist höflich, weißt Du?!"<br>Harry rührte sich nicht. Hagrid wurde blass.  
>„Ich sagte: Verbeug Dich!"<br>Harry rührte sich immer noch nicht, während Hagrids Haare ausfielen und seine Nase verschwand.  
>„Komm schon, Harry. Die alten Gepflogenheiten müssen gewahrt bleiben. Was würde Dumbledore von Dir denken, wenn er hört, dass Du keine Manieren zeigst."<br>Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.  
>„Verbeug Dich!"<p>

**oOo**

„Und jetzt alle..."  
>„Riddikulus!"<br>„Sehr gut, wirklich. Aber das war nur der leichte Teil, denn das Wort allein genügt nicht. Und jetzt bist Du dran Neville. Wie wir aus der Bibel wissen, ist das Wort nur die Vorstufe zum Fleisch. Und ich habe Dich Neville, soeben zum Lieferanten dazu auserwählt. Und nun seht genau hin, wie ich die Worte der Bibel wahr mache."

**oOo**

„Seit Harry dabei ist, dachte ich, wir hätten das Ding schon lange haben müssen", sagte Wood. „Aber wir haben's leider nicht geschafft. Gut und schön, wir hatten wirklich großes Pech: Unfälle, falsch angewandte Redewendungen und dann ist letztes Jahr auch noch ein Spiel ausgefallen."

**oOo**

Ron und Hermine kamen aus Hogsmeade zurück. Harry fragte sie, wo sie gewesen waren. Wie es sich anhörte: überall!  
>Als sie fertig waren mit dem Erzählen, fragte Hermine nach.<br>„Und was hast Du getrieben?"  
>Harry antwortete.<br>„Es."  
>„Es?"<br>„Ja, mit Lupin!"

**oOo**

Peeves kicherte und schielte grinsend hinab zu Dumbledore.  
>„Black wurde sehr wütend, als die Fette Dame ihn nicht <em>eingelassen<em> hat. If you know what I mean."

**oOo**

Professor Trelawney glitt zum Tisch und wollte sich gerade setzen, doch sie schrie auf.  
>„Was ist los?", fragte Dumbledore.<br>„Ich wage es nicht. Wenn ich mich dazu setze, sind wir dreizehn. Und wenn dreizehn bei Tisch sitzen, wird der erste, der aufsteht, sterben."  
>Professor McGonagall schürzte die Lippen.<br>„Das Risiko werden wir eingehen."  
>Harry horchte auf.<br>„Wissen Sie was? Am 27. Juli 1997 werden dreizehn Leute um einen Tisch im Fuchsbau sitzen. Der erste, der aufstehen wird, ist Remus Lupin. Und nach diesem Ereignis, ist er der erste, der in der Runde stirbt. Nehmen Sie Professor Trewlaneys Aussage nicht so leichtfertig hin!"

**oOo**

Harry genoss das Frühstück vor dem Quidditch-Finale. Dann, bevor die meisten anderen fertig waren, scheuchte Wood sie auf zum Spielfeld, damit sie sich schon ein wenig umsehen konnte. Harry blickte im Stadion umher.  
>„Gute Entscheidung Wood, dass wir uns umschauen können. Ich erkenne echt gar nichts wieder. Man, dass sich aber auch immer alles verändern muss..."<p>

**oOo**

Wood ging auf dem Spielfeld umher.  
>„Die Sonne scheint sehr hell heute, das könnte Deine Sicht stören, Harry. Der Boden ist gefroren. Gut, dann können wir uns schneller abstoßen. Das bringt uns den entschiedenen Vorteil. Wenn wir uns schneller abstoßen, sind wir schneller oben und können das erste Tor schießen, bevor die Slytherins überhaupt in der Luft sind. Genialer Plan!"<p>

**oOo**

Lupin blickte verträumt durch die Heulende Hütte und erzählte: „Zum ersten Mal hatte ich Freunde. Drei großartige Freunde. Sirius Black, Peter Pettegrew und hmmh mh, natürlich mein Kaugummi."

**oOo**

Sirius blickte zu Harry.  
>„Ich weiß nicht, ob man Dir das gesagt hat, aber ich bin Dein Pate. Wenn Du also willst, kannst Du gerne mit mir zusammen wohnen, Du weißt schon..."<br>Harrys Augen leuchteten.  
>„Hast Du ein Haus? Wann kann ich einziehen? Hast Du 'ne Sauna und 'nen Pool?"<br>„Ja, aber der Preis muss stimmen. 750 Euro im Monat für zwei Zimmer plus Sauna und Pool."  
>Harry sah ihn entrüstet an.<br>„Ich bin Dein Patensohn."  
>„Okay, 1500 Euro im Monat. Bleibt ja in der Familie."<p>

Und wir hätten noch **Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch des Todes**, sowie

**Harry Potter und der Orden des Todes**

**oOo**

Konnte nicht irgendwer 'gut gemacht' sagen, dachte Harry verbittert, als er nachts in seinem Zimmer saß und über seinen Dementorenkampf nachdachte.  
>Die Tür sprang auf und ein schwarzer Mann mit Mütze kam herein. Er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.<br>„Tag, ich bin Hancock. Gut gemacht!"

**oOo**

„Die Vorhut", tippte Joanne Kathleen Rowling auf ihrem Laptop in ihrem Lieblingscafé. Sie stand auf und ging auf die Toilette. Ein Kellner kam vorbei und sah die neue Kapitelüberschrift.  
>Er platzierte den Cursor und tippte ein a.<br>„Hihih, Vorhaut..."

**oOo**

„Vorsicht! Da schaut ein Muggel hoch.", rief Moody.  
>Hagrid erschien neben ihm, auf einem 10-Meter-Besen.<br>„Vemalledeite Sternengucker!"

**oOo**

Sirius und Harry saßen im Salon. Mrs. Weasley rief nach ihnen.  
>„Kommt jetzt, das Essen wird kalt."<br>Sirius schaute sie an.  
>„Ist das Dein Ernst? Es gibt Sandwiches."<p>

**oOo**

Snape ging auf Harry zu.  
>„Sagen Sie mal, Potter: Können Sie lesen?"<br>„Ja."  
>„Dann lesen Sie doch bitte einmal die dritte Anweisung."<br>Harry las. „7 Minuten köcheln lassen … blabla ... Nieswurzsirup hinzufügen … oh, das habe ich vergessen."  
>„Also können Sie nicht lesen."<br>„Doch, aber Sie können keine Anleitungen schreiben. Ein Satz – eine Anweisung, ist ganz einfach. Studieren Sie das nächste Mal Technische Redaktion, bevor Sie Anweisungen geben, die kein Mensch versteht."

**oOo**

Umbridge lächelte auf eine grausam-süßliche Art.  
>„Ms. Granger, Zauberer, die viel älter und klüger sind, als Sie, haben meinen Lehrplan erstellt."<br>Harry unterbrach sie.  
>„Klüger als Hermine? Your argument is invalid!"<p>

**oOo**

Filch verlangte den Brief zu sehen. Doch Harry musste ihn enttäuschen.  
>„Der Brief ist weg."<br>„Weg?"  
>„Ja, der Brief ist weg. Weg! Und ich bin wieder allein, allein."<p>

**oOo**

„Und ich finde", sagte Hermine und hob ein Blatt Pergament, „jeder von uns sollte das hier unterschreiben, damit wir wissen, wer alles da war."  
>Ernie schaute das Pergament skeptisch an.<br>„Was ist denn das da für Kleingedrucktes?"  
>„Unwichtig. Ihr kriegt nur jedes Jahr eine Waschmaschine geliefert. Einfach nicht lesen, ist nicht gut für die Augen."<p>

**oOo**

Lee kommentierte das Spiel. „Und die Leute lieben das. Hören wir ihnen doch einfach mal zu, was singen sie denn?"  
>Und dann erhob sich ein lauter Chor der Slytherins.<br>„Was ist grün und stinkt nach Fisch? Werder Bremen! Dortmund-Fans, Dortmund-Fans, nehmt Euch den Mittwoch frei, denn da läuft auf DSF die Liga Nummer 2!"

**oOo**

Angelina kam auf Harry zu gerannt, der gerade vom Besen gestürzt war.  
>„Alles in Ordnung bei Dir?"<br>„Türlich, türlich, sicher digga!"

**oOo**

Professor McGonagall kam besorgt in den Schlafsaal.  
>„Was ist los, Potter? Wo tut es weh? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"<br>Harry grinste.  
>„Könnten Sie mir einen Blasen … oder Nierentee machen?"<p>

**oOo**

Harry diskutierte mit Ron und Hermine.  
>„Ich sage Euch, der Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape schwächt meine Abwehrkräfte. Und das ist gewollt."<br>Hermine griff in ihre Tasche.  
>„Hier, probier doch mal Actimel. Eine Flasche voll mit kleinen Männchen, die Schwerter und Schilder in der Hand halten."<br>Auch Ron griff hinter sich.  
>„Oder iss ein paar Fruchtzwerge. Die machen groß und stark."<p>

**oOo**

Lucius Malfoy lachte. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass Du den Unterschied zwischen Wahrheit und Traum lernst, Potter!"  
>Harry schaute verwirrt.<br>„Welcher Unterschied? Ich lebe meinen Traum! Auch wenn Sie sich das nicht vorstellen können, aber ich stehe auf diese ganze Scheiße!"

**oOo**

Dumbledore blieb völlig ruhig.  
>„Zerstör ruhig alles, was ich besitze. Es ist sowieso zu viel." Er griff nach einem der silbernen Instrumente und warf es zu Boden. „Hach, das tut richtig gut."<p>

Und da wäre noch

**Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz des Todes**

Dumbledore kehrte von der Toilette zurück.  
>„Hast ganz schön lange gebraucht.", stellte Slughorn fest. „Magen verstimmt?"<br>Fred und George erschienen neben ihm.  
>„Da gibt's doch auch was von Ratiopharm. Gute Preise! Gute Besserung! Nur echt mit Zwillingen!"<p>

**oOo**

„Nun, wie können Sie den kleinen Felix hier gewinnen? Indem Sie die Seite 10 von Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittenen aufschlagen.", sagte Slughorn.  
>Alle schlugen Seite 10 auf.<br>„Wow, das war gut. Sie haben alle gewonnen!"

**oOo**

„Von hier an, Harry, könnte ich mich genauso erbärmlich irren wie Humpfrey Beggin, der meinte, die Zeit wäre reif für einen Käsekessel.", sagte Dumbledore. „Wie Du weißt, war seine Idee nicht die Beste. Aber Humpfrey war ein guter Mann. Er hat bei seinen Entwicklungen, wie nebenbei, das Käsefondue erfunden. Guter Mann!"

**oOo**

Harry schaute sich im Büro des Schulleiters um. Fawkes, der Phönix, schwang sie um seine Stange.  
>Harry lachte. „Cool, Poledance!"<p>

**oOo**

Morfif sang der Schlange ein Lied.  
>„Zischle, zischle kleine Schlange. Schlängle Dich durch meine Finger hier. Bist Du nicht brav zu Deinem Morfin nagelt er Dich … an die Tür."<p>

**oOo**

Harry hatte auch am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück mit seinem inneren Monster zu kämpfen, das Ginny so sehr begehrte. Ron bekam davon nichts mit. Er war noch immer zu beschäftigt, grob zu Hermine zu sein.  
>„Ron, ich muss mit Dir reden, es geht um Ginny."<br>„Sorry, Harry, aber ich muss gerade grob zu Hermine sein. Gleich, okay?"

**oOo**

Hermine lachte laut, als Ron es irgendwie schaffte, sich einen sensationellen Schnauzbart wachsen zu lassen.  
>Harry reichte ihm ein Glas Wein.<br>„Like a Sir!"

**oOo**

Harry war noch verärgert darüber, wie Dumbledore mit seinem vertraulichen Informationen über Malfoy und Snape umgegangen war.  
>„Wirklich. Informationsfreiheit, schön und gut! Aber Wikileaks geht 'ne Nummer zu weit!"<p>

**oOo**

Morfin schrak zurück und sah Riddle an.  
>„Du sprichst es?"<br>„Ja, ich spreche es. War bei einem ILS-Sprachkurs. Lohnt sich echt."

**oOo**

Fred schaute Harry verschwörerisch an.  
>„Vielleicht wollte auch jemand Dumbledore vergiften. Möglich ist alles. Alles ist möglich. Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss jetzt gehen und meinen Toyota ausfahren."<p>

**oOo**

„Die Lehrerschaft war erstaunt, als sie hörten, wo Tom Riddle nach der Schule anfing zu arbeiten.", sagte Dumbledore. „Er ging zu Borgin und Burges."  
>„Borgin und Burkes? Warum ist das eigentlich der einzige Laden, der jemals aus der Nokturngasse genannt wird?", fragte Harry.<br>„Nun ja, Borgin und Burkes ist nunmal der bekannteste. Ungefähr der Apple-Store der Schwarzmagier."

**oOo**

Harry schlich sich in den Korridor, wo Crabbe, als kleines Mädchen vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand. Harry zog sein Bärenkostüm an und ging zu dem Mädchen.  
>„Hallo, Du bist aber hübsch. Willst du mir mir kommen,? Ich habe ein paar Kaninchenbabys."<p>

**oOo**

Harry trat aus dem Eichenportal und atmete den Geruch von frischer Luft und Gras ein.  
>„Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid, Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder? Scheiß Hippie!", murmelte er.<p>

**oOo**

Slughorn hielt Aragogs Trauerrede.  
>„Lebe wohl *hier Namen einfügen*, *hier Titel einsetzen* der *hier Ethnie einsetzen*, dessen lange und treue Freundschaft jene, die Dich kannten, nie vergessen werden. Wird Dein Körper auch zu Grunde gehen, so verweilt doch Dein Geist in den *hier Adjektiv einsetzen* Weiten Deiner *passendes Gebiet einsetzen*. Möge Deine *hier Adjektiv einsetzen* Nachkommenschaft allzeit gedeihen und Deinen Freunden unter den Menschen Trost beschieden sein, angesichts des Verlusts, den sie erlitten haben."<br>Hagrid krächzte.  
>„Das war...das war wunderschön."<br>„Trauerreden-Standardbauskasten, mehr nicht."

**oOo**

Und zu guter Letzt: **Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des ... ****ähm ****Moment**

* * *

><p>Ja, das war's jetzt leider auch schon (Ohhhh)! Für den unwahrscheinlichen Verdacht, ich würde von den zahlreich genannten Firmen Geld erhalten, dafür, dass ich unterschwellig Werbung mache, möchte hier darauf hinweisen, dass ich ungefähr so viel an diesen Firmen verdiene, wie die Mitglieder des Bundestages in unserer Dikt...ähm Demokratie an Nebeneinkünften von sich selbst angeben.<p>

Ich hoffe, ich konnte dem ein oder anderen ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern.

Der Jahreszeit entsprechend wünsche ich Euch standesgemäß „Fröhliche *hicks* Weihnachten, Passwort?" „Fieser Hund." „Und Sie auch, Sir!"

In freudiger Erwartung auf ein nächstes Mal

**routerf**


End file.
